From another world
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: my take on inharmsway's parallel reality's so all credit for the idea goes to him. After a few years when a boy named John is found on a shuttle things start to get interesting. After an attack on the colony of Eden prime John discovers a plot to wipe out all life so he and his team must stop it. But what he hasn't told them is he is from another universe. Chap 1 redone
1. list of races

From Another World races

Race: Tiberians  
Home world: Tibera (TI-BE-RE-A)  
Average height: 6.5 7.4  
Lifespan: 160 years est  
Population: 7 thousand est  
Appearance: look exactly human

Culture: Monarchy/ Militaristic/ Survivalist/ Honour

info:  
Tiberians are the most technological advanced race in the galaxy and life on the highly radioactive world of Tibera. Because of the radioactivity of their world they have a an extreme high tolerance to radiation. Apart from the radiation on the world Tibera is know as the jewel of the galaxy.

Tiberians also have a natural inner power called Delta energy that they developed over years of war and living in a harsh and hostile. Delta energy is INFORMATION DELETED. because of the hostile environment they are stronger, faster, hard to kill, natural survivors (they can take a round to the heart and still come for more).

When Tiberians fall in love they INFORMATION DELETED. Tiberains also have the ability to share memories with one another like the Asari only on a grander scale. They have also developed the ability to accesses the genetic memory of their ancestors but this can be blocked out that can be the cause of headaches from time to time. While they may look human their DNA can INFORMATION DELETED.

The Tiberians are responsible for creating the the Joint Federal Union along with the Exocrons, Tolashners, the Shel'trakans and the Aqultrons. This government has lasted for over 70'000 years in relative peace with the Tiberians acting as the police force ahead with the other races.

Tiberians are brought up with a strict code of honour. This code is varied between family's and colony's and has changed over time. This causes them to view life and freedom as extremely important to a utopia even though they are militaristic they do not take life without good reason according to their code. Because of their royal family they have an undoubted loyalty to them and a sense of individuality.

After the infection that has destroyed most of their population there are only est 70'000 left and as for the royal family they are all gone except for the prince who's location is unknown.

Race: Exocrons  
Home world: Exocronda (a neighbour world to Tibera)  
Average height: 6.5 7.4  
Lifespan: 1,500 years est  
Population: 1 billion AI cores constructed  
Appearance: look exactly human however they are synthetic beings who have different coloured eyes and marking around their body witch is part of their law and culture.

Culture: Republic/ AI/ Electronic

info:  
The Exocrons are a sapient race of humanoid machines created by the Tiberians for much dangerous work task's like orbital engineering. However after a number of years they started to evolve into AI's that could think for themselves. At that point the Tiberians offered the Exocrons a planet of their own because the evolved AI fell into the category of sapient life.

While many Exocrons have emotions around 3% of their population don't but they are trying to rectify this. The most resent AI cores are 7th gen. This is because the Exocrons are the only race allowed to develop AI's to increase their population.

After they joined the JFU they became workers to advance the racers further. Exocrons can be identified from Tiberians or humans by their eyes because they glow. They can also be identified by coloured lines on their body witch is part of their culture. while they may be a republic they are loyal to the Tiberian royal family and most covert officers have removed their coloured lines to blend in and find the prince in this parallel universe.

Race: Tolashners  
Home world: Tolash  
Average height: 7.7 9.4  
Lifespan: 600 years  
Population: 1.6 billion  
Appearance: bipedal humanoids with slits for a nose and wings. they also have 2 sets of eyes 1 larger pair witch are identical to human/ Tiberian eyes and a smaller pair that are just above the larger pair. they have spikes for hair so they can fly better and have 3 fingers on each hand with large claws.

Culture: Democracy/ Cast system

info:  
the Tolashners are human like beings with the ability to fly over long distances. Their low gravity world of Tolash has little animal life on it that made prehistoric Tolashners had to fight over food. After they were uplifted Tiberians a war broke out that lasted for 2 weeks after the war the Tolashners were offers to join a federation that later became known as the Joint Federal Union. The Tolasners also have the greatest respect for the Tiberians.

Race: Shel'trakans  
Home world: Shel'tra  
Average height: 5.9 6.3  
Lifespan: 800 years  
Population: 1.7 billion  
Appearance: 6 limbed insect like creatures with a long spine tail. they have greenish skin and 4 eyes that vary in colour. they only use 2 limbs for walking and the outer 4 for work.  
Culture: Communist/ Workers/ Religious

info: The Shel'trakans are an insect like people who work diligently for their religion of a better future. They where discovered by the Exocrons when that started space travel and joined the JFU soon after. They work with the Exocrons to produce a better future.

Race: Aqultrons  
Home world: Aqult  
Average height: 6.2 6.8  
Lifespan: 400 years  
Population: 1.9 billion  
Appearance: The Aqultions are Asari like being's with the distinct male/female appearance. they have purple skin tones however the skin is scaly. The also have webbed feet and gills on their neck. it is also known that they have membranes on their shoulders, knees and elbows for better swimming.

Culture: Female dominated/ Republic/ Amphibian

info: The world of Aqult is made up of 90% and constantly rains due to a white star in the system. Since prehistoric times the females were considered the dominant sex until the Tiberians came on the scene. after first contact the Aqultrons changed and made males equal to them.

Race: Ranzan  
Home world: UNKNOWN  
Average height: UNKNOWN  
Lifespan: UNKNOWN  
Population: UNKNOWN  
Appearance: Transparent humans like ghosts

Culture: UNKNOWN

info: Not allot is known about this race other than the fact they look like ghosts of Tiberians or humans. There are many rumours about this race but the most recent one is that a woman named Kareena gave birth to the Tiberian prince making him the INFORMATION DELETED.


	2. Chapter 1 A boy named Shepard

DISCLAIMER I do not own mass effect this is fan fiction and in no way related to the games. All credit for the idea goes to Hrams1 parallel reality.

Chapter 1 a boy named Shepard.

2161 CE

Gunfire and screams surrounded the city as 3 men ran away from it. All 3 of them saw themselves as cowards for running away. They are Tiberian a human like warrior race. As they ran the older man of the three fell over.

The two men then tuned and helped the old man back up.

"My king the area is getting unstable we have to retu..." one of the men started to say but was interrupted.

"No!" the man yelled. "I will not let my children be test subjects to those barbarians."

The other two men then looked around at their burning world. They knew if the there was any hope of restoring their world they would need the children of the king. As much as they hated to leave his side they knew what to do.

"We'll stay here give you cover."

"You need to find the hair's to the throne. Give Cerberus hell." the other one said.

The old man smiled as he placed his hands on the men's shoulders. He had a big smile on him.

"You two make me proud to call my friends. May the spirits of war be with you." the king said before turning and ran away.

The two men then turned to face an undead horde coming straight at them. They both took out their weapons and charged at the horde.

"FOR THE KING. FOR TIBERIA." they both yelled in unison as they charged.

As the king ran he heard the yell. He took pride in the spirit of his men. He just wished that it was under better circumstances. After a while he made it to a small ship. Just as he was about to enter his senses kicked in. He drew his pistol and turned to face a beautiful undead woman approaching.

His blood ran cold as he recognised the woman's face as his old lover. He froze as she approached. But he then realised what needed to be done. He looked away not wanting to see her fall.

"Ash'ia I'm sorry my you find peace with the spirits." he said before firing his pistol.

He then heard a thud and climbed into the shuttle and took off. As the ship gained altitude he looked out at the destroyed city the gunfire and battle made him feel uneasy. Resting his head on the headrest tears fell from his eyes.

"I've known you for over 35 years and I have never seen you like this what's the matter getting soft in old age?" said a voice that came from his right arm.

"It does not feel right leaving that battle." the king replied in a sad voice. "I'm Tiberain war is in my blood now I'm leaving to find my children in some alternate reality. The spirits won't forgive me for this."

"They'll forgive you the same as she will we both know that and we both know what your son is. This was mapped before we came into the world this is destiny we could have avoided this."

"You almost sound religious Solvan I did not know Exocrons could get religion" the king said with a chuckle.

"Maybe I am but I'm just a machine I'm compelled by logic and emotion or did you forget that Alk'drn."

The king slowly smiled "that's the first time you used my name in months thanks for making me feel better."

"Any time now lets get your children and make Cerberus pay."

"Only I will." he then said typing something on his wrist.

"What ar..." Solvan was about to say before he vanished from the king's wrist.

"I'm sorry old friend but this is something that I have to do alone." he wiped his eyes. "Goodbye."

The ship then glowed blue and dispersed.

Solvan sat bolt upright on his bed. He took a quick look round and cursed. The king downloaded him back into his own body. He could not believe it. At that moment gunfire and screams came form his door.

Gritting his teeth he jumped up and ran out the door.

A man in a white coat stood in front of a large window looking down at a boy aged 5 or 6 in a white room and cuffed to a chair to prevent him from escaping. The boy looked at the man with hatred. The man just stared back with a smile on his face. After a few minutes a door behind him opened and a man reading a OSD came in.

"The tests show promise that we can use this boy's DNA with human DNA. This is because of how close they are to us." he said while moving next to the man white.

"The girls have not shown any unique powers like the boy or extensive power. But all of them seem to have the 'normal ability's' of Tiberians such as being stronger, faster and smarter they are naturally superhuman."

Looking up from the OSD he noticed the man in white was still looking at the boy.

"Dr?"

"...Sorry I was miles away it sounds good The Illusive Man will like this. He'll be more that pleased of this." said the Dr not taking his eyes of the boy.

"Are we certain that the Tiberians won't come seeking vengeance for taking for taking the members of the royal family and killing trillions with the infection?"

"We are certain no one can be surviving the infection even if they have a militaristic culture. We will take humanity into the next age with these powers." the Dr said in a cold voice. "Continue with the experiments of the boy dispose of the girls."

"Yes sir." replied the man and left the room. The Dr soon left the room leaving the boy alone.

The boy started struggling against his bonds. After a moment of struggling a bright light made him stop and close his eyes. When he opened them a beautiful woman stood in front of him. The woman came towards the boy holding out her hand.

A warm feeing made him comfortable with her presence the boy did not flinch as the woman touched his face. Her skin felt soft and warm as she stroked his face the boy noticed that she began to cry.

"Wwwww what's wrong?" the boy asked in a soft voice.

"You must escape and free your sisters then find your father." the woman said in a voice that seemed to echo.

"Why who are you?"

"My name is Kareena and you are Jol'an Shardan Prince of Tibera"

Apon hearing the name Jol'an gasped.

"Very well I will." he said this caused Kareena to smile. She then kissed him on the cheek and disappeared.

Jol'an felt a surge of power and broke out of his restraints with ease. Once out the intruder alarms sounded. Feeling this was the beast time to escape he walked up to the door.

Stopping in front of the door he punch the door so hard it came off crushing 2 Cerberus soldiers. After picking up an assault rifle from one of the soldiers he ran through the corridors. As he did he realised he came across no more soldiers. 'They must be busy with one hell of intruder' he thought to himself as he ran down a long corridor. 'Nearly there' he thought tuning to the right.

"HELP US!" someone screamed.

Not stopping Jol'an followed the sound and came across 3 Cerberus soldiers. Running up to them he dropped the assault rifle the noise made the soldiers look at him.

"THERE HIS IS THE DOC WANTS HIM ALIVE SHOOT TO WOUND." one of the soldiers yelled.

All the of the soldiers then started shooting at Jol'an. As the soldiers fired at the boy but he just kept on coming inhumanly fast. Before they knew it 2 soldiers fell to the ground with their helmets broken. The shards of the broken helmet went into their heads that killed them instantly the remaining soldier stopped firing and turned to look behind him to see the boy standing a few meters away from him.

After a few moments the soldier noticed that the buy had a number of bullet holes in his clothing. 'How can this boy survive that without armour?' the soldier thought to himself as he raised his weapon. Before the soldier could fir the boy jumped on the solder and pulled a out a knife from his belt that somehow avoided detection.

The soldier was pinned and could not move as the boy removed the soldiers helmet. As the soldier struggled to get free he saw the bullet hole in the boy healing unnaturally fast. The boy then slashed against the soldier's face not killing him but giving him a deep cut.

"I don't kill unarmed opponents but you don't deserve to live." the boy said as he got off the soldier and kicked his assault rifle away.

"Get out of my sight." he then said in an calm tone. The soldier complied and ran.

Sheathing his knife the boy then opened the door that the soldiers were guarding and walked inside. It was dark and cold Jol'an could also smell blood and feared the worst. As he walked in a bit further his eyes became used to the dark and everything became clear as if it was lit. What he saw confirmed his fears and fell to his knees.

2 teenage female body's layed in front of him he recognised their faces they were his sisters he failed to save them. A tear came from his eye as he tried to hold back his emotions. Realising what he had to do he got up and walked over to one of the body's and took a necklace from around the neck and tied it around his neck. After kissing the cheeks of the body's he ran out of the room making his way to the hanger.

"Ash catch." an older man said throwing a small ball to a younger girl.

A 5 year old jumped up to catch the ball. But a voice cried out in pain making her stop and look around. The older man approached and got down on one knee.

"Ashley honey what's up?" he asked with concern.

"I heard a voice daddy. Someone's in pain." she said.

Her farther became thoughtful for a moment then smiled.

"Well it's probably your soul mate." he then said.

"Soul mate?" she said with a confused look.

"Yeah someone who connects to you. It's a spiritual bond between people."

"So you mean this person who I heard will meet and fall in love?"

"Yes and get married and have kids." he then moved to her ear. "And there will be a lot of kissing."

"Eeewwww dad that's gross." she said pushing her dad back.

A large group of Cerberus soldiers set themselves up in the main lobby with all guns pointed at the door to the hanger. Waiting for the intruder to come through the doors. Everyone on the station knew about the other universe and guessed that the intruder had to be Tiberian but who they had no idea.

The soldiers slowly became on edge as time passed then a loud thud hit the door. A number of seconds came until another thud then another and then the door came off and crushes 4 soldiers on the opposite wall. A man stood in the door way holding an assault rifle in is right hand and a sword in the other.

"OPEN FIRE". All the soldiers opened fired at the man. But the man just dodged as many bullets as he could and only a few managed to hit him.

Firing the assault rifle as he ran the man made short work of the Cerberus troops. The only one left was the leader who just pointed his assault rifle at the man not flinching. The man then dropped the assault rifle and turned to the leader and smiled.

"Die you Tiberian bastard!" said the leader then pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened he pulled it again nothing happened cursing the leader throw down the assault rifle and pulled a knife out. Bending his knees he used his left hand to say 'come at me'. Twisting the sword until it was against his arm the man bent his knees as well. A moment passed before both men charged at each other. They ended up at the opposite sides of the room not facing each other.

After a long time the Cerberus leader collapsed dead. Recovering himself the man then stood up strait before collapsing on his knees and looking at his side. The Cerberus leader got a good hit with the knife. Despite his healing ability the man knew he is going to die.

"Father" said a young voice from the side of the room. The man looked to see a boy running up to him. The boy came up and crouched next to the man.

"Jol'an." said the man. "It's good to see you are alive were are your sisters?."

Jol'an looked down shaking his head. "Th... th... they were killed farther." he said in a sad voice.

"Dammed spirits but listen I wont be able to make it in time. I have set this station has been set to self destruct you must get out I'm already dead."

"No no no I just lost my sisters I can't lose you too" Jol'an said in a sad and angry voice.

"You don't have a chose my son but I can give you this." The man raised is hand until it touched Jol'an face. Both of their eyes glowed white for a few minutes before they went back to normal. "I have given you all the training and information of our race for you to survive in this universe. All you need to do is meditate. And take this."

His father removed a sheathed blade from his right arm and handed it to his son.

"Take this as a sign of what you truly are." the boy took the sheathed blade. "Now go my son."

Reluctantly Jol'an ran for the hanger to find a ship and be saved. With the hanger in site an explosion made him stumble. Not looking back he made it to the hanger and got onto the nearest ship and escaped.

The man layed on his back looking at the stars relieved that his son made it.

"He'll be a hero of both galaxy's." a female voice said.

"Yes he will but can you forgive me for being so blind to Cerberus's true intentions?" the king asked.

A woman with long red hair and a white dress came down on top of him.

"Of course I will. After all you are the man I love". She layed herself on top of him and kissed him "Time for you to join me my king."

They then disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Jol'an watched as at the station as it blew. Thankfully he was far enough away from the shock wave to survive. A tear came down his eye.

"Goodbye father, Sel'tra and Far'ti I'll miss you" he said to himself in a drowsy voice.

Before he fell asleep from his injury's he activated the distress signal in the hopes that someone will find him.

Anderson sat in the mess hall having a drink and reading a report on an OSD. In the background one of the crewmen had been playing with his daughter. Anderson never really minded this and kept glancing at them with a small smile. He knew that he would never had children of his own but watching them was enough for him.

"Lieutenant Anderson? we are picking up a distress call you should come up and have a look." said the pilot over the intercom.

Anderson then put down the OSD and sighed.

"OK ill be right up." he said getting up the then turned to the crewmen with his daughter.

"Williams I could use your expertises" he said.

"Yes sir." Williams said with a salute before turning to his daughter.

"Ashley would you stay here for me while daddy goes and does something for Anderson?"

"OK daddy." she said in a playful tone as she watched her father walk away.

walking to the cockpit Anderson looked at Williams who seemed to be depressed.

"What's the matter Williams?" he asked while climbing the stairs.

"Sorry sir just distracted but permission to speak freely sir."

"I welcome it."

"I'm getting sick of the brass keeping me at this godamn rank." Williams half yelled.

"I know how you feel Williams the brass really need to sort their minds out. They need to understand that you are not your farther you never give up that's why I picked you for my team. If the brass does not like it they can go to hell."

"Yes sir thank you."

"Any time."

Arriving at the cockpit Anderson looked at the distress signal.

"That's a Cerberus distress signal." he said in surprise.

"They may be Cerberus but I think we should investigate anyway to see what they want. Besides we can interrogate them once their healed." Williams suggested.

Anderson agreed and told the pilot to head to the source of the signal.

After the ship left FTL the group in the cockpit saw a small shuttle drifting in space.

"It's too small to be an ambush." Anderson noted.

"Williams you and I will investigate."

"Yes sir."

After connecting the docking tube to the shuttle Anderson and Williams walked across the tube to the shuttle. As they walked into the small interior of the craft Williams turned his Omni-light on.

Anderson looked at the interior then something got his attention. Something reflected the light from Williams Omni-light.

"Williams point your light over there." he said in a low voice.

Williams complied and moved his light over to where Anderson was pointing. The both saw a boy curled up on the floor holding a sheathed blade his necklace reflecting the light.

Immediately both of them went to see if they boy was all right.

Placing his hand on the boy's forehead Williams then went pale.

"Sir he's burning up." he said in a panicked voice.

Anderson looked at Williams for a moment then grabbed the boy's legs. Williams then grabbed the boy's arms and both of them rushed out of the shuttle carrying the boy. As they ran Ashley saw the boy her father and Anderson where carrying. But they did not stop as they entered the medbay.

Lying the boy down on a bed they looked at each other before the doctor came in. "What's the matter then with this boy." he said getting his gloves on.

"He's got a fever doc we got him here as soon as we could." Williams said in a panting voice.

"OK lets see now... Ah these will do." said the doc pulling out a plastic jar full of pills.

Walking over to the boy he then helped helped him up. He then put a pill into the boy's mouth and tipped some water in the boy's mouth. He then layed the boy down and waited. After a few minutes of waiting the boy then lazily opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked the doc.

"Tired but better than I was." the boy answered in a drowsy voice.

"What's your name?" Anderson asked

The boy fell silent for a minute before saying "My name is John Shepard."

Unknown the the 4 Ashley watched from the doorway. She was interested in the boy. But why she had no idea.


	3. Chapter 2 A new life

From Another World Chap 2

Chapter 2 A new life

After 2 weeks of being in the med-bay Shepard was relieved that he could leave and look at the rest of the ship. 'This ship is primitive but well built. Not bad.' He thought to himself. After looking round the ship and talking to Anderson and Williams he found a large window overlooking the stars. Shepard took a fancy to the room and started meditating to start his training.

He did not know how long he was there meditating for but it was relaxing. A noise that broke his concentration. Still on his knees Shepard turned around fast looking behind him. The door was open but he couldn't see who it was. Turning back around he then took a deep breath then focused not closing his eyes he then sensed someone else in the room. Knowing who it is he took a quick smile before closing his eyes.

Ashley looked at Shepard from behind a bench wondering if he heard her. Feeling that he did not her she moved around to look at his face. Getting down on one knee looking at him. He seemed so peaceful and cute. She then waved a hand in front of his face. She then stopped after a moment then thought 'is he asleep?'. Moving in closer to see if he is asleep.

"BOO" Shepard yelled. Ashley jumped hitting the window. A look of surprise on her face not expecting him to do something like that.

"Sorry I just could not resist." He said half giggling.

"Ssss so you heard me come in?". She said in a sad voice.

"Not quite the door was open so it's hard not to think that someone would sneak in." He answered half lying.

Getting herself up she than sat down in front of Shepard. "Your that boy my dad found on that ship."

"Yes I am. Although I'm still felling a bit ill but I'll be fine. Your dad found me? So that means your name is Ashley right?."

"Yes. Did you talk to my dad?"

"Yep nice guy. Career military?"

"Yes my family has to be in the Alliance military. Family tradition" she said with a sigh.

"You don't sound too pleased about it" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a Williams it's in my blood. But we have a curse because my granddad surrendered to the turians. Because of that my dad is the lowest rank even though he's tried to upgrade it he has worked hard for it. I iiii just know...". She nearly burst out into tears but John put a hand on her shoulder. Ashley could not but help and look into his lovely blue eyes and smiled.

Gathering herself together she than asked what his name is.

"My name is John Shepard".

"Let's be friends" she said.

-

Williams breathed a sigh of relief he finally finished is report. Grabbing a drink of coffee he then got up to look for Ashley. He walked the length of the ship and back looking for her.

"Hey Williams" a crewman called. Williams turned to face him. "if your looking for Ashley she's with John in the starboard observation deck."

"Thanks" Williams said before making his way for the observation deck. As door opened he walked inside and found Shepard on the bench asleep with Ashley on top of him also asleep. Deciding to leave them he went back to his quarters for a nights sleep.

On his way Anderson bumbled into him. "Williams have you seen Shepard?" Anderson asked.

"Sleeping in the observation deck with Ashley" he said with a smile.

-

10 years later.

A woman with a robotic right arm and a man in black walked into the ministers chambers. Walking in the representatives of the Tiberians, Exocrons, Tolashners, Shel'trakans and Aqultrons stopped talking. The man and the woman saluted the ministers then stood to attention.

"Have you found them?" the tiberian minister asked in a hopeful voice.

"I'm sorry minister but no there has been no evidence to say that they survived." The woman said in an apologetic voice.

"But we found a ship leaving the station." The exocron minister said. "Have you located the whereabouts of that ship?"

"The only evidence we found you already know. A human alliance ship named 'Hastings' found the ship. We intercepted a report saying they found a boy at the age of 6 who was on the ship. However we have learnt the boys name its John Shepard but because of his adoption he has been going by John Hunter." The man in black said.

At the mention of the name the tiberian minister's eyes widened.

Noticing this the aqultron minister realised something. "Do you know something about this Hal'yon" she asked the tiberian minister directly.

A look of relief came across his face and a smile. " John Shepard is the human translation Jol'an Shardan".

Hearing this everyone's eyes widened and turned to look at the tiberian minister.

"Do you mean to say that you knew this and said nothing for 10 years?" The exocron minister half yelled.

"No no no no by the spirits of war no. If I knew something about this I would have told you then. Now we know. But we have to make sure that it is the prince."

"I agree we can't be certen that it is him. Lets keep him under observation. Are we in agreement?" The exocron minister asked. With a nodding of heads from the other ministers. The exocron minister then said "inform all operatives to keep an eye on John Hunter on the suspect that he is the prince of tiberia".

The man and woman saluted then left the room. As they dis the man's eyes glowed red for a minute before saying "mission perimeters updated all operatives informed". The woman smiled then grabbed the man's head and kissed him.

"I love it when you talk like that" she said.

"It has been a long time if you are being this aggressive" the man replied.

Mindoir

Ashley stood nearby watching John skim stones as he tried to pass the time. She just stood by in her alliance cadet uniform smiling at him. John also wore the same uniform but he had his knife strapped to his left arm. Despite it not being allowed weapons on someone's person he rarely took it out that meant he could keep it.

John and Ashley had been on Mindoir for a week because Ashley needed to look after her sisters with her Mom . John on the other hand was on Mindoir because his adoptive parents had a meeting with the government of the planet. Nether of them had expected to see each other on the planet. Ever since they met on the Hastings they had been good friends.

"You've been quiet what's on your mind?" John asked braking the silence while still throwing stones.

"Nothing just admiring the view" she answered half lying.

"Your one of a kind you know".

"Yea I know. But your the one who one one knows about except for the fact you were found in space".

"And that how I like it".

Ashley giggled at the reply. Then looked up after hearing a flock of birds take off she then spotted something in the clouds.

"John" she said in a worried voice. John turned to face her then looked to were she was looking. The objects seemed to be ships. He then activated his Omni-tool to call the colony space port.

"Mindior space port what can I do for you" the man asked.

"This is John Hunter are you expecting anyone today. I've sighted a dozen ships batarian silhouettes".

"We aren't expecting anyone today." His voice then changed to a worried one "you said batarians right?"

"Yes"

"Shit I'm calling the alliance". another man then came on the radio "INCOMING". One of the silhouettes the let a blue projectile fly at the space port destroying it. John turned to Ashley who was in shock about what happened. "Ashley" he said grabbing her attention.

"Grab your family and head the govank hills there you'll find some caves hide there until it's safe to came out". He said walking towards were the ships were landing.

"But what are you going to do John?" she asked.

Pulling his knife out he said "going to give these batarians hell."

"NO YOU CAN'T. You can't face them all alone. You'll die". she said in a panicked and worried voice.

"Then so be it." John said in a calm voice.

"NO NO NO NO" she yelled moving in front of him preventing him from going to stop the batarians. "I've already lost my father I'm not going to lose my best friend." As she said it tears ran down her face.

Hearing this John walked up to her and place his left hand on her shoulder. "I'll be ok Ash go and see to your family and make sure the word spreads."

Ashley then looked up into his lovely blue eyes then got out of his way and ran towards the settlement. Not looking back John then ran as fast as he could to get to the ships.

-

Ashley made it to her family's temporary condo she ran inside yelling " MOM, ABBY, LYNN, SARAH GRAB FOOD AND WATER WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

"What's the matter Ash" her mum said in a worried tone.

"Batarians mum they are on their way here" she replied panting.

"A slave raid?"

"I don't know but John gone to try and stop them"

-

As he ran John could hear gunfire and screams. He then slowed down and stopped as 16 batarians came over the hill.

"Good boy for coming saves us from finding you" the leader said. "So what do we think slave or death." He asked is soldiers.

"Slave" they all cried out.

"You'll be dead long before you do that to me." Shepard said which made the batarians laughed.

"I don't think you noticed kid but it's 16 to 1."

He smiled as his left arm glowed white which made the batarians stop. "That just makes it more of a challenge."

Raising their weapons to fire John launched himself at the nearest enemy solider. As the soldier began to fire Shepard moved as fast as he could and cut the soldier's arm off. Yelling in pain the soldier dropped his assault rifle that Shepard court. he then moved and cut the soldier's head off.

"KILL HIM" yelled the leader.

As the soldiers started firing at Shepard as he moved fast he then launched a warp ball at 5 of the soldiers. As soon as their shields went down he fired the assault rifle at the soldiers heads killing them instantly.

"FUCKING BIOTIC" yelled another soldier.

Shepard then ran at another 5 man group. As they fired at him he moved out of the way of the gunfire. At the speed he was going the soldiers could not hit him. He then used his biotic's to slam one soldier into another. He then used his knife to make the finishing blow. The body's of the soldiers lay mangled and Shepard had nothing not even a scratch.

Standing up from the kill he then turned to the final 5 soldiers who stopped firing and shaking in fear. Only the leader wasn't shaking he then yelled "KILL HIM OR ILL SELL YOUR HIDES".

The remaining soldiers charged at John but he just smiled. Dropping the assault rifle he twisted his knife in his hand. The soldiers continued running towards him he them took a deep breath then ran at them. In no time he was behind the soldiers. The soldiers then stopped and turned around to see Shepard behind them. The soldiers then collapsed after a few seconds and blood came from their necks.

A loud roar of a tank then came over the hill. While Shepard was fighting the leader called for tank support. The tank then aimed at him but before it could fire he was on top of the tank. His arm then started glowing white he then punched at the tank's hull until it blew from underneath him.

Recovering himself Shepard then noticed alliance ships coming into view breathing a sigh of relief 2 shots from a gun then echoed. He looked down to see were the rounds landed. Both rounds hit his heart. Turning around to see who fired the shot he had forgotten about the leader who stood there with is pistol pointed at Shepard. The batarian the fired again the shots did not phase him. the leader then fell over backward while still firing at the oncoming monster. No human could survive 2 shots to the heart no one could.

John then sheathed his knife as he walked up to the leader who was still firing at him but missing. Standing over the leader he the picked the leader up by the throat. "What are you?" the leader managed to get out.

"I'm Tiberian." He answered before crushing the leader's throat.

Dropping the corpse of the leader Shepard then fell on his back. He wasted so much energy that he needed to sleep but it felt like he was going to die. Darkness surrounded him he could hear Ashley's voice calling him but it eventually faded.

"Am I dead?". he asked

"No" replied a female voice. "You have done well you have passed the trial by fire. Well done Ta'shar."

"Now I'm the Ta'shar the spirits chosen?"

"Yes you must complete the tests and trial's of the spirits. You are tiberia's hero you must face the storm with all you have to face the destruction of both galaxy's".

"I will take Cerberus down with all I have". he said with determination.

"They are not the destructive storm I speak of."

"If they are not then who is".

"You will find that out in the future".

-

Shepard blinked a few times before slowly sitting up. Looking around he found he was in the hospital. Noticing that he was up a doctor came to his bed.

"Your finally awake that's good. You've been out for 48 hours" the doctor said.

"What happened?"

"It seemed that the slaver leader wasted too much time in trying to take you down so that the alliance managed to destroy the invaders and free the slaves. However the slavers massacred everyone in the surrounding area of the space port. But you saved thousands of lives."

"Did the Hunters survive?"

The doctor looked grim "I'm sorry no they did not."

Shepard did not take the news lightly it hit him hard. He could feel a tear come down his cheek.

"But" the doctor said with a smile on his face. "You have a visitor. A girl at the age of 15 name of Ashley she's been waiting for you to wake".

"Send her in please" John said feeling his heart skip a beat. After the doctor told her that she could come in he left to see someone else

Ashley walked in with a book in her hand. Seeing him like this she almost ran up to him and hug him but restrained herself.

"How are you felling John?" she asked pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"I've got a bit of a pain on my side but I'm fine"

She just shook her head with a smile on her. "I got you this I thought you mite like it." She handed him a book that said 'Most famous poetry'.

He smiled. "Thanks Ash."

She then looked down "I heard about the Hunter's they we good people."

losing his smile "yes they were."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm old enough to change may name so I'm going to change it back to Shepard. And because I'm nearly 17 and joining the Alliance soon so they'll provide me with an apartment and payment so I'll be fine".

Ashley and Shepard talked for a long time unknown to them they were being watched. A man in black who passed by said to himself "target confirmed as Jol'an Shardan mission accomplished". 


	4. Chapter 3 A hero rises

From Another World Chap 3

Chapter 3 A Hero rises

2170 CE

The ministers stood reading a report of an exocron operative about John Shepard who has been confirmed to be Jol'an Shardan the prince of Tibera.

"Are you sure it's him?" The Tiberian minister asked.

"With out a doubt he survived 2 shots to the heart. No one else could survive that." The exocron replied.

"We finality found him?" A female voice asked.

Everyone in the room turned to face a woman who just walked in. The woman had a tiberian soldier uniform on and long brown hair.

"Who are you?" the aqultron minister asked.

"My name is Ki'sla Darvan I have been selected by the King to be the prince's Lo'targ." She said.

"If my data banks serve me right that means you are to be his wife if he has no lover. Am I right?" The exocron minister asked.

"Yes you are but as you all know we are at war with Cerberus so I can't be his wife until this war ends."

"We are currently still rebuilding because of the infection. It will take time until we can rage a proper war."

"What can I do to help?" She then asked eagerly.

"We would like you to monitor John Shepard and find the right opportunity to bring him up to speed on us."

Standing straight and saluting she said "yes sir" and walked out.

Elysium 6 years later

Fires raged across the colony's capitol gunfire and screams echoed through the ruined city. The buildings ready to fall from artillery fire and enemy soldiers closing in.

"CORPORAL GIVE ME AN UPDATE" Shepard yelled through the gunfire.

"RECON SHOWS A MASSIVE BATARIAN FORCE INCOMING WE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER SARGE". The corporal yelled back.

"WHAT ABOUT THE CIVILIANS?"

"THEY ARE SAFE NO CASUALTY'S."

"GOOD NOW GET THE SQUAD OUT OF HERE I'LL HOLD THEM OFF."

Realising what he said the rest of the squad turned to face Shepard.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS SARGE THEY OUTNUMBER US 4-1" another squad mate yelled.

"I GAVE YOU GUY'S AN ORDER NOW GO PROTECT THE CIVILIANS" Shepard said turning to face them. Reluctantly the squad retreated leaving Shepard behind.

Once his squad was out of sight he left his cover and put his assault rifle away. He then started walking slowly towards the oncoming force. Taking his knife out he said "May the spirits of war protect me."

Looking at his knife the blade started to glowed a bright white. Once the light faded the knife changed. The blade stretched itself to 2 feet and had become sharper.

While Shepard walked a batarian sniper aimed at his head. Smiling he said "die human". Before he could pull the trigger a searing pain came from his chest looking down he could see a sword had stabbed him.

"W www what" he managed to spit out.

"You will not kill my future husband slaver" a female voice whispered in his ear. The woman then removed the sniper's head and dispersed.

Shepard then saw the batarian force. As the force advanced he then said "father protect me". He then charged at the oncoming force.

-

"Come on" Kadian said helping a young girl up onto the ship.

"How's the evacuation coming?" An officer asked.

"Slowly but we are managing sir" a soldier said.

"Sir recon says that the batarian force is gone" said a man working a radio.

"WHAT?" the officer roared in surprise.

"Apparently a lone alliance soldier wiped out the force."

"Alone are you expecting me to believe that?"

A foot step from behind them made them turn around. A figure walked to them as they grabbed their weapons. Kadian then squinted his eyes the figure had a blade attached to his left arm.

"Sargent Shepard is that you?" he said in surprise.

"What other Shepard's do you know?" Shepard said coming into view with a smile.

Akuze 1 year later

Shepard ran through broken trees and muck carrying an injured squad mate. As he ran he could see ships taking off. A roar then came from behind him. Turning his head quickly he cursed and ran faster. A Thresher Maw closed in fast but he was faster.

"Sir just leave me I'm dead weight." The injured soldier said.

"Never you've got a family to look after I'm not leaving you." He scolded.

Finally the evac ship for his squad came into sight his men waving to him. He then made it.

"There's only one more seat sir" the pilot said.

The Thresher maws came closer. A roar made Shepard turn round. Then without thinking he shoved the injured squad mate on the ship.

"Make sure he gets medical attention" he said backing way from the ship.

"What about you sir you can't stay hear the maws will kill you." One of his squad mates said.

"Then so be it" he said as the ship took off.

"We'll come back for you." Another soldier yelled.

"If you don't when you get to hell I'm kicking all your asses."

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

The Thresher maws came closer and Shepard pulled out his blade and started to glow white.

2 weeks later

Kadian got out of the ship and scanned round the area. Looking up he could see smoke nearby. Smiling he ordered 2 other people to follow him. Making their way through the mess of branches and blood. A smell of freshly cooked meat met their noses. Passing through a large hole in the trees then saw a small fire with Shepard cooking maw meat.

Eden prime

The line moved forward as people got their food. Ashley got her tray and moved down as well. After getting some food she then moved to a seat net to a window and looked out of it while eating. After taking a swig of water the news came on.

"Today Alliance forces on Akuze returned to find that the Maw nest has been destroyed by Sargent Shepard. Who stayed behind 2 weeks ago to give an injured squad mate a ride on a shuttle back to the ship for medical attention." The news reporter said.

Hearing this Ashley smiled then felt her heart skip a beat. She missed Shepard more than she cared to admit. She had a crush on him ever since he was on the Hastings. She then thought about him and her spending time together. She then remembered the time on Mindoir when he nearly died. Lying there next to the slaver leader his heart slowing down. Remembering it she just could not take it and a tear came from her eye.

Shaking her head she continued to eat her lunch. Then a thought came to her. 'What if he is seeing someone' she then shook her head again telling herself that he would tell her. She then decided to ask him if he is and continued eating.

-

Torfan 1 year later

The battle was hard but thankfully no casualty's on both sides. Shepard did an extremely risky tactic by leasing his team round the back of the batarians and knocking them out. Now they have a whole group of batarian POW's.

Shepard sat on a crate talking to Kadian.

"So that was my first love" said Kadian "what about you? I bet girls throw them selves at you."

"Yes they do but I got my eyes on someone." Shepard said "but I'm not telling you."

"AAAA come on."

"nope"

"please?"

A gunshot made the 2 stop talking.

"What was..." Kadian started to say.

"The commander." Shepard said jumping down and running towards the POW's.

The commander aimed his pistol at another batarian before he could pull the trigger Shepard stood in the way between him and his target.

"Move lieutenant." The commander said in a angered tone.

"I can't do that sir." Shepard said in a calm voice.

"They DESERVE IT they killed thousands and sold more."

"I know that sir but I can't let you kill them."

"WHY THE FUCK not you killed few dozen on Mindoir and a whole battle group during the blitz."

"LIVES DEPENDED ON ME. They depended on me for holding the positions. If I didn't the one who I love would be dead or worse a slave. But they were armed. H is not if you think that you are doing the dead a favour you are not. All your doing is committing a war crime a capitol offence."

The commander lowered his pistol seeing what he has done. "What do we do to them then?"

"Interrogation they have to have some juicy Intel that we can use."

-

2183 CE

"Well what about Shepard?" Asked Udina. "He was found in space but no one knows were he was born."

"Myself and Williams gout him out of a shuttle craft however there was no DNA match. However those who are born in space tent not to have DNA profiles. So the likely hood of him being born on a shuttle are high. He also has a troubled past he won't talk to anyone about it."

"Can we trust someone like that?"

"Everyone has secrets Shepard is no different."

"He fort against an entire batarian battle group during the blitz." Hackett said "He nearly sacrificed himself to keep that colony standing. A year after that on Akuze he saved most of his platoon from a Thresher maw nest. He even gave up a seat on a shuttle for a wounded man. Then 2 weeks later he was found eating maw meat witch made him popular with the krogan. Another year later on Torfan he and his team ambushed slavers and had no casualty on ether side. He even convinced his commander to keep the prisoners alive we managed to get a lot of slave trading Intel from them."

"Interesting" Udina replied. "What about his combat speciality?"

"It's mixed he's mostly a soldier however he dose have biotic powers that are extremely powerful and does not need an implant. His engineering skills are beyond me. He practically built the Normandy single handed."

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked for conformation.

"We need the beast Shepard isn't some grunt in all insentience and purposes he is a super soldier." Anderson said with authority.

"I'll make the call."


	5. Chapter 4 The machine threat

From Another World Chap 4

Chapter 4 The machine threat

Shepard slowly got up out of bed and grabbed his armour. 'Eden prime' he thought to himself as the words moved about in his head. He knew Ashley was there but something was wrong. After a few hours of leaving from lunar he felt uneasy like a storm was coming. No matter what he did he just couldn't shake the feeling.

Breathing lightly he then got up and strapped his knife around his left arm and walked out. The Normandy was the new ship in the Alliance a frigate with top of the line weapons and drive core. The ship had been designed and built by him and a few other scientists and engineers. The ship is the Alliance's most advanced ship but what they did not know was that the weapons, drive core and hull are all tiberian tech salvaged from human tech. The brass did not know this or the scientists or the engineers only Shepard knew.

As he walked to the captain's quarters a sharp pain hit his side. He grunted and clenched his ribs. 'Ash is in trouble' he thought ' Father please protect her'. He then made it to the captain's quarters letting go of his side he pressed the buzzer on the door and entered.

Anderson looked up from an OSD at Shepard who just walked in.

"Shepard what can I do for you" he asked and indicated to him to sit.

"Captain I was wondering when we get to Eden Prime may I take a day's shore leave?" he said while taking a seat.

"Why?"

"I have a friend on Eden Prime I would like to see how she's doing".

The captain just smiled. "You can't hide anything from me John".

"I'm not hiding anything David. I just what to have day's shore leave in paradise to see a friend".

"I've known you since we recovered you from that shuttle. I also know Ashley Williams is there. I'm not blind Shepard I know you've had you eyes on her for a long time."

Smiling Shepard then said "I can't hide anything from you can I".

Chuckling "no you can't I may give you a couple of hours but not the day will that be okay?"

"A few hours is good. Thanks Anderson. I'll go check on joker." He said as he got up and walked out.

As Shepard walked out he opened a draw and took a picture. The picture was of a young woman in an alliance uniform. He just smiled and lied it down on the desk. He sighed as the memories of the woman came back and although Shepard had not said it he wanted a girl in the alliance to be his. 'History has a way of repeating itself and this is one of those times but this time it's Shepard' Anderson thought to himself. 'I hope he gets her'.

As Shepard walked into the cockpit Joker was doing is final relay jump check wile a turian in red armour stood behind him. The turian was known as Nihlus a well respected spectre. The Citadel council sent him to keep an eye on the Normandy. But Shepard knew that he had other ideas.

"Thrusters check, navigation check, internal emissions sink engaged, drift just under 1500k". Joker said.

"1500 is good your captain will be pleased" Nihlus said before walking away. Joker watched him walk away until he was out of earshot then turned around and said " I hate that guy".

"Nihlus gave you a complement. So you hate him?" Kadian said in a disapproving voice.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit when you come out of the bathroom that's good". He said in a sarcastic tone as Shepard moved behind joker. "I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pin head. So that's incredible! Besides Spectres are trouble. I don't like having them on board. Call me paranoid."

"Your paranoid the council helped fund this project they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment".

"Yeah that is the official story but only an idiot believes the official story".

"You always expect the worst Joker". Shepard said joining in with the discussion. "But I agree with Kadian to keep an eye on this project but a spectre they could have sent an engineer or Politian this makes no sense".

"So the higher ups are keeping more than they are letting on?" Joker said in concerned voice.

"Joker! Status report!" Anderson said in a angry voice over the comm. link.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good. Find a comm. buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is heading your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant."

Joker shook his head in embarrassment.

"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for a debriefing."

"You get that, Commander?"

"I'm on my way". Shepard confirmed and walked away.

"Is it just me or does the captain always sound mad?"

"Only when he's talking to you Joker". Kadian said.

As Shepard walked down past the galaxy map over heard navigator Presley talking to Adams in engineering. They were having argument about Nihlus. It was obvious that Presley did not trust him due to the tone of his voice. Letting them have their conversation he continued walking to the comm room.

"I grew up on Eden Prime Doc it's not the kind of place spectres visit" Jenkins said as he talked to doctor Chakwas. He then saw Shepard approach them so he stood up straight and saluted.

"What do you think Commander? We won't be staying long on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some action."

"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal," Chawkas chided. "Your 'real action' usually ends up with me patching up crew members in the infirmary."

"There is a difference between waiting to fight and wanting to," Shepard said. "Just remember a good soldier stays cool under fire and expects the unexpected."

"Sorry Commander," Jenkins apologized. "But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on board."

"Just treat this like every other assignment you've had and everything will work out."

"Easy for you to say," Jenkins pointed out. "You proves yourself during the Blitz, Akuze and Torfan. Everyone knows what you can do."

"You're young, Jenkins. You have a long career ahead of you. Don't make mistakes."

"Don't worry, sir, I won't."

"Do either of you know anything about Nihlus?"

"I've barely said a couple words to him," Chakwas answered. "So we don't really know too much."

"What do you know about the Spectres?"

"Only they answer directly to the Council and act as a shadow organization. Their job is protect galactic stability."

"Protect it at any costs," Jenkins corrected. "Spectres operate outside the law. Humanity's been trying to get one of us in their organization for years. You know, Commander, you would make a good Spectre! You held off an entire battarian battle group on Elysium single-handedly. Killed a dozen maws on Akuze and took an entire slaver group hostage on Torfan."

"You've been watching too many spy movies, Jenkins," Chakwas sighed. "The Spectres aren't interested in recruiting any of us. All of this is just wild speculation."

"The captain is waiting for me" Shepard then said.

"Of course commander don't let us keep you" Jenkins then said.  
John then turned the corner and entered the comm room. Nihlus stood in front of a screen looking at images of Eden Prime. As he came closer the turian turned to face him.

"Ah, Commander. I was hoping you would get here first. Gives us time to talk."

"What about?"

"I want to know more about this colony."

"I went there once with my foster patients on a business trip," Shepard answered. "It's the perfect paradise."

"Yes... serene tranquil safe Eden Prime is a symbol to your people. A perfect little world at the edge of your territory." Nihlus turned around to face the screen. "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" Nihlus faced Shepard again.

"Stop playing games, because I don't like them. Nihlus, and tell me what's going on?"

"You're quick to catch on."

"I think it's time we tell the Commander what's really going on," Anderson said as he walked up to them, after hearing part of their conversation.

"This mission is far more than a shakedown run."

"You being here proved that."

"The Normandy is making a covert pick-up. That's why we needed the stealth systems."

"The Prothean relic."

Anderon's and Nihlus' eyes widen.

"How did you know that?" Anderson demanded. "This was classified."

"The extranet," he replied. "And I suspected something on Eden Prime when I first went there."

"That's... Very interesting," he said. "But we wanted to do this covertly, so the Terminus systems don't get wind of this. If they do, they might attack to get this Prothean beacon."

"If they do that that would start a war with the Council races."

"The Terminus might be willing to risk it, to get their hands on intact Prothean. But the fact that the information is on the extranet is a concern."

"I didn't say that the information was free or shared." Hearing this the 2 relaxed a bit.

"Well, either way there's more. Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's here to evaluate you."

"The Spectres are considering me to be one of them?"

"The Alliance have been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"I was... beyond impressed reading your record. Amazing intellect, extremely powerful biotics and combat skills. Your actions in the Blitz, Akuze and Torfan. If I didn't see the records myself I would have called your military history a series of optimistic tales. Your impressive record is the reason why I put your name forward as a Spectre candidate."

Nihlus sounded like he knew Shepard his history and secrets. This made him feel uneasy .

"I can assume that my one day shore leave on Eden Prime is not going to happen". John said with a bit of annoyance.

"I'm sorry Shepard I can only give you a few hours at best if that's okay".

"A few hours is fine".

"A few hours leave? The turian is lost here".

"I requested Anderson to give me a day's leave on Eden Prime to see a friend. I promised her mother I'd look after her when she joined the alliance military and I try to keep my promises".

The turian's mandibles twitched hearing this.

"Commander I heard that on Torfan that a batarian armed with a knife wounded one of you team mates but you didn't kill him because he was unarmed. Why is that?".

" I don't kill unarmed opponents. It's part of my fathers honour code that I read when I was young".

"I thought that humans don't have honour any more".

"Some do but others don't".

"I like someone with honour I won't put it on the report".

"Thanks I appreciate it".

"Capitan sir we've got a problem" Joker said over the intercom.

"What's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!"

The holoscreen before them changed to a recording of a battle on Eden Prime. A female soldier in white and pink armour warning of an invasion. "Ashley" Shepard said in quiet fearful voice. The three soldiers watched the screen but couldn't who they were fighting. The video then ends with static.

"Everything cuts out after that," Joker said. "No comm. traffic. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," Anderson ordered.

The video reversed and held at 38.5 seconds. It showed a red Dreadnought that had red lighting spark around it.

As they looked at the image Shepard seemed to remember something like it from when he was meditating. An old enemy that threatened his galaxy an unknown threat but they were machine. He then remembered an e-mail that he got.

"Geth" Shepard said.

"How can that be the Geth. They haven't been seen outside the veil in over 200 years".

"I received a message saying that the Geth have emerged. But the message was not addressed it was sent by an unknown".

"That's disturbing commander. Why did you not report it?" Anderson said with concern.

"You know how famous I am. My e-mail address is common knowledge. So I get a lot of fan mail, hoaxes and …." Shepard's cheeks went a little red. "Marriage proposal's. I tend to skim through them however when I got the message of the Geth returning I just assumed it was a joke but this conforms it. The message was not a hoax but the strangest thing was that it was not sent by the shadow broker".

This made all 3 fall silent. Shepard could only guess who sent it. What he had not told them was that the message was in tiberian. His language, his people who he thought had died. But what concerned him the most was that if his people are dead then he is the last tiberian. But there was always the possibility of one of the other races of the Joint Federal Union sending the message he may never know.

"If the shadow broker didn't send it who did?" Nihlus said with concern.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But right now if the Geth are on Eden Prime that beacon isn't going to waiting for us to pick it up".

Anderson nodded "take us in Joker fast and quiet this mission just got complicated". He said as he looked at Nihlus.

"A small strike team can make it without drawing any unwanted attention".

"We may want to split into 2 teams. Cover more ground that way". Shepard said remembering how big Eden Prime was.

"Good idea commander. I like your tactics lets do it".

"Grab you gear and meet us in the cargo hold" Anderson the told Nihlus as he walked out of the comm room. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up commander your going in".

They both then turned to face the image of the screen.

"Looks like war is going to happen after all". John then said in a calm tone.

"Looks like it commander. Looks like it".


	6. Chapter 5 The Ancients warning

**Chapter 5 **

**The Ancients warning **

As Alenko and Jenkins suited up Shepard felt more sharp pains across his body. They felt like burns but he tolerated it. While he fastened his helmet on Alenko and Jenkins made their way to the cargo hold. Then made his way there. Walking into the cargo bay he sensed someone behind him and turned around fast. All there was were some crates 'Something weird is going on' he thought to himself and continued to the cargo bay.

Anderson, Nihlus, Alenko and Jenkins stood in front of the cargo bay door.

"You took your sweet time Shepard." Anderson said.

"Sorry I've been dealing with a headache for the past hour." Shepard replied.

"Suffering from your implant?"Alenko asked.

"Don't have one." This made Alenko and Nihlus look at him with raised brows. Jenkins' jaw

dropped.

"How can that be ….I...I heard that biotics had to have an implant in order to use their biotics. Otherwise they die of neurological degeneration". Jenkins said with confusion

"They do I'm... a unique case. When I was found I could use my biotics without an implant. However I only use them in emergences".

"Why? because they will kill you if you use them too much?"

"No because it is more fun to use my fists". He said while cracking his knuckles.

The others just looked at him with wide eyes. They had heard that Shepard sometimes used martial arts in close combat but never believed it. The Turian then smiled.

"HA! You have honour and you use your fists. I like you even more now Shepard" he said with a chuckle.

He'd obviously been around krogan for a long time.

"Approaching drop point one." Joker announced over the comm. Nihlus then cocked his shotgun as the door opened.

"Good luck Nhilus." Shepard then said.

"Same to you" he thanked as he disembarked.

"Nhilus will scout out ahead. He'll give you status reports throughout the mission". Anderson said

"We've got his," Shepard's voice cut off as another sharp pain hit him. "... back captain" he continued confidently. John then said with confidence as another sharp pain it him.

"Are you sure you're okay Commander?" he said with concern.

"I'll be fine sir."

"The mission is yours now Shepard good luck."

As the Normandy made it's way to the next point Shepard felt something hit him. Whatever it was it was not a sharp pain. It was more like his body was washed in warm light. But like with the sharp pains he did not react. He just knew that the spirits where watching him.

"Approaching drop point two" Joker then said.

As Shepard, Alenko and Jenkins jumped down they could see what was left of the colony. The sky was red like blood and the nearby buildings were destroyed from cannon fire. The colony that was once a paradise was now in ruins.

"No." Jenkins said quietly.

"It's aright Jenkins we will make them pay." Shepard said while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Aye aye commander."

"What are those?" Kaidan pointed.

"Gas bags," Jenkins answered. "Don't worry, they're harmless."

Shepard's squad approached a clearing filled with rocks. They stopped next to a couple of spaced out rocks as Shepard scanned the area. It seemed clear. He signalled Jenkins to move forward to a small cropping of rocks. A whirling sound made their presence noticed as two drones came out from behind the trees ahead and opened fire on Jenkins.

Jenkins screamed as the rounds cut right through his shield. Shepard slid out from his cover and ran up to one of the drones and grabbed it. The drone tried to shake him off with no success. His right arm then glowed white and he punched straight through the drone.

Kadian then realised what John was doing. He used his biotics to hold the other drone as Shepard directed the drone to smash the other drone before he dropped to the ground. John and Kaidan then rushed to Jenkins side. He was dead. Shepard gently closed his eyes.

"Went right through his shield," Kaidan commented. "Never stood a chance".

"We'll see that he is honoured, but right now I need you to keep your wits about."

"Yes, Commander."

Two more drones entered the area and opened fire on the two soldiers. Shepard and Kaidan took cover behind the rock outcropping that Jenkins failed to reach. Kaidan took out his pistol while John pulled out his rifle.

"Aim for the closest one" he ordered.

Both soldiers aimed and destroyed the closest drone. The remaining drone tried to flee but before it could Shepard jumped up and grabbed it. Like the other drone it tried to shake him off with no success. He then grabbed the drone's gun and ripped it off and caused it to fall. After it it the ground he pulled up his omni-tool and downloaded some data before it self-destructed.

"What did you do?" Kaidan asked as he walked to stand next to Shepard.

"Got a valuable shield upgrade. Hold out your omni-tool." he answered.

He complied by holding out his arm. His tool screen then popped up as something was downloaded.

"There we go your shields are set to a rotating frequency. This will make you more resistant to plasma rounds"

"That was fast." Kadian said in surprise.

"I've been named humanity's super soldier. I can fix anything, build anything and make all the women in the galaxy fall in love with me. So creating a shield upgrade is child's play."

Alenko gave out a small chuckle in amusement. Then felt a bit guilty for it due to the death of Jenkins. A man they knew and fought with them for several months had died both of them felt sorrow for his death but didn't dwell on it. At that moment Nihlus came on the radio.

"Lots of burnt out buildings here, Shepard," he said over the comm. "A lot of bodies. I'm going to check it out. I'll meet you at the dig site."

"Aye, aye." Shepard said back. "See you there. Nihlus, I'm sending you a program to execute. It'll tune your shields to a rotating frequency making you more resistant against Geth plasma rounds."

"Got it," he confirmed. "Thank you, Commander."

"Any time Nhi-" Shepard stopped in the middle of the sentence and collapsed to his hands and knees breathing heavily. Kadian got down onto his knee to see how he was doing. Before he could say anything John coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Shepard are you there?" Nihlus started to yell.

Alenko started to panic he had never seen Shepard like this. In pain the sight frighted him like he was going to lose one of his best friends.

"I'm fine Nihlus" he then said slowly getting up.

"Ok I'm continuing on commander."

"John what's wrong I've never seen you like that." Kadian said with obvious concern.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Shepard knew what it was. An old Tiberian trait. He could not afford to waste time saving Ashley. Otherwise his life will be forfeit. A sadness started to fill him he had lost his father and sisters now he is going to lose the love of his life. Before Kadian could say anything else a scream filled the area.

"ASHLEY!" Sheppard yelled before running through the trees. With Kadian close behind.

A small clearing came up as he and Kadian stopped. A female alliance soldier in white and pink armour was being dragged to a big metal spike by two Geth soldiers.

"Let me go you metal bastards!" she yelled thrashing against her captors.

Without warning Shepard's body glowed white with biotic power and ran at the Geth. Noticing how close she was to the Geth he feared about hitting her. The female soldier looked at the person running towards them then recognised his face as he got closer.

"Shepard!" she yelled.

The Geth soldiers turned to face him letting the soldier go to grab their weapons. Ashley moved behind a few nearby rocks for cover. She knew what he was capable of. As the Geth started firing on Shepard, five more joined them. Shepard then grabbed his blade from his left arm and ignored the rounds coming at him.

The Geth kept firing at him but to no avail. Shepard hit the one nearest him with a warp ball and flew into a rock behind the other Geth. The impact smashed it into thousands of pieces. Before the other Geth could react he stood behind them and sheathed his blade. The remaining Geth the split in two and exploded.

'That was for Jenkins you tin can's' he thought.

"Shepard" Ashley said, running up and hugging him. "I thought you'd never get here."

"When have I ever let you down." he replied as they left the hug.

"Are you wounded?" Kadian asked Ashley as he stood next to Shepard.

"A few scrapes, burns and a punch to the stomach." She said "The others weren't so lucky. We where patrolling the perimeter when the attack it. We tried to double back to the beacon but we got cut off. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

'More than just your life, my love.' Shepard thought. 'Mine too.'

"You did what you had to do Ash. Don't blame yourself." he then said.

"Thank you Jo-" she trailed off noticing the lieutenant marks on Kadian then corrected herself. "I mean Sir."

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Kadian then asked.

"They...they are dead sir" she said with sadness in her voice.

"We need to get to the beacon. We could use you help." John then said.

"Of course sir. It's time for payback."

Ashley then picked up an assault rifle of a fallen alliance soldier and lead them to the beacon. As they walked she noticed something around Shepard's neck glinting in the light. She knew what it was an heirloom from his eldest sister. The purplish crystal with a blue core was more than beautiful and radiant. It was almost hypnotic to other people but not to her. He had that necklace since he was found and never took it off. It was always there. Apart of him that could not be removed.

Ashley unconsciously let her mind wander for a second before being shoved to the side by Shepard. Gunfire and mechanical noises came from the dig sight.

"Thanks commander" she said recovering herself behind a few rocks.

"Your not dying on me girl." he replied as he fired his assault rifle at the Geth that stood in their way.

She felt her heart beat so fast as she looked at him. She admired him and loved him like all the women in the galaxy. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him but was always afraid of being turned down. 'This man is the one I want' she thought to herself and joined in shooting the Geth.

After a while Shepard started to get noticeably angry and his arms started to glow.

"We don't have bloody time for this," he said moving out of cover and used his arm to launch a white projectile at the Geth. The projectile exploded blinding the Geth which made it easer to take them down. The three then moved into the empty dig-sight.

"The beacon was just here a minute ago," Ashley said in disbelief. "They must have moved it."

"Which side?" Kadian asked. "Theirs or ours?"

"Don't know. Maybe we can find out more at the research camp."

John moved to where the beacon stood and crouched down.

"What is it commander?" Ash then asked as he picked up a small hexagonal sphere that fitted in his hand.

'It can't be!' he thought 'This is Tiberian tech how did the Geth get their hands on it?'

"Do you know what it is commander?" Kadian asked with interest.

"No I don't." he said, lying "You two go on ahead, I'll be with you in a minute."

Ash and Kadian left him looking at the sphere. On her way up the ramp Ash watched Shepard as he crushed the sphere with his hand. A look of anger came across his face as he got up and threw the crushed object away. He then joined them at the top of the ramp. He was obviously pissed about the device.

"Change in plan, Shepard," Nihlus reported in over his omni-tool. "There's a space port just ahead. I'll meet you there."

Ashley decided to watch him closely. 'He knows something,' she thought 'or he's hiding it and I'm going to find out.' They then made it to the camp. Shepard became focused on the occupied spikes and pulled his shotgun out.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard." Ashley commented.

"Keep your guard up," Kaidan cautioned. "This is a good place for an ambush."

The humans at the top didn't look human any more. They looked more like a mixture of organic and synthetic tissue. The remaining organic flesh was grey from decay. The spikes shook and then lowered.

"My god they're still alive!" Kaidan gasped.

"What did the Geth do to them?" Ashley asked out loud.

"Finally, something to kill!" John then said as the creatures approached them.

The other two just looked at him. Never had they heard him say that. Even Ashley who knew him for over twenty years. 'Something is wrong with him.' she thought.

As the creatures approached Shepard fired his shotgun at the closest one. The shot severed the torso of the creature. The moaning of the other creatures made Ash and Alenko opened fire on them. Another one then ran up to John. Once it was close enough he whacked it with the butt of his weapon. The creature fell backwards but before it could get up he put his foot on it's chest.

The creature struggled as John pointed his shotgun at it. As he looked in it's eyes he could see something 'A last shred of humanity?' he thought.

As the last one fell Kadian and Ashley looked at him just staring at the creature. A gunshot then rang out after he said something that the other 2 couldn't make out.

"Let's move" he then said.

He then saw some movement between the shutters of one of the buildings. He signalled to his squad to move up quietly. John opened his omni-tool and hacked through the door. It slid open and he went in with his rifle raised.

"Don't shoot!" a woman yelled. Her eyes widen. "Humans! Thank god."

"Hurry, close the door!" the other scientists pleaded. "Before they come back."

Shepard lowered his rifle. "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

"It's okay," the woman reassured. "It looks like everyone's gone."

"You're Doctor Warren," Ashley said. "In charge of the excavation. Do you know what happened to the beacon?"

"It was moved to the spaceport this morning," Warren answered. "Manuel and I stayed behind to pack up the camp. When the attack happened, the marines held them off while we hid. They gave their lives to save us."

"No one is safe!" Manuel interrupted. "The age of Humanity is ended. Soon, only ruins and corpses will remain."

"Is your assistant okay?" Shepard asked.

"Manuel has a brilliant mind, but he's always been a bit... unstable. Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin."

"Is it madness to see the future?" Manuel asked. "To see the destruction rushing towards us? To understand that there is no escape? No hope? No, I am not mad. I'm the only sane one here."

"I gave him an extra dose of his meds after the attack."

"The prophet led the Geth here. He is the bringing of the destruction that is to come!"

"Who is this prophet?" Shepard asked genuinely curious.

"The Turian. He came here with the Geth."

"A Turian?"

"Can't be Nihlus," Kaidan commented.

Manuel then got a good look at Shepard and stepped back. Everyone's eyes where on him.

"You!" He said. "You the inhuman look alike. The saviour of the galaxy's."

John stiffened up on the mention of inhuman. How could this man know he was not human. Ash noticed he stiffened up and started to wonder why.

"The hero king, Tiberian soldier, high commander Jol'an Shardan. The commander of the frontier knights corps. Son of the spirits." he continued.

This got his undivided attention the things that the man said were impossible for him to know. But the most interesting bit he said was 'Son of the spirits'. 'Is he referring to the...' he thought as Manuel said some unimportant things. 'By the spirits of war he is. He's referring to the... the black storm prophecy'.

"When crew become family, when the king is resurrected, the betrayal of the guards will see the worlds unite with an unseen power. The Black storm of death will rise and sweep across the galaxy destroying all life. But a battle between brothers will decide the fate of two universes."

Shepard just stared at him with wide eyes. This man recited the Black Storm prophecy perfectly and with no problem. What ever was going on the prophecy is the centre of it all.

"Manuel what are you talking about?." Warren asked.

"Doctor does your assistant have any precognitive ability's?" Shepard then asked making eye's fall on him.

"Not that I know of why?"

"Just curious. Lets go." he said walking out with is team.

Once outside he gave a big sigh. At this point Ashley knew something was up. In the years that she knew him, out of all the strange things that happened this was the strangest.

* * *

Nihlus saw something move ahead so he took cover. He waited a second and then stepped out again aiming his assault rifle at whoever was ahead. He got a good look at the person and immediately recognized him as his friend, "Saren?"

Saren turned around to see him. His right arm was synthetic with metal plates on his head. His eyes glowed blue from his artificial eyes. "Nihlus," he stated. Saren slowly walked towards him.

"This isn't your mission, Saren. What are you doing here?"

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one," Saren assured him. He walked by him, patted him on the shoulder and walked behind him.

Nihlus dropped him guard. "I wasn't expecting to find Geth here. The situation's bad."

"Don't worry," Saren said as he turned around. He pulled out his hand cannon and aimed at the back of Nihlus' head. "I've got it under control."

* * *

A loud bang filled the area.

"What was …..." Kadian began.

"NIHLUS!" Shepard yelled as he and the squad ran around the corner. They then stopped on a platform on a small hill looking at a large ship in the distance. A large black dreadnought arose from behind the horizon. A trail of red smoke and lightning followed it as it took off from the planet's surface.

"That thing is massive!" Ashley gasped.

Fear gripped John as it flew away. The ship was light black and looked like the squid of earth. It quickly flew out of eyesight.

"We have to find Nihlus" Shepard then said.

Several spikes ahead activated and lowered down. Half a dozen husks groaned and moaned as they woke up.

"Get ready incoming" Kadian said.

* * *

Nihlus took cover behind some crates and made a note to thank Shepard for the upgrade.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"Giving the galaxy a future old friend. You are in the way of that objective." Saren said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"You can't understand" he said before throwing a grenade.

As the grenade exploded Nihlus moved around some more crates. Saren threw a another grenade at his newest cover. The grenade was unsuccessful is destroying it, but the shrapnel hit Nihlus in the chest he then fell in a slump to the ground. 'I'm not going down without a fight' he thought with determination.

He popped out of cover and fired his rifle at Saren in full force. Saren's barrier seems to absorb all of his attacks. As Saren raised his rifle Nihlus when back behind cover.

"N...nn...nn...need some help?" a voice asked.

Nihlus turned to face the voice. A human crouched there he was shaking from head to toe.

"What can you do?" he asked.

The man gave a weak smile and handed him a couple of grenade's. The Turian just looked at the human and smiled. He then throw one of the grenade's at the Turian standing in his way. The grenade achieved little but making Saren mad.

Nihlus then popped out of cover again but this time a few rounds hit his chest destroying his shield and pushed him back. The rounds burned him if help didn't come soon he would die.

Saren walked over to Nihlus to see if he was dead but a shot narrowly missed him. He looked to see who did it. Three alliance solders came running in his direction. He then ran to the tram to get to the beacon.

"Did you see who that was?" Kadian asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No but he was defiantly Turian." Shepard said.

At the top of the stars a body lay one that Shepard and Kadian instantly recognised. "Nihlus" they both said as they ran and crouched next to him.

"S Shepard?" he said weakly.

"He's lost a lot of blood" Ashley then said pulling up her omni-tool. "Burns and- SHIT."

"What?" John asked.

"He's got shrapnel inside him."

Shepard's mind raced. 'What do I do' he kept on thinking then thought of something.

"Shepard" Nihlus said wheezing. "The one who shot me is Saren a spectre. He's gone rouge. He's working with the Geth!" he managed to get out before his eyes closed.

"He's alive but unconscious." Kadian said scanning the Turian.

"Let's go, we have to stop Saren" John then said running to the trams with the team.

* * *

Saren looked at the glowing beacon. He turned to the Geth next to the beacon and said, "Set the charges. Destroy the entire colony leave no evidence that we where here."

The Geth nodded and went over to set the nuclear devices with the other platforms.

Saren approached the beacon. A burst of energy emanated from it. Saren levitated in the air to receive the beacon's message.

-

The tram reached its destination. Every Geth in the area was notified of its presence. "There planing to destroy the colony" Shepard said while jumping over the ralings. "Cover me while I disarm the bombs."

Despite the Geth's advanced technology, they still did. He just severed the firing mechanism. In order to avoid it detonating he used is biotics to prevent it from firing. Ashley and Kaidan worked in unison in covering him. As they ran to each bomb Shepard used is assault rifle on the Geth.

The last bomb was disarmed to the relief of all three of them. All that was left was the beacon. The beacon glowed with a brilliant green light. The area was cleared and the beacon was secured.

Shepard opened his comm. link. "Normandy, we've recovered the beacon. We need pick-up at my location and at the other end of the spaceport for Nihlus..."

"An actual working beacon," Kaidan said in disbelief. "Incredible."

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they first dug it up," Ash commented. She slowly approached the Prothean relic. A burst of energy came from the device. A force started to pull Ashley towards it.

Shepard did a double take at Ash before charging in. "ASHLEY!" he yelled as he jumped up and grabbed Ash by the waist. John threw her away as far as he could before the beacon pulled him into the air.

"NO JOHN!" Ashley tried to run to him.

Kaidan grabbed her and yelled, "No! It's too dangerous!"

Images rushed through Shepard's head. Millions being slaughtered on many worlds. Synthetic creatures. A roar from the ship they saw earlier as it stood before an eclipsed planet. Pain shot through his entire body. The beacon overloaded and the blast knocked Shepard to the ground causing him to finally black out.

Kadian let Ashley go. She ran up to him 'Don't be dead please!' she thought as she checked his pulse.

* * *

Darkness consumed him again like it did on Mindoir. As he opened his eyes he saw fields of lush green grass and trees. Birds squawked in the distance. He then looked up and saw three orbiting moons and a yellow sun. He then span around taking it all in.

"Tibera, my home" he said with joy.

"Yes this is your home" a voice said from behind him. He then turned to see who it was. A woman with long red hair and white dress stood there.

"Kareena."

"Yes."

"Am I dead?"

"No you are unconscious. You are dreaming."

"Why here?"

"Your subconscious brought you here because you needed a new scene."

"Those machine's the 'Reapers' are responsible for the extinction of the Protheans. Aren't they?"

"Yes"

"So the reason why I became the spirits champion is not to take out Cerberus. But the reapers."

"Yes. The reapers are a threat to your galaxy as well as this one. Your people will face them with you."

The last words she said enraged him. "I'M THE LAST SURVIVOR OF THAT UNIVERSE. MY KIND ARE DEAD!" he yelled.

"Your kind lives. Like this galaxy you are not alone. The infection did not wipe them out." she said holding out her hand. Showing images of people rebuilding on a number of different worlds.

He could not believe it. All his life he thought he was the last from his universe. Now he is not the last. "I...I...never knew that. I'm sorry."

"It's alight. Like you said you never knew. But there is something you should know the Ranzan are not from your galaxy. We are from this one."

"But why me then? Why not someone from this galaxy?"

Kareena looked down in disappointment. "We have tried to contact the people here but we have had no success because of a powerful entity in this universe. Yours is the only one we could connect to."

"Then how are you talking to me?"

"You are foreign to this realm therefore the entity can't do anything."

"What is this entity? And how are the reapers connected to the Black storm prophecy?"

" I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"WHY!" John demanded.

"You have to find the answers yourself." she said as she started to disappear.

"NO TELL ME NOW!" he then yelled but she was gone. The world around him then went black light then swirled above him. As he slowly opened his eyes he found himself in the med-bay with Ashley and Chakwas looking over him.

"He's awake!" Ashley said as he sat up.

"You gave us a scare, Commander," Chakwas said. "How're you're feeling?"

"Minor throbbing, nothing too bad," Shepard replied. "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon."

"It was my fault, Commander," Ashley interrupted. "I must have triggered some security field."

"You had no idea if that's what set it off," Shepard assured her. "It wasn't your fault."

A smile came across her face.

"We may never find out," Chakwas said.

"The beacon overload and the blast knocked you out," Ashley filled in. "LT and I carried you back here."

"Thanks Ash." Shepard's eyes were drawn to Nihlus who was still out. "How's Nihlus?"

"Sadly, Agent Nihlus is in a coma," Chakwas answered. "We managed to get the shrapnel out of him. But the damage is quite bad. He may never wake up. Now moving back to you. While, you're physically fine, I've detected odd brain readings. Abnormal beta waves usually connected with intense dreaming. Did anything happened while you were out?"

"I saw, I'm not sure, death and destruction. It's really hard to tell."

"Hmm, I should add this to my report it may be connected with something." she then checked her omni-tool an cursed.

Ashley and Shepard looked at her. "Sorry my omni-tool is broken again. I need to go see Adams to see if he can do anything." Chakwas said before walking out the med-bay leaving them both alone.

"So don't we.." John said before a slap came across his face. "What was that for."

"For scarring me half to death again like on Mindoir." she said before hugging him. "I'm sorry I'm still... I'm still..."

"It's all right you needed to let off some steam." he said while wrapping his arms around her.

Ashley then broke off from the hug and gave him a serous look. "I want the truth. I saw you crush that sphere with intense hatred. And those things on what the assistant said. I'm not accepting no for an answer do you know something? Give me a straight answer."

Before Shepard could answer Anderson walked in. "How's our XO doing?" he asked.

Ashley gave a big sigh and turned to face him "He'll be fine," she answered.

"That's good to hear. I'm going to need to talk to Shepard, in private."

"Aye, aye, I'll be in the mess Commander."

"It seems that beacon hit you hard, Commander. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't like soldiers dying under my command." John replied.

"Jenkins wasn't your fault, Shepard. You did a good job. Kaidan told me about your on ground shield upgrade. I'm guessing Nihlus would be dead without it."

"So you wanted to speak to me?"

"I won't lie to you Commander. Things look bad. Nihlus is in a coma. The becaon's been destroyed and the geth are invading. The Council are going to want answers."

"I did nothing wrong, Captain. I just hope they know that."

"I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damn hero in my books. Though that's not why I'm here. It's Saren. The other turian Spectre. He's one of the best. A legend. But if he's working with the geth that means that he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre is trouble. Saren's dangerous and he hates humans."

"Why?"

"He thinks that we're expanding too fast. Most aliens think that way, but most don't do anything about that. But Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how or why, but it has something to do with the beacon. You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see or hear anything that could give us a clue?"

"Before it blew, the beacon gave me a vision."

"A vision? A vision of what?"

"Destruction of everything in the galaxy. Reapers killing everything."

"We need to report this to the Council."

"And say what? I had a bad dream?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"We don't know what type of information was stored in that beacon. Saren took it. He has influence in politics and has forces of geth. He will stop at nothing to see humanity wiped from the galaxy."

"I'll find some way to take him down."

"It's not that easy. Saren's a Spectre and can do almost anything. We need to get the Council to revoke his Spectre status. The ambassador will set up our meeting and will want to meet us right away. We should be getting close to the Citadel now. Go up and tell Joker to bring us into dock."

"Aye, aye, Captain."


	7. ideas

Okay I'm currently working on chapter 6 but after that I need some help. If it is not too much trouble I could use some beta readers. Also reviews will help.

But for the time being here some ideas that I have.

Jack has some Tiberian powers that are slowly killing her but she does not know it.

Miranda is made using Tiberian tech so when she gets emotionally enraged she can use her Tiberian powers.

Shepard's oldest sister is found at Telten and joins her younger brother.

Ashley joins Shepard after horizon.

Sarah gets kidnapped by slavers (Ashley's loyalty mission)

Ideas and comments are welcome. Note all ideas that I use witch are given by you will be credited.


	8. Chapter 6 True identity

At the end of this chapter there are a few notes about the story like the mass effect codex. If you what me to continue this just say so. Please review.

Chapter 6 True identity.

Shepard, Ashley and Kadian looked at the Presidium. Admiring the view from ambassador Udina's office. Shepard had been to the Citadel twice with his foster parent's. The place was impressive.

His mind wondered as he thought of the walk over to the embassy. Eyes where on him and giggling from teenage girls. All he did was smile back at them.

This kind of thing would make Ashley jealous but this time it didn't. Her mind was wondering what John was going to say. She thought she knew him but all of that has know changed. After he woke up he seemed distant not talking like usual. She needed to find the right time to talk to him and find the truth.

"This is unacceptable!" Udina roared. "The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony! I demand action!"

"You don't get to make demands of the Council!" the Turian snapped at him.

"Humanity knew the risks when the Alliance colonized the Traverse." the Asari said.

"What about Saren. You can't ignore a rogue Spectre!"

"C-Sec is finishing their investigation into your accusations. We'll speak more at the meeting. Not before" at that the holograms vanished and Udina turned to Anderson.

"I'm see you got the Council to agree to the meeting," Anderson said.

"Yes, but they aren't happy," Udina grumbled. "Saren is one of their best Spectre agients. They don't like it when one of their Spectres are charged with treason."

As Shepard moved next to Anderson annoyance started to grow in him. "It does not change the fact that Eden prime was attacked by the Geth. And a rogue Turian Spectre who is leading them." he said in an aggressive tone.

"Calm down, Shepard," Udian chided. "You've already done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The Eden Prime mission was to prove you could handle things. Instead Nihlus ends up in a coma and the beacon was destroyed."

"That was Saren's fault not his," Anderson defended.

"Well, we better hope that C-Sec turns up some evidence or the Council may use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres." Udina quickly left the room.

"And that's why I hate politicians," Ashley scowled.

"Your not the only one." John said.

"Shepard, you and your squad should hurry to the Citadel," Anderson said. "I'll meet you there."

"Oh, Captain," Shepard said at the last minute.

Anderson turned around. "Yes?"

"How is Nihlus and where is he?"

"He's at a Huerta memorial hospital here on the Citadel. However since he's a Spectre you can't go and see him. But from what I've heard, he has a whole security detail, so I wouldn't worry too much about him. See you at the meeting."

"Yes sir." he said as Anderson walked out. John then turned to Ashley and Kadian who faced him.

"Shall we get going?" Kadian then asked.

Shepard nodded and walked out the office with the other two following him. Walking out of the embassy's eyes where on him again. But unknown to them a shadowy figure watched them. The figure then tapped his ear to activate his communicator.

"This is operative Ni'falon" he said in Tiberian. "That's right the reports are accurate. We need everyone to try and find evidence against the Spectre named Saren." he then fell silent for a moment. "That's right no one it to make contact with Jol'an until this is settled. Standby for mission update." The operative then tapped his ear again to deactivate his communicator. A moment later his eyes glowed red for a few seconds. "Mission updated." he then said before disappearing.

The walk to the Citadel tower was uneventful. Apart from the odd signature signing. As Ashley and Kadian entered the lift Shepard felt familiar eyes on him. He turned round to look. He scanned the area thoroughly. Nothing. There was no one out of the ordinary.

"Commander is something wrong?" Kadian asked.

"No nothing." he said in a calm voice as he entered the lift.

Ashley then entered the destination on the keypad and the lift took off.

"So chief how long have you known the commander?" Kadian asked Ashley trying to start a conversation.

"About 20 odd years. We met on the Hastings after Shepard was found." she answered.

"Really? That's a long time."

"Yeah. Skipper has helped me and my sisters when he was around. He's like a brother to all four of us."

"When he was around?"

"My foster parents where political advices for hire." Shepard said joining the conversation. "They travelled around a lot and took me along."

"But why?"

"Two reasons. The first was because they could not have their own kids. The second was because they had a wonder lust." he chuckled. "Thankfully I did not get the wonder lust. But I did get their knack for handling difficult political situations."

"What happened to them?"

Hearing this a tear came from his eye. "They died during the Mindoir slave raid."

"Sorry commander."

"It's all right Kadian. Remembering the past even one that is brutal is no crime. Just upsetting."

Before anyone else could say anything the lift stopped and the doors opened. As they stepped out two Turians started arguing about currant events.

"Just give me some more time," the Turian in the blue armour said. "Stall them!"

"Stall the Council?" the other chided. "Your investigation is over, Garrus."

Shepard's group approached the Turian. "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian," he introduced himself. "I was in charge of the investigation into Saren."

"It sound like you didn't have much luck."

"No," he replied. "Saren's a Spectre. Anything he touches becomes classified. I couldn't find anything solid. But like you Humans say 'I feel it in my gut'. He's up to something. I know it" Garrus let out a sigh. "But hopefully the Council will listen to you."

"Thanks, Garrus." Shepard nodded to his squad.

They approached the stand with Anderson and Udina. The three Council representatives stood behind their podiums. The look of contempt was very clear on the Turian councillor's face. A twenty foot tall hologram of Saren was displayed to the left side of the room.

As Shepard approached he could have sworn that Saren stiffened a little. Probably because of the shot that missed him.

"The Geth attack is a matter for some concern, but there is nothing to suggest that Saren was involved in any way," the Asari declared.

"The investigation by C-Sec turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason," the Turian added.

"Nihlus told Commander Shepard that it was Saren who attacked him," Udina countered.

"And we can only rely on Shepard's word for that evidence," the Turian scoffed.

"I resent these accusations," Saren said. "Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend."

"That just let you catch him off guard," Anderson argued.

"Captain Anderson? You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me." Saren looked to Shepard. "And this must be your protégé. Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"Tell me how in the hell you know about the beacon?" Shepard asked, remembering what the Hunters did in this kind of situation. He did this to try and catch the Spectre off guard. "Eden Prime was a classified mission and if I recall Spectre files and records do not transfer to other Spectres unless they die, as stated in the Spectre Protocols Mission succession protocol. Nihlus is only in a coma. In cases such as that, the records and files go to the Council representatives and not too fellow Spectres."

Udina and Kadian looked at Shepard in a sort of awe. While Ashley and Anderson just smiled and shook their heads. The Commander was able to mention that protocol was impressive. Despite Spectres given almost unlimited freedom to achieve their goals, there are still some rules and regulations that centre around if they go rogue or in times where they are incapacitated.

The Spectre's mandibles twitched witch Shepard gave a small smile for.

"If you know the protocols you should know that in the same section in the last paragraph, that states that 'in times of war said rule is null and void'. I read the reports. I was not impressed. But what can you expect from humans?"

John looked to the Council. "If I recall we aren't at war with anyone. Saren despises Humanity. That's one of the reasons why he attack the colony."

"Humanity needs to learn its place," Saren scolded. "You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres."

"He has no right to say that!" Udina roared. "That is not his decision."

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting," the Asari said to bring order back to the meeting.

"This meeting has no purpose!" Saren scowled. "The Humans are wasting your time Councilor. And mine."

"Saren is hiding behind his status to cover up everything he's done," Shepard argued.

"There is one outstanding," Anderson said. "Shepard's vision may have been triggered by the beacon."

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence?" Saren asked sarcastically. "How can I possibly defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

"I agree," the Turian Councillor said. "Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence. Not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"With respect councillor visions from the beacon and other Prothean devices deserve merit." Shepard answered matter-of-factly.

The Councillor's looked at each other. The Salarian and Asari nodded while the Turian shook his head. The Asari then gave a serous look at the Turian who then nodded.

"Commander Shepard please tell us what you saw." the Asari then said.

"To tell you the truth I'm not too sure what I saw. Death, destruction machines killing millions. Maybe more. It's not too clear."

"Do you know if these machines are Geth?" the Salarian councillor asked.

"I'm sorry I have no idea." Shepard replied. "If I find anything else I'll let you know."

"Thank you commander." the Asari then said. "But back to the subject at hand. Is there anything else you would like to say for this hearing?"

"I have no more evidence to put forward."

"The Council have found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth," the Asari announced. "Ambassador, your petition to have Saren disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

"I'm glad to see justice has been served," Saren said cockily.

"It will be," Shepard said to him as a small flash of white came from his eyes.

Saren's eye's widened slightly as the hologram cut out. Shepard's squad and Anderson left the platform. Udina still stood there, slowly he followed them.

"It was a mistake bringing you to that hearing, Captain," Udina scolded. "You and Saren had too much history. It made the Council question our motives. And Shepard! What the hell were you thinking? Threatening Saren in front of the Council."

"Just letting Saren know what's coming."

"Well it just only added to irritate the Council. We don't need to worry about them as well as Saren."

"I know Saren," Anderson said. "He's working for the Geth for one reason. To exterminate the entire Human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even earth isn't safe!"

"I know I saw him and took a shot at him before he ran. Though right now we need to find evidence of Saren's treachery." Shepard said

"As a Spectre, Saren is untouchable," Udina commented. "We need to find some way to expose him."

"What about Garrus?" Kaidan suggested. "That C-Sec investigator. We saw him arguing with the Executor."

"That's right!" Ashley said. "He was asking for some more time. It seems like he was close to finding something."

"Anyone know where we could find him?" Shepard asked.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who may be able to help track him down. He's name is Harkin."

"Forget it," Anderson scolded. "Harkin was suspended for drinking on the job. I wouldn't waste my time with him."

"You won't have to," Udina growled. "I won't have the Council use your past with Saren to dismiss anything we come up with. Shepard will handle it."

"You can't just cut the Captain out of this!" Shepard roared.

"No, Shepard, he's right," Anderson complied. "I need to step aside. My history with him could have some negative effects against us."

"Witch would hinder our progress because of the political blow back due to your history."

"That's right. I have some business to take care of," Udina informed the two soldiers. "Captain, meet me in my office later."

"Harkins probably getting drunk at Chora's Den," Anderson said to Shepard.

"I thought you said he was a waste of time."

"Yes, but he might be able to help. Emphasis on 'might'."

"Maybe there's another way."

"Try Barla Von in the Financial District. Rumour has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Shadow Broker?" Ash asked.

"An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I hear Barla Von is one of his top representatives. He might be able to help you, but his information likely won't come cheap."

"Isn't anything cheep or easy these days?," Shepard said. "I'll check my mail see if anything is worth reading."

"Good idea. I'll speak with you later, Shepard. And good luck." Anderson left for the elevator.

"Check your mail?" Ashley asked with interest.

"Errrr" Shepard said as he looked away and his cheeks going a bit red.

"His E-mail address is common knowledge. He gets fan mail, hoaxes, interview requests and … marriage proposals." Kadian said with a mocking smile.

Hearing the last bit 'marriage proposals' made her feel uneasy. She knew how famous he was but that did not make it any easer to take in.

"OK lets just leave it there lets go see Barla Von." John then said.

The other two nodded and all three made their way to the lift.

* * *

Saren walked up and down his quarters thinking about what had happened in the council chambers. He and only he saw Shepard's eye's glow no one else did. This could mean one of two things. Ether that Shepard was not Human or he has unimaginable biotic power. Maybe both.

At that moment an Asari came in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes" Saren answered still walking up and down his quarters. "Do humans have the ability to make their eyes glow?."

"No why?"

"When I was at that hearing at the end Shepard's eye's glowed. What are the possibility's of him not being human?"

The Asari was confused by this question. How could someone who looks human not be human?

"But then what is he if not human?"

"I don't know. Start an investigation to find out what he truly is. I want to know."

"Right away." the Asari said and left.

Saren then stopped to think. It started to make sense now. Shepard's strength, speed, reflexes and power are beyond Human way beyond Human. The only thing for him to find out now is what and who is commander Shepard.

* * *

Barla von turned out to be a great help. The three made their way to one of the wards to find a doctor Michel in a med-clinic. As they approached Shepard could hear voices inside and did not sound friendly.

Shepard signalled the two to move to the sides of the door. As they did Shepard removed his knife from it's sheath and held it in his left hand. He also had his pistol in his right hand.

"I'll go in first you two follow me." he then ordered as he stood in front of the door.

The two then nodded and ready their weapons. He then entered through the doorway to see a few thugs speaking with the doctor. Garrus was behind cover and was moving around the corner in a crouched position.

"I swear I didn't say anything to anyone!" she said.

"Good, and if that Turian comes back you'll still say nothing," he threatened. The thug saw Shepard enter through the doorway and grabbed the doctor to use as a hostage.

Shepard then threw his blade witch hit the leader dead in the eye. The leader fell limp on the ground. As he did the remaining thugs backed away. the doctor ran behind to counter as the Turian stood up and made his prescience known. At that point Kadian and Ash came in.

Shepard then vaulted over the room divider and used his pistol to take out the thugs. Ending the battle quickly. As the last thug fell the other two came to join him.

"Perfect timing, Shepard," Garrus complimented walking over to him while John removed his blade from the thug leader. He then wiped it on his armour then sheathed it.

"And that throw was amazing. But wouldn't it have been easer to use your pistol to take them out?"

"If I did that my skills would have rusted up."

The Turian gave a weak smile then turned to the doctor.

"Doctor Michel were you hurt?" he asked.

"Just a little shaken," she replied.

"Why were those men threatening you?" Shepard asked.

"They were sent by Fist. They wanted me to shut up about a Quarian I patched up."

"Patched up?" Shepard said. "How bad were her wounds?"

"It was a minor suit puncture with a cut. I couldn't really tell where it came from. The suit was repaired and I gave her some extra-strength anti-biotics. She should be okay, maybe a fever, but that's about it. She wanted to trade information for safety. So I sent her to Fist."

"What kind of info are we talking about?" Ashley asked.

"Something to do with Saren and the Geth. Plus a rumours about an investigation."

This pecked Shepard's interest.

"What kind of investigation?" he asked.

"Oddly it's about you commander."

"Me?"

"Yes rumour has it that you are not what you appear to be."

On hearing this he did his best not to show any fear or panic. Ashley then noticed his reaction and started to wonder why. 'John what is this about?' she thought to herself.

"Who started this investigation?" John then asked.

"According to rumour Saren."

Shepard mentally thanked the spirits of war and cursed himself for letting his eyes glow in front of Saren.

"Saren is probably afraid that I'm going to take him down. So he's using an investigation to find dirt on me."

"I agree commander it's the only way he can get out of this mess." Garrus then said. "But onto more important matters. I know this is your show Shepard, but I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you."

"I'll take all the help I can get mate. Welcome aboard." Shepard welcomed and shook Garrus's hand.  
"You know we are not the only ones after fist. The shadow broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him down."

"A Krogan will be useful." Kadian added.

"Where can we find him?" Shepard then asked.

"At the C-sec academy we took him in for a talk if we move now we can catch him." the Turian answered.

"Lets go." John then ordered moving to the door with Kadian and Garrus before realising that Ash was not with them.

He stopped and turned looked at Ashley who seemed to be thinking.

"Ashley." he said witch grabbed her attention.

"Sorry Skipper." she said following them.

* * *

The Salarian councillor sat in his apartment reading the latest STG report. Just as he finished his omni-tool bleeped he activated it and a image of a STG captain came up.

"Captain Venda I was not expecting to hear from you until tomorrow." the councillor said.

"And you will but there is something that you must be aware of." the STG agent said.

"Witch is?"

"Have you heard the rumour of an investigation? ordered by Saren to find out who and what Commander Shepard truly is."

"Yes."

"We have found out that this investigation is indeed taking place. So far they have found nothing. It is the same thing with us. But it seems that what he is doing is not out of fear. His reason for doing this is because Shepard's skills, strength, speed and reflexes are way beyond Human."

The councillor's eyes widened in realisation.

"But if he is not human what is he?"

"We will continue to investigate. But we do have a few possibility's. The first is he was experimented on to become some kind of super soldier. The second is that he is an evolutionary stepping stone for humanity. The final one is that he may not be human at all."

All of the explanations made sense. The things Shepard could do were way beyond human. There were even rumour's of him being able to survive a gunshot to the heart and head. These rumours were never proven. But what was more disturbing was no one knew anything about Shepard prior to when he was found. And when anyone asked he'd just say 'They are dead'.

From the outside Shepard looked human but from what he showed during his career says otherwise. No one questioned it because everyone thought he trained a lot while he was growing up. But now that just seems like fantasy.

"Continue your investigation captain I hope to hear from you soon."

"Of course councillor."

The screen closed and the councillor lent back in his chair to process the information. The fact's are as clear as day. But information about Shepard is scares at best. So the be thing to do now is to wait and see what comes.

* * *

Shepard and his squad went down in the C-Sec Academy. Wrex immediately stood out among the crowd of people in the area. He was a scarred and wore a crimson-colored armor. Wrex was surrounded by three officers with one speaking to him face-to-face.

"I mean it, Wrex," the man warned. "Stay away from him."

"I don't take orders from you," he growled in his deep voice.

"This is your only warning Krogan. Otherwise you will be arrested."

"You should warn Fist. I will kill him."

"Do you want me to arrest you?"

"I want you to try," he dared. Wrex walked away from the officer towards Shepard's group. He took a good look at Shepard. "Human. Where have I seen you before? Ah. You're Shepard."

"You know me?" Shepard asked in surprise.

"Every Krogan in the galaxy know you. You're the only alien any Krogan respects. The Human that killed a dozen Maws on foot. Killing one Thresher Maw is a difficult feat for a Krogan. Killing a dozen is on a whole other level. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to bring down Saren. You can help me in that matter."

"Mmmm there is a saying among my people 'seek the enemy of my enemy and you will find a friend."

Shepard smiled and shook his hand. "We are going to get along just fine."

"But I'll give you warning. I'm going to kill fist."

"As long as he is armed that's ok."

The Squad now joined by Wrex then made their way to Cora's den. As they entered the lift to the wards Shepard once again felt familiar eyes on him and turned to see who it was. Again nothing. He then sighed as he entered the lift. After a few minutes they reached their destination as they exited they removed their weapons ready for a fight. As they approached Chora's Den where they were greeted by a couple of Turians.

"Assassins!" Ashley yelled.

Shepard fired his pistol in rapid succession taking down the assassins.

"At least give us something to fight, Shepard," Wrex remarked.

He then turned to Wrex with a smile.

"They were expecting us they have the inside fortified. That is were you'll find your fight."

All except Ashley stared at him like he was crazy. Seeing their face's he continued.

"Well it's what I do if was being hunted by a Krogan bounty hunter."

All except Ashley looked at each other. They then moved to the entrance and as soon as it opened gunfire came through the door making the squad take cover. As they did Shepard gave a mocking smile.

"As soon as they stop firing move." he then ordered. He then got a nod from the squad.

The firing then stopped and as soon as it did the squad moved through the door firing on the mercs that they could see. Shepard however ran up to the counter jumped on it then jumped on the platform and started taking out mercs from his vantage point.

Once the last merc fell John jumped down and approached the back door. The doors opened with two workers standing there petrified in fear.

"Don't come any closer," one of them warned.

"Warehouse workers," Ashley commented. "The real thugs must be gone."

"This might be a good time to find a new job," Shepard suggested.

"Y-Yeah," the other worker said.

"I never liked Fist any way." The two walked out of the room.

"Would have been quicker to just kill them," Wrex said.

"Violence isn't always the answer," Garrus replied.

They went through the final door to Fist's office. A two turrets activated as soon as they entered the room. Shepard pulled up his omni-tool and activated an overload. The two turrets were disabled leaving just Fist who made a last ditch effort to stop them. Shepard ran up to him with his squad behind them. Fist fired several rounds at Shepard which he dogged.

Before he knew it fist was starring John in the eyes. Then he found himself on the floor with a pistol in is face.

"Where's the Quarian?" Shepard demanded.

"I-I don't know!" he answered in a distressed. "That's the truth"

"He's useless to us," Wrex grumbled. "Let me kill him."

"Wait!" Fist pleaded while standing up. "I don't know where she is, but I know she will be. I set up a meeting for her. Told her she would meet the Shadow Broker."

"Face-to-face?" Wrex said. "Impossible. Even I was hired through an agent."

"No one ever meets the Shadow Broker. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. When she shows up for the meeting, it'll be Saren's men who will be waiting for her there."

He grabbed Fist by the collar pushed him on the wall closely while aiming his pistol at his head. "Tell me the time and place of the meeting and I won't shoot."

"The back alley of the Wards near here. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry."

Wrex pulled out his shotgun.

"Wait! You said-" be for he could finish his head blew off from the shotgun.

"You deserve it traitorous scum." Shepard said in a cold tone before running out the door.

The squad followed dumbstruck about what he had just said. Wrex just thought it was normal while the rest of them knew that something was wrong.

They followed him out of the club and into the back alleys. As they reached the stars they heard voices coming from the other side. Shepard stopped in front of the stars and walked up them slowly taking his assault rifle out. The others did the same.

As they listened the Quarian said, "No, deals off."

Hearing an explosion Shepard feared the worst and ordered the squad to move. Jumping past the rest of the stars Shepard charged at the Turian while the others fired at the other mercs.

The Turian stumbled back after being hit in the face. He then recovered and took a fighting posture. He then got a good look at the human. The human stood also in a fighting pose with a short blade in his right hand.

They circled each other waiting to make a move. As they kept moving Wrex aimed his assault rifle at the Turian. Before he could fire a hand pushed down on his rifle. He then turned to find Ashley lowering his weapon.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't do anything he wants this one to himself." She answered. Wrex just looked at her then turned his attention to the fight.

Shepard and the Turian circled for a minute be fore the Turian charged at him. Just as he got close to the human he was gone then his chest started to scream in pain. He then looked down and saw a silver blade sticking out of him.

The the blade came out of his chest slowly. Once the blade was removed the Turian fell limp on the floor.

The Quarian left cover as Shepard put his blade away.

"Fist set me up I knew I could not trust him. Are you with him?" she asked Shepard pointing a pistol at him.

He turned to look at her. "I do not work for fist anyway he's dead." he said in a calm tone.

She lowered her weapon and looked at him. "Well now I have two things to thank you for. Who are you?"

"Commander Shepard yours/."

"Ho Tali'Zorah nar Rayya errr...ss...s. She said as she tried to apologize.

"It's all right I under stand but onto more important matters do you have information about Saren?"

"Yes I do but it is best if I show you somewhere safe."

"We should take her to the Human embassy," Ash suggested.

-

Shepard and his group entered the Human embassy. Udina was facing away. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the Wards? An all out assault on Chora's Den? Also add in the fact you like to use blades did you know we are in the 23 century? Do you know how many-" Udina looked to Tali. "Who's this? A Quarian? What are you up to Shepard?"

"Miss Zorah here has evidence to implicate Saren in the Eden Prime attack," Shepard answered.

"Really? Maybe we should start at the beginning. Why did you leave the Flotilla?"

"My Pilgrimage. It's my people's rite of passage into adulthood."

"What happened?" Shepard asked.

"Well, I heard rumours that the Geth were leaving the Perseus Veil. I was curious as to why. I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited until one left the group. I attacked, disabled it and then I took its memory core."

"I thought that the Geth fried their memory cores when they died," Anderson pointed out. "Some kind of defense mechanism."

"That's true," Shepard said. "But if you're fast enough and lucky you can get some useful data. It's how I was able to create that shield upgrade."

"I remember that," Kaidan added. "I didn't really know what you were doing there, but those upgrades really did help. Guess those tech skills come in handy."

"Like what The commander said. Most of the core was frayed but I was able to extract some audio files." Tali pulled up her omni-tool and play the file.

"Eden Prime was a major victory," Saren's distorted voice said. "The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"That's Saren's voice!" Anderson exclaimed. "This proves he was involved in the attack."

"The Conduit?" Shepard said. "Sound's familiar what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but there's more to the file," Tali answered.

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"And one step closer to bringing back the Reapers."

"I don't recognize that voice," Udina said. "The one speaking of the Reapers."

"I do." Shepard then said making everyone look at him

"You do?" Anderson asked.

"Remember when I was talking about machine in my vision."

"Yes but still does not explain every thing."

"If the vision serves me right the Reapers are a race of sentient machines. They've repeated a cycle of extinction for god knows how long. Its possible that the Protheans where wiped out by them."

"That sounds a little far-fetched," Udina said dismissively.

"The Geth memory core said the exact same thing!" Tali said in a surprised voice. "The Geth worship these advance machines. They see them as the pinnacle of non-organic life."

"The Council is going to love this," Udina grumbled.

"True but we can't fully dismiss it until there is no other explnation." Shepard

"Regardless of what the Council thinks, these audio files prove that Saren is a traitor," Anderson concluded.

"The Captain's right," Udina said. "We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about her?" Wrex asked while nodding to Tali. "The Quarian."

"My name is Tali!" she scolded. "You saw how I handle myself in the alley. Let me come with you."

"But what about your Pilgrimage?" Shepard asked

"it can wait plus I can go any where."

"I'd be a fool not to accept your help."

"Thank you, Commander," Tali said. "You won't regret this."

John turned to Garrus and Wrex. "What about you two?"

"I'm not missing the opportunity to take that treacherous bastard down," Garrus replied.

"I always know when a good fight is coming," Wrex answered. "And I always do appreciate a good fight."

"Anderson and I will get things set up with the Council," Udina said. "Meet us at the tower."

* * *

From the other side of the embassy a woman with golden hair watched Shepard and some others walked to the tower. She smiled at seeing how much Shepard has grown. She then taped her ear.

"This is operative Ki'sla." She said in Tiberian. "The prince has found evidence against the Spectre. Solvan and Tikus as soon as the meeting is over we will make contact with our future king."

* * *

"Hurry, we are about to present the evidence," Anderson said quickly.

Shepard and his group stepped onto the platform. The audio file played for all to hear. Udina had a smug look on his face.

"You wanted evidence? There it is!"

"This evidence is irrefutable," the Turian replied. "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in."

"I recognize that other voice," the Asari said. "It's Matriarch Benezia."

"Who's she?" Shepard asked.

"A powerful biotic with many followers. She would make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers," the Salarian said. "What do you know about them?"

"Only what the Geth memory core and Shepard's vision said," Anderson answered. "They were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans and then they vanished."

"The Geth worship them as gods and the Conduit is the way to bring them back," Shepard added.

"Do we know what the Conduit is?" the Salarian followed up.

"Just that it can bring back the reapers," Shepard replied.

"Listen to what you're saying!" the Turian scoffed. "An ancient race of machines that wiped out all life. Impossible. Has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no evidence of them? If they were real, we would have found something?"

"I tried to warn you about Saren and you refused to see the truth," Shepard pointed out. "Don't make the same mistake."

"This is different," the Asari defended. "You presented us with evidence to prove Saren's guilt. We all agree that he and the Geth are looking for the Conduit, but we really don't know why."

"The Reapers are obviously a myth, Commander," the Salarian agreed. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he used to bend the Geth to his will."

"Maybe but I would lake to say that I maybe best to investigate this. Before we can rule them out."

"Don't be ridiculous Commander," the Turian scolded.

"I'm just saying that we should not leave it to chance."

"And your explanation is a race of sentient machines that no one has ever heard of."

"Please," the Asari pleaded to bring order back. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I agree," the Turian said. "As of now Saren is a rogue agent on the run. He doesn't have the resources of the Spectres."

"That is not good enough!" Udina yelled. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man, Ambassador," the Salarian chided.

"The Citadel fleet could secure the region. To keep the Geth from attacking anymore of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus system," the Turian scolded. "We will not be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen Human colonies."

"Send me after him," Shepard interrupted.

"No it's too soon!" the Turian roared.

"The Council doesn't have to send a fleet and the Ambassador gets his Spectre. Everyone's happy."

The Assari and Salarian looked to the Turian. They both knew it was the best option. The Turian sighed in annoyance. The three tapped into their consoles.

"Commander Shepard, please step forward," the Asari said.

Shepard looked to Anderson who smiled and nodded. John took a few steps forward. The area gained a crowd. People from various races leaned over the balcony above them to watch the historic event take place. Shepard took notice of the crowd.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen," the Salarian continued. "Individuals forged in the fires of service and battle. Those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal. A symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self reliance. They are the right hand of the Council. Instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden," the Turian continued in the third section of the creed. "They are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first Human Spectre, Commander," the Asari reminded. "This is a great accomplishment for you and your specie."

"I'm truly honored, Councillor."

"We are sending you into the Traverse after Saren," the Salarian informed. "You are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

"I will bring him to justice." Shepard said

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned," the Asari concluded.

Shepard turned to the group to see most of them smiling. Anderson approached him and reached out a hand. John grabbed it and shook.

"Congratulations, Commander."

"We have a lot of work to do Shepard," Udina said. "You're going to need a ship, crew, supplies..."

"You'll get access to special gear and training. You should head down to C-Sec academy and speak with the Spectre Requisition officer."

"Anderson! Come with me! I'll need your help to set all this up."

The Ambassador and Captain both left in a hurry.

"You'd think the Ambassador would be more thankful," Ashley commented.

"Until I've caught Saren, I haven't done anything yet," Shepard replied.

A small chuckle came from Wrex. "Considering you were able to take down a pack of Maws on foot... I feel sorry for Saren. Almost."

Shepard's omni-tool beeped. "Okay who's e-mailing the line?" He looked at it and noticed the message. His eyes widen. Every part of the message was in Tiberian and what was more was that his old friends sent it. He then closed the message and looked at his squad

"I need to go see someone alone. If you need me I'll be at the alleys in the wards OK?"

"Ok commander where shall we meet?"Garrus asked.

"I'll give a call to meet at C-sec. Will that be ok with every one?" in response he got a series of nod's and walked to the lift. As he got on he could see the squad having a discussion of currant events.

Ashley watched as Shepard disappeared down the lift shaft and decided to follow him making her way to a transport terminal. Before she could press anything Kadian called out to her.

"Hey chief where are you going?" he asked.

"One of my sisters is on the Citadel I'm going to see how she is doing." she lied.

"Ok catch you later." he then said turning back to the discussion.

Ashley then taped a few keys on the holo pad.

* * *

The ride was smooth and calm. Once Ashley left the car she made her way to the ally as fast as she could. This was the only time she could get Shepard alone. She then made it to the ally there was no one.

'Good' she thought. 'He's not here yet'.

She then found a few large crates near by and decided to hide behind them. She squeezed through and made herself comfortable. After a while of waiting she began to think if she had got the wrong ally. Then the sound of footsteps made her peep from cover to see who it is.

Shepard walked down the stairs slowly then stopped in the middle of the ally. He then looked around.

"Show yourself." he then said. A man wearing a large black trench coat appeared a couple, of feet in front of Shepard.

"Yoha na taragon. (Greetings my prince.)" the man said while he bowed.

"Yoha ne Delna Solvan. (Greetings Solvan Delna.)" John replied bowing too.

Ashley could not under stand what they where saying. Her mind as a buzz what was happening and what was the language they are speeking.

"It has been many years since we last met. Hasn't it Jol'an?" the man said.

"Yes it has old friend." John then said.

"Oi you can't leave me out of this conversation." a voice then said.

"Hello Tikus." Shepard then said smiling.

This time a younger looking man appeared leaning on the wall. He wore a hoodie and jeans.

"Long time no see Jol'an. About 20 odd years since we have seen you. And look how you have grown. Man Ki'sla is going to love this."

"Speaking of witch where is she." John then asked.

The word 'she' got Ashley's attention. 'Okay John what's going on who are these people and what do you mean by she?' She thought

"Here hero." a female voice then said.

All three men looked towards the crates where a tanned golden haired woman sat. She wore a tight black dress and had black elbow gloves on. She jumped off the crates and walked to Shepard.

Ashley managed to get a good look at 'Ki'sla' who looked like an Amazon warrior.

Once she was close enough Ki'sla she grabbed Jon and kissed him on the lips. Everyone who was present was surprised by this. Ash had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. Ki'sla then broke the and backed up a few feet away with a seductive smile.

"Well still aggressive as usual." Shepard then said with a smile. "But can we get down to business I'm on a tight time frame here."

"Of course your mission against Saren cannot be delayed." Solvan said pulling out 5 dark silver balls and threw them at the ground.

One the balls hit the ground they spaced out from each other. The then rose up from the ground and 5 images appeared. 2 of the images looked human while the other 3 where strange looking aliens.

Shepard immediately bowed as did the 5 holograms. Ashley realised that these people are obviously of some importance.

Facing each other once again one of the humans spoke.

"Yoha John it has been along time." he said in a Russian like accent.

"Over 20 years since we last met Minister Hal'yon. I can see that the infection has taken it's toll on you." John said pointing to the man's mechanical arm.

"Yes it has my prince but we are rebuilding. There may not be a lot of our kind left but we will survive. Because it is the Tiberian way." the Minister said after looking at his robotic arm.

Ash was completely confused about what they were saying. Prince, Infection, Our Kind? None of this made sense to her. But she decided to watch and listen to see what is happing.

"Commander." the man next to Hal'yon said. "If it is not too much trouble we would like to know what happened on that Cerberus space station. After you and your sisters were taken there."

"Yes." a blue skinned woman said "we are hoping you can tell us."

"They are not fond memory Salnarr minister. But I do owe all of you an explanation. After the storm of the castle..."

Shepard recalled all the events that happened on the space station. Ashley, the ministers and John's friends where shocked about every detail. He even mentioned that his sisters were violated in front of him witch made him and the Tiberian minister clench his hands into fists. Then John finished everyone was silent not knowing what to say.

"By the water goddess." the blue woman said.

"Sky's of hell. They are not even human." the winged alien said.

"They will pay for defiling the Princesses." Hal'yon said.

"There is no need to. They are dead. But we will have revenge for the infection." John then said.

"Agreed." said the man next to Hal'yon. "But still it is a lot to take in."

"I know leaving that subject behind us I would like to talk about resent events."

"Of course Commander." Hal'yon said wanting to change the topic.

"As you may know I recently went to Eden Prime to recover a Prothean beacon. On the way to it I saw a ship bigger than a dreadnought that looked like a Earth squid. Later on the beacon showed me a vision of the prothean extinction."

"I can assume that you are telling us for a reason?"

"Yes these dreadnought's are called the 'Reapers' but we know them by another name." on these words the minister's stood straighter. "They are the 'Macaacron' of the Macdal era. But not only that they are connected to the Black Storm prophecy."

The minister's looked at John in fear as did his friends. Ash was just staring at them guessing they had faced the reapers before.

"Are you sure of this clam Jol'an?" the bug like minister said.

"Without any doubt minister. And if there is one there is likely to be more."

"Agreed. The Exocron Republic will start conscription and training immediately." the man next to Hal'yon said.

"As will what is left of the Tiberian Kingdom." Hal'yon said with confidence.

"So will the Tolashner Federation." the winged alien said.

"As will the Aqult Union." The blue skinned woman said.

"The same goes to the Communist Regions of Shel'tra." The bug like alien said.

"I thank you all. But if this is war against the Reapers I wish to take the oath." John then said.

The ministers smiled and nodded.

"We guessed you would." Hal'yon said. "Jol'an Shardan Prince of Tibera please kneel."

John knelt down on one knee as the man requested.

"Now put your right hand over your heart." John did as he was told.

"'By the fire of Tibera'."

"'I will not waver, I will not flee'."

"'May your honour see you through'."

"'Fear will not stop me, nor will I let it consume me'."

"'May the blood of your forbears run through you'."

"'I will protect the innocent and just from the enemy of all. I commit myself to the throne of Tibera and its people'."

"Well done. Now arise High Commander Jol'an Shardan." Shepard arose. "Your mission is to find out all you can about the Reapers and Cerberus. Do you accept this mission?"

"I do. I will also make preparations for the JFU millinery's to enter this galaxy."

"Very good. Solvan give him the badges."

Solvan took out 2 badges from his pocket and handed them to John who took them. The badges where of a four winged eagle with a sword in one claw and a shield in another. John then smiled and nodded at the minister's.

"Now is there anything else?" the blue skinned woman asked.

"Yes." John replied. "I do know the laws and I know that Ki'sla is my Lo'targ. But there is a woman who I love deeply."

Hearing this Ashley and Ki'sla became shocked at the news. While Ki'sla tried to not look worried Ashley became nervous by this. 'He's never going to chose me.' she thought.

"Who is this woman." Ki'sla asked impatiently.

"A childhood friend who I'm not going to say the name of. But she is human. You may object if you wish but I won't care."

"We are not going to complain on who your lover is." Hal'yon said. "Nor will we complain if she is to be our queen. But by law you have to tell her soon."

"I need to find the right time for that but I will."

"Good. Solvan will get you set up. Until next time soha ka nestugo. (may the spirits protect you)"

"Soha ki nestmno."

And with that the ministers dispirited. Solvan the looked at Shepard and made is eyes glow red. As he did this John's Omni-tool activated.

"Commander I'm downloading a number of Tiberian communication files, and funds that we have gathered over the years." Solvan said.

As his eyes continued to glow Ashley began to think that this Solvan guy was not human. Then thoughts ran through her mind about what he is. An alien, an AI or something else she did not know.

"Download complete." Solvan then said as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Thank you all of you. And I promise that when the reapers are destroyed along with Cerberus I will become king."

Then all four of them bowed. Then the three newcomers dispirited leaving Shepard alone. He then checked his omni-tool account to see how much he has now got. His eyes widened and gave himself a small smile.

"Well I guess funding won't be a problem." he said to himself. He then closed his Omni-tool and walked away.

Once he was out of sight Ashley came out of hiding. And leaned against the wall. Most of it made sense now. John's ability's, the reason he wanted his past a secret every thing. A mix of anger and sadness filled her. She just could not believe it.

The one she loved was not even human. If she knew about this In the past she may well have killed John. But know she knew better. At that moment her Omni-tool bleeped.

Note Tiberian language

na- from the person who said hello first.

ne- is what the receiver says.

Yoha- formal greeting word.

Salnarr- a word for high ranking women on Aqult eg governess or generals

Soha- formal word for goodbye

ka- from the person who says goodbye first

ki- is what the recever says

netsugo- fair well blessing

netsmno- fair well blessing

Note Tiberian culture

Macdal era- Tiberian's distinguish era's by the most important or grate wars that took place

Four winged eagle (Sky wing.)- the sky wing is basically the Tiberian version of the American bald eagle. If it is holding a sword and shield this mains grate warrior.


	9. Chapter 7 The doctor and secrets

**Note Shepard's sisters are the default femshep its just one of them has longer hair.**

Chapter 7 The doctor and secrets

Ashley made her way to C-sec her mind on the events that have happened. Everything that had happened in the past few days now made some kind of sense. But not all of it was clear. There was only one way to find out. As much as she didn't want to do it she had to. She has to ask Shepard at gunpoint the last thing she wanted to do.

Even the thought pained her. Pointing a gun at the only one she loved would be extremely painful but she had to know.

'Their is no other choose I have to do it.' She kept thinking to herself. 'Ashley snap out of it. He lied to you! All your life. You have to tell him you know. You have to ask him what he is doing here.'

Even though she heard about what happened it still wasn't everything. There where still parts of information missing. She knew that and she had to know every thing.

The lift she was on stopped and the doors opined. She the saw Shepard and a group of soldiers of varying backgrounds and walked up to them.

"What took you so long?" Shepard asked.

"Speaking with Sarah normally takes a long time." She lied

Shepard nodded. "Yeah she does like to keep people waiting. Ho yeah I for got to mention I got you all Spectre- grade weapons and armour."

The squad stared at him except Ashley. 'Of course you did.' she thought remembering how he used to bring chocolates for her and sisters so they weren't left out.

"How did you managed that?!" Garrus asked in shock. "That kind of gear is extremely expensive."

"I recently 'acquired' an inheritance from some people I know. It was a lot of money."

The squad looked at each other and nodded and entered the lift .The lift was slightly crowded with very little personal space. The lift doors opened to Anderson and Udina conversing with each other.

"Ah, Commander," Udina said as Shepard and the squad approached. "I was just speaking with Anderson here and he's agreed to step down as the Captain of the Normandy. The ship is yours now."

"You know the crew," Anderson added. "You practically built this ship yourself. It only seems right that you're captaining it. "

"Sir you were captain first. I'm not happy taking her away from you," Shepard argued.

"You need your own ship Shepard. And like I said. It's only proper that it's the ship's creator takes my position."

"Very well sir I'll take good care of her." Shepard looked to Udina. "Do we have any leads to act on?"

"The Council gave us several leads. There have been reports of Geth on Noveria and Feros."

"Also that Matriarch who is working for Saren," Anderson reminded. "She has a daughter by the name of Dr. Liara T'Soni. She's a scientists who specializes in the Protheans. She's somewhere in the Artemis Tau Cluster."

"It sounds like a good idea to find her first," Shepard commented. "She may hold valuable Intel."

"The choice is yours from here, Shepard; you don't answer to us any more."

"But remember that your actions reflect Humanity as a whole," Udina warned. "You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up."

"I'll try not to make things harder for you."

"That's good to hear."

"Good luck in your mission, Commander." Anderson then said.

-

John finished getting the new squad settled. But when he tried to talk to Ashley she gave him the cold shoulder. 'Probably because of all the fan girls.' he thought to himself as he walked to the comm room.

It had been years since he talked to any Tiberians. But because he is to be king he needed to know what the status of his people is. He needed to know any and all information on his people. Even if he did not wanted to hear it.

After he entered he locked the door and stood in the centre of the room. He then took out a small silver ball that Solvan gave him. He then dropped it on the floor. It then moved to a meter in front of him. It then gave an holographic image of an old man in an officer uniform and a yellow sash.

"Yoha na taragon." John said.

"Yoha ne Kilon'ga." The man said "To what do I owe the pleasure off your call?"

"This isn't a formal call minister so we can dispense with the formality's and titles."

"Very well...er."

The minister began to wonder weather to call him John or Jol'an. Thankfully Shepard noticed this.

"Please call me John. I've grown attached to the name."

"Ok John."

"Like I said this isn't a formal call. But when you said our kind are rebuilding..." he sighed then continued. "I would like to know the details."

A moment of silence came between them before the minister nodded.

"Well as you may have guessed we did survive but very few of us did. After the infection there where about 70'000 Tiberians left. Once we realised how low the population was the population growth protocol was put into action."

"What level?"

"Heightened level 5." the minister sighed.

"That bad?"

"Yes while many of our people did not like it we all knew the consequences if we did not. We all knew that The Black Storm is coming so we had to get our numbers up... We had no choice."

"May the spirits forgive us. What is the protocol level are we at?"

"We are currently at lowered level 3. And our population is at about 1'593'568 Tiberians most of them children. But I guessed you would ask me this so I looked at the laws when this protocol is active. You do know that even the royal family have to take part even if it is just once."

"I know but until then I will face the storm."

"As will we all. Good bye and good luck." the minister said before his image disappeared.

John moved up and picked up the ball and pocketed it and sighed.

* * *

John found himself sitting on a white chair with cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He struggled trying to break the cuffs with no success. He then looked around the darkened room and a realisation came to him. The room he was in was the one where he was experimented on.

He then tried to break the cuffs once again. At that moment images started to swirl around him. Images of his sister's being tortured and violated.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled with fury and sadness.

"**You cannot save them. You are weaker than a human you cannot even save her." **a voice said in a deep tone.

As the torturing images swirled around him a naked female figure approached. Once the figure was close enough Shepard's blood ran cold. Standing in front of him was Ashley but she was covered in scrapes and burns. He then felt the pain of being an experiment again. Something he still wasn't used to. He screamed in pain.

"John..." Ashley then said said. "You...lied...to...me...you...are...not...human...how...can...I...be...friends...with...you?"

At that moment Geth came up to her and dragged her to a spike. They held her over it. But the worst thing was she did not resist

"ASHLEY NOOOOOOOOOOO!" John screamed.

Ashley then looked at him as the Geth let go of her. She did not move off the platform. Then black and red tentacles wrapped them self around her arms and legs.

"I...would...rather...die...than...love...you."

At that point the spike sprang up impaling her. The moment when she was impaled John felt the intense pain in his chest.

"AAAASSSSHHHHLLLLEEEYYYY!" he the yelled sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Ah... right just a dream." he then said looking around. He then squeezed the bridge of nose relieving some stress.

"Dammit what did that beacon do to me?"

Breathing deeply he the got up and slipped his jumpsuit on. Deciding to have a cold shower. As he walked to the shower a feeling watched but ignored it. Everyone was asleep so he could not think who it was.

He then entered the showers.

Ashley walked into the comm room with a pistol in her hand. Since no one was about she could slip in with no one asking questions. This was the only way to get John alone. She then moved to her chair and bent down. She then looked at the pistol in her hand.

"I'm sorry John." she then said in a sad whispering voice. "I have to find out. I'm sorry."

She then slid the pistol under her chair so that no one could see it. A tear then fell down her cheek. She was not looking forward to pointing a gun at her one and only love. Not to mention her commanding officer.

She then got to her feet and walked out. She almost cried as she walked back to the girls bedroom. As she approached she saw Shepard enter the shower. After he entered the shower she then made the rest of her way to the bedroom and entered.

Ashley entered and laid down on her bunk and took out a picture of Shepard and her family. Every time she felt upset she would take the picture out. In the back of her mind she knew she may not have a chance with Shepard. But she at the least had to try. She then slid the pic back into her pocket. And slowly fell asleep.

The noise of birds and trees made Ash wake up. Her eyes opened and saw lush green grass. She then sat up to see around her. The greenery astounded her. She then looked up and saw 3 moons.

'Ok not Earth.' she thought.

She then slowly got to her feet and turned to look behind her. What she saw was not what she expected. A large stone and metal castle stood there. She was now completely confused. Who in the right mind would build an old castle on a colony. At that moment voices met her ears she turned to see what the noise was.

"Come on try and catch me." a small boy said while running.

As the boy approached he looked oddly familiar. The boy was followed by two female teenagers. Both of them had red hair and green eyes but one of them had shorter hair. They also had body's like Amazon women that made Ashley jealous.

"Come on sis we almost caught him." the teen with short hair said.

"I'm running as fast as I can Far'ti. You and Jol'an are too fast. Even for Tiberian's." the other teen said.

The name Jol'an hit Ashley and looked at the boy. At that moment she realised that the boy was a younger version of John. And these two teen are his elder sisters. She just could not believe how attractive they are.

John ran faster and Far'ti was the only one who was catching up. But before she could grab him he jumped high and landed behind her.

"Ha missed sis." John laughed "Ya missed me."

"Yeah ok killjoy." Far'ti said turning to him and smiling. "You win but next time your mine."

"Come on admit it. I can beat my eldest sister anytime." he said mockingly.

"Never in a million years. Little brother."

"Keep telling yourself that." he then said while walking away.

Far'ti mumbled to herself as her sister came up to her panting heavy.

"So.. have you … admitted defeat?" she asked panting.

"No he's way too cocky. He needs to grow up." Far'ti replied.

"So do you. You really need to accept defeat from our brother. Otherwise you'll never get a man."

"Who says I what a man? The family knows I want a woman."

"True. But you do admire brother don't you?"

Far'ti sighed and smiled. "Yeah. He is one of a kind hopefully he'll find a good partner. But don't tell him that."

"Yeah."

'Shepard's eldest sister is a lesbian?' Ashley thought. 'Man dad would have loved this. What is this dream or memory.'

She was stumped what was she dreaming. Then the scene changed. She then found herself in a large dining room. The room was filled with paintings and armour like old European castles. She walked along the table. The place was incredible impressive. A mix of modern and old. She kind of liked it.

"I wish I could die." a person said.

Ash turned to see an older Shepard enter the room. He had a bit of grey hair and winkles and a few scars but not unattractive.

'Ok he's ether Shepard's dad or it's what he will look like.' she then thought.

"Hay who are you?" the man then asked seeing Ashley.

"I'm Ashley Williams of the Alliance." she replied.

"Alliance? Not Cerberus from that other universe."

"I don't work for those xenophobic ass-holes."

"I understand... AAAHHH I just can't do it."

"Do what?" she asked in confusion.

"Lie I just can't lie. It's just not my nature."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alk'drn Shardan I am John's farther."

"I guessed as much you two look so much alike. Wait how can you talk to me if this is a dream?!"

"I'm a spirit now. I can communicate with you through your dreams."

"You have got to be pulling my leg."

"I wish I was but no. And I know what you are planing to do with my son."

A surge of emotion suddenly hit Ash. Her emotions where going wild.

"I need to now. Why he's here. Why he lied to me. And what his feelings are for me."

"Well all I can tell you is that he won't hate you."

"Can't you tell me any more?"

"Sorry no. If I did the others and his mother will kill me."

Then all of a sudden the scene started to swirl and slowly disappeared.

"I sorry but I have to go. Give my son the best."

"NO WAIT." She yelled as Shepard's father disappeared.

The darkness surrounded her. She then slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the female bunk. Her head felt heavy as she slowly sat up.

"What just happened?" she said to herself as she stroked her forehead

Ki'sla slammed her fist against the window of her apartment. She was way beyond pissed. Her childhood friend rejected her without even knowing it. But she could not hold her feelings in for him.

"How could he chose a human over me? How? How?" She screamed.

"Because he can." Tikus said as he walked in.

"But I saved him a number of times. So why a human not me?"

"The longer someone is with someone they develop feelings. You and John have not spent enough time together."

"You don't know what it's like Exocron. You never loved!"

The Exocron bowed his head and sighed. "Well when she was still alive. Me and Far'ti where close."

Ki'sla turned to look at him in surprise. "Wasn't she a lesbian?"

"She was bi but she didn't what the throne. So she pretended to be a full lesbian. But we did date before the infection began." he then sighed and leaned against the wall. "And besides you are John's Lo'targ. If he does not confess soon he'll be yours."

"I know I just hate waiting. I just want him to be mine."

"I know but we have to obey the code. Anyway we have to wait till the reapers get here."

"Yeah ok." Ki'sla then said resting on the window.

Even though Shepard had a bad night it would not stop him. Once they reached Artemis tau they headed to the Knossos system had a planet called Therum. On they way Shepard did some research on the systems. Only Therum had interest due to a major Prothean ruin. As it tuned out a major Geth presence was there.

One they made it to the planet Shepard and his team used the Mako to make it to the ruin quickly.

Eventually they reached a bottleneck that forced the squad to move forward on foot. Going through they ran into a small patrol of Geth who were easily dispatched by Garrus and Ashley with their sniper rifles.

They pushed forward to a large gap in the trail. But before they could move any further Shepard stuck his arm out telling them to stop.

"What is it commander?" Garrus asked.

"It's a sniper ally. They are just waiting for us." Shepard replied holding his arm out at the gap.

All of a sudden a shot ran out and the commander withdrew his hand. He then turned to look at the others.

"See what I mean." he then said with a smug grin. "Get to cover."

The squad took cover behind the rocks. Half a dozen Geth moved to them in the area down below.

"Ash, Garrus take out those snipers!" Shepard ordered. "Everyone else; engage."

The Geth below took cover. Ash and Garrus popped up from their cover and targeted the two snipers. Each shot from their rifles blew the Geth heads to pieces.

Once the immediate area was clear "Move forward!"

Shepard and his group moved into the area and fired as they advanced. The Geth tried fighting back, but they could not get a shot at any of them. And where quickly overwhelmed by gunfire and biotics. The Geth did nit stand a chance.

"Well that was fun." Shepard then said.

"Area clear," Garrus announced.

"According to the layout of the area, the entrance to the ruins should be just up the hill," Kaidan said.

Shepard nodded towards the top of the hill to notify his team to move forth. There was an abandoned station in front of the ruin. The squad scanned the area for any movement.

A wring noise started as they approached. At that moment Geth hoppers bounced and a geth dropship flew by dropping Geth troops and an armature.

"You have got to be kidding. Take cover!" Shepard yelled jumping behind a crate.

Wrex and Kaidan used lifted to stop the hoppers from moving. Ash and Tali took the opportunity to blow them out of the sky. Shepard returned fire with his assault rifle.

The Armature fired a blast at their location. Their cover protected them, but the blast caused them to lose their hearing briefly.

"Ok armature-class units use their eye as a weapon and optics. Destroy that and they become blind and unarmed." Shepard said twisting his blade between his fingers.

He then left cover throwing his blade at the armature's eye. The blade pierced the eye of the armature leaving it blind. The armature thrashed about blood coming out of it's eye. John then ran up to the armature withdrew his blade from the armature.

He then roundhouse kicked the armature into a lava pit behind it.

"Well that does that."

Anderson sat in Udina's office. Much to his disapproval Udina was asked to stay out of his office. Until he was told otherwise. Admiral Hackett asked to talk to Anderson due to 'personal matters'. After a few minutes of waiting Hackett walked in.

"Admiral good to see you." Anderson said standing up and saluting.

"David we can dispense with formality's." Hackett said saluting.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Hackett sighed and walked to the balcony. "How long have we know each other?"

"Since 2170 I believe."

"Yeah." He then said tuning round facing David. "What I'm going to ask you I expect a honest answer."

"Ok."

"Is Commander John Shepard Human?"

Anderson was expecting any kind of question but that one. It took him completely off guard.

"Why would you ask that? He's human. No doubt."

"The reason why I'm asking is because that Saren is investigating to see if he is truly human."

"Why?"

"Think about it. He's so strong it's almost super human. It's the same thing about his reflexes, speed and biotic power. There are also rumours he can survive a gunshot to the heart and head."

It took Anderson a moment to processes the information. He knew John since he was found in space and all the years after. But he had to admit Hackett was right.

"What do we do?"

"For now I think we should wait for now. Until something concrete comes up. Then we face him."

"I don't feel comfortable facing our best N7 operative with accusations of not being human."

"I agree but what choice do we have?"

"Fair point lets just hope it's not any time soon."

The Prothean ruin seemed like a space station that was made out an asteroid. But thankfully there was a small Geth presence that made itself known. As the squad moved down two levels they then found a blue forcefield with an Asari surrounded by blue energy.

"Oh thank the goddess!" she exclaimed. "Someone who isn't Geth. Are-Are you here to get me out of here?"

Shepard walked up to the blue barrier. "Yes," he replied. "Thing is though, your mother is working for a rogue Spectre. Saren Arterius. What is your role in this situation?"

"I- What?" she muttered. It was evident that she has been inside the energy sphere for a while. Liara had very little energy left. "I haven't spoken to my mother in years."

Shepard could sense the truth in her words. "Is there a way past this energy field?"

"I don't know. The Geth have been trying to get through for a while now. I'm not sure there is a way."

"We'll figure something out."

"I'll be right here," she jests.

Shepard and the squad moved down to the ground floor. As they moved forward Garrus spotted something.

"Commander an energy drill." He said pointing to the device.

"Good we can use it to make a way to T'Soni." Shepard replied.

The trademark stuttering sound of the Geth could be heard echoing in the cavern.

"Cover fire while get the drill working." he then ordered. The squad did as ordered firing on the Geth.

Shepard immediately tried to activate the drill. But it needed a pass code. So he got to work on wire crossing. He found it easy because the tech was close to Tiberian.

'Come on...come on... got it!' The laser roared to life and blasted a hole under the barrier curtain. "I'll lay down cover go through the hole."

The squad fell back into the hole as the Geth advance, firing on their position. The hole led to the internal elevator.

Shepard activated the elevator sending the group up one level. They were behind Liara. She glanced back. "How did you get up here?"

"We used a mining laser to create an alternate route," Shepard answered.

"Yes, of course. That console should free me." she said nodding to a console.

Shepard approached the console and typed in a few commands. The energy field dissipated letting Liara to drop to the ground. John walked over to her and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Liara stared at him briefly. "I just realized you're speaking my language."

"I'm very good at languages."

The area shook.

"What the hell was that?" Garrus asked out loud.

"That mining laser must have destabilized the ruins," Kaidan replied.

Shepard opened the comm. link. "Joker, lock onto our position. We need evacuation ASAP."

"Aye, aye Commander." Joker said over the comm.

The ruins rumbled as the elevator rose. At the top they were greeted by a Krogan warlord and several Geth.

"Hand over the Asari or don't that would be more fun."

"This place is falling apart and you're trying to stop us?" John asked.

"Makes the fight more interesting."

"Yes it does. I've got the Krogan. Ash keep an eye on T'Soni the rest of you get the Geth."

The squad members took cover behind the various columns and engaged the Geth. Liara stood there in slight shock. Ashley grabbed her and carried her to cover. She shook out of her initial shock. "S-Sorry."

"It's alright. Just stay down." Ashley said opening fire on the Geth.

Shepard charged at the warlord and was about to punch him. But warlord moved too quickly. John the moved into a fighting stance. They then started struggling against each other. The warlord managed to push Shepard back about ten feet with John's feet sliding against the ground.

John managed to plant his feet and stop the Krogan's advance and punch him in the gut. It was the only time in Wrex's life that he ever saw any non-Krogan stop a charge. Shepard then grabbed the Krogan's collar and threw him to the other side of the room.

"Wow remind me not to get on your bad side." Liara commented.

"Dito." Garrus said.

The Krogan got up and charged at Shepard. As he did John drew his blade and readied himself. The Krogan came closer and closer Shepard did not flinch. Just as the Krogan was about to grab Shepard he slashed at the Krogan's head. It left the Krogan in searing pain and a large cut.

He staggered back as John charged at the Krogan with blade in hand. The fast moving human made another swing with his blade this time the Krogan's head fell off.

John looked to his squad and yelled, "Move it!"

The squad ran down the walkways as they made their way to the mine's entrance. Rocks were falling all over the place. John made sure everyone was escaping. One rock fell near Ashley and Liara.

Ashley pushed the Asari out of the way as she fell. Liara got to her feet as fast as she could and ran out. Shepard felt pain in his legs but ignored it as he ran to Ashley. He then grabbed her arm and raped it round the back of his neck and helped her up and out. They just managed to leaving the mine just as it collapsed. The Normandy was just above them.

Everyone was gathered in the comm. room. Everyone was exhausted from the brief, but intense mission. "Too close, Commander," Joker reminded. "Ten more seconds we would be swimming in molten sulfur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in active volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull."

"We almost die out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara asked. She was justifiably upset.

"Joker pulled us out of there," Shepard said. "He's earned the right to a few jokes."

"Must be a Human thing," she muttered. "I'm not used to dealing with your race, Commander. Though thank you for saving my life down there. Not just from the volcano, but against the Geth."

"What did Saren want with you?" Kaidan inquired. "Do you know something about the Conduit?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my area of expertise. I've spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what's happen to them."

"I think I know what happened to them," John commented.

"Commander, I have heard every theory there is, the problem is finding evidence to explain what happened. The Protheans left little behind. It was like someone wiped away all evidence of what happened. Now here's the incredible part. According to my findings the Protheans were not the first Galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle of extinction has begun long before them."

"If they weren't the first... Who were?"

"I don't know. There is little information on the Protheans and even less on those before them. Though I did find something of interest in my research. It was some records of the Protheans around the time of their extinction. From what I have been able to get a spirit who called herself Kareena of the Ranzan."

"Really?" John asked knowing that Kareena was up to something.

"Yes from what I've been able to understand there was accuracy two. But the other one is surrounded in mystery. They both came to warn and help the Protheans against this extinction."

"Wait so let me get this straight." Kadian said. "Your saying some ghost and some nobody told them."

"Something like that. Yes" Liara. "The records just make a mention to this spirit guide and other they both tried to warn them of what was to come. Even tried to help them advance in their technology and prepare. Say what you will about that, but I am sure of my theory of the cycle of extinction. Every generation of life advances to a point and is then violently struck down. I have dedicated my life to finding out why."

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines, the Reapers," Shepard answered.

"T-The Reapers? But I've never heard of- How do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"We ran into a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime and it implanted a vision into my head. I'm still trying to sort it all out."

"Visions? Of course. Those beacons would be designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. No wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime. A working beacon, even a badly damaged one, would have been worth any cost to get. But they were made to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear. I am amazed that you can make any sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed..."

'Not again.' Ahley thought as she saw the Asari swooning at him.

"...You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander."

"Okay!" Ashley interrupted. "This is not helping us find Saren or the Conduit."

"Sorry, you're right," Liara adjusted herself. "My... scientific curiosity got the better of me. I'm sorry, but I have no new information to provide to you about the Conduit or Saren."

"I'm sure why Saren wanted you gone, but I think we're better off if you came along."

"Thank you, Commander. Saren might come after me again and I cannot think of a safer place to be than here on the Normandy. My knowledge of the Protheans may come handy later on."

"And her Biotics could come handy when the fighting starts," Wrex commented.

"Welcome aboard, Liara," Shepard greeted.

"Thank you, I'm very grateful- Oooh." Liara swayed a little. "I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit light headed."

"You should probably get checked by Doctor Chakwas."

"I think I will Commander. Thank you."

"Crew dismissed," Shepard announced.

The squad mates got up and walked out of the comm. Room. Ashley was the last one but she did not leave. Instead she locked the door and walked back to her chair and slid the pistol out. Thankfully Shepard did not see her because he was facing the comm devices. She then set herself behind him very quietly and waited until he finished.

"Mission reports have been filed," Joker said over the speakers. "Want me to patch you through to the Council?"

"Patch them through."

The three orange holograms appeared before him.

"We received your mission report, Commander," the Asari said. "I see that Doctor T'Soni is aboard the Normandy."

"I assume you are taking the necessary security precautions," Velarn, the Turian, asked.

"Liara is on our side, the Geth were trying to kill her."

"Benezia would never allow Saren to harm her daughter," the Asari assured.

"Maybe she doesn't know," the Salarian suggested.

"Or maybe we don't know her," the Turian muttered. "We didn't know she could be a traitor."

"Well, at least the mission was a success."

"Apart from the utter destruction of a Prothean ruin," Velarn scolded. "Was that necessary, Commander?"

"Apparently you skimmed past the part that mentions that the ruins were crawling with Geth. My team and I barely got out of there alive."

A look of irritation came across the Councillor's face.

"Of course, Commander," the Salarian assured. "The mission must always take priority."

"Good luck, Commander. Remember, we are all counting on you," the Asari said before the holograms cut out.

Shepard sighed then turned around to see a pistol in his face. He then saw who was holding the weapon.

"Ashley what are you doing?!" He demanded.

"I know." She stated as tears started to from in her eyes.

"Know what?"

"That your not Human."

He could not believe it. How did she know. He decided to try his luck.

"What are you talking about? I Human."

"NO YOUR NOT! I know about you. What happened on Tibera. Your sisters. I KNOW ABOUT THAT. But WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME? WHY?!" she yelled in tears.

After those words he knew that she knew everything. He could not believe it he then turned his back on her and leaned against the comm terminals.

"How did you find out?" he asked not hiding anything.

"I hid behind the crates in the ally. I heard and saw everything. But not all of it is clear. I want an explanation John." she said lowering the pistol.

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone." he said turning to face her.

"I promise. I'd do anything for you."

"One of my races ability's is to share memory's." he said placing his hands on the sides of her head. She then saw his eyes glow white and found herself in blackness. A bright light swirled around her and she found herself naked in a green field. John appeared before her who immediately turned around.

"Errrr you may what to think of some clothing." he said blushing.

"Oh ..." She said blushing. She then imagined an alliance uniform. Blue and black material warped themselves around her forming the uniform.

"Ha sorry I should have warned you about." he said turning round giving a smug smile.

"Why did that happen?"

"Right now we are in my mind I can create anything. However if someone is in my mind their natural form is shown. Nothing artificial can be used unless you imagine it."

"Right. Your mind right? Its a bit plain."

"If I give you the information too fast your brain will literally cook."

"Ok. So what are you doing here?"

Shepard waved a hand and a screen appeared beside them. They both turned to face it. As

"A year before I was found. A small ship found a wormhole connecting my universe to yours. This ship belonged to a pro-humanist organisation." As he spoke a image of a ship came on the screen.

"Cerberus."

"Yes but my father did not that they were pro-humanist at the time. The JFU opened a limited trade circle."

"JFU?"

"The Joint Federal Union. It's an alliance of five different races. It was created close to 70'000 years ago. No race was left out."

"Races?"

"Excluding mine there are three races that we found and one that we created. These races are the Tolashners a proud sky fairing species."

The screen showed a number of wined humanoids with 4 eyes. They looked kind of frightening but peaceful at the same time.

"The Shel'trakans an insect worker race."

The screen then showed six limbed bug like alien. The clothing it wore looked like old Japanese aristocrat.

"The Aqultrons a female dominated race."

For some reason Ash could not help but smile at the Aqultrons as their image showed up. They looked similar to the Asari with the hair and facial tattoos. But they had purplish skin and male /female appearances.

"And the created race The Exocrons."

"Created?" She asked in interest.

"The Exocron's are artificial life. They where created for extremely dangerous task's like orbital engineering and mining. Eventuality they gained intelligence and they wanted independence."

As Shepard talked and image of people who looked like humans. But with different coloured eyes and lines across their body's

"What happened?"

"They fell into the category of sentient life in our terms. The king of the time gave the Exocrons Exocronda a neighbour world to Tiberia. Like Mars only the same size."

"Why do they look like that?"

"It's part of their culture and law. It states 'No Exocron will look Tiberian. Unless they are an operative.'"

"Operative?"

"An high support investigation agent. In human terms they are like the old British MI6 agents."

"Cool." She then realised that John missed one race. "What about your race?"

He slightly stiffened. "It's not a pleasant history."

"I don't care." she said looking in his eyes. "I want to know about the Tiberians."

"Very well." he sighed. An image of a lush green and blue world appeared on the screen.

"Tibera home of the Tiberians. My race."

Ashley stared at the green and blue marble. "So beautiful like earth."

Shepard gave a sight chuckle. "It may look like beautiful but it his highly radioactive. And incredibility hostile."

"Radioactive!" She yelled in surprise. "How the hell did you survive?"

"Calm down. Tibera is naturally radioactive. So our body's are naturally immune to radiation."

"Cool. So what about your Super human ability's?"

"Aside from my biotics my strength, speed and healing power are ten times more powerful than humans. But that is because of Tiberian evolution."

"What happened?"

"Hundreds of millennia of wars. That resulted in a militaristic culture and the 'super human ability's' that all Tiberians possess."

"God so much death." She then said looking at the screen that was showing the different wars.

"I know even Tiberians are disgusted with our own history. Hence the creation of a strict honour code. This code was taught to all Tiberians at a young age. It's sort of a disciplinary tactic to teach the young to have honour."

"Why?"

"Well it's like said we have a militaristic culture. We accepted it because we knew that wars were inevitable. So we made sure that our brutal past does not come back to haunt us. But we decided to kept it to honour the dead."

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." She tried to say but John interrupted her.

"It's alright it's hard for any Tiberian to talk about the past. We don't hate it we just find it difficult to talk about."

"What about your family?"

Shepard sighed and Ash noticed a tear come down his face and looked to the ground. "My entire family is dead."

A silence befell both of them. She still had a family to go to while he had none. She then suddenly embraced him her eyes in tears.

"John I'm so sorry." she said. Shepard also let a few tears fall.

"I've come to accept it but I... I wish I had more time with them."

"I know I'm going to regret this but what was the infection?" she said leaving the hug.

"When Cerberus came we welcomed them with open arms. A trade was opened we shared certain tech while they traded culture."

"Your people made a big mistake."

"Too true. After a few months they then broke into a stem-cell chamber and corrupted the newly grown limbs. Once these limbs were attached to their new owners a virus spread through their body's. This killed them instantly but they didn't stay dead."

"You mean they turned into zombies?"

"Yes. When the infection started 3 trillion died in the first second." Ashley only gasped in horror. "Since we were in a almost permanent state of peace there were few weapons. Only Tiberians where combat ready."

"Due to you culture."

"Yes. But our strongest part was also our weakness. Trillions of Tiberian soldiers and ships where destroyed during the infection. Including my family. But the thing is that my family died because of what we call the Tiberian curse."

"The Tiberian curse?"

A bright light then surrounded them both then they found themselves in the Normandy's comm room. Once they arrived Shepard turned his back to Ashley and leaned on the comm stand.

"Years ago there was a war known as the Colonial wars. It was a dispute over the true ruler of Tibera. Eventually the factions then came together when a Ranzan woman named Kareena appeared."

"Ranzan?"

"A race of heightened beings who live as energy. Not much is known about them except for Kareena. And before you ask no we don't worship them. We believe in spirits and the Ranzan are not spirits." he took a long deep breath. "When she appears it means that thing's are getting out of hand. When she appeared during the Colonial wars a decree was made saying that the greatest Tiberian warriors must fight until on is last standing."

"My god. Like a Roman gladiatorial arena."

"Yes but without the killing. Once a person was majority injured they would be out. The warriors fought for 5 months until my ancestor Shin'tala Shardan stood victorious. The first Queen of Tiberia and from that day on any King or Queen had to bare the name Shardan. But there was a downside. When the Queen found her 'soul mate' she found out then when he was hurt so was she."

Ashley could not believe what she was hearing. To her it sounded like a sci-fi vid mixed with a historical documentary. But she could tell he wasn't lying

"I have felt the effects of the Tiberian curse." John then continued.

On those words Ashley was now afraid. The fears of he was going to chose her or not started to surface. Se decided to try her luck.

"John I...don't know why you kept this from me. But I don't care because I..." She stuttered as she tried to get her words out. "I...I love you John! I loved you ever since that day. And I don't care if you don't love me. I'll follow you any where."

'I said it.' she thought. 'I finally said it.' she then turned her back to him. The seconds felt like hours then all of a sudden John's arms wrapped around her.

"Ashley you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

Her heart skipped a beat and tears started. She then turned around. They both looked in each other's eyes.

"John do..." Before she could finish his lips met hers. "MMMMMMMM"

The fears that she felt melted away. She always wanted this being in his arms. His warmth his smell even what he felt like. It all seemed like a dream to her.

Their kiss grew even more passionate for a few more moments before it ended.

"Ash I've always loved you. I know that there are women who want me but you are the only one I what."

She giggled at the comment. "You know there are regs against this. Are you ready to deal with the consequences?"

This time it was Shepard's turn to giggle. "I'll keep it a secret. But David knows."

"How?"

"Well he's known us since Hastings. But it's safe to say he won't tell anyone."

"Well I've got to get back to work see you later."

"Yeah."

Ashley and Shepard walked out as fast as they could. Shepard headed to the med bay to talk to the Asari. While Ashley headed to her guns to clean them.

The next chap may be a while due to my mass effect/ warhammer crossover that I am doing.


	10. Chapter 8 Acowardly act

Chapter 8 A cowardly act.

The last of the Batarian forces fell as Shepard, Tali and Ash made their way to the back of the plaza. The plasma torches were put out removing the immediate threat of Terra Nova's destruction. Along the way to this centre hub Shepard's group ran into Balak's second-in-command. He was subdued and left in the facility. Saying, 'this was just supposed to be another slave grab,' did not gain any sympathy with Shepard.

The three soldiers stood at the base of the stairs in the back of the room. At the top were several Batarians with Varren warhounds. The Batarian in the middle had a green face with yellow stripes on the side of his head. He wore medium-class red armour.

"You humans," he said with disgust. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth."

"Let the hostages go, Balak," Shepard demanded. "It's over."

"This isn't over!" Balak bellowed. "I'm leaving this asteroid. If you stop me I'll set off these charges and your helper and her friends will die."

Shepard glanced over to the hostages as he spoke and saw them frantically trying to find a way to deactivate the bomb. It made him fell sick and conflicted. On the one hand he liked how this was planed. But on the other hand innocent people where going to die if he didn't do anything.

"You can't just leave, Balak," Shepard said. "Not after what you've done here."

"This is nothing!" he shot back. "You Humans have done far worse to the Batarians! We-"

"Oh and please tell me which planets Humans have done rock drops on?" Shepard roared. "How many millions have Humans killed? Don't you dare try to compare this to anything the Alliance has done!"

"Damn right," Ash said approvingly. "Don't you dare say Humanity has stooped this low asshole."

"We were forced into exile!" Balak countered. "Forced to survive on what we can scourge up. It's been like this for decades!"

"How ignorant can you fucking be?"

"What?!"

"It was your people who started this. Closing the your embassy and becoming isolationists. You forced your selves out."

"Of course we were forced out! It's because of you! You and your kind are the reason why we are in this position."

"How does killing millions of innocents make up for that?"

"We had no other option! Sometimes you need to get someone's attention before they listen. That why we attack your Elysium, but you thwarted that attack. You came to Torfan and took another one of our worlds and dozens of my people as prisoners! You, Commander Shepard, came to become the most hated individual in my people's history!"

"You attacked us first! And when we fought back to ran to the Council. When they refused to help, you just ran. Unable to fight your own damn battles."

"Enough! You couldn't possibly understand. Actually you just don't want to understand, and I'm done wasting my breath. Now if you want your friends to live, I suggest you step aside."

Tali and Ash looked to Shepard waiting for his choice.

"Do you know what you are?"

"What am I?"

"A coward who's not even worth a bullet in his head."

"What?!" he asked in rage.

"A coward."

"Why you..."

"If you don't want to be a coward. You'll face me one on one."

"HA how stupid do you think I am? If I stay here I'll die with you rats see ya." he said walking off.

"Ash, Tali get to cover!" Shepard said as a number of Batarian soldiers came into the area. He then brought out his omni-tool.

"That was the right thing to do Shepard," Tali reassured him.

"Skipper what are you doing?" asked Ash taking firing on the Batarians.

"You'll see." he said with a smile. "Joker do you hear me?"

"Joker, here, Commander."

"A vessel is going to be leaving this asteroid soon. Seek, disable and capture. Understand?."

"Aye, aye, Commander." Shepard then turned to Ash and Tali.

"What was-" Ash tried to get out.

"No time!" Shepard yelled. "I see at least three bombs I what both of you to disable them. While I try to stop them coming in."

The two women nodded in acknowledgement. Shepard rapidly worked on his omni-tool to get into the facility's defence network which was originally hacked by the Batarians. John switched the drones to shoot at the Batarian terrorists and the Varren. This gave Ash and Tali breathing room to disarm the bombs.

Shepard took his rifle as he approached the room the hostages were in and used his strength to open the door. He snap shot stabbed all Batarians in the room. Once dead the hostages went up against the wall and let Shepard disarm the bomb.

The charge beeped a couple of times to signify its shut down. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Commander," Tali said over the radio.

"Yes, Tali?"

"The last of the bombs have been disabled."

Shepard jumped to his feet and connected to the Normandy. "Joker, do you read?"

"Yes, Commander. I have the Batarian ship in my sights."

"Take the shot."

"With great pleasure."

"And be sure to recover the pods."

John pinched the bridge of his nose. Kate, one of the hostages, walked up to him with a smile. "You did it. You saved Terra Nova and us. Thank you." She said.

Shepard just smiled. "I'm just sorry I wasn't able to save that other person on the line." He was referencing the other person he overheard being executed.

"You did what you could. I never did get your name."

"Commander Shepard."

"Thank you, Shepard. From all of us."

"Kate?"

Kate looked over to the source of the voice to see Simon. "Simon, you're okay."

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you're alright."

"I should attend to the others," she said to him.

"Yeah..." Simon waited for Kate to leave before saying. "He left... Is that okay?"

"Oh, he didn't get away," Shepard assured him.

"Yeah, what was that with Joker?" Ashley asked.

"I gave Joker the coordinates to hit to disable the ship. By now the life support systems should be deactivating leaving Balak and his men with little choice but to use the life pods."

"What if he tries to commit suicide?" Tali asked.

"Balak is too much of a coward to take his own life to avoid interrogation and imprisonment."

-

Shepard entered the ship's brig where Balak was kept. He sat on a bench in the back of the cell. "I told you I would find you soon," he said.

"Are you here to gloat?" he growled.

"Now why would I do that? I'm here to notify you that we're taking you down to Terra Nova where you will be turned over to Alliance authorities."

"My imprisonment doesn't change anything. The Batarians have stayed hidden long enough. There are thousands more like me out there, waiting their turn. Each one willing to die for our cause."

"And what cause is that? Taking any planet you choose? Enslaving thousands?"

"Slavery is a part of our culture."

"Your culture is wrong."

"How dare you! Racist bastard."

"That's ironic you call me a racist for calling a culture based on prejudging individuals based on appearances, castes and allowing slavery of others wrong," he quipped. "I know of cultures that have slavery and brutal caste systems. They all fell due to freedom rebellions. If your culture does not change your entire species will die out."

Balak tilted his head to the right and scoffed. "When vids of your colonies burning are played, you will know that the Batarian rebellion has begun."

"I really doubt that," Shepard said before looking the brig door then turning back to him crouching down.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not human."

Balak turned to face him with fear. "W...what? Saren was right."

"Yes and now you'll face my fury." Shepard said as he crouched and looked into the slavers eyes.

Balak was paralysed he could not move as the humans eyes started to glow. The Batarian then felt cold as images of war came to him. He could not tell what it was but all of a sudden he vomited blood onto the floor. At that moment he could move once again.

"What did you do to me?"

"You'll slowly go insane as you remember all the peoples freedom you have taken. A fitting punishment if you ask me."

"You'll pay for this. I'll tell everyone your not human."

Shepard just laughed at the comment as he stood up.

"No one will believe you. Like I said your slowly becoming insane. What you'll say will be little more than ramblings."

"Fuck you."

"In what way?" he asked leaving the brig.

* * *

Shepard sat at his computer. He was tired to say the least but there was something he needed to do. It was not long ago that they dropped off those Batarian terrorists. Thankfully the slow insanity on Balak did not hinder his interrogation. The interrogators managed to get a lot of info out of him.

His door then bleeped he then turned to face it.

"Come in." he said and got up.

The Door opened as Ashley entered.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes I want you to meet some people. Aside from giving them a scheduled update I would like to introduce you as my lover if that is alright."

She just smiled. Due to the regulations of fraternization they could not go for a normal relationship. One of the things that Shepard really hated about the alliance.

"Of course it's ok." she said kissing him.

Shepard then opened a draw on is desk and took out 6 small silver balls. Then both of them left the cabin and went into the comm room. Once inside John locked the door and moved to the centre of the room and Ash stood next to him. He held out the silver balls in his hand.

Ash looked consciously at the silver balls. "What are they?" she asked with interest.

"Sub Quantum communication orbs. It's quite difficult to explain but think along the lines of Quantum entanglement because it's close to that."

She just nodded. Shepard then dropped the orbs on the floor. The orbs then moved to 2 meters away from them then raised up off the ground. At that moment 3 holograms of human look alike's and 3 strange aliens appeared.

Ash was a but nervous. Meeting the most important people from a another universe seemed daunting.

"Greetings John." Hal'yon greeted. His accent sounded oddly Russian to Ash.

"It appears we have a guest." the Aqult minister then said noticing Ashley. "Dalcna I'm Malasona the minister of Aqult."

"Forgive me in my old age I start to miss people. I'm Hal'yon the Tiberian minister."

"I'm Talgoran the Exocron minister." a man with red eyes and blue lines across his body.

"I'm Tahumec the Tolashner minister." a strange looking alien with wings said.

"And I'm Mallronda the Shel'trakan minister. We welcome you to this meeting young lady." The bug like alien said. Ash was creped out by they way he looked.

"May you tell us your name?" Malasona asked very politely.

"Ashley Williams." Solvan said. "1st born of 4 daughters to Adam Williams and Alexis Williams. The granddaughter of the shamed General Williams of Shanxi."

Ash just looked at at him. Surprised that he knew that. While it wasn't classified not a lot of people knew about her family except for her granddad.

"I heard about the First contact war. Disgusting." Hal'yon said shaking his head.

"What about?" Ash said looking at the Tiberian.

"A new alien race finding a dormant mass relay. But get attacked by another race who have a law of not activating dormant mass relays. Then after the war the son of the general who surrendered never made it past the first rank. Disgraceful."

"Don't forget about the Geth and Qarrians." Talgoran said.

"Fair point."

"Sorry but what would you have done differently?" Ash asked.

"Well if we were the Turians we would have contacted the fleet that was trying to activate the mass relay. Secondly we would let the son rise through the ranks like any other soldier despite what the father did. As for the Geth and Qarrians well we would give the Geth a planet. And we would also help the Qarrians immune systems."

"Wow you guys plan a lot don't you?" Ash said with a smile.

"Well most of our literature is on 'what if'."

"Well Shepard is she your lover?" Malasona asked with a coy smile.

John and Ash could not help but blush confirming the ministers superstitions.

"You know Ki'sla's going to freak over this." Solvan said.

"I know but could you tell her that she'll always be a friend to me." John said feeling a bit guilty.

"Well I feel annoyed at the alliance for making you keep your relationship a secret. If the Normandy was a Tiberian ship you would be able to have your relationship with no penalty's." Hal'yon said with pity.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Ho yeah regulations for relationships in the Tiberian army are practically non-existent. But that is only for same species relationships. Different species are a little more complicated due to diseases and other problems."

"Sounds nice." Ash admitted.

"Shepard there's something else isn't there?" Solvan then asked noticing Shepard being a little nervous.

John sighed and straightened up. "I recently received a communication from Admiral Kahoku about 3 Cerberus bases. This first attack will serve as part of our revenge."

"Very good is that all?" Hal'yon said. Shepard nodded in response. "May the Spirits of war and the Ocean Goddess watch over you and your crew." he said before the holograms disappeared.

Ash and Shepard turned to look at each other.

"Spirits of war? Goddess?" Ash said.

"The Spirits of war are the main belief system of Tiberia. As for the Ocean Goddess she is the Goddess of water and love. Saying that she'll 'watch over us' is for luck and a long lasting relationship." Shepard said.

"Your culture is so strange but interesting."

"Well there is one thing that has to be done." he said as he took off his necklace and put it around Ashley's neck.

She held up the gem on the end. "John wa..."

"This used to belong to my mother. But when she died my eldest sister is required to have it. Then when I find a lover it is required of me to give it to her to prove our relationship."

Ash then let the gem go and looked into John's eyes. Their lips then met. She could never feel more safe than in his arms. Even though he wasn't human she loved him non the less.


	11. remake

Ok here's the plan I need beta readers for remakes of chapters 1 to 3. input will be welcomed but beta reading is preferable. No new chapters will be complete until the remakes are done.

All beta readers will be credited.


	12. Chapter 9 The beast

Shepard's mentality had been shaken as his crew and he cleared Cerberus facilities and bases, and his crew noticed. He looked more disturbed and angry. Only Ashley knew what was happening but she did try to comfort him with no success. But she knew in times like these he was best left alone.

However after finding Admiral Kahoku's body at one of the previous Cerberus bases they found he became more isolated. Now the Normandy just had two locations to look into before their leads into Cerberus dried up. It was at a base on Ontarom to investigate the deaths of several Alliance scientists, Shepard ran into a familiar face.

"Shepard?" Toombs gasped. His arm was shaky as he aimed at the frightened scientist. "My god, Shepard, is that you?"

"Toombs?" Shepard gasped. It was his old buddy from his unit on Akuze. All this time he thought he had died when the Thresher Maws attacked. "I thought you died. I saw you get attacked by that Thresher Maw!"

Kaidan and Tali, who were with him, looked to Shepard and to Toombs.

"The scientists took me Shepard."

"You can't prove any of this!" the scientists screamed. "This man is delusional!"

"They were running tests on the Thresher Maws," Toombs explained. "They let those things hit us just to watch and study. I woke up in a holding cell. The scientists were delighted that I had survived. Now they had someone to run tests on."

"Toombs, I spent the entire 2 week's I was on the planet searching for anyone... anyone who survived the attack," Shepard said remorsefully.

"You can't believe Toombs," the scientist scoffed. "He doesn't have any proof. I demand a fair trial."

"He was there, you bastard!" Toombs roared. "He knows the truth! They were part of a secret organization, Cerberus, that runs secret tests like this. They treated me like a lab animal. This man deserves to die, Shepard! For you, for me, for those who weren't lucky enough to get off of Akuze. Are you with me?"

"You're better than this, Toombs," Shepard said. "You're not like them."

"Don't tell me who I am!" Toombs bellowed. "You got away with a few scratches and a scary reputation! I was tortured for years, Shepard! You can't judge me! You don't have the right!"

"You think you were the only one who Cerberus tortured Toombs?" Shepard inquired. "You don't think I don't know what you've been through?"

"What are you talking about, Shepard?"

"Cerberus killed everyone I've ever known and loved. They even made me watch as they defiled my sisters!" Shepard exploded.

Tali and Kaidan stared at Shepard in shock.

"Cerberus found me when I was six years old. They took me and killed my father, raped my sisters. They proceeded to torture me, experiment when I finally escaped Cerberus took everything from me! I know exactly how you feel!"

"I-I didn't know," Toombs muttered. "If that's true then why are you trying to stop me when you know exactly what they've done?"

Shepard took a couple steps towards Toombs. "Because as much as I want their organization destroyed. The last thing I want is for their crimes to fade into obscurity. Killing this man will only help Cerberus. It'll cover up what they did on Akuze. You want justice for what was done to you and the others on Akuze? We take this man in, and let the galaxy know exactly what Cerberus has done. Don't let Cerberus turn you into a murderer, Toombs."

Toombs thought on what Shepard said for a moment before lowering his weapon. "Okay. You're right. I don't want this covered up. We take this to trial. Let everyone know what they've done. Maybe the screaming will stop now. I don't know."

Shepard placed a hand on Toombs' shoulder. "It'll fade and turn to strength over time. I promise you that."

-

The crew sat at the table in the mess thinking over what happened. Tali, Garrus, Kaidan, Ashley, Liara, Joker and several other crew members were seated.

"I just can't believe that's what happened to the Commander when he was a kid," Kaidan said.

"Did Shepard ever tell you about this, Ash?" Liara asked the gunnery chief.

"No," she lied. "He's never said anything about his past he would tell me that it was an upsetting issue."

But she did however she knew John all too well and began to doubt this will fade any time soon.

"Can't really blame him for that," Kaidan said. "Toombs would have likely killed that scientist if Shepard hadn't said all that he did."

"Did Shepard say anything else?" Garrus asked. "Like where he was held? Who were involved?"

"No," Kaidan replied shaking his head. "When we tried asked for further elaboration, Shepard just said, 'Back to the Mako.' He went directly to his cabin and he's been there since we finished the mission. He... seems fairly upset."

"I should go talk to him," Ashley suggested feeling it was the best thing to do.

"Why you?" Garrus asked with interest.

"Well I've known him the longest so I will be best." She said heading to John's cabin.

"Well, hopefully she'll take care of things," Tail said. "I need to go to engineering." she said while walking away.

"I think I'll look into those Prothean disks we recovered," Liara said as she got up and the same.

"Alright now that they're all gone," Joker said. "I'm starting up a new pool."

"And the bet?" one of the crewmen asked.

"Who will Shepard go for?" Joker announced. "Liara or Ashley."

Garrus' mandibles went apart. "We find out about Shepard's traumatized past, and you're making bets on who Shepard will bed?"

"Easy, Garrus," one of the crew members said. "It's not like we're trying to bet whether or not Shepard will go crazy. And this isn't the first time we've made pools. The last one was whether or not the point behind the Eden Prime mission was to see if Shepard was being tested to be a Spectre."

"I made a killing on that one," Joker commented. He took out a blank credit chit and a OSD and placed them on the table. "Okay just like last time, credits go onto this credit chit and the names go down on my OSD. The winner or winners will have the total credits on here. I'll be checking with everyone else on the ship to see if they're joining in. So who will it be: Liara or Ashley. Now we know Shepard has been frequently visiting Liara in her room next to the med-bay; even giving her 'one-on-one' training when many of the crew members here are more than capable of doing it. And then there's Ashley who's known the commander for over 20 years. So Kaidan?"

Kaidan gave it a thought and activated his credit chit. "Liara."

"The Chief," one of the crewmen said.

"Wiliams," said the other.

Joker placed his bet on the omni-tool and looked to Garrus. "You joining in Garrus?"

"Why not?" Garrus shrugged. "But this is a no boner..."

The entire crew burst out laughing at the Turian.

"Brainier Garrus." One of the crew said holding his sides. "The phrase is 'its a no brainier'."

"That's a fail Garrus an epic fail." Kadian said slapping the Turian's back.

"Sorry. I mean it's a no brainier because I think that he's go his eyes for Miss Williams."

"Who?" Some of the crew said in unison.

"Gunnery Chief. I mean, I see the Commander really smile when she's around. To be honest I think that they're keeping something from us."

"Wait we have regulations of fraternization." one of the crewmen asked. "I mean I know of people who disobeyed that regulation got major bollocking by the higher up's."

"True..." Kaidan agreed. "We have all heard of that so Garrus why are you saying those two are an item?"

"The way they look at each other."

"How exactly do you know all this?" Kaidan asked.

"I'm trained as a C-Sec sniper and of course you need to be knowledgeable of other races and cultures in my line of work."

-

Ash walked into Shepard's room and saw him sitting on the foot of his bed holding an OSD.

Shepard looked over to her and gave her a weak, sad smile. "Hey, Ash." He wave to her to get her to move forward.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Better I guess." He leaned forward and taped the OSD a few times.

Ash walked over and sat next to her boyfriend. She then touched his face and tuned it so that he was facing her. His face obviously betrayed the pain he was feeling.

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than anyone. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Ash." he said placing a hand over the hand she had on his cheek.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Listing to my sister's singing. Would you like to listen?"

Ash just nodded at the request. Despite what she knew she wanted to know more about John's family. John tapped a few keys on the OSD and two teenage girls came up both of them had red hair but one of them was way longer than the other.

He then hit the play key and his sisters started to sing. The language was obviously Tiberian she recognized some of the words but it sounded different. The way they sang felt like something eased Ashley's soul. It relaxed her in a way she never thought possible.

The song seemed to last seconds. When it finished the OSD fell on the floor and Shepard covered his face with his hands. He was crying. Ash never saw him cry she just realised he kept his emotions in check with this kind of thing. He then brought him close and embraced him.

"I...I just want them back. I just want them back Ashley. I miss them so much."

She had no idea what to do but seeing him like this made her tears fall because of her dead father. Then instinctively she kissed him on the lips. He then moved closer as their kiss grew more passionate.

Ash then pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Her tears fell uncontrollably.

"I know how you feel. When dad died I was ready to die but you were there to comfort me. I can never repay you for that. But it's my turn to comfort you." she said pushing him on the bed and removing her shirt reviling her well developed chest.

She laid on Shepard and undid his shirt and removed it from him revealing a well developed muscular chest. Ash blushed at the sight of it. She then laid her head on him then started to kiss him all the way to his lips as John wrapped his arms around her.

Their tongues wrapped around each other. It just felt right for the both of them. Then reached for Ash's hair bobble and removed it. Her hair then fell over them. She then pulled her self up and looked at him.

'Spirits she's like the goddess herself.' he thought.

"You always looked better with your hair down." he said.

She blushed once again and removed her bra and laid on him and kissing him once again. She then started to move her hand down into his trousers but Joker came on the intercom.

"Commander," Joker said over the comm. System.

Braking off the kiss reluctantly stopping her from putting her hand down his trousers and answered the pilot. "Yes, Joker?"

"We are making our approach to Nepheron."

"Got it Joker."

Ash bowed her head in disappointment. She mentality cursed Joker for killing the moment.

"Ashley I'm sorry I've should have kept the comm on privet."

She just smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine we can do this some other time." she said getting off him and getting her clothing back on.

"We need to be ready, I want you on the ground with Garrus."

"Ok. See ya in the hanger." she said leaving his cabin.

John's eyes then darted around his cabin. Joker had an annoying habit of interrupting him at the worst of times. He could swear the the pilot had put a camera in there.

Aria the queen of Omega looked over the main dance floor shaking her head. Everyone tried to get in her panties but she only had room for one person. She then turned to an OSD in her hand and gave an evil smile at the image on it.

Commander John Shepard had that rare fire that burned like a black hole inside him. The Asari ice queen always liked that. She walked over to her bed took off her cloths and fell on it. It had been a long day she needed the rest. As she laid there a memory crept into her mind. As the memory lingered in her mind her hand made it's way to in between her legs.

* * *

Aria sat in her chair annoyed one of the new Termnus gangs started to get on her nerves. So she called the Hunters advisers who would help her with the predicament. The two married couple sat on chairs in front of her while their adopted 14 year old son stood in the corner.

"So what do I need to do to keep this new gang in check?" she asked them.

The couple glanced at each other while the teen in the corner rolled his eyes.

"Well..." started the man but the teen interrupted.

"You could start my monitoring there movements. Then once there at their weakest attack them and give them a warning." he said.

"John! She asked us not you." the woman said glaring at teen.

"But he is right. I can't think of a better way to keep them in check." the man said agreeing with the teen.

Aria eyed the teen. He was unnaturally handsome with a well built and toned body. He also had an aura about him that she found attractive. The boy however was young in human years so he could not legally do things to her.

An idea started brewing in her head.

"Sorry about him. He's going through a rebellious stage. It's a human thing." the woman said facing the Asari once again.

"It's all right." the Asari said with a smile. "People like him always give the best idea's."

'Not to mention how sexy he is.' she thought.

Just then John's omni-tool bleeped.

"Sorry I've got to take this." he said walking out of the room.

The couple then looked at each other.

"Probably Ashley again." the woman said.

"Why don't they just get together and go out?" the man asked.

As the two talked about the relationship of their adopted son the Asari cautiously listened while typing something on her Omni-tool. She liked the boy but knew she had to wait until he became of age.

* * *

John sat at the Omega bar drinking a strong drink. But because of his Tiberian body he could not get drunk with these light drinks. He wasn't much of a drinker but he lost some of his friends on Akuze he needed to vent.

Most of the ship's crew were drinking and watching the dancers. But John sat alone. The gilt of losing his men was unbearable. As he took another swig a familiar Asari sat next to him.

"Hi Aria." he said.

"Well well never thought I'd see you here with out your parents to protect you." the Asari said sarcastically.

"What's it to you? They're dead I'm alive." taking another swig.

"Well sorry to here that but your a young man now and free to do what ever you want." she said with a smile.

'Damn he's hot.' she thought as she eyed him.

"How about we go to my room and we can have a talk over some beers."

John did not say or do anything just thought about it. He was worried he knew that she had an eye for him but he had no idea she wanted him to do the deed. He needed to come up with something.

"Thanks for the offer but can't."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we're only staying until the repairs are finished. Witch should take another 40 minutes and besides I need to keep an eye on the crew to make sure they don't get into trouble." he then turned to her and smiled."Sorry maybe next time."

'Damn I'll get you hot ass in bed. Just you wait.' she thought.

* * *

Aria moaned even louder as she reached climax. Her heart pounded as tiredness overwhelmed her. She fell asleep dreaming of a certain human spectre.

"I'll get you Shepard just you wait." she whispered.

A figure in a black cloak stood in the coroner of the room. He just watched as the Asari fell asleep and a smile appeared on is face.

"She maybe could be of use against brother." he said before vanishing.

* * *

Garrus and Ash sat at the back of the Mako as Shepard drove towards the final Cerberus base. The two sat across from each other. Garrus noticed that Ash was a but uncomfortable as she looked at Shepard. She looked like she was worried about something. Garrus gave her foot a light tap. This broke her concentration. He tapped on his helmet to tell her to switch to a private conversation.

"How did it go with Shepard?" he asked sincerely.

"As well as it possibly can. He'll be okay."

"What did you two talk about?"

"A little about the Cerberus thing. I can't say much more than that."

"Did you tell him how you feel about him?"

Ash stared at him wide eyed thankfully her helmet hid her red cheeks. " Even if I did care about him I can't do anything with him."

'Damn he's a sharp Turian. I need to be careful.' she thought.

"Ash, relax," Garrus said, unsurprised at her outburst. "I know. You would have to be blind not to see how you look at him. Of course I guess that means the entire Normandy crew is blind."

Ash looked at the floor. "We're keeping it a secret."

"Understandable."

"Thanks but can you please keep it a secret. We don't need the publicity."

"Of course just a question. What made you fall in love with him?"

Ash was stunned by the question. She never thought anyone would ask that it. She looked at her feet.

"I don't know that's the truth. He's strong brave has a great ass. But he's just always been there for me. He's like that prince who leaves his castle to look for someone in his kingdom to marry while changing his nation for the better. I can't think anything more than that."

"You really love him don't you?"

Before she could answer the Mako's cannon fired shaking the vehicle. Several more rounds went off before the tank came to a full stop.

"Base's perimeter is clear," Shepard announced. "Ready yourselves. This base is going to be one hell of a fight."

"Got it, Shepard," Garrus acknowledged.

They got out of the tank and approached the base's entrance. They went inside and allowed the airlock to do its cycle to allow them inside. The first room of the base was empty, but Shepard's senses kicked in telling him the next room was full of Cerberus solders. Shepard approached the doorway to the door and nodded to Garrus and Ash to take cover.

The door sprung open. Shepard rushed in to the structure's support to take cover while taking shots at the Cerberus soldiers. "Ash take the right! Garrus the left. Move."

His team mates responded immediately. John saw the operatives' shields flash and them falling. Shepard used his assault rifle at the Cerberus agents as he moved to the back of the room.

Shepard heard gunfire from his team mates and saw that they took down the other two operatives. The team moved around the room taking out all the Cerberus troops.

"Area's clear, Shepard," Garrus said. "We should check to see if they have any databases."

"Right," Shepard agreed.

They moved towards the back rooms. Garrus and Ash followed Shepard to the room of the left. Inside the room was a large database with a terminal in the back of the room.

"There must be untold amounts of data on Cerberus here," Tali though out loud.

"Finally something," Shepard exclaimed, a slight amount of joy and relief in his voice. He approached the terminal and went through its menu to download its data. An alarm went off at the terminal. A program activated and started to purge its data.

"Ho no you fucking don't!" Shepard yelled as his begun hacking its defenses. "Override. Countermanding. Overwrite!" he yelled these things as he tried stopping the purge. A text came up acknowledging his command input, stopping the purge. "Recover. Restore." Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. It was too close. He downloaded the Cerberus data.

"Alright, I got th..." John was about to say but drew his pistol and pointed it directly at the doorway. He did it so fast that Garrus thought he was dreaming.

"Which you'll be handing back over to us," another voice said.

Garrus turned around to see a squad of a dozen Cerberus operatives. The leader of the group was holding Asley in a tight with a knife held to her.

"John help." She said.

"You're going to drop your weapons and surrender, or I'll cut up this Alliance whore." the operative said.

"Let her go!" Shepard calmly demanded with his pistol levelled at his head.

"I told you to drop your weapons or she fucking dies! Now!"

Ash grabbed the operatives hand and tried to throw him over her shoulder. But due to the man's size she couldn't. Shepard couldn't get a shot with the struggling. Then one of the operatives aimed a pistol at her head. Instinctively John shot the operative. But as the operative fell on the floor his pistol fired and hit the commander in the cheek.

Ash stopped as she saw the bullet grazed her lover. John did not react to the shot. Then the cut on his cheek healed instantly. The operatives and Garrus stared at the commander.

The Cerberus leader's eyes widened. "No... It can't be..."

Shepard finally got a good look at his face. A scar ran down his face from the top of his brow to the bottom of his lips. He knew this man.

"You!" Shepard bellowed. "I let you go go because you were unarmed. Now I see that was a mistake!"

"No!" the man yelled in a scared voice. His operatives were confused by their leader's sudden change in confidence. "Y-You're dead. I saw that station explode. Not to mention your race is dead."

Now Garrus was confused. "What is he talking about, Shepard?"

"Not now Garrus." Shepard looked at the scarred man in the eyes. "You remember me. Then you know exactly what I'm capable of. Let her go and you won't be harmed."

"Yeah right, your 'Majesty' I know that after what we did to your galaxy, you're here to make us pay for it."

"I'm offering you a way out alive."

The scarred man looked to Ash and then smiled. "Tell me Tiberian. Just what is this whore to you?"

Shepard didn't answer but his eyes glowed in anger.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" he gave a throaty chuckle. "She's your lover , isn't she?"

Again Sheppard didn't answer.

"Looks like I have my own way out alive." The scarred man pushed Ashley and shot her. She then fell limp on the floor. Shepard did the same.

"Ashley!" Garrus yelled. Garrus looked to Shepard. Something happened to him. "Shepard!"

Shepard laid there lifeless.

"Shepard, what are you doing?" Garrus yelled.

"Don't bother, Turian," the scarred man said to him. "When a member of the Tiberian of the royal family's lover is injured, killed or is dying, the same happens to them. Shepard is either dead or dying. Either way, the Illusive Man's going to reward me for finding and disposing of him."

"What the hell is a Tiberian?" Garrus demanded to know.

"A mistake of Cerberus' past. Now frankly we have no use for you split face goodbye." he signalled his operatives to open fire.

The operatives complied but before the could fire a demonic roar came from Shepard. At that moment everyone's eyes where on him. A white aura of biotic power surrounded him as he got up.

"Shepard?" Garrus said to him. "Are you ok-"

Garrus was cut off by him who jumped on the nearest Cerberus operative and ripped his spine out.

"Oh, god," the scarred man muttered. "Kill it! Kill it!"

The operatives open fired at Shepard. The bullets did little against the white aura surrounding him. He then used the operatives spine as weapon as he smashed it against two more operatives. The he then punched through another operatives his arm was out the other end holding the man's heart and crushed it. The operatives backed up.

Garrus continued watching Shepard go on a rampage as he tore apart the operatives. It was a massacre. Garrus was up against the wall watching this unfold, shaking.

Shepard was covered in blood as he approached the scared man. His eyes were completely blank. The Cerberus leader kept shooting at him with his shotgun. But they had no effect. John the grabbed the leader by the throat and lifted him up. The scared man aimed his shotgun at the commander's face and fired. It did nothing.

"DIE." John then said as his eyes glowed in pure white light.

The man's feet started to turn into ash. He screamed, begging for mercy. More and more of his body disintegrated. It was slow and painful. His screams finally stopped as his head turned to ash. All that was left of his body was a pile of ash.

Garrus still hasn't moved an inch. "Sh-Shepard," he mumbled.

The thing before him looked back at him. It moved to him, too fast for Garrus to move out of the way. It held him by the throat with his right hand ready to strike. Garrus closed his eyes. Nothing happened.

He then opened one eye to see another man in a blue military uniform with a red sash around his chest. But his face looked a lot like Shepard's but with winkles. His hand had stopped Shepard's fist.

"Son." the man said.

"Father?" Shepard then said letting go of Garrus and backing up. "Father."

"Yes." the man said nodding.

Shepard's eyes then came back and the white aura disappeared. Tears then started to fall. Garrus was utterly confused about what was happening.

"Help me. I couldn't save her." he said as he fell to his knees.

A red haired woman then appeared. She wore a long white dress. Somehow Garrus saw similarity between John and her. The woman walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. John looked up at the woman.

"Jol'an there's still time you can still save her. You know what to do." she said in a soft tone.

John then looked over to Ashley. He knew in his heart she was dyeing. He tried to stand up but couldn't so he crawled over to her using every bit of strength he had. He then go to her and moved her hair off her face. He stared at his goddess before his lips meet hers.

As he kissed her both of them glowed in a bright white light. So bright that Garrus had to cover his eyes. The light then died down and a loud thud meet his ears. He lowered his arm ans saw John and Ashley laying limb on the floor.

The woman was crouched over Shepard with her hand over his heart. The man looked at her with a worried look but she had a smile.

"He's fine my love. Just exhausted form the transfer." she said.

"Good this galaxy needs him." the man said he then looked over at Garrus. "Garrus right? Can you please keep this quiet. The galaxy is not ready."

At that moment the man and woman disappeared. Garrus then snped out of hisrushed to them. "Spirits damn it!" Garrus activated his comm. "Joker do you read? We need immediate evac!"

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know."

-

Ashley's eyes opened to see she was in the Normandy's med-bay with her armour off. Her back hurt like hell. She sat up but the pain was too great and she fell back onto the bed.

"Ash!" Chakwas said approaching her. "You shouldn't sit up so fast. Especially after what happened."

"What happened?" she repeated. "What do you mean? All I remember was being held hostage by that Cerberus operative."

"The operative shot you in the back and punctured your lung."

Ash remembered it all to clearly. Her eyes widened as she remembered about what happens to John if she gets hurt.

"What happened to Shepard?" she asked franticly.

"According to Garrus, Shepard lost it after that happened. Took down the entire Cerberus squad. After that he then kissed you."

"What?" she asked touching her lips.

"Ash..." Chakwas started. "When you got back Shepard was in a worse state than you. When I examined you there was no bullet wound on your back and your lungs weren't punctured. I took a blood and tissue sample and found that your cells divided ten times as fast than normal. You healed instantly. But the pain of being shot and having your lungs punctured will last for a while."

Ash was wide eyed as Chakwas said this.

"However it seems that it was only temporary but this discovery makes medi-gel completely useless."

"What about John?" she asked more calmly.

Chakwas then turned to face the next bed. Ash followed where she was looking. John was laying on the bed next to her. The memory's of Mindoir came flooding back to her. She did her best not to panic but seeing him there he colour drain form her face.

"When he was brought in he had the punctured lung. But before I could treat him it healed. Slowly than you but it healed faster than any other species in this galaxy."

Ashley then knew that Chakwas knew too much. Maybe the crew knew. Fear griped her.

"Dr." she asked as they both faced each other. "Answer me truthfully did you tell anyone?"

"No why?"

Ash sighed and thought of how to say it.

"Do you know about the rumours that Shepard is not human?"

The doctor nodded.

Ash took a deep breath before saying it. "There all true."

The colour drained from Chakwas' face. As she backed into her desk behind her. She then looked from Shepard to Ash.

"How he looks human? And what about the DNA tests. These no way he could hide that from us." she practically yelled.

"It's because his race have DNA so close to humans you would not be able to detect it."

Some of the colour retuned to Chakwas. But she was still sceptical. But questions filled her head.

"It's a lot to take in."

"I know but you didn't fall in love with him." Ash said blushing.

Chakwas looked wide eyed at Ash in surprise and excitement.

"I knew it." she said making Ash look at her funny.

Chakwas then realised what she just said and because Ash gave up John secret it was time for Joker's secret bet should be brought to light.

"Joker started a pool to see who John will bed."

Ash went red in the face. But before she could say anything John stirred. She then got up and sat next to him.

"AAAH hell that hurts." he said as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"John." Ash said.

He then turned to face her but then found her lips meeting his. After a while they then broke the kiss. He then saw Chakwas in the room.

"Eeerrr." he said with a hint of panic.

"Don't worry I don't turn people who fraternize in." she giggled.

"Thank you." John said in relief.

At that moment an Garrus walked in. he then walked right up to Shepard and punched him in the face.

"GARRUS."Ashley yelled.

"This bastard nearly killed me! You have a lot of question to answer Shepard! What the hell happened? What did that operative mean by calling you an Tiberian?" he demanded.

Shepard then got off the bed and looked at Ashley who nodded knowing what he was thinking. He then tuned to Chakwas and Garrus.

"What I'm about to show you two, cannot leave this room."


	13. Chapter 10 The ancients cypher

Chapter 10 The cypher of the ancients.

Ash watched as Shepard mind-melded with Garrus and Chakwas. It was slightly eerie to see his eyes glow along with Garrus and Chakwas. After a minute the glow dissipated with the three returning.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry," Shepard said taking his hands off their temples.

Garrus and Chakwas were speechless.

"Wow. And I thought that I saw everything." Chakwas said in awe of what she just witnessed.

"But why keep it hidden?" Garrus asked in anger.

"Think about it. The first contact war, the Geth, the Quarrians exiled. How where supposed to revile ourself's to people with that kind of history." Shepard defended.

"But your people are Militaristic."

"Yes because war can never end. But the first contact war was caused by Turrians who found humans disobeying a law they did not know about."

Garrus tried to think of something but couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it John was right.

"Sorry."

"It's ok Garrus however there is something that I need to tell all three of you."

"What?" Ashley asked.

John sighed and lent against the wall.

"Because since I'm the spirits chosen I have to go through trials. One of them is... is... well there's no easy way to say it so I'll just say it. I have one trial left the trial of rebirth. It is as it sounds."

All three looked at him with wide eyes.

"W...what?" Ash said.

"The trial requires my... resurrection."

"What?" she screamed.

Garrus and Chakwas jumped at her outburst.

"You have to die?" Ash yelled horribly upset as jumped up and embraced him.

"No...no...no... you cannot do this to me." she cried.

"Err... we'll leave you two alone." Chakwas said grabbing Garrus' arm and leaving.

"Only temporary, I promise," Shepard said as he warped his arms around her. "Kareena told me that I'll be in a form of hibernation for two years, and then I'll come back."

"Two years," she choked. "You'll be gone for two years?"

"But I will come back. I promise."

"Damn it, John, I held back my emotions because I thought you did not feel the same way. Now you tell me that your going to die?"

She was shaking. "Ash... I'm sorry the last thing I want is to leave you or hurt you."

Ash rested her head to his chest, still crying. "It's not fair. First dad now you. It's not fair."

"I'm going to ask the most selfish thing I could ever ask of you."

Ashley looked up into his eyes. Those eyes that she could get absorbed in.

"Will you wait for me to come back?"

"Promise me," she demanded. "Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise my love. I will come back and I'll never leave you again."

Ash kissed him. "I'll wait for you, John, I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Several hours have passed since Shepard, Wrex and Kadian went down to Feros to investigate the Geth attacks. Ash slowly woke. As she sat up she found 4 presents lying on the floor in the middle of her room. She just smiled.

She then got up and grabbed the nearest present and looked at the label.

'Ash I know that ever since your father died you never celebrated another birth day. But when we got to the citadel after Eden prime I bumped into your mother and gave me theses. Happy birthday.'

She just giggled at it and opened it. Inside was a blue hard back book with the label 'A complete collection of Tiberian poetry'. She just smiled and opened it. On the first page there was a message. 'I had this translated enjoy'.

She read the first few chapters of it before putting it down and grabbing the next one. It was labelled from Sarah. Inside as some silver jewellery and make up. She just giggled her younger sister always tried to get her to be more feminine. She just slid it under her bed. There was no need to use it now.

The next one was from her mother. But it was small with a letter. She opened the letter first.

'Ashley I hope your doing well. I hear that you are under the command of Johnny I hope he's good to you. I also hope that you confessed to him. Ho don't act like you never cared about him in that way. I watched all of you when you were growing. But you should know if you two are going out your sisters looked at him the same way as you. So be careful.

When you get the time call Sarah she's been wanting to talk to you love you mum.'

"Damn I knew they had their eyes on him." she said to herself as she opened her present from her mother.

Inside was a family picture Ash just smiled as she stroked the image of her father. She then placed it on her bedside table and grabbed the next one.

As John Wrex and Kadian made their way to the mako Shepard suddenly stopped sensing a Tiberian presence. He quickly took his pistol out and scanned the area. His team mates did the same. There was nothing and the presence disappeared.

"Shepard what are we looking for?" Wrex asked.

"Nothing I just thought I heard a noise. Come on let's get back to Fai dan." John ordered and the team walked off.

Hidden in a secluded area a woman in colonial clothing breathed in relief. She thought she was spotted by Shepard. But she mentally kicked herself for moving. She then moved to see a person wearing N7 armour.

As she watched as the man moved she licked her lips she liked what she saw and wanted him. Her thoughts then turned dirty.

'Just you wait Shepard. As soon as I get my hands on you your all mine.' she thought.

She blushed but then her Omni-tool bleeped that broke her train of thought she activated it and an image of a dark haired man came up.

"This is Miranda Lawson." she said.

"Lawson it's Alex we have a problem at the base get here as soon as you can." the man said before disappearing.

She sighed and made a mental note to kill Alex. But for know she would have to check out Shepard another day. She got up and ran along the concrete corridor and vanished.

Ashley gave a loud yawn as she finished calibrating the weapons. It was a long day she needed a break but there was on think she had to to first. She pressed a few keys on her computer and an image of Sarah came up.

"Ashley!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Hey sis." Ash replied.

"Same to. This is great how are you? I like what you've done with your hair."

Ash blushed ever since she tried to get in John's underwear she kept her hair lose. Everyone just complemented her about it.

"Thanks."

"So I heard." her smiled then turned into an evil coy smile. "That your under the command of Jonny-boy. "

Ashley gulped. "Yeah what it's to you?" she said trying to keep her tomboy attitude.

"Ho don't play that game with me sis. You knew that we all fell for him. Back then he was cute now he's the hottest stud I have ever seen. So don't say that you haven't tried filtering with him."

"Your right I haven't." Ash said earning a smug grin off her sister. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend." those last words made Sarah drop her smile and eyes go wide. Ash on the other hand gave a wide smile.

"Finally I swear if you waited any longer I would have taken him from you."

"Well he was being so stubborn about something and it came out."

"Well its about time." she sighed. "I'll tell the others. But you should know ever since we where little you two always had a connection. Me Abby and Lynn even tried to get you two together. But after the incident we decided to let things go from there."

"Thanks. Just so as you know John and me are keeping our relationship a secret. There are things that should not be brought to light yet."

"Sure but...ho my god you are not!" she said jumping to conclusion.

"No no I'm not. I just discovered his horrible past." Ash then told her sister a modified story of what happened to John. As she told the story Sarah could not believe what she was hearing.

"Oh my god... that happened before you two meet?" Sarah asked horrified.

"Yes. Over the years he kept those emotions in check. But remember when dad died we needed to vent and he was there? Well I did the same thing for him when he could not hold in his emotions."

"What happened?"

"After a raid on a terrorist base he stayed in his cabin. I went to check on him. After showing me a video of his sister he broke down."

"John cried that's unheard of."

"I know. When I saw him like that my heart ached so I pushed him on the bed and made out with him."

"You did the deed?" she asked excitedly.

"No we managed to get our tops off before Joker called us and killed the mood. But by then he settled down."

"Awwww what a shame saving yourself for him only for the moment to get ruined." she taunted.

"You do know that being a team mate of a Spectre I get Spectre rights. So I can make your life a lifting hell."

"Killjoy."

Ash gave a small chuckle and was about to continue when the VI announced, "Commanding officer aboard. XO Pressly stands relieved."

"Sorry sis duty calls."

"Ok talk to you later. And don't forget to get Shepard's ass in bed otherwise I will." she taunted and the image disappeared and Ash walked to the briefing room.

Shepard explained the mission to the crew members who weren't on the planet. The Geth. Exongeni. The colonists. The Thorian. During his retelling, he would occasionally glance at Garrus, a slight worry in his eyes. What was obvious to the crew was that the Commander looked exhausted and worn out. His skin was slightly pale. John sat back down after going over the events of Feros.

"Commander, you look pale. Are you suffering any ill effects from the Cipher?" Liara asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied. "Just need to let the Cipher do its thing."

"I might be able to help you Commander," Liara said. "I'm an expert on the Protheans. If I join my consciousness with yours, maybe we can make some sense of it."

Ashley hands gripped her legs tightly at the suggestion. There was the possibility she could find out Shepard's secret. She could see Shepard mentally preparing himself.

"Alright, let's try it," he said reluctantly.

Shepard and Liara stood up and approached each other. "Relax, Commander," she said while closing her eyes. "Embrace eternity!" Her eyes shot open revealing them to be black.

The images of the beacon rushed through Shepard's head. Images of Protheans dying by the thousands. Flesh melting off of their bones. Experiments with machines. Screams of the dying.

Ash and Garrus leaned forward wondering what was happening between the two. They've been standing there for about ten seconds. Ash felt like it was going on too long. Without warning, Liara almost collapsed to the ground but John caught her.

"Oh, goddess!" She was hyperventilating.

Shepard didn't look too worse for wear. "Liara!" he said while helping her regain her balance her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, goddess," she repeated. "How are you even able to function with what weighs on your mind? Even glimpsing your consciousness was overwhelming. Your will is incredibly strong. I would say it's unbreakable. After all my research I never thought I would ever see- The vision was vivid. Intense. You are remarkable strong willed to burden everything that weighs on you."

"Get to the point," Ash said, losing her patience. "What did you see?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged. Large parts of the vision are- are missing. The data that transferred into the Commander's mind was... incomplete."

"Did you see anything of use from the vision?" Shepard asked while letting her go.

"I was able to interpret the data relayed through your vision. But some of it was missing. Saren must have what is missing. Maybe he found another beacon. If we can find that missing data I can-" Liara stopped her sentence to groan a little. "I am sorry. The joining is exhausting and that door took a lot out of me."

"Door?" Kaidan asked out loud.

"The Commander had something of a door in his conscious, blocked out memories, maybe, and going near it caused extreme amounts of pain."

"You should go see Chakwas," Shepard said quickly to change the topic. "Rest of you dismissed."

Everyone but Ash and Garrus left the room. They watched Shepard speak with the Council. They were irritated at Velarn for accusing Shepard of saving the colonists solely because they were Humans. They still congratulated him for accomplishing his mission. Shepard turned around and saw the two standing there.

"How are you holding up?" Garrus asked.

"I'm fine. At least she didn't find out my secret."

"Yeah. So what's the plan for the JFU? You never elaborated that." Ash asked.

"The main plan is conscript as many people as they can get them combat ready. I've already got reports of mass production of war vehicles and weapons. There are also outfitting all capitol ships with experimental weapons tech. Hopefully we'll be ready when the reapers come."

Ash and Garrus nodded. Both of then knew about the reapers and the threat they possessed. All of them needed to be ready.


	14. Chapter 11 Queen of the hive

Chapter 11 Queen of the hive

Shepard walked back into his cabin after checking up on Liara. She seemed to be exhausted from the mind meld. She asked what the door was for but he refused to answer so she just accepted that he had a horrible past and did not want anyone to know about it.

He walked into his cabin and collapsed onto his bed. He was exhausted even with his super human metabolism there where still limits to his power. Just as he was about to fall asleep a buzzing sound stopped him from falling asleep. One of his eyes opened to see one of the silver ball's had a red lining.

He quickly get off his bed grabbed the ball and ran to the comm room. Once inside he locked the door and activated the ball. An image of Solvan appeared.

"Solvan this had better be good I was about to get some sleep." Shepard said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry but this is important. The planet you are going to Noveria we have an Exocron operative there but we lost contact a few hours ago. The operative was researching Prothean tech when something happened. We believe that she was forced to abandon all Tiberian tech in her lab without setting it to disintegrate." Solvan said.

John's eyes widened. "How could this happen if that tech falls into someone else's hands. It could ruin everything."

"I know but apparently they found something and she was not part of it."

"Where did she leave the tech?"

"Unknown. Maybe in the tech lab or the hall we don't know. Tiberian command wants you to find and retrieve all Tiberian tech and disintegrate the operatives body if she's dead. Understand."

"Yes." Shepard nodded.

"Good luck my king." Solvan said before disappearing.

Shepard sighed out of all the the things that could go wrong it was an uncontrollable incident. He was tired and this was the last thing he needed. He picked up the ball and headed back to his cabin fell on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Tali laid on her belly looking through the extranet for nude images of a certain Commander. Ever since she saw him on the news she like half the galaxy developed a crush on him. As she clicked out of another sight she found another one labelled 'Is Commander Shepard Human?'

She heard the rumours but her curiosity got the best of her. She clicked on it. The sight provided a number of interesting facts about the commander. Some of them provable but dismissive due to facts about human physiology. The rest were just unprovable speculations like fast healing and heightened scenes.

These where fascinating facts but a bit far-fetched. Tali just scoffed at the facts she always believed that the Commander was just very fit human. But the sight did raise some questions for her. She knew that he has some unusual ability's. Tali just thought that he was just born with some mutations from the Eezo.

Even thought she wasn't medically knowledge but she always, had feeling that eezo mutations weren't the cause of some of his ability's. She then tuned off her computer placed it back on the desk and fell asleep. Dreaming of a world where she didn't need her suit and where the commander loved her.

* * *

In a mission that would involve Matriarch Benezia, Shepard brought the whole team with him. Matriarchs are some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy and Benezia had the loyalty of Asari Commandos. If, nay when, they face her, Shepard wanted everyone he could have to fight.

The mission faced a little snag at first at the port with the Anoleis and his procedures. Shepard gave him full warning that delaying his investigation would have serious consequences. Anoleis played it off as a threat of physical violence which he threaten to bury Shepard under so much paperwork that he would never dig himself out.

Shepard did something worse. Through a small series of corporate espionage, Shepard got an undercover agent the evidence and witness she needed to put Anoleis behind bars for a long time. As Gianna hauled him out of his own office. As the businessman was dragged out John could have sworn that Gianna winked at him.

While the roads were treacherous on the way to Peak 15, it was not more than they usually handled. Along the way his squad was laughing at the situation with Anoleis. After driving through the elements, they arrived at Peak 15. An APC was outside and was on fire.

"Looks like Benezia had some vehicle troubles," Garrus quipped.

"Travelling in this kind of weather, that's no surprise. Ok everyone out." Shepard urged everyone to leave the tank.

Their shields were barely holding against the weather of Noveria. They hurried inside where they all removed their helmets. The garage door opened revealing a large storage room with several Geth and Krogan.

"Shit Take cover!" Shepard ordered.

Tali, Garrus and Kaidan went to work at disabling the Geth. Wrex, Liara and Ash were raining fire at a Krogan to the side. John was taking pot shots at the Geth who had their shields drained thanks to the modded weapons. The fight provided little trouble until they a roar of a Krogan Battlemaster echoed in the area. The Battlemaster jumped over the railings on the left and landed with a thud.

He fired two carnage shots at his squad. They took cover while the Battlemaster charged. Shepard ran tank of liquid nitrogen. Grabbed it and threw it at the charging Krogan. The tank didn't slow him down, but the liquid nitrogen spread all over the Krogan. He began to slow down until he was right in front of Shepard, completely frozen. He smiled and kicked the Krogan ice cube into the far wall and shattered.

"No one-liner quip?" Garrus asked.

"Nope lets go people." Shepard replied.

The squad followed him to the door. It opened. Two turrets were faced opposite of them.

"Why would they have the turrets facing the other direction?" Liara asked out loud.

"The company probably wanted to keep their employees inside as much as they wanted to keep intruders outside," Garrus replied.

John went into the room next to the hallway and tried accessing the console. Power was offline to the terminal. Just then he sensed something scuttling in the vent. John walked over and peered into the vent. Something ran through causing him to draw his pistol. He could only get a glimpse of what ran through. It wasn't a Geth.

"You see something, Commander?" Ash asked.

"Something moved through the vent," he replied.

"Geth?"

"No something else."

Ash walked up to him while the others searched the area for anything interesting.

"John are you ok you seem out of it."

"Sorry I'm just distracted. The incident with the tech. If someone finds it..."

She placed her hand on his and smiled.

"It will be fine. We find it and get rid of it."

John just smiled back as he picked up her hand and kissed it. She just blushed then of them and the team headed to the lift.

The group rode the elevator up several levels. The hall was filled with snow from an unknown breach in the walls. The second set of doors opened which alerted the Geth in the next room. It was a small group of Geth, around four. They were unable to return fire before Shepard's group eliminated them.

Once the last Geth fell, the squeal of metal echoed in the room. Something was coming. The squad formed a circle, waiting for what was to come. The metal then started to sound like growling.

"What is that?" Garrus asked out loud.

"Animals? Wind?" Ash suggested. "This place is in bad shape."

A large insect-like creature burst out of the vents. It was followed by a dozen small green insects.

"Take it down!" Shepard ordered.

The green insects exploded when they were shot. With them being in close proximity to each other, it caused a chain reaction. The larger insect was ripped to spreads from all of the micro-explosions.

"It's those same creatures from the Cerberus labs," Shepard observed.

"What are they doing here?" Kaidan asked.

"Could mean that it's here Cerberus got them or-" Ash said before Shepard finished her sentence.

"Unlikely the ones at the Cerberus base were more feral."

Shepard's squad looked to him in concern.

"Our mission is to find and apprehend Benezia."

"Aye, aye," Ash responded.

-

Benezia walked in an elegant manner towards the tank that contained the Rachni Queen. She was dark purple and was easily three times the size of any of her subjects. Her followers were extremely nervous in presence of the behemoth.

"My Lady, is it... safe to mind meld with her?" one of them asked.

Benezia stroked the glass of the tank. She looked the Rachni Queen and smirked. "Yes, it will be safe."

"Lady Benezia!" a follower yelled while running into the room. "I have just received reports of Shepard's team. They are on their way here!"

Benezia sighed quietly. "Send word to our infiltrator at the medical station. She is to be ordered to take him down."

"Yes, my Lady." The follower went back to her station to relay the orders.

"The rest of you, return to your stations and prepare for his arrival, if he survives the assassination."

They nodded and walked away.

Benezia looked back to the Queen. "Your children were supposed to be the soldiers in Saren's grand army. While the project was a failure, you still may provide us with assistance. Your race knew the location of the Mu relay, which is necessary to find the Conduit which will save us all."

The Rachni Queen backed away from the Asari Matriarch, mostly in due part to fear.

"Relax, your majesty. Embrace eternity!"

-

Shepard were close to the lab where the Doctor Cohen said the cure could be made in. There was a Volus standing there by himself. He turned around to face the squad. "Hello," he said in a very monotonous voice. "You're here for Benezia, I suppose."

"Yes, we are," Shepard replied. "Are you a survivor from the Hot Labs?"

"Somewhat," he replied. "A part of me died there though. My colleague and I were just going on our lunch when the alarms and they came. We rushed to the tram. I-I killed her."

This was a shock to the team.

"I got on the tram and closed the door behind me. I watched her head explode like a melon."

"Do you know what these creatures are?"

"The Rachni?"

"Rachni!" Wrex bellowed. "Impossible! They're extinct."

"Where did you find Rachni?" Shepard asked.

"We discovered a derelict Rachni vessel and inside was an egg. At first we wanted to clone the Rachni, but as it turned out, the egg hatched into a Queen."

'The unknown project.' John thought.

"That's unsettling. Come team, we need to get that cure."

The machine to generate the cure was straight forward. It was mostly automotive, leaving just the task of timing the injection sequence. The canister of purple liquid emerged from the machine.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go, Shepard," the Asari agent declared. She had several Geth soldiers standing around her. "You have been an annoyance to Lady Benezia, but your ti-"

Shepard didn't give her a chance to finish when he sent a high explosive grenade at her. They were sent backwards. His squad mates took the opportunity to finish off the Asari and the Geth.

"You probably could have let her finish her speech, Commander," Ash pointed out.

"I'm not going to give them the time. Liara get this cure to the Doctor. After that see what you can find out. The same goes for the rest of you."

They all nodded and left. Shepard then headed back to where all the scientists were. Once back inside the atrium he darted his eyes until he saw a human female in the corner of the room. He walked over to her and slouched on the wall beside her.

"Tolma solta honha jak toc garta." he said next to her.

She moved her long brown hair from her eye and smiled.

"Never thought you'd come." she whispered in Tiberian.

"Geth where reported here. I'm here to investigate. I'm also here to recover the tech." He also whispered in Tiberian.

The Exocron bowed her head.

"I'm sorry but it was fast. If I waited any longer I'd be dead."

"I understand. Now give me a report on your findings."

* * *

Ash and Garrus walked into the weapons research lab looking for any Tiberian tech. Before they were deployed planet-side John briefed them both privately. Both of them knew what to look for and they had to do it fast.

As they looked through the experimental weapons Garrus felt the atmosphere was too quite.

"So Ash how are you going to cope with John's absence?" he asked.

She looked up at him. She gave it some thought before turning back to the weapons.

"Well when it happens I won't. But I'll grow to the fact he's not here." she said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"You don't sound to happy about it."

"It's because I...I'm afraid that I'll fall for someone else. I don't want that to happen."

"If you truly love him you'll turn down all people who ask you out."

She gave a weak smile.

"Yeah but my sisters will try to get me with someone. And turning my sisters suggestions down too many is bad for me."

"Why?"

"They'll think I won't be able to get over him."

* * *

Tali walked down an empty corridor. She was lost and she hated it. There where few signs inside the base. As she turned a corner a sign saying 'Tech lab' with an arrow pointing to a door came into view.

Her curiosity peaked. She then took out her shotgun and entered the room. It was a small room filled with Prothean tech and a few body's. She mentally thanked the ancestors that she couldn't smell the rotting flesh.

She then put her shotgun away and started looking through the tech. A lot of it could be used as a good pilgrimage gift but it would be stealing. Still she decided to look through it all. All the tech looked good but she then found a black rectangular object the size of her hand.

The device looked remarkably similar to an old human piece of tech they called an iPod. She was always fascinated by old human touch screen tech but wondered why this thing wasn't in a museum. She picked it up and tapped it a few times.

A holographic coloured image of a human male appeared in front of her. She backed up a couple of steps as the man started talking in an strange language. The only words she recognized where John, Ashley, Garrus and Chakwas. She wonder why the hologram said their names.

The hologram disappeared and her mind filled with questions. She then tapped it again this time a cube hovered over the pad. The cube had smaller cubes inside of it with different images that looked like whiting. She hit the the first symbol then the cube disappeared and a woman wearing a scientists outfit appeared.

"Diary entry 675." she said "That last batch of tests turned out that there is no Tiberian tech in Prothean holo technology. Which is all ways good to hear. Oh that reminds me a few weeks ago we found the prince Jol'an but he prefers to go by John from what I hear. But that's not the best bit the council named him the first human Spectre Ha. More like the first Tiberian Spectre."

Tali then realised that the rumours of John not being human where true. She just could not believe it. But who else knew.

"Keelah." she whispered.

"Anyway got to go the boss gets bitchy if I'm... shit go to..." the woman could not finish the sentence and the hologram disappeared and the cube appeared.

"The rumours are true."

She tapped the device once again and the cube disappeared. She then pocketed it and left.

"Tali where are you?" Ashley called over the radio.

She sighed in relief.

"Keelah Ash I'm lost I don't know where I am." she answered.

"How did that happen?"

"My mapping system must have broke when we got out of the mako."

"Fair point it was violent weather. Ok I'm downloading the base map now."

She received the map thanked Ash and started following the map back to the atrium. As she walked questions filled her mind. About Shepard and what he truly was. His powers, ability's and strength where all beyond human. It all made sense but did Ashley know that he was not human.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realise she made it to the atrium.

"Tali you made it." Ash said snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Sorry I got lost." she apologized.

"Don't apologize it happens come on." John then said.

* * *

Shepard and his company entered the chamber room and saw Benezia looking into the tank of the Rachni Queen.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother," Benezia said while turning to face Shepard. "There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it towards happiness or despair." Benezia glanced at the Queen. "Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." Benezia's eyes were drawn to Liara. "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

"Liara is here of her own accord," Shepard said to her.

"Indeed... What have you told him about me, Liara?"

"What could I say, mother?" Liara yelled at her. "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

"Have you ever faced an Asari commando unit before, Commander? Few humans have. But I don't believe that you are really human."

"You believe that ridiculous rumour." Shepard laughed.

* * *

"You'll all die the same way."

"You would kill your own daughter?" he asked in disbelief.

"I now realize I should have been stricter with you." Benezia casted stasis on Shepard freezing him in place.

"John!" Ash yelled. She tried to move to him, but Garrus stopped her. "Let me go!"

"We need to get to cover!" Garrus yelled at her.

The squad tried taking cover on the right of the room. Benezia charged up a warp in her hand as she approached Shepard's frozen body but she did not noticed his glowing leg.

Ash felt tears run down her cheeks. He didn't say anything about how he would die. He didn't say. She tried struggling against Garrus, but it was to no avail.

Benezia was ready to strike, but then she noticed an odd distortion in the stasis energy. Before she knew what was happening, the stasis broke apart. Shepard then delivered a roundhouse kick in her stomach and she was sent flying backwards. The doors in the back of the room opened up releasing Asari Commandos and Geth.

Shepard looked to his team and ordered, "Take out the Commandos and Geth. I'll take on Benezia!"  
His squad took cover in preparation for the waves of soldiers. Shepard spotted Benezia getting to her feet.

"Taking on an Asari Matriarch?" she said. "Very fool-hardy. Even if you are not human."

"That's because you have no idea what I'm capable of." He biotically charged forward and punched Benezia. Her barrier held out enough to stop her from flying back.

Benezia counter-attacked with a biotic warp. Shepard just dodged the warp and set a large warp. As they attacked each other the Matriarch was mostly on the defensive.

* * *

The rest of the squad fought with everything they could muster. They were facing off against waves of Asari commandos and Geth. Not the easiest task in the galaxy. Even in the midst of the battle, they couldn't help but grab a glimpse of the biotic showdown on the other side of the room. To see Shepard take on Benezia as an equal in biotics only showed them just how powerful he is.

Garrus noticed that the girls where constantly checking on Shepard. But Ashley was the only one who was most worried. Tali and Liara on the other hand where only watching so they could swoon over him.

"He'll be fine," Garrus said to Ashley trying to reassure her. "He's faced off against Thresher Maws, Krogans, Slavers and Geth. If any one can beat a Matriarch it's him."

Ash couldn't say anything. She wanted to be there and help Shepard fight, but a fight against a Matriarch impossible for a non-biotic. Not to mention that he would receive more damage with her there.

'Goddess of Oceans please watch over him.' she thought.

Benezia stabilized her footing and sued a throw force. Shepard dogged the throw force and charged forward. His right arm glowed white as he grabbed Benezia and threw her into the wall on the left. She cried out from the impact. He then used delta energy to prevent her. The Matriarch tried struggling, but the energy held her down.

"This fight ends now," he declared.

Shepard pulled back sending Benezia towards the Rachni tank. As she flew over, John shot at her in the chest. Benezia slammed against the Rachni tank. Blood dripped out from her mouth and chest.

The rest of Shepard's squad regrouped on his position.

"It's over, Benezia."

"This is not over," she said as she stood up and covered her bullet wound. "Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear."

At this point she didn't sound coherent to the team. Almost deluded.

"The Rachni didn't cooperate with you, why should I?"

Benezia looked back at him and then away. "I will not betray him. You will-" she stopped herself and leaned against the terminal station in front of the Rachni tank. "You-" Benezia pushed herself off of the terminal. "You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsion briefly, but the indoctrination is strong."

"Shiala mentioned indoctrination."

"You don't know what's it's like to be beating on the glass wall as you watch yourself torturing and killing," she said as she approached. "All because of the indoctrination. People are not themselves around Saren."

The squad raised their weapons. Shepard signalled to lower them. They reluctantly did, save for Tali. It took a look that said "I know what I'm doing" before she lowered her shotgun.

"You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

"Where did he get that ship?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that it is not a Geth creation. The ship exerts a force on you. Over time Saren's views become more correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist instead I became a willing tool eager to serve. He sent me here to find the location of the Mu relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago."

Shepard eyes went to the Queen. "She did found it."

"Yes," she replied. "Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that region of the galaxy. They discovered the relay. The Rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location from the Queen's mind." She add as a further note of regret. "I was not gentle."

"Why does Saren need the Mu relay?"

"He believes it will lead him to the Conduit. I would tell you more if I could, but Saren did not share his council with me. I was merely a servant to his cause."

"You can still make it right. Give me the information."

"I was not myself. I should have been stronger." Benezia approached him.

Ash grew more fearful of the Matriarch being so near Shepard. She had her finger on the trigger in case things went sideways.

"I transcribed the location on this OSD. Take it. Please!"

"Knowing the relay's coordinates is not enough," Liara said. "Do you know where he was to go from there?"

"Saren wouldn't tell me the destination. But you must find out quickly. I transmitted the information to him before you arrived. You have to stop me-! I ca- I can't-" She was losing control over her will. "His teeth are at my ear! Fingers on my spine! You should- You shoulda-" She screamed. "You should-!"

"Mother!" Liara cried out to her. "I- Don't leave! Fight him!"

Benezia looked to Liara. "You've always made me proud, Liara." She turned away and then turned around to face them. "Die!"

Shepard became a blur. At one instance he was in front of the group. The next, he was right in front of Benezia. She gasped and looked down. John had his blade impaled through her belly. She stumbled back unsheathing the blade from her body. Blood pour from her wound. Benezia fell to her knees holding her stomach.

"I-I cannot go on," she said. "You will have to stop him, Shepard."

"Hold on, we have medi-gel!" Shepard tried to offer. "Maybe we can-"

"No!" she refused. "He is still in my mind. I'm not entirely myself. I will never be myself again." She pushed herself against the glass tank.

"Mother..." Liara muttered.

"Good night, Little Wing. I will see you again with the dawn. No light." There was slight panic in her voice. "They always said there would be a light."

"There is darkness before the brightest light," Shepard whispered to her. "Rest now and find peace with the goddess."

Benezia passed away in front of them.

"Mother!" Liara rushed to Benezia and cradle her in her arms. She cried heavily.

Shepard crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." As a sign of respect, he said, "Goddess, accept this soul into your arms and allow her to find her peace. That life never let her."

Liara looked up at him with sad, tear-filled eyes and said, "Thank you." She rested her mother's body on the ground and got to her feet, still sobbing. Shepard then took her hand ad used it to colse her mother's eyes. He then walked her over to the rest of the group. His squad tried counselling her in her grief.

Shepard looked back to the Queen and started to approach her. Shepard reached the tank and peered in.

'What am I going to do with you?' he wondered. 'Your race started a war with the galaxy and the Krogan were used to wipe you out just to stop you. But you're the last of your kind.'

The Rachni Queen turned and roared at him. It made Shepard jumped back only to bump into one of the Asari commandos that was killed. He drew his pistol and aimed at her. Something was different about her. She sluggishly walked like she was sleep walking. The Asari walked to the tank and turned around.

"This one serves as our voice," the Asari said in an odd voice. There was a slight tune to her voice. "We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colourless."

"Musics?" Shepard muttered.

"Your way of communicating is strange. Flat. It does not colour the air. Well, your friends' music does not move the air. Your... voice. I can see colour in it. When we speak, one moves all."

"This will be a fun conversation," Ash joked.

"We are the Mother," the Queen declared.

Shepard approached the tank.

"We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced. We are Rachni."

"How are you speaking through her?" Shepard asked.

"Our kind sing through touching of thought. We pluck the strings and the other understands. She is weak. She has colours we have no names for. But she is ending. Her music is bitter-sweet. You are not in harmony with those ones who wish to control us. They took our children away from us before they could sing and act out violently."

"Makes sense," Kaidan commented. "Lock a kid in a closet till they're 16, they are not likely to come out right."

"They cannot be saved. Sadly they must be put down."

"If you're sure that they cannot be saved."

"It is... lamentable, but it must be done. Before you go... We stand before you. What will you sing? Will you free us? Or are we to fade away once more?"

Ash then realized that the Queen was standing before him, asking for a second chance to exist. She read the history of the Rachni war. The Salarians had to uplift the Krogan just to win the war, but the Krogan completely wiped out the Rachni. Though from what history said, the Rachni wouldn't stop fighting. But was it right to wipe them out?

Here before her is the last member of a species. Both of their specie just refused to surrender. The difference was that one of their species survived. There was an awe of the understanding Shepard could give the Queen.

"Are you a survivor of your race, or a clone?"

"We do not know. We were only an egg hearing mother cry in our dreams. A tone from space hushed one voice after another. It forced the singers to resonate with its own sour yellow note. Then we awoke in this place. The last echo of those who came out from the Singing Planet. The sky is silent."

"If I let you out are you going to try to take revenge on the galaxy?"

"N-No!" the Asari conduit said. "We do not know what happened during the war. We only heard dissonance songs the colour of oily shadows. We will go into hiding and teach our children peace and harmony. Maybe once they understand, then we may return."

"Millions of my kind died trying to wipe them out, Shepard," Wrex mumbled. "Use the acid tanks. That's all I'm going to say."

"No!" Liara pleaded. "The Council went too far. They deserve a second chance!"

"Your companions hear the truth. You have the power to free us or return us to the silence of memory."

The squad members' eyes fell to Shepard. He was quiet for a moment. Reflecting on the situation. He knew exactly what would happen if they turned the Queen over to the Council based on their history. The Queen will either be killed or held in indefinite confinement (with her eggs destroyed whenever laid). But the Rachni did go to war with the galaxy. Was it their choice?

She mentioned a sour yellow note. Does it have anything to do with the Reapers? Did the Reapers indoctrinate them or stopped their ability to communicate? The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The workers they ran into were rabid from not knowing how to "sing". What would happen if they were all unable to sing?

John compared the situation to a whole race suddenly being struck blind. Chaos would erupt. The choice before him was clear.

"Alright, I'll free you."

"You can't be serious, Shepard!" Wrex roared. "Millions of my race died to end the Rachni war."

"I'd have to agree with Wrex," Tali said. "They tried to wipe out the galaxy."

"The only crime this Rachni committed is existence," Shepard said to his crew. "We cannot punish the children for the sins of the parents."

"You will give us the chance to compose anew?" the Queen asked in amazement. "We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children."

"Great!" Wrex said sarcastically. "Bugs are writing songs about you. Mark my words. You will regret this."

Shepard approached the terminal and pushed in the command to release the Queen into the Wilds. The Queen looked to Shepard before exiting. Even if he was unable to understand her song, the gesture was obvious.

'Farewell and thank you.'

Several Days Later...

Everyone on the ship was uncomfortable with what transpired on Noveria. The Council was especially displeased with Shepard and his decision. A, Garrus and Chakwas knew the real reason Shepard freed the Queen. Deep down, he saw himself in the insect mother.

After the mission on Noveria, Shepard was contacted by Admiral Hackett. He requested assistance against a Geth Incursion in the Armstrong Nebula. The battles were intense, but ending the incursion stopped the Geth from attaining a foothold in the region. Shepard recently came back and had a present far Tali but due to a check in with Tiberian command, he asked Ash to give it to her.

Tali sat in her room messing about with the device she found in the Tech lab on Noveria. She wanted to know how it worked. As she dived into the tech she discovered it was not from this galaxy.

Just then the door opened and Ash came in.

"Hey Tali Joh..." she stopped in mid sentence as she saw wires chips and circuits on the Qarrian's bed.

Tali looked at the Gunnery chief in shock. She thought she locked the door but she didn't. Ash's eyes widened at the tech. She turned round locked the door and approached the engineer.

"Tali where did you find this?" she asked.

"The Tech lab on Noveria why?"

"This tech does not belong in this galaxy."

Tali's eyes widened even more.

"W...what?"

Ash then realise what she just said. She sighed opened up her omni-tool and called Shepard.

"When the commander gets her he'll explain everything."

A few minutes later Shepard knocked on Tali's door. Ashley unlocked it and he entered. His eyes widened at the mess on Tali's bed as Ash then locked the door.

"Ok. Where did you find it." John asked.

" The Tech lab on Noveria." Tali answered

"Did any holograms appear?"

"Yes a human male seeking a strange language and a woman that looked like a scientist from the atrium." she said in surprise.

"Well the device belonged to the female scientist. It's her personal data block."

"Data block."

"It's like an omni-tool but more advanced."

"MORE ADVANCED?!" she yelled in joy.

"But you have to know what's really going on." he said approaching her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tali's eyes glowed a brilliant white. Ash just watched once again. But the glowing eyes was still creepy. After a minute Tali and Shepard came out of the mind meld.

"Keelah. So that's what Liara meant by a door."

"Tali I know we're asking a lot but please keep it a secret." Ash said.

"Sure."

"Thank you. But we have a present for you." John said as Ashley handed Tali an OSD.

"What's this?" she asked taking it.

"It's a copy of a Geth data cache." Ash said.

Tali looked up at them both.

"I...I... don't know what to say." Tali said in surprise. "With this I can end my pilgrimage. But I'll obliged to deliver this to the fleet."

"All we ask it to wait until the mission is finished." John said with a smile.

"Ok I do owe you. So yes I'll wait." she smiled.

"Thank you. Know if you two will excuse me I starving." he said before unlocking the door and leaving. Ash was about to follow but Tali stopped her.

"How do you feel about him?"

Ash felt her heat beat fast.

"I love him with all my heart." she then smiled. "But he's mine Tali all mine."

Tali gave a small smile back.

"Well when he comes back don't expect me to hold back if your not with him."

"Your on." Ash said before leaving.

Codex Tiberian language

Tolma- November

solta- Romeo

honha- echo

jak- 8

toc-3

garta-0


	15. Chapter 12 Virmire

Chapter 12 Virmire

Things were quiet between Shepard and Tali the day following the Pilgrimage gift. But both Ash and Tali gave each evil look. John and Ash ever told anyone except from Garrus and Chakwas about their relationship.

It was almost a relief when the Council contacted Shepard with a new lead on Saren. Virmire. A beautiful planet covered in seas and lush archipelagos. This was where Saren's base was located. A Salarian STG team was sent here but was unable to send a clear message back. Upon arriving just showed just how bad the situation was.

The Salarians were trying to call for an armada. Saren found a cure for the genophage so he could breed an army of brainwashed Krogan. Even though Shepard believed the Krogan should be cured of the genophage, but in Saren's possession, it was a weapon of unparalleled power. A weapon that must be destroyed.

Wrex on the other hand disagreed. Threatening violence if they destroyed the cure. For the mission to proceed, Shepard would have to speak with him. Calm him down. And that's where he finds himself, dreading speaking to the Krogan Battlemaster and convincing him to destroy the cure to the plague that inflicted his people for centuries.

Wrex was rightfully pissed off. He took out his shotgun and fired a round into the water. Its roar echoed throughout the area. The feel of the area was tense.

"This isn't right Shepard!" he bellowed. "If there is a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it."

"I know you're upset, but we both know Saren's the enemy here."

"Really?" he remarked. "Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it. Help me out here, Shepard. The line between friend and foe are getting blurry."

"This isn't a cure!" Shepard argued. "It's a weapon! And if Saren is allowed to used it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will."

"That's a chance we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we are talking about here, Shepard! I've been loyal to you so far. Hell, you've done more for me than my family ever has, but if I keep following you, I need to know that we are doing this for the right reasons." Wrex pulled out his weapon and aimed at Shepard.

This caused the soldiers in the area to tense up. They didn't really know what to do. Ash who was keeping an eye on them with her scope of her weapon. She knew that John was trying his luck but was afraid of what was going to happen as her lover stepped in front of the shotgun.

"Are you crazy?" Wrex said wide eyed.

"Wrex these aren't your people. They're slaves of Saren! Tools! To be used and discarded. Is that what you want for them? Your race was tools for the Council once, and they thanked you for winning the Rachni war by sterilizing your race! You think Saren will treat your people any better?"

Wrex stared him in the eyes. Thinking over what he said. In an action that calmed everyone in the area, Wrex lowered his weapon. "Y-You're right. You've made your point. I don't like this but I trust you enough to follow your lead. Just one thing; when we find Saren, I want his head."

"Thank you, Wrex," Shepard said.

He started to walk away but Wrex had one last thing to say.

"Oh, Shepard."

John looked back.

"It took a quad to do what you just did. I rarely see that type of bravery, even among my own people. Just saying you have my respect."

Shepard was walking to the camp when he felt a smack across the back of his head. He looked back and saw a pissed-off Ash. "What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled.

"I wasn't about to pull a weapon on him, Ash," he replied. "Wrex is reasonable."

"He pulled out a weapon on you."

"Because he felt like we were betraying him and his people. Would you honestly act any differently if you were in his position?"

"I guess not, but that was a huge chance you took with him and the shotgun. He would have killed you if he pulled the trigger."

"Reason is more powerful than violence."

"With all due respect, sir, Don't you ever do that again."

Shepard embraced her. "Sorry but there was no other way. And besides a shotgun blast at point blank won't kill me."

"I know I just don't want you to die. I love you." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too."

From the other side of the camp Tali and Liara spied on the two. Jealousy building up in both of them. Both of them wanted John.

-

An assault team and an infiltration team. That was the plan. Kirahe's group was split into three squads that would attack the front of the fortress. To further add to his plan, Ash was sent with them for assistance. She however whanted to stay by John's side but knew that the Salarians needed help and she was it. Kaidan was in charge of setting the bomb that would be placed inside the breeding facility.

He was a Sentinel with technical training so it made sense to have him set the bomb up. Liara and Wrex stayed behind on the Normandy. Liara was still emotionally distraught over her mother's death. Shepard didn't want to bring her into battle right after what she had been through.

Wrex was oppose to staying on the Normandy but was convinced to stay aboard since he would be needed to help drop the bomb off at Kaidan's location. This left Shepard with Garrus and Tali in his squad.

Despite the odds, the attack was going exactly as planned. The majority of the Geth were fighting the Salarian group while Shepard's team moved in through the back. Along the way to the facility, they sabotaged the Geth to make things easier for the Salarian group.

The fight was brutal. Variety of Geth, Krogan and Indoctrinated Salarians stood in their way to the control terminal they needed to shut down. The three worked together with great unity. Tali took care of any Geth resistance and Garrus finished them off with long range sniper attacks. Shepard would use the odd show of biotics but mostly used his guns to make the fight easier for Garrus and Tali.

Their infiltration eventually brought them to an office where an Asari was cowering.

"Please don't shoot!" she begged. "Please, I just want to get out of here before it's too late."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Shepard assured her lowing his assault rifle. "Who are you?"

"Rana Thanoptis," she answered. "Neurospecialist. But this job isn't worth dying over. Or worse. You think the Indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later, he will want to dissect my brain, too!"

"Wait, I thought this facility was for breeding Saren's Krogan army."

"Not this level. We're studying Sovereign's effect on organic minds. At least, that's what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible."

"You helped him and you don't even know why?" Garrus exclaimed.

"I didn't have the option of negotiating," she defended herself. "This position is a little more... permanent than I expected. But I can help you. This elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in." Rana walked over to the access panel next to the elevator and entered in a code. She walked back over to Shepard. "See? Full access. All of Saren's private files. Are we good? Can I go?"

"I'm go to blow this place to hell and gone," Shepard replied. "If you want to make it out alive, you might want to start running. MOVE!"

Rana went into full sprint out of the room.

"You enjoyed that," Tali joked.

They went through the door which opened to a short walkway. They walked across and entered the elevator. It took a few moments for the elevator to reach the top. For Saren's private lab, it was fairly small. It was two levels, with a platform that stretches out over the second. On the second level they saw the beacon.

"Look Commander," Garrus pointed out. "It's another beacon, just like the one you mentioned about on Eden Prime."

Shepard turned to them. "Stay here. I don't want this beacon harming either of you."

The two nodded. Shepard walked towards the beacon. This device had a holographic display, unlike the one on Eden Prime. Based purely on guess work, Shepard touched the display and turned a couple of dials. Energy burst from the beacon and lifted him off of the ground. Both Tali and Garrus watched in awe.

Images flew through Shepard's head. It was clearer though. It was also less strain. The message cut out and dropped Shepard to the ground. He struggled to get to his feet.

"You alright, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"I'm good," he groaned. "We should head to the AAtower..." Shepard quieted as he looked up. Garrus and Tali looked up as well. Red displays appeared in front of the platform. It warranted a look.

They walked up to the second level of the room and approached the display. A holographic representation of Sovereign appeared before them.

"This does not look good," Garrus muttered.

"You are not Saren," it declared in a deep, mechanical tone. Its voice seem to send shivers down Shepard's spine. It was... unnatural.

"Is this some kind of VI interface?"

"Rudimentary creatures of flesh and blood. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

"I don't think this is a VI," Tali said.

"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"

"Sovereign isn't some Reaper ship that Saren found," Shepard concluded. "It's an actual Reaper!"

"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."

"Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago," Garrus argued. "There is no way a ship could last that long!"

"Garrus," Shepard said. "These aren't regular ships."

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

"There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you."

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

"Cycle? What cycle?" Tali asked it.

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

Shepard was genuinely confused by that confession. "Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?"

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."

It made sense. Also explains how the Reapers were always winning. The races that ever developed in this galaxy always relied on the relays for technology. And because of it, they've always developed in basically the same general direction as any race before it. The races never develop faster than what the Reapers could predict. The galaxy was just a farm.

But this is different for Shepard's galaxy. They didn't have mass relays or element zero to achieve FTL travel. All of his galaxy's technology is based on their own knowledge and experiments. Both galaxies may still have a chance. A renewed sense of determination then started to fill up in him.

"They're harvesting us!" Tali gasped in terror. "Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out."

"How many left are there of you kind?" Shepard asked. He knows that his galaxy fought and won against them before. With heavy costs. But what if that wasn't even an attack fleet. What if that was just simple scouts.

"We are legion," it answered. "The time of our arrival is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."

"Where did you come from? Who built you?" It's a machine, so it had to have been created by something, someone.

"We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure."

"What do you want from us? Slaves? Resources?"

"My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."

"You're nothing but an ageing warship. And ships can be destroyed!" Shepard roared.

"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the Vanguard of your destruction."

'Vanguard?' Shepard thought. The lone Macaacron that got away! This was it. he tensed up in anger, knowing that this was the monster that attacked his galaxy 50000 years ago.

"This exchange is-" Just then a nearby explosion shook the room. The commander stumbled and his arm went through one of the screens. As it did an alarm went off in the room. Several red panels appeared between Sovereign and Shepard's squad. "Delta Energy and radiation immunity detected? Impossible. No creature in existence, or ever existed, that possesses..." Sovereign trailed off to process that thought. "Tiberian!"

"You know what I am?" John said regaining his posture.

"The race that destroyed many 50000 years ago."

"Your kind attacked my galaxy and threatened a number of worlds with genocide. But being Tiberian we're ready for war!"

"Your species and every species in your galaxy will face the same fate as every race in this realm of reality."

"We nearly annihilated your entire fleet when you attacked! How do you expect to face us now?"

"While many were lost in the fight, we still attained victory. Your technology. We have become more powerful because of it."

"This isn't a war you're going to win, Sovereign." Shepard walked towards the hologram. "You and your kind are not just facing off against this galaxy. You're going to war against two realities! Two Galaxies! When your fleet comes, the races of my galaxy will join forces with this galaxy. We will fight and defend this galaxy with our lives. As the Spirits champion of this era, I will lead us to victory and your reign will end."

"Foolish organic cretin," it said in its mechanical monotone voice. "We are many. We are unstoppable. The cycle will not be broken."

The hologram blinked out. Right after an explosion went off which shattered the windows of the lab.

"Commander?" Joker called out over the comm. "We got trouble!"

"Hit me, Joker."

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear most ships in half. It's coming your way and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things down there fast!"

"Where to from here, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"We head to the breeding facility," Shepard answered. "Joker can pick us up after we set the nuke."

The group went back into the elevator. There were still stunned from the conversation.

"S-So the Reapers remember your race," Tali said.

"Yeah," Shepard said. "My race destroyed at least a hundred of them, so they should remember us."

"But Sovereign said they took your technology," Garrus muttered.

They exited the elevator and moved towards the AA tower's control terminal location.

"Only one Macaacron or Reaper escaped from the war," he replied. "We couldn't translate its language properly so all we could tell was that it called itself, 'a Vanguard.' Sovereign. That was the one who escaped. With it was a lot of our technology."

"So the Reapers may be even more powerful because of their interaction with your galaxy," Tali pointed out.

Shepard pulled out his pistol and shot a number of Geth. "Yes. But it's not like my galaxy's technology had just stood at a standstill for the last 50000 years. We've grown stronger. But my race may not have much part in it due to the lack of soldier's."

Garrus and Tali moved methodically using overloads to disable or stun any Geth that got in their way.

"So what did happen during the war?" Garrus asked as he sniped a Hopper Geth that was clinging to the foundation of the fortress wall.

Shepard lifted two explosive tanks biotically and flung them towards some drones flying towards them.

"About a hundred of the Reapers appeared over the Sal'han system home to 3 JFU colony's along with the world of Aqult. The Aqultrons home world. Tiberian command were alerted to the situation our fleet made haste to the system to save them from extinction. By the time we got there, the Reapers killed a over a trillion civilians."

"Keelah," Tali gasped. "And your race just came to save them?"

"We Tibeians are soldiers we protect it's in our blood. When we saw the Aqultrons and colonists were under attack, we came without a moment's hesitation. The battle was brutal. We lost thousands of soldiers fighting them. That was just under two hours. In the end though, we were victorious. We destroyed all but one. We spent decades looking for it, but we never did. Until now."

The three approached the turret terminal. Shepard deactivated the defences. The Geth tried to ambush the three, but failed miserably as they were cut down almost immediately upon revealing themselves. They took the elevator up. Ash shouted something about charges being set over the comm. It was hard to understand with the gunfire in the background. The elevator doors opened to a passageway with the ground completely cover in inch-deep water. Three Krogan appeared behind the support structures and immediately started charging at the three.

Shepard used pull to lift the three from the ground. The momentum still carried the three towards their group. Garrus and Tali took aim but before the could fire the commander used his sniper rifle to explode their head's. His two allies looked at him as a cocky grin appeared on his face.

"Charges set!" Ash yelled over the comm. "Everyone get low! Now!"

The sound of an explosion rung throughout the area. The three approached the blast door which opened upon their approach. Shepard's squad moved into the area. Ran down a slope towards a pillar at the back wall.

"All right! Nice work!" Joker congratulated. "That's one less thing to worry about. Commander, I'm bringing us in. I'll get as close to the site I can."

John, Garrus and Tali stood there in the water as they watched the Normandy come into sight. The ship hovered over the platform near the edge of the area. The cargo bay door opened revealing Kaidan, Wrex and a crew member. The crew member went ahead of the two and waved them over. Kaidan and Wrex lugged the bomb towards it designated deployment. The two approached Shepard.

"The bomb is in position," Kaidan said over the comm. so the Salarian team could hear. "We're all set here."

"Commander, do you read me?" Ash asked.

"The nuke is almost ready. Get to the rendezvous, Williams," Shepard answered back.

"Negative, Commander," she said back in a stressed tone. Gunfire could be heard over the comm. "The Geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We'll never make the rendezvous point in time."

"Get them out of there, Joker!" he ordered as he started to panic.

"Negative!" Ash yelled. "It's too hot! Can't risk it. We'll hold them off as long as we can-" She was cut off.

"It's okay, Commander," Kaidan said to him. "I need a couple of minutes to set the bomb. Go get them and meet me back here."

"Ok." Shepard looked to Wrex. "Care to join us Wrex?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said.

"To the AA tower," he announced to his squad.

The approached the opposing blast doors. It led to a passageway similar to the one they used to enter the area they were just in. Three Krogan and several Geth charged towards them.

One of the Hopper Geth leaped towards one of the supports in the passageway. It blew apart in half before it could reach its destination. "One shot!" Garrus yelled while lowering his sniper rifle.

"Bet you can't do that again." Shepard dared.

"Challenge accepted!"

Wrex used pull to lift two of the Krogan off of the ground allowing for Tali to fire her shotgun into the two floating targets.

Shepard took out his assault rifle and burst fired round after round at the last charging Krogan. The Krogan shrugged off the rounds like they were mosquito bites. Shepard decided to meet him halfway and charged as well.

Shepard charged at the Krogan and aimed for his chest. He slammed his fist into the Krogan so hard the his armour broke and sent him flying. The Krogan slammed into the wall and left a massive dent in it. The commander then shot at the fallen Krogan with is sniper rifle causing his head to explode.

Shepard then looked up to see a Hopper fly towards him. Before he could react a shot ran through the area. The Hopper was shot through the eye, directly down the middle, splitting it in half. Both halves missed the Commander. He looked to Garrus who had a smug grin on his face.

The squad moved to the elevator and went up to the walkways above the passageways. They moved forward, but saw a Geth dropship fly over head.

"Reinforcements!" Garrus called out. "We better hurry."

"Look out, LT," Ash warned over the comm. "We just spotted a Geth dropship heading to your position."

"It's already here!" Alenko said. "Geth are moving in from all directions."

"Can you hold them off?" Shepard asked.

"There's too many," he answered. "I don't think we can survive until you get here." There was a pause. "I'm activating the bomb."

"Alenko, what are you doing?" Shepard demanded.

"I'm just making sure this bomb goes off, no matter what. It's done, Commander. Go get Williams and get the hell out of here! Commander I know know you feel about her. Listen I had my chance and blew it I've lost my chance. Go get her."

"Screw that!" Ash countered. "John we can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko."

"Fuck!" Shepard growled under his breath. He whanted to save both but if he let Ashley die he would die. There was no choice. "Ash, radio Joker, and tell him to meet us at the AA tower."

Ash breathed a reluctant sigh of disapproval. "Yes, Commander. I..."

"It's the right choice," Kaidan reassured the two. "And you know it, Ash."

"I'm sorry, Kaidan," Shepard apologized. "I had to make a choice."

"I understand, Commander. I don't regret a thing. Just have a good life."

Shepard looked to his squad. "Let's move it. If we don't save Ash, then Kaidan's sacrifice will have been in vain."

They went through the door on the walkway. Inside was an elevator which they entered. The elevator took them to the top of the AA tower where Ash and the Salarian team were in a heated battle with a dozen Geth.

Garrus took the right flank and covered them with sniper fire. Wrex let out a roar and charged forth against one of the Geth destroyers.

Tali used her tech powers on the Geth while Wrex ripped the machines. Garrus and Shepard used their assault rifles to take out the Geth. Once the last geth fell Shepard then went to see if Ash was ok.

Just then Saren flew in on a hover platform. Shepard fell back towards some cover while firing back with his pistol. Tali, Garrus and Wrex took cover as soon as they could. Saren fired another warp blast, but Shepard dodged it by rolling into cover. Saren jumped down from his hover platform and landed on the ground with a thud. Shepard quickly popped out of cover and fired several rounds at Saren. His barrier blocked each round. John went back into cover.

"This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard," Saren congratulated. "My Geth were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat. Of course it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

"Why are you doing this, Saren?" Shepard demanded. "Why are you working with Sovereign?"

"You've seen the vision from the beacon, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

"Do you honestly believe the Reapers will let us live?"

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But what if we worked with the Reapers—if we make ourselves useful—think how many lives could be saved. Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

"You're afraid that Sovereign is controlling you."

"I've studied the effects of indoctrination," Saren countered. "The more control Sovereign exerts the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own... for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me."

"Sovereign has already made you his slave!" Shepard roared. "Can't you see that?"

"No! Sovereign needs me. If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope."

"You claim that organics rely on emotion than logic so explain this to me! In the millions of years the Reapers have been at this, you think you're the only one to make this pact? You think you're so special that you, only you, came up with the idea to ally with the Reapers? I bet you, you're just the latest servant in a long line of servants who tried allying with the Reapers. The Reapers don't make allies! They make slaves. That's exactly what you are. Sovereign will use you until the Conduit is open and then turn you into a mindless husk!"

"Y-You're wrong! As long as we are useful, we will live! By working for Sovereign I'll guarantee that."

"You were a Spectre! You were sworn to defend the galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save yourself!"

"I'm not doing this for myself! Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive! I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed! But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die."

Shepard charged and managed to knock Saren off of his platform. Saren growled as he got quickly to his feet. He was fast. Before Shepard could react, Saren had him by the throat and dragged his towards the edge of the area. Saren lifted him off of the ground and held him there.

Saren's grip was intense. Shepard could only conclude that Sovereign added some enhancements into Saren.

Saren was about to strike, but the facility alarm went off. This grabbed Saren's attention for a split second. As he looked back, Shepard punched him in the face. Saren lost his grasp and flew into the wall as he got up he found his mandible was broken along with some of his teeth.

Shepard held onto the ledge. He needed to get back up he positioned his feet and thrusted himself up. The rouge Turian watched in fear ans the commander landed with both feet.

The Normandy roared as it flew in to land. Shepard waved for his team to rush in. The cargo bay doors opened allowing the Salarian team, Ash, Tali, Garrus, Wrex and finally Shepard to get inside. Joker didn't wait for the cargo bay doors to completely close before flying away. Shepard rushed to a view port to watch the explosion take place.

Kadian shot another Geth as he saw the Normandy flay away. He crawled up to the bomb waiting for the end. At that moment a small Geth squad approached. He tried to raise his pistol but the pain on his side made his arm fall.

But then as the Geth aimed at him. A white light then surrounded them before exploding. At that moment a man wearing a military uniform appeared and approached the sentinel. Kadian thought he was seeing things. The man looked a lot like Shepard but with wrinkles.

"Kadian Alenko?" the man asked.

"Yeah." Kadian replied.

"I am here to recruit you so that you can continue to help my son."

"Your son?" Kadian blinked.

"Yes. Would you like to help?"

Kadian just nodded anything was better than a nuke to the face. The man then rested his hand on Kadian's shoulder and the both of them disappeared.

"Alright everyone, hang on!" Joker warned over the ship's speaker system.

The explosion went off, taking a large chunk of the area with it. Shepard couldn't help but feel like he betrayed his long time friend, Kaidan. Just left him behind. 'Damn this,' he thought to himself. 'Damn Saren! Damn Sovereign! Damn the Reapers! Kaidan deserved better than this. Instead I just left you there. Kaidan... I'm sorry.'

**a/n ill try to finish the first game arc before Christmas. **


	16. Chapter 13: The Tiberian legend

Chapter 12: The Tiberian legend

Shepard and his squad sat in their chairs in the debriefing room. Everyone was tired and upset over what happened. Ash looking more upset than Shepard.

"I... I can't believe Kaidan didn't make it. How could we just leave him down there?"

"Alenko knew the risks going in, and he gave his life to save us."

"It should have been me, Commander," she chided. "You know that!"

"This was my decision, Williams," he said back. "I had to save as many people as I could. You were with the Salarian team. But we'll talk about it later in privet."

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Liara said to change the subject. "But I have an idea. I believe that the beacon you found on Virmire was similar to the one you found on Eden Prime. It may have filled in the missing parts of your vision. I might be able to help you put all of those pieces together."

"You want to join our minds together, don't you?" he asked rhetorically. "Okay, do it."

Liara approached him. "Relax, Commander, embrace eternity!"

The images flew through Shepard's mind again. They were clearer and didn't flash through his mind as quickly. It showed the Reapers slaughtering the Protheans. Some Protheans were being turned into husks. The vision ended with a view of two suns. The view expanded to show two more planets. It then focused on one. It quickly zoomed in on the one planet and showed Sovereign in the planet's shadows.

"Incredible," Liara said as she exited the melding. "I... I never thought the images would be so... intense. I need a moment to collect myself."

"Did the vision make any sense to you?" he asked.

"It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers but the warning came too late."

"What about the Conduit?"

"There were other images. Locations. Places I recognize from my research... Ilos! The Conduit is on Ilos! That is why Saren needed to find the Mu Relay! It is the only way to get to Ilos."

"We need to go to Ilos!"

"The Mu Relay is inside the Terminus Systems," Tali reminded. "Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres."

"The Conduit is on Ilos. The place Saren is heading. We need to get there."

"Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos," Liara argued. "You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council. We need a fleet to- ahh..." Liara shuddered at the headache. "I am sorry. The joining is... exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

"We're done here. Everyone dismissed."

Everyone started to leave the comm room.

"Commander, there's a comm buoy nearby. I can link us in if you want to report back to the Citadel Council. You know, to warn them about Sovereign."

"Set it up, Joker. They have to know."

"Patching it through."

The holograms of the three Councilors appeared before Shepard.

"Commander Shepard," Tevos greeted. "I'm pleased to see the mission was a success."

"Saren is formidable enough without an army of Krogan serving under him." Velarn added.

"The Krogan would have served Sovereign, a Reaper," Shepard corrected.

"Yes, we saw mentioned of this on your Report," the Salarian Councilor said. "Sovereign. A sentient machine. A true artificial intelligence. This news is quite alarming... if it turns out to be accurate."

"Sovereign's a Reaper," Shepard assured them. "Saren admitted it."

"He's playing you, Shepard!" Velarn argued. "Saren still has contacts on the Citadel. He probably saw your earlier reports. The ones talking about your vision. And the Reapers."

"It's highly possible Saren is using false information to throw you off balance," the Salarian agreed. "Our own intelligence has never turned up any corroborating information."

"Your own intelligence turned up nothing." Shepard said criticizingly. "Just because there is no evidence don't necessarily mean that something dose not exist. Look at the police forces of earth and C-sec. Most of the time they have nothing but eye witnesses to go on. How is this any different?"

"Now wait just a-" Velarn tried to get in before being cut off.

"Please see things from our perspective, Commander," Tevos tried to diffuse the situation. "Saren is a threat we can recognize. However, as far as we know, the Reapers only exist in your visions."

Velarn didn't speak further. He looked extremely angry at Shepard.

"Our decisions affect trillions of lives," the Salarian added. "We cannot act on the accusations of single person. Even a Spectre. Not without solid evidence."

"The Council cannot take official action here. That is why we created the Spectres. You have the authority to act as you see fit."

"If you truly believe Sovereign is the real threat, you must take whatever steps are necessary to stop it. And Saren."

"Good luck, Commander. From all of us."

The holograms vanished and Shepard swore in Tiberian. He then walked out of the comm room to the garage. He needed to talk to Ash. She like him was upset about Kadian's death. Once the lift stopped he walked over next to Ash and made it look like he was doing something.

"Meet me in my cabin in 10 minutes." he whispered.

Ash just nodded in response. Before anything else John then left and when inside his cabin. He then sat on his bed and waited. The 10 minutes when by fast. Ashley came in and sat next to him.

"How are you holding up." he asked.

"Not well but I wish there was another way." she said bowing her head.

He turned to face her he cupped her chin and turned her to face him.

"So do I but like you say. 'He's in a batter place.'"

Ash then smiled. "This may sound selfish but I'm glad you choose me."

"Well if I didn't I would die. But even without the Tiberian curse I would die without you."

Ash just smiled at the comment and then lend on his shoulder.

"How do your people deal with death?"

"Well depends on who you ask. Some people stay silent for the day. Others have whole day party's. Soldiers however just silently mourn and have a small alcoholic drink to honour the dead."

"Sounds interesting."

"Well we may have gods but we don't believe in them. They are mostly for someone to talk to."

"Your culture is strange but interesting."

"Well I find human culture strange."

Ash just giggled at the comment then saw the time. "Time for bed."

"Ash would you like to sleep here tonight?" John asked.

She started blushing a storm.

"Do you mean..." she trailed off.

"No not the deed. Just sleeping here."

She smiled and nodded. "I would like that."

* * *

He then moved in and kissed her. They then both fell on the bed in each others arms. They laid there in peace and quite.

Shepard walked into the CIC and made his way towards the galaxy map. Joker called in over the ship's comm system. "I forwarded the mission update to the Citadel, Commander. We've got confirmation on those reinforcements. Ambassador Udina wants us to report back to the Citadel. The Council is massing a joint-species fleet to deal with Saren and his Geth."

Shepard let out a laugh. "I knew they'd come around. Back to the Citadel, Joker. I want the Normandy at the head of that Fleet!"

"Yes, sir!"

-

Shepard and his team approached the platform in the Council Chamber. Udina was next to him.

"Good job, Shepard," Udina congratulated. "Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren!"

"The ambassador is correct," Tevos commented. "If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel—as you believe—we will be ready for him."

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems."

"You can't honestly believe a blockade's going to stop him?" Shepard said. "He's on Ilos looking for the Conduit right now! What are you doing about that?"

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep in the Terminus System, Commander. If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war."

"Now is the time for discretion, Commander," Udina cautioned. "Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over."

"One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't start a war. Especially a stealth ship," Shepard argued. "I can be discreet."

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire!" Velarn countered. "I wouldn't call that discreet."

"Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander," Tevos said. "We recognize that. But Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

"No you don't!" Shepard yelled. "If Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed! We have to go to Ilos!"

Velarn sighed. "Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go."

"There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you. But now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

"You bastard!" Ash roared. "You're selling us out!"

"It's just politics, Commander. You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all of the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice, you're grounded."

"No one stabs me in the back and gets away with it, Udina!"

"I think it's time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This is no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this. With my help of course."

"I promise you, Udina," Shepard growled. "You will regret this day for the rest of your life."

"You best go before you do something stupid, Commander," he sneered.

Shepard was checking his locker on the Normandy. He heard several footsteps behind him. John looked back and saw Ash standing there just to his left. It finally caught up to him. The anger, the stress, the sadness. It was unbearable. He fell against the locker and looked up at Ash with a tired look on his face.

"I can't believe they still won't believe after everything you've done."

"Makes me wonder," he said. "Who's the bigger fool? Them or me for believing that they'd take their heads out of their asses."

"Not you, John. You did everything right and more. Nobody... Absolutely nobody could have done what you've did! This stupid Council owes you for everything and more! Instead, they strip you of your command and ground the Normandy. Maybe we can get an appeal by letting the Reapers come."

"By the time they would even consider letting me go, it would be too late. And I can't exactly tell them about my galaxy before my galaxy is ready to defend themselves and this galaxy."

"Y-You just can't give up, John! This galaxy is depending on you."

He gave a weak smile. "Have I ever come across as a quitter?"

Ash smiled at him. "No you haven't but I assume you have a plan?"

His smile grew. "I always have a plan."

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"I'm tired."

"Tired?"

"Tired of waiting for my people to came bur I have to wait for their sakes."

"You're not alone in this burden, John. Garrus, Chakwas, Tali and I are here with you."

"That you are."

Ash then offered her hand to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. John ended up right against her, looking into her eyes. Those brown eyes of a Goddess. They then started to move into a kiss.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Joker said over the ship's PA. "Got a message from Captain Anderson."

They sighed in disipointment.

"What did he want?"

"Only to meet him in the wards, at Flux."

"I guess we should go see him," John said to Ash.

-

Flux was loud and crowded. It wasn't hard to spot Anderson though. He was dressed in the causal Alliance uniform. Shepard and Ash walked over to his table and sat down.

"I'm glad you're here Shepard same with you Williams. I heard what happened."

"They pulled me off of the mission, just like when they pulled you off of the Normandy."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you arrived. I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not. You have to go to Ilos. You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit!"

"Shepard already has a plan in motion," Ash mentioned.

"Y-You do?"

John nodded. "Remember when I recently acquired a large inheritance?"

"Yeah... I never did find out who gave it to you."

Shepard just shrugged. "Well lets just say that my foster parents made a few wise investments. And part of that was a collection of informants."

"So they can do anything?"

"Yeah they actually heard about the lock down and got straight to work to let me go."

"Ha can they do personal requests."

John smirked. "Yes why?"

"Can you get one of them to give Udina a 'Gift' from the both of us?"

"Yes I can."

Shepard then sent a message on his omni-tool and got up.

"It's done he'll get the gift."

"Good but before you go to the Normandy I need to talk to you alone." Anderson said as he got up.

Shepard raised his brow. "Ok. Ash meet me on the Normandy."

Ash nodded and walked off back to the Normandy. John and Anderson walked to the ramps overlooking the citadel. Both of them leaned on the railings.

"What do you what to talk to me about?" Shepard asked.

"There are rumours about you being not human."

"Ho do you believe them?"

"No. Not for one second. If anything your an incredibly fit human. The pinnacle of humanity."

"To be honest captain you should sometimes think what if. Because it can explain a lot."

"True enough. But the main reason I wanted to talk about was your relationship with Williams."

"Ok look we're being careful with our relationship. Only a few of the crew know."

"Good the last thing I want you to go through is the alliance brass trial of fraternization. Those things are the worst thing you can go through."

"Thanks for the heads up but I need to go and save the galaxy."

Anderson chuckled at the comment. "Ok hero go and good luck."

They both saluted and went their septate ways.

Udina was typing away at his computer when he heard a noise. He looked up and saw a man suddenly appear before him. He was dressed in a black hodded trench. Udina got to his feet in a panic. "Who the hell are you?"

Solvan moved quickly towards him and primed his fist. "Compliments of Commander Shepard," he said while driving his fist into Udina's face completely knocking him to the ground.

-

Shepard stood by Joker watching the ship's controls. The control was red. After a moment it turned green. "Get this ship out of here Joker!"

"Aye, aye!" Joker went forth towards the system's relay. Electricity went around the ship and then suddenly they were sent forward into the next system. Joker looked at the LADAR. "Aw, damn it. No signs of pursuit? I was hoping the Council would send some ships after us. I was looking forward to putting the Normandy through its paces. Figured I'd get to see what this ship can really do."

"Saren's still out there. Maybe we'll get a chance to play hide-and-seek with Sovereign," he quipped.

"You know it doesn't seem like much fun when you say it, Commander. So you need something?"

"How long until we reach the Mu Relay?"

"ETA two hours."

-

'Two hours.' That thought went through Ash's mind. Just two hours until they reach Ilos in what could be a suicide mission. She slowly made her way to Shepard's cabin. Her hands were wringing together, a gesture she made when extremely nervous. Her heart beat a little faster when approaching his cabin. 'Two hours.' This may be their last moments together. Shepard didn't mention any vision of his death so the Trial of Rebirth has not arrived. Is it still possible for them to die on Ilos?

Another few steps towards his cabin. Is possible to fail the Trials? What if that happens on Ilos? If Shepard dies on Ilos she would not know what to do. And if she died, then the Tiberian curse would end his life. If one of them died on Ilos, they would both die.

'Two hours.' This may be the last moments they have together. She wanted to show him how much she loves him. She approached his door and was about to knock on it but her nervousness stopped her. She took a deep breath and decided to just go in. She slept in his room for 3 days. Why knock? Inside the poorly lit room she saw him working at his terminal.

John looked up from the terminal and saw her standing there. With his lights dimmed, Ash was briefly a silhouette from the light outside of the room. "I was just thinking about you," he cooed.

The door closed behind Ash as she took a few steps towards him. "I was just thinking about you too," she said in a shaky voice.

"A-Are you okay? You're shaking."

"I-I'm just nervous. With Ilos coming soon I can't help but feel like this may be the last moments we have together."

"We'll make it through this mission, Ashley."

She let out a quiet but sad chuckle. Her arms went around the back of his neck as she rested her head on his chest. John's arms went around her back and held her closely.

"You've always been there for me John. Through trying times with my sisters and when dad died. You always made us feel good. There is so much going on but right now I just want to show you how much I love you."

Her hand ran down the centre of his back which made him gasp quietly.

"I-I want you. I want you to make me your woman." Ash looked up at him. Her brown eyes met his deep blue eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" Even he was nervous. "We don't have to if you're not sure."

Ash place a single finger on his lips to stop him from talking. She took her hands and gently held his cheeks. "Please John... make me yours."

John's heart melted upon hearing those words. He moved in and planted a kiss on her lips. His hands stayed on her head which only made the kiss feel more blissful to her. He pulled away while giving her two quick kisses on her neck. His hands ran down from the back of her head to the back of her neck. His cheek brushed up against hers. He kissed her ear.

Ash moaned in please from the kisses. He focused on her neck and gave her several kisses along its length. The heat and kisses on her long-covered neck made her cry out. It felt so nice. He ran his lips and the tip of his tongue up her neck again. She groaned from the pleasure. John then reached for the bottom of her shirt and took it off. Ash did the same to John's shirt.

Ash's hand stroked John's face. He closed his eyes as she explored his face. John opened his eyes again and took her right hand. He brought it up to his face and planted several kisses on it. This brought a smile to her face.

As they kissed with their tongues John moved his hand down Ash's trousers. His hand then found itself in between her legs. He then found her pussy and inserted a finger inside her.

"John," she gasped. "Getting restless are we?"

"Yeah. Lets do it."

John's then removed his hand and both of them removed their lower clothing. He then laid back on the bed as Ash ran her hand down his chest to feel his skin and muscle. She then laid beside him and gave him several kisses on his chest.

"You're beautiful," he said to her.

"Say it again."

"You're beautiful," he repeated and moved her so that she was underneath him. He then moved to her her breasts and licked around her nipple while pinching the other one.

"John..." she said under her breath. "Oh god."

He gave another kiss and ran up her chest again. John's eyes met with hers as he kissed her lips again. This time there was more passion. His hands ran down her back and over her rear and then at the thigh. But she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. John couldn't help but look into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful goddess." he said.

Ash could say anything over all the happiness she was feeling in the moment. She just pulled him down on her and kissed his lips while feeling his body heat. His hand ran down the side of her body. It eventually stopped at her thigh. His hand gently caressed her leg. John's hand slowly went towards her womanhood once again. He gently rubbed the region. She gasped at the feeling. She enjoyed it.

John noticed some tears around her eyes. "Ash You're crying. Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she replied, barely able to speak. "I-I'm just so happy. Please, make me yours." She spread her legs for him.

John adjusted himself right over her. He used his free right hand to move his member to her slit. He slowly entered her. She gasped loudly and stared to kiss him fiercely as he went further inside her. Soon Shepard reached her hymen. With even a soft push, it caused her to groan a little.

"This is going to hurt," he whispered to her. "Do you want me to continue?"

Ash nodded. "I've been saving myself for you since I realise I love you. Please take me," she whispered to him.

John broke through her maidenhood fast causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"God John it feels so good!" She cried.

The two were one and she has never felt so fulfilled in her life. John gave her a sensual kiss on her lips before continuing. His thrusts were slow at first. Ash moaned in pleasure from his thrusting. His tempo increased as they became more comfortable with each other. She wrapped her legs around him to help increase his thrusts. As he moved she felt a tingling within her. It felt even more pleasurable.

"Oh, John... M-More!"

The pleasure build up inside her. She knew she was getting very close to her release. All of a sudden John stopped. "W-Why did you stop?" she said in an angry voice.

John pulled out of her and quickly switched positions with her. Ash was shocked at the sudden change. She was now lying on top of him. He smiled at her. "I'm letting you have some fun too." His hands rested on her hips. She quickly caught on what he wanted her to do. She started to move her hips.

Her hips moved slowly and uneasily. She quickly adjusted to the new position and was moving faster. This position excited her. It was as pleasurable as the one before but was slightly more arousing as it made her feel like she was in control of him. She supported herself by planting her hands on his chest.

"J-John, I'm close," she whimpered in pleasure.

John sat up and held her against him. He thrust upward with her downward thrusts. Ash wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Her head tilted backwards as she screamed. "I'm so close!"

"Me too," he said.

"I'm going to- ah! Ah! Ah!" she screamed as she finally reached climax. John cried out along with her. She could feel his warmth enter her. They were covered in sweat. To Ash, it felt like John was on fire.

They tried to catch their breath. Neither of them dared to let go of each other. John slowly lowered her down onto the bed. He grabbed his sheet and pulled it over them. Their legs rubbed against each other. They just enjoyed each other's presence.

"That was amazing." Ash said.

"You were amazing," he said to her lovingly. John kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for this. For everything. No matter what happens, I'm just glad that I was able to share myself with you."

"Same here," he cooed. "For now, I just want to hold you close until we're about to approach the relay."

"I would like that."

And with that they both fell asleep. As they slept white light appeared and Kareena walked in. she walked up and sat on the bed next too John stroking his hair smiling. She felt a satisfaction that she had never felt for a long time.

Just then John's father entered and looked at his sleeping son and smiled. He felt his pride build up even more. Kareena looked at him with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy. He's become a man. Our son has finally become a wonderful man."

"He has hasn't he. I'm so proud of him and thank the spirits that he has a fine woman." he smiled.

"Yes he'll be a fine father and king." she then turned back to the sleeping commander. "My son be good for me please."

They both then disappeared leaving the two lovers to sleep.

* * *

Stealth systems were immediately engaged as soon as the Normandy appeared at the other end of the relay. Shepard and his crew were gathered in the cockpit. "Uh, Commander we have company," Joker announced.

There were at least a dozen Geth ships over Ilos.

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" Liara asked.

"Stealth systems are engaged. Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't know that we're here."

"Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface," Pressley mentioned.

"Talk us down, Joker," Shepard ordered. "Lock in on the coordinates."

"Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone is two klicks away."

"We'll never make it in time on foot!" Ash argued. "Get us something closer."

"There is nowhere closer! I've looked!"

"Then drop us in the Mako," Shepard suggested.

"You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop," Pressly countered. "The most I can find near Saren is twenty."

"Twenty meters?" Ash gasped. "No way we can make a drop in there."

"We have to try!" Liara said.

"Find another landing zone!" Ash demanded Pressly.

"There is no other landing zone!" Pressly yelled.

"The descent angle is too steep," Tali explained.

"It's our only option," Liara reminded.

"It's not an option!" Ash screamed at her. "It's a suicide run! We don't-"

"I can do it," Joker said in a calm, confident tone.

"Joker?" Shepard muttered.

"I can do it."

"Gear up and head down to the Mako! Joker, drop us right on top of that bastard!"

-

A small platoon of Geth moved through the entrance to the Prothean base. Saren heard a roar in the sky. He spun around and saw the Normandy fly in. He looked to two Geth and yelled, "You two, keeping moving inside. Now!"

The Mako emerged from underneath the Normandy and landed in the small area. The entrance doors slowly closed as Saren watch the Mako make its safe landing. The doors slammed shut with a loud thud. Shepard's entire crew came out of the Mako and looked at the doors.

"Damn it!" Garrus cursed. "Saren closed the doors behind himself."

"No way to get through that door without some heavy duty explosives," Wrex added.

"Saren found a way in," Ash reminded. "Maybe there's a terminal to open it around here."

The fight the Geth faced was nowhere near even. Shepard's squad destroyed any Geth that had the misfortune to cross their path. They movement was not impeded in any way during their charge towards the complex's command terminal.

The area was overgrown with the planet's flora. It was surprising that this complex was still standing after fifty thousand years. As the group journeyed into the complex they saw fossilized Protheans sitting in odd devices. At least they thought they were fossilized Protheans. They could have been statues. But they looked like they were exposed to Husk technology. Shepard's group was in too much of a hurry to truly examine them.

It took them less than ten minutes to find an elevator that still worked. It had to lead where the control terminal was. Liara remarked how odd that the place still ran after eons.

The elevator opened up to what appeared to be a Geth bunker of sorts. There were a dozen regular Geth in the area along with one Geth Prime. There were two Armatures on each side of the room. All four were disengaged. Tali quickly went to work hacking the armatures while the rest of the squad kept the Geth distracted. It didn't take long for the two to get the Armatures up and running. Once they were, the Geth of the room were finished off within minutes.

Shepard's omni-tool read an energy reading at the back of the room. They moved forward and found a ramp that led to a second floor which had a working terminal. Shepard activated it.

"Come on," Garrus urged. "We need to hurry before Saren finds the Conduit."

"Unless he's already found it," Ash mentioned. "Then we'd be walking into a trap."

"A chance we'll have to take."

A hologram activated prompting Ash to call out, "Hold on! Something's happening."

The hologram was orange in colour and the VI was so corrupted that it could not hold a form. It was just one large ball of holographic static.

"Too late..." the hologram said through static and in broken words. "unable to... invading fleets... no escape..."

"Sounds like a message," Liara thought out loud. "It might be in Prothean, though I can't seem to understand it."

"None of you can understand it?" Shepard asked his squad. They looked surprised at him. "I guess not. It's a warning against the Reaper fleet."

"By the goddess," Liara gasped. "The Cipher must have implanted you with an understanding of the Prothean language."

"Not safe... seek refuge... –side the archives..."

"Can you make anything out that may be useful?"

"Reapers... the Citadel... overwhelmed... only hope..." The voice suddenly changed from the VI to some recording of what Shepard could only assume was a military officer giving an order. It sounded like the audio from WW2 propaganda. "act of desperation... the Conduit... all is lost..."

"It said something about the Conduit, but it was too damaged to make any real sense of," he partial lied. His crew didn't need to know about the 'all is lost' line. "We should keep moving."

As Shepard and his crew move forward, he could hear it repeat, "cannot be stopped... Cannot be stopped..."

Lucky for the squad, a pathway led directly to a working elevator which took them up to where they faced the two Armatures, very close to their drop point. They went back inside the Mako. The entrance of the complex opened allowing them inside. The walls of the tunnel had many pods that stuck out of its walls. Large roots of trees came out of the walls and dug into the ground of the tunnel.

"You think Saren would have set up some kind of trap," Ash muttered.

"Either he was in too much of a hurry, or we haven't run into them yet," Wrex answered her.

"What are those pods in the walls?" Tali asked.

"Probably stasis pods," Garrus replied. "The Protheans here were probably trying to outlast the Reaper invasion, by cryogenically freezing themselves here."

The cannon of the Cannon roared as they ran into a small group of Geth that was left behind. They were clustered close enough together that one round from the Mako cannon took care of the group.

Up ahead they saw a large barrier curtain that blocked the tunnel. He stopped right in front of it.

"Saren, must of set an ambush!" Wrex yelled. "It's a trap!"

"I don't think Saren's is behind this," Liara muttered.

"There's a door to our right that active," Shepard observed. "Either Saren went that way, or the way to deactivate the barrier is there."

Again his squad hoped out of the Mako and entered through the door. It was an elevator that started moving as soon as his group entered.

"Any idea what we may find down there?" Tali asked out loud. Just out of curiosity.

"No idea," Liara answered. "Has to be useful if we were targeted."

"I don't like the idea of us being specifically targeted," Tali said in a disapproving tone.

The elevator doors opened to a small room. Its walls were lined with at least a couple hundred stasis pods. Three large trees stood at the back of the room. The only light that entered the room shone a beam on the terminal at the end of the walkway. As Shepard's squad approached the terminal activated revealing a corrupt VI.

"You are not Prothean, but you are not machine, either," it stated. "This inevitability was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent-out warnings through the beacons."

"Fascinating," Liara said. "A working VI program, but it is badly damaged."

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you, unlike the other that passed by recently. Perhaps there is still hope."

"Wait, I can understand it," Tali exclaimed. "Why aren't you speaking Prothean?"

"I have been monitoring communications since you arrived here. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend. My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."

"Why did you bring me here?" Shepard asked Vigil.

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years," Vigil answered. "But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every generation that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

"How do the Reapers survive in dark space?"

"We have only theories. The researchers here came to believe the Reapers enter prolonged states of hibernation to conserve energy. This allows them to survive the thousands of years it takes for organic civilizations to rebuild itself. But in this state, they are vulnerable. By retreating beyond the edge of the galaxy, they ensure no one will accidentally discover them. They keep their existence hidden until the Citadel is activated."

"How come no one ever noticed the Citadel was an inactive mass relay?"

"The Reapers are careful to keep the greatest secrets of the Citadel hidden. That is why they created a species of seemingly benign organic caretakers. The Keepers maintained the station's most basic functions. They enable any species that discover the Citadel to use it without fully understanding the technology. Reliance on the Keepers ensures no other species will ever discover the Citadel's true nature. Not until the relay is activated and the Reapers invade."

"The Reapers can wipe out the Council and the entire Citadel fleet in a single surprise attack!" Shepard exclaimed in horrified realization.

"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy prey for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."

"Some of you must have survived?" Shepard asked in disbelief.

"Through our Citadel, the Reapers had access to all our records, maps, census data. Information is power and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advance to every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered, their population enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Take in as refugees by other Protheans, then betrayed them to the Reapers. The Reapers either killed us or enslaved us. They were brutal and absolutely thorough."

"What do the Reapers get out of this? Why do they repeat this cycle over and over again?"

"The Reapers are alien, unknowable. Perhaps they need slaves or resources. More likely they are driven by motivates and goals organic beings cannot hope to comprehend. In the end, what does it matter? Your survival depends on stopping them, not in understanding them."

"You said you brought me here for a reason. Tell me what I need to do."

"The Conduit is the key. Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind the mass relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Where the researchers worked to create a small scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel, the hub of the relay network."

"The Conduit is not a weapon," Liara observed. "It's the back door onto the Citadel!"

"Go on," Shepard said to Vigil.

"They entered this project to discover the secrets of the mass relays because of Kareena."

Those words made Shepard's, Ashley's, Tali's and Garrus' eyes widen.

"Kareena?" Liara repeated. "Who or what is that?"

"Kareena is a spirit that has existed for a very long time. According to her, she has spent millions of your trying to help the species of this galaxy stop the Reapers. Most of the time species where unable to hear. We did. She warned us of the threat, but our leaders were unwavering into truly believing her. The scientists of this facility worked towards following her."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Wrex interrupted it. "You're telling me that the Conduit exists because a ghost told you to?"

"She was no mere spirit or psychosis. Kareena was knowledgeable in advance technology. The beacons that we used were based on a mixture of Prothen technology and the technology she gave to us. The Conduit was possible because of her. Hope exists because of her. When the researchers awoke from their stasis, after three hundred years, they realized the Prothean people were doomed. There were far too few to sustain a viable population. Yet they vowed to find a way to stop the Reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle. And they knew the Keepers were the key."

"Aren't they under the influence of the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"The Keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the Keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish study and help from Kareena, the scientists discovered a way to alter the signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when the signal was sent to the Citadel, the Keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space."

"Unless Saren gets in," Shepard commented.

"Correct. Saren will try to transfer control of the station over to Sovereign. Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay. And the cycle of destruction will begin again."

"Is there any way we can stop them?"

"There's a data file in my terminal. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"A what?" Garrus said. "I've never heard of the Citadel's MCU."

"Through the Conduit. Follow Saren. He will lead you there. But listen to me before you take the data file. There is another hope beyond what we offer you. The key to defeating the Reapers."

This got the attention of everyone.

"Kareena told us of a race that still exists. One that is more powerful than the Reapers."

"Another race?" Liara muttered.

"The Tiberians."

The caused Tali, Ash Garrus to briefly glance at Shepard.

"The Tiberians?" Liara mumbled. "My research has never turned up a mention of an alien race known as the Tiberians."

"That is because the Tiberians do not exist in this galaxy. They exist in another reality."

"Okay, now I know you're screwing with us," Wrex said.

"Our galaxies have a connection through a wormhole in an unknown system. At this point the wormhole is permanent. The Tiberian's galaxy developed without the use of mass relays or element zero. Instead they had to rely on themselves to develop FTL travel."

"FTL travel without relays or element zero?" Liara repeated. "I cannot even begin to imagine how advance they are, to able to do that. How do we contact the Tiberians?"

"Kareena. She has been in contact with the Tiberians for tens of thousands of years. When the time comes, the Tiberians will come to this galaxy's aid."

"What the hell are they waiting for?" Wrex bellowed. "This galaxy is already messed up and in need of help, especially with the Reapers on our doorsteps."

"There is a Tiberian prophecy called the Black storm. It states that when this galaxy is in crisis the prince born of Kareena will bring the galaxy's together. The prince is a hybrid of Tiberian and Rannzan Kareena's race. But that's not the only thing he is also the spirits chosen. A Tiberian hero who has unmatched power."

"A Spirits chosen?" Wrex grumbled.

"This individual must pass Trials before them in order to reach their true potential. He is the key to defeating the Reapers once and for all. Saren has not reached the Conduit. There is still hope, if you hurry."

Shepard took the data file and led his group back into the elevator.

"Can you believe that?" Liara asked out loud. "A race in another reality that is technologically superior to us in every way by tens of thousands of years."

"I'm not impressed," Wrex muttered. "If this race is so powerful, why are they waiting for just one person to show up to give them direction?"

Shepard couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with their discussion about his people. The elevator, thankfully, opened allowing them access to the Mako again. The tunnel went straight for another half klick before it started to twist. Shepard didn't even stop the Mako once. If the cannons missed them, he drove past them, allowing the shield to take damage.

-

The relay near the Citadel activated. One Geth ship appeared. Then two. Then dozens along with Sovereign. They made their way towards the Citadel fleet. All of them open fired on the fleet. The Citadel fleet was unaware of their presence until several of the Turian cruisers blew up. The Geth ships continued firing torpedoes as they made their advance. The Destiny Ascension went forward to join the fray.

Electricity sparked at one of the consoles inside the Asari Dreadnaught causing the Matriarch Captain to stumble briefly. She regained her footing. "Activate the defences! Seal the station!"

"The arms aren't moving," the navigator said. "Systems are not responding!"

"Abandon the Citadel! Evacuate the Council!"

"Citadel Control! Citadel Control! Do you read?"

At C-Sec the Asari laid dead on her console. The shadow of a Geth Trooper loomed over her dead body. It turned around and followed Saren towards the Citadel tower.

-

The Mako rode down the last section of the drainage ditch where they could see the Conduit. It was starting to close and they needed to reach it fast. There were four Colossi in the area to impede their progress. Shepard raced in.

"The shields can't take any more, Shepard," Tali cautioned.

"We just need to reach the Conduit."

Two blasts hit the Mako completely destroying the shield. Another hit the rear end causing it to shudder forward.

"Damaged on rear armour! We can't take another blast!"

One Colossus fired a blast which was heading right at the Mako. Electricity sparked around the Mako and launched it. The blast splashed harmlessly on the ground.


	17. Chapter 14: Battle of the Citadel

Chapter 14: Battle of the Citadel.

Several Geth patrolled the area around the base of the Citadel tower. There were fires all over the Presidium. Suddenly the Relay became activate which got the attention to the guard units there. A loud hum emanated from the device. A flash of blue light released a smoking Mako that collided with the group of Geth. The Mako flipped and slid on its side to the wall.

John opened the bottom hatch of the Mako and fell out. His squad followed through the hole. As soon as they emerged, several Dragon Teeth activated, lowering Husks into battle. Ash, Tali and Wrex fired their shotguns, destroying the husks before they could emit their first moan.

"Everybody into the elevator!" Shepard ordered.

They didn't think twice as they piled into the elevator lift.

-

Saren marched towards the MCU filled with rage. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a couple of Keepers. He let out a growl as he took aim with his Geth pulse rifle and killed the killed with two bursts of fire. The platform extended before him as the MCU activated. A large orange holographic display appeared before him. Saren pressed several buttons to start the process.

-

The Citadel's arms started to close.

"They're sealing the station!" one of the ship's Captains yelled over the comm.

"Don't let any enemy ships inside the arms!" another Captain ordered.

Half a dozen Turian cruisers gathered around the apex of the Citadel to stop Sovereign from entering. They let off a barrage of torpedoes into the nebula where Sovereign was traveling through. The occasional light highlighted its massive form.

None of the attacks seem to slow down Sovereign a bit. One cruiser tried blocking Sovereign's path. Sovereign charged right through the cruiser as a mere inconvenience. The vessel exploded from the impact.

Sovereign and several Geth ships flew through between the citadel arms right before they closed. Sovereign drifted towards the Citadel tower. It slowed itself to ensure the tower was not damaged. Its legs clamped down on the tower and several tubes emerged from its underside. The tubes attached to the tower itself allowing Sovereign to connect.

-

The elevator ran upwards as fast as its machinery could allow it. A roar rumbled through the building. The elevator stopped halfway up the tower right after. Shepard couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed at all of these obstacles.

"Terrific. Suit up!" he ordered his squad. "We're going out!"

Each squad member rushed to attach their helmets. Shepard waited until he heard the last click before fire two shots at the glass wall of the lift. He peered through the opening and saw the depth of the Citadel. Shepard carefully moved out of the elevator and activated his magnetic clamps. He looked to his left and saw the source of his impedance. Sovereign. The massive Reaper was holding onto the tip of the tower readying itself to summon his horde.

Shepard's group moved forward. The pathway led to a tunnel where an elevator crashed into another causing the glass to break apart. Several Geth walked out of the crash.

"Geth!" Tali called out.

The squad didn't stop charging. Sovereign was working its way in the Citadel's network and every moment stopping was a moment for it. The squad mowed the Geth down during their approach. With their top-of-the-line weapons with full upgrades the Geth were nothing more than pests.

Several Krogan warlords came down from the ramp ahead to the right. Shepard's squad managed to disable their shields but the Krogans started to charge.

"Wrex, lift them!"

Wrex and Shepard moved ahead and used their biotics to lift the unprotected Krogan off of the structure. Their charge gave them momentum which flung them off in the distance, likely to crash into one of the arms.

The group wasted little time in their skirmishes up the tower. They were driven. Everything depended on them reaching the top. To the Geth, Shepard's squad was nothing but an unstoppable force. All their attempts at delaying them were futile.

A Geth dropship then appeared and started dropping off troops as well as suppressing fire on Shepard's squad. The incoming fire made the squad take cover. They could not move from their position.

"Damn that ship!" Wrex yelled.

The Geth troops then took cover as they fired on the squad. Shepard then peeked out but a bullet narrowly missed him. An idea then came to him.

"Liara your pistol." he said.

Questionably Liara handed her pistol to Shepard as he took out his own.

"What are planing?" Ash asked.

"Just don't cover me."

In a blink of an eye Jon moved out of cover and shot at the Geth. Non of them lasted long because of his dead eye aim. He jumped over a number of obstetricals to avoid the crossfire. Once the area was clear he ran at the wall and jumped off it and landed on the Geth ship.

The others just watched in awe as he took a high explosive grenade out fitted it onto the ship and jumped down. As the ship took of it exploded in and the team came up to him.

"No time for comments let's go." John said moving towards the tower.

During the fight up, every once in a while, Sovereign would slam one of its appendages against the wall of the tower and shake the area. It grew larger and larger as the team approached it. They thought it was massive before. It was almost unthinkable in size.

Soon Shepard's squad reached their destination: A hatch that led into the Council chamber.

The chamber was filled with small fires. As they walked up the first set of stairs, a group of Geth came down the second.

"Damn, more Geth!" Ash moaned.

"Well, you did say this chamber was filled with good defensive positions," Shepard quipped.

"I wasn't expecting to be fighting here!"

The Geth retreated to their last position around a rock garden. Shepard lifted a boulder and flung it towards the cover of several Geth. They dove out of cover to get out of the way of the boulder. Ash and Garrus took advantage of the situation by sniping them. Tali hacked one Geth to attack the other remaining Trooper. Once it was down, Wrex approached the hack soldier and fired his shotgun at point blank splitting it into two.

Now... Now is the final confrontation. Shepard continued forward with his squad up the final steps. Shepard rushed to the platform and saw a holographic screen hover. He didn't see Saren anywhere. He could hear a hum though. Saren popped up from behind the end of the platform and threw a grenade towards his squad. They dove out of the way and took cover. Saren hover over the area on his hover platform.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard," he said.

"In time for what?" he yelled from behind cover.

"The final confrontation," he answered. "I think we both expected it would end like this. You've lost, you know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have complete control of all the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has... upgraded me."

"You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane?"

"I suppose I should thank you, Shepard. After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. About Indoctrination. And even your reasoning that I might not have been the first. The doubt began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my... hesitation. I was implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you, too."

"Sovereign didn't implant you to strength your resolve. It implanted you to weaken it. You were starting to fight his hold and once Sovereign detected that, he implanted you to strength his hold on you! You're a slave!"

"The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined. A union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither. I am a vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Sovereign sees a power in you and has taken great interest. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth!"

"Sovereign hasn't won yet! I can stop it from taking control of the Citadel! Step aside and the invasion will never happen!"

"We can't stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful."

"No they're not! If they are as powerful as they say they are, why ask for anyone's help. The Reapers can be destroyed like anything else. You were once a Spectre. Every Spectre takes an oath to protect the galaxy against the evils that plague it. Deep down, I know you believe this is wrong! You can fight this! We can fight this!"

"Maybe you're right," he pondered. The hold Sovereign had on him was weakening. "Maybe there is still a chance for...unh!" Saren grabbed his head in pain. "The implants... Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me."

Shepard moved out of cover against the protest of his squad mates. "It's not over yet! You can still redeem yourself!"

There was a moment of silence from Saren. A serenity of peace came across his face. "Goodbye, Shepard. Thank you." Saren took his pistol and aimed for his head. He pulled the trigger, blowing a hole through his head. His last moment of defiance against his Reaper master. The glow from his eyes faded. Saren stumbled on his feet and fell from his platform onto the ground. His body fell through the glass below and landed on the garden below the platform.

Shepard ran over to the holographic screen and activated his omni-tool. He uploaded the data he got from Vigil into the MCU. The Citadel's controls appeared on his omni-tool. "Vigil's data file worked," he said to his squad. They looked overwhelmingly relieved. "I've got control of all systems."

"Quick! Open the station's arms," Ash suggested. "Maybe the fleet can take down Sovereign down before he regains control of the station!"

"See if you can open a communications channel," Garrus also suggested.

Shepard went with Garrus' suggestion and opened communications.

An Asari voice came on. "...the Destiny Ascension. Main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The Council is on board. I repeat, the Council is on board."

"Normandy to the Citadel," Joker's voice piped in. "Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander."

"I'm here, Joker," he answered.

"We caught that distress call, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!"

"Are you willing to sacrifice human lives to save the same Council who impeded us every step of the way?" Wrex asked him.

"This is bigger than Humanity!" Tali joined in the argument. "Sovereign is a threat to every species!"

"Tali's right," Liara said. "We still need the Council."

"The Council must be sacrificed for the greater good," Garrus agreed with Wrex. "Don't waste your reinforcements. Hold them back until the Citadel arms open up. Save the human fleet to attack Sovereign."

"What's the order, Commander?" Joker asked for clarification. It was hard to know Shepard's attention with the argument going on. "Come in now to save the Ascension or hold back?"

The Council stood in his way so many times during his investigation. If they had listened to him none of this would have happened. To save them could very well risk the Reapers returning. That would make things harder for his galaxy as it could put too much pressure on them. Billions could die.

But... he remembered what Vigil said about his government destroyed. He also remembered what his father told him. 'Sometimes sacrifice is required to win. But you have to know is when.' the words rolled round his head before hitting the holo screen.

"Opening the relays now, Joker. We need to save the Ascension—no matter what the cost!"

"I hope the Council is thankful for this," Wrex grumbled.

-

The relay activated and dozens of ships appeared.

"Alliance ships move in," Hackett ordered. "Save the Destiny Ascension!"

The Normandy headed the fleet as they dove into the battle.

"Commander," the Asari navigator called to her CO. "We're picking up reinforcements!"

"It's the Alliance!" she cheered. "Thank the Goddess!"

The Geth ships around the Destiny Ascension were preparing to fire their fire volley. Alliance torpedoes flew in and demolished the Geth ships before they could finish off the Asari dreadnought. Several cruisers were destroyed in their efforts to defend the prized Dreadnought.

"Destiny Ascension, you are all clear," Joker said to her CO. "I repeat, you are all clear."

"The Citadel is opening!" Hackett said over the comm. "All ships move in. Concentrate on Sovereign!"

The Alliance ships moved through the arms and towards Sovereign.

-

Shepard and his squad looked down at Saren's corpse. "There's no telling what Sovereign did to him. Make sure he's dead," he ordered them.

They jumped down below while Shepard worked at making sure Sovereign couldn't get back into the Citadel's systems. For some odd reason, it hasn't made any attempts. Why?

Wrex approached the Turian's corpse and aimed with his pistol. He fired a round through his head. "He's dead," he confirmed over the comm.

The area started to shake. Red electricity surged all over along with a red haze. Saren's body started to glow red. His flesh melted off of his body. He even screamed during the transformation. The smell of his flesh was putrid. A flash of energy emerged from his body that caused his squad members to fly into the wall.

The shockwave broke the platform Shepard was standing on. It bent and Shepard slid down it into the area below. Saren was on his feet as the change occurred. His claws grew in length. As Shepard got to his feet, Saren's transformation had finished. All that was left was his synthetic skeleton. His jaw was missing. It wasn't Saren any more. It was Sovereign!

Sovereign started jumping around the walls. Avoiding their gun fire. "I am Sovereign," it said in a mixture of Saren's voice and Sovereign's. "And this station is MINE!"

"He's moving too damn fast!" Ash yelled.

"It's dodging my shots," Liara exclaimed.

Shepard gritted his teeth as Saren's husk jumped around. "Garrus, Tali use overload."

They followed through, but Sovereign's shields were enormous. John charged at the husk with his biotics on full charge. He moved so fast Saren could not stop him. The Tiberian hit the husk and sent it fling into the wall which destroyed it's shields.

The squad took the opportunity and shot Sovereign with everything they had. The battle outside the tower didn't sound like it was going so well. Shepard could hear it over the comm.

"Sovereign's too strong!" a commander yelled. "We have to pull back!"

"Negative!" Hackett roared. "This is our only chance! Take that monster down, no matter the cost!"

Sovereign's shield fully charged again. It roared and an energy pulse emitted from it. It was ever more powerful than the one during its transformation. Shepard blocked it with a biotic barrier but the others were knocked into the walls, injuring them too much to get up right away. It was down to him.

Shepard drew his blade as he did Sovereign's arms glowed and two red swords came out. He charged at the commander. He blocked one of the swords but failed to block the other one. The blade cut through his armour and sent him staggering back. He fell to one knee catching his breath

"Your galaxy will fall as will this one," Sovereign said in a whispered tone.

"Never!" Shepard roared getting back up.

At that moment his biotics flared up and his eyes started to glow a bright white colour. His biotics then moved down to his blade and covered around it. The energy sword around the blade eyes still glowing he charged at the husk bringing his blade down and severing the left arm.

The attack knocked Sovereign back and launched a warp at him which slowed it down. Shepard charged forth and stabbed his blade through Sovereign's chest. It just froze. "N-No!" Energy emitted from the blade itself. The white energy slowly tuned the husk into ash. Shepard was the only one left standing.

At that moment his squad then got back up and started to climb up the wall.

-

Sovereign's body was covered with red electricity before it dissipated. Sovereign fell from the tower.

"Its shields are down!" Joker said. "Now's our chance!"

The Normandy flew under the falling corpse and straight upwards.

"Hit it with everything we got!" Hackett ordered.

The cruisers realigned and continued their barrage. The Normandy did a backwards flip and dove straight down towards Sovereign.

"Hold on my flank!" Joker yelled. "I'm going in!"

Several fighters joined alongside Joker. The Normandy and the fighters fired their weapons. The Normandy's torpedo went right through Sovereign's abdomen. The attack caused a chain reaction causing its body to explode. Though one piece of Sovereign was heading straight towards the tower.

-

Shepard's squad finished climbing from the area below. Shepard looked back and saw the Sovereign leg heading straight for them. "Move!" he yelled to his squad.

The leg impacted the tower.

-

John opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar land with his father standing in front of him.

"You have done well, my son." he said with a smile.

"Father why did you not tell me Kareena is my mother?" John asked in a angry tone.

"We had too make sure that Ranzan powers manifested them itself into you."

"WHY?"

"It is not time for you to find out."

"Very well." he said with a sigh. But he then remembered something important. "What about the trail of rebirth?"

"Well it will happen in a few months time. And the people who will wake you will be Cerberus."

"WHAT?"

"Son I know how you feel but think about it. You can gain info on the organisation so that our people can have revenge."

"Ok that I can deal with. What if you said if Ashley is to be my Queen?"

"I knew this Question would come up. While I have a few objections I give you both my blessing."

"Thank you father."

A scrap of Sovereign was torn away and an Alliance soldier pointed his omni-tool, with its flash light activated inside the heap. He spotted Shepard's squad. Tired, but mostly unharmed. "Captain Anderson!" he called out. "We've found them! They're in here."

Anderson moved in and went to Ash. "Take it easy," he said in a jolly tone. "It's over. You're safe now. Where's the Commander? Where's Shepard?"

She looked over to the wreckage of Sovereign. Anderson's eyes went over to there as well. "I-I don't think he- he-" she couldn't even finish the sentence. "John. Oh Goddess, John!"

The other soldier helped the squad to their feet. Anderson helped Ash to her feet. She quickly brushed him away and went towards the wreckage. She used her omni-tool to scan the area. "We have to find him. We have to find John!"

Anderson felt sorry for her. It was obvious she really cared for him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some movement behind the wreckage. 'Could it?'

Shepard ran up the side of the wreckage and appeared at the top. His arm was hurt, but he was in high spirits with a large grin on his face. She look up at him with joy in her heart. He walked down the other side of the wreckage.

"John!" she screamed as she embraced him.

"Ashley..." he whispered. "It's okay. I'm here."

They held each other not caring that the others could see them in full view. Anderson and Garrus both had wide grins. Liara and Tali were wide-eyed and jealous. Wrex just let out a small chuckle. The battle was won.

Anderson then turned to the Alliance soldiers.

"Speak of this and your all on latrine duty." he ordered.

VVVVVV

Shepard, Udina and Anderson stood on the Presidium with the Council. "Ambassador," Tevos greeted. "Captain. Commander Shepard. We have gathered here to recognize the enormous contributions of the Alliance forces in the war against Sovereign and the Geth."

"Many humans lost their lives in the battle to save the Citadel, brave and courageous soldiers who willing sacrificed their lives so that we—the Council—might live," the Salarian Councillor continued.

"There is no greater sacrifice, and we share your grief over the tragic loss of so many noble men and women," Velarn said.

"The Council owes you a great personal debt, Commander," Tevos said. "One we can never repay. You saved not just our lives, but the lives of billions from Sovereign and the Reapers."

"Commander Shepard," the Salarian started, "your heroic actions serve as a symbol of everything Humanity and the Alliance stands for."

'While I might not be Human,' Shepard thought to himself. 'I know this is Humanity. They are a good people.'

"And though we cannot bring back those valiant soldiers who gave their lives to save ours, we can honour their memories through our actions," Velarn said.

"Humanity has shown it is ready to stand as a defender and protector of the galaxy," Tevos concluded. "You have proved you are worthy to join our ranks and serve beside us on the Citadel Council."

"Councillor, on behalf of Humanity and the Alliance, we thank you for this prestigious honour and humbly accept," Udina thanked.

"We will need a list of potential candidates to fill Humanity's seat on the Council. Given all that has happened, I am sure your recommendation will carry a great deal of weight, Commander. Do you support any particular candidate?"

"We need someone with the courage to stand up for what he believes in," Shepard answered. "Someone like Captain Anderson."

"Him?" Udina scoffed. "You must be joking. Are you sure about this? Anderson is a soldier not a politician."

'You put politics and personal gain over the survival of the galaxy, asshole,' he thought to himself. 'Anderson believed in me.'

"We've already have too many politicians on the Citadel. The Captain would be perfect for this job."

"I think it's an inspired choice," Tevos replied. "The Council would welcome him with open arms, should he accept."

"I'm honoured, Councillor," he said. "As humanity's representative I'll do everything in my power to help the Council rebuild."

"Sovereign's defeat marks the beginning of a new era for both Humanity and the Council," Velarn commented.

"Sovereign was only a vanguard," Shepard announced. "The Reaper fleet is still coming. Hundreds of ships maybe even thousands. And I'm going to find some way to stop them!"

With those final words, Shepard left the area.

"Shepard's right!" Anderson bellowed. "Humanity is ready to do its part. United with the rest of the Council we have the strength to overcome any challenge. When the Reapers come, we must stand side-by-side. We must fight against them as one. And together we will drive them back into dark space!"

-

Shepard was dressed in his casual Alliance uniform. He was heading towards Flux. While moving down the corridor he spotted Wrex leaning against the wall. "Hey, Wrex. Good to see that you've healed up."

"It'll take more than a ship to take me down."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Came here to talk to you. I'm going to be leaving the Normandy crew."

"Oh..."

"During the mission with you I have come to realize that we Krogan can still create a future for ourselves. Time to stop living in the past. I'm heading back to Tuchanka. Try to reunite the Krogan clans."

Shepard patted him on the shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck. It has been an honour fighting by your side."

A grin came across Wrex's face. "Likewise, Shepard. Though the way things are going with the Reapers, we'll likely be fighting side-by-side in the future. My people need to be ready for when that day comes."

"If you need anything, just give me a call."

Wrex released a small chuckle. "You gave me a reason to keep fighting for my people. Fight well, Shepard." With those words, Wrex walked out of the corridor.

Shepard entered inside of Flux with a slight smile. The only people inside was Garrus, Tali, Chakwas and Ash. Each of them waiting for his arrival. He sat down at their table next to Ash.

"Thank you all for coming. I just wanted to express how much I appreciate you three in keeping my secret. I even know how much of a leap of faith you are taking with me. I want to show you three just how much I trust you. If you all are willing, tomorrow, I wish to take you to visit my galaxy."

The three were stunned by the idea. "You're serious?" Garrus muttered.

"Very. We can go to the Ark and Tiberia ."

"The Ark and your home world? But I thought that your world was highly radioactive." Chakwas repeated.

"Well the Ark is basically my galaxy's version of the Citadel, in terms of purpose. As for my home world we have a device that can shield radiation. So you four in?"

"A chance to see another galaxy? How could I say no?"

"You don't even need to ask me," Tali replied.

"Count me in," Garrus added.

"It will be nice to see your world." Ash said.

"I'm glad to hear it. There's also some more news. When I was briefly knocked out after the fight with Sovereign, my father contacted me. The Trial of Rebirth begins in a few months."

This elicited a gasp from Ash. "So- So this means you're going to die in a few months?"

"Yes. But I will be back. She told me that it will be because of Cerberus and several operatives of mine that will bring me back."

"Cerberus!" they all said.

"Yes. I hated the though too, but the more I think about it the more it plays into our favour. I'll be closer to taking down Cerberus than ever before, and I'm sure it'll take a lot of their resources to bring me back. Kill two birds with one stone, eh?" Shepard noticed Ash bowing her head. "Ash..." He cupped her chin to get her to look at him. "I know this will be hard, but I will come back. I promise."

"And you always keep your promises."

"That I do, love. Though our visit to Ark isn't just a vacation, though we all deserve some R&R. I'm going to knight both of you."

"Knight?" Garrus muttered.

"I'm bringing back the Sentinel Knight Order. They are sort of like Spectres. Only they are regulated in that they have a code to uphold. Tali, Garrus, Ashley you two will be the first Knights in 50 years."

"I don't know what to say. Thanks."

"You both have earned it. As a knight you will operate outside the chain of command of the Guardian army and will have our resources at your disposal. During my... two year absence, you will still have access to our resources. This will help make things easier for the next couple of years."

"As for you Chakwas you'll be given all the medical knowledge and Tech of the Tiberians."

Chakwas was speechless at this.

"Thank you commander."

**From another world mass effect 1 arc completed. Next chapter will be a bridge from ME1 to ME2. But will be done in the new year. **

**To all readers merry Christmas and happy new year. Or if you are American respectively happy holidays. **


	18. ideas 2

Ok as you know I'm working Arc 2 now as in a previous chapter I listed some ideas down. Your ideas will be welcome and will be credited. These ideas are static but can be changed if you like.

Not not all my ideas will be listed I would like some of them to be surprises. Some of these mat be the same from the previous ideas chapter.

Miranda and sister are part Tiberian but does not know it. Although they can unknowingly use their Tiberian powers at a cost.

Ashley's sister Sarah is on a planet that is being invaded by slavers. (Ash's loyalty mission.)

Shepard's eldest sister Far'ti is found in a tube on Telten and joins her brother for revenge.

Far'ti x Liara.

John and Far'ti go to a planet together to find their sister's weapon and honour her. (Far'ti loyalty mission.)

Jack has Tiberian powers but is slowly dieing.

Garrus and Tali.

An unknown secret about the Williams family is found.

Chapter 15 ideas.

Shepard's perverted granddad is still alive.

Shepard get's kidnapped.

Shepard's embarrassing baby pictures are found.


	19. Chapter 15: The Ark

Chapter 15: The ark, The home world and The party.

The dock that the rented spaceship was docked at was empty of all personnel. It was early in the morning which meant Shepard could leave with Garrus, Chakwas, Tali and Ash without having to answer any questions, either from the dock workers or reporters. John was walking up the walkway towards the spaceship hand-in-hand with Ash. While Garrus, Tail and Chakwas were already on board.

"You okay, Ash?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm just a little nervous."

"About what?" he asked in amusement.

"You mean other than going to another galaxy?"

"Right..."

"It's just that I want to make a good impression."

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Now," he said in a humorous tone, "are you coming or, am I going to have to drag you there?"

"Mmm... Make me," she said in a seductive but playful tone.

He smiled and kissed her. She was so surprised she had to push him away.

"What are you - Ah!" She tried to say but he quickly scooped her up in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, and carry her to the ship. "You pervert!" She kicked and softly pounded his chest until they got on board. Ash relented and just relaxed.

"So we heading out are do you two need some more time?" Garrus asked the two.

"We're good," John replied. "I'll get us going."

The flight took around five hours to reach the Hydra system. There the wormhole existed. It was a large distortion in the fabric of space, like the ripples on still water. It was a beautiful sight.

"That's the wormhole?" Tali asked.

"Yes. You can see how it could be easily missed. Unless you have special sensors, you run into it or know where it is, it can be easily missed. Oh before I forget."

He got up turned to them and placed his hands on Tali's and Ash's shoulders. His eyes glowed for a second he then did the same with Garrus and Chakwas. He then looked at them with normal eyes.

"I just gave you guys an understanding of my galaxy's languages. Now you ready?"

His four friends nodded.

"Then let's do this."

John sat down in the pilot seat and engaged the thrusters and flew the ship right into the distortion. Everything around the ship glowed bright white light with a slight blue hue. The group had to look away due to its brightness. The light finally dimmed revealing to them a large blue gas giant.

"This is..." Garrus said but stopping himself.

"My galaxy," John replied.

"Where do we go from here?" Chakwas asked.

Before anyone else could say anything a ship twice the size of an alliance cruiser approached. It was shaped like a from an old vid called star wars the difference was the middle was rectangular. The surface was more flat and curricular. There was also a image of a four winged eagle with a red block on the top right and bottom left. It was also the same with white but on the opposite side it also had a number of shapes on each colour. It was obviously built for space combat.

"Unknown vessel," a voice, that spoke galactic standard, said over the comm. "This is the TKV Skolvanga. Identify yourself or we will be forced to impound your vessel."

John activated the ship's comm system to answer back. "This is High Commander Prince Jol'an Shardan Authorization code: Tolma solta honha jak toc garta."

There was a silence.

"My lord!" the voice said back. "It is an honour to be speaking with you. I apologize for using your time."

"You were following procedure, soldier. What's your name?"

"Star Captain Rincan Holansa. Now I'm detecting several other life signs in your vessel."

"Guests of mine. Ashley Williams. Garrus Vakarian. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Karin Chakwas."

"Understood fly into our cargo bay."

Shepard flew their spaceship into the large cargo bay that opened up to them. Garrus and Tali were glued to the windows as they approached the advance cruiser. They landed inside the sizeable cargo bay. Immediately the bay door shut close and the area pressurized.

"Deck has been pressurized and is now safe to leave," Shepard announced to his friends.

They followed John out of the ship. Several human like soldiers marched up to them. Tali, Garrus and Chakwas still were uneasy at the approaching group of soldiers. The Captain approached John and immediately saluted him. The other soldiers followed right after.

"It is an honour to be in your presence, Commander."

"Captain Holansa, I presume?"

"You are correct, Commander. We've heard news of the victory against Sovereign. Congratulations."

"We still have a war ahead, but we are on the track towards victory."

"Now what do we owe the pleasure of having you back?"

"I am re-establishing the Sentinel Knight Order and I am going to knight Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"Considering circumstances, a wise decision." The Captain looked to Ash, Garrus, Chakwas and Tali. He bowed his head out of respect. "An honour to meet the four of you." He looked back to Shepard. "We can take you all to the bridge. Travel to the Ark will take roughly ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Garrus barked. "Just how far away is the Ark?"

"It's outside of the galaxy," one of the soldiers answered.

"How's that even possible?"

"All of our ships can create a Quantum portal that can send us anywhere instantaneously."

John's group followed the soldiers into the bridge where they got a large view of the space before them. The navigator mumbled something in her native tongue. Shepard's crew could not understand what she said but assumed that the language understanding needed some time to kick in. She then announced to the bridge, "Preparing jump. 3... 2... 1... Go!"

Three objects where shot out of the ship. Everyone's eyes watched as it approached its target point. All three objects shot out a blue beam that connected them to each other. At that moment a bluish portal formed.

"Entering event horizon."

The ship entered the portal. The glass of the bridge tinted to decrease the brightness of the travel.

"John, what happens to the portal after we use it?" Tali asked.

"It disintegrates," he replied. "but we do leave some time for them to send us where we are going."

The travel didn't feel like ten minute. With the beautiful view they had, that ten minutes went by quickly. The travel ended and the Skolvanga exited the Portal. The sight before them was magnificent. The Ark was an enormous structure that consisted of two cones facing up and down. There was also a ring around the middle with towers bent towards the middle. Surrounding it where magnificent views of the other galaxy's.

"Holy..." Ash whispered.

"Keelah..." Tali muttered.

"Spirits..." Garrus said under his breath.

"My god..." Chakwas gasped.

"Welcome to the Ark." the Captain greeted.

-

As the ship docked Shepard's group moved to the door. They waited at the exit for the pressurisation to be complete. Once the pressurisation was complete the team and the crew of the ship left it. They walked across the docking bay with the Tiberian crew surrounding Shepard and his crew.

"Errr John why are the crew surrounding us?" Ash asked him while holding his hand.

"I've been gone a lone time. The media will be a nightmare." he answered.

At that moment the door to the bay burst opened and people with cameras and microphones came running up to them.

"Here we go. Captain keep them at bay I don't want the media to bother me until I get to Tiberia."

"Yes my lord." the Captain replied as the crowed where blocked by the crew.

The media screamed at the Prince begging for an interview. But they just ignored them.

Shepard and his friends walked towards the Ministers Chamber. The excitement of his four friends showed were beyond enthused.

"This place is amazing!" Tali said. "It's enormous!"

"It makes the Citadel look like Omega," Garrus joked.

"How big is this station?" Chakwas asked.

"In terms of mass, it is ten times heavier than the Citadel," John answered.

"Wow that's... big." Ash said.

They walked by a window and saw dozens of scientists working on what appeared to be ship remains.

"Whoa!" Garrus exclaimed. "Are my eyes deceiving me, or are those remains of Sovereign?"

"Yeah," John answered. "Several operatives on the Citadel collected some remains and brought them back here for analysis. Anything we can learn from Sovereign can greatly aid the war effort. Though we only took enough to analysis. Didn't want to raise suspicion. Now you three ready to meet the Ministers?"

"As ready as we can be," Chakwas answered.

"Let's do this." Ash said nervously.

The doors opened before them into a small, but well design chamber. Tali made immediate notice of the minimalist use of space for the chamber. The Council Chamber was so immense in comparison. Very wasteful of space. Here it was a good amount of space to hold meetings.

Her eyes were then drawn to the individuals who stood at their podiums with flags behind them. These races were so different from her galaxy. They also seemed happier. Very odd considering all they face twenty years ago. John did explain to her that the races of this galaxy see themselves as one people with different cultures. But each race saw themselves as a

"Welcome back, Commander," the Aqult Minister greeted. "We've read over your report. We are very impressed. This blow against the Reapers will buy us the time we need to finish the construction of our fleet."

"Thank you, Ministers," Shepard said humbly. "But I could not have done it without my crew and loyal friends."

"I see you've brought a few of them here," the Exocron Minister chirped in. "May the creator be with you for assisting him in his mission."

"We will continue assisting him in his mission," Garrus said.

"We've also read in your report that during your mission, you struck a mighty blow against Cerberus," the Tiberian Minister mentioned.

"Many of their bases lay in ruin and I've managed to download many of their files," John said. "I sent one copy to the Systems Alliance and here. Hopefully the information will prove vital to ending them. Though I've already forwarded my decision to re-establish the Sentinel Knights."

"Yes. If you wish, we can proceed right now. Your actions will be official."

John nodded and turned to Ash, Tali and Garrus. "Step forward. And go down on one knee."

The three walked up to him and went down on one knee and bowed their heads. John took out his blade. He light touched both of Garrus' shoulders with the flat of his blade and declared, "From hence forth you shall be known as Sentinel Garrus Vakarian." John turned his attention to Tali and did the same to her. "From hence forth you shall be known as Sentinel Tali'Zorah." he tuned to Ash and did the same "From hence forth you shall be known as Sentinel Ashley Williams. You may stand." They did so right away.

"You are now Sentinel Knights. Your loyalties are not to me, nor to the JFU but to the people. To protect them from the evils that emerge from the shadows. Never shall an innocent be needlessly sacrificed in the pursuit of justice. Never shall you give into your fears and allow it to control you. Your strength is derived from your willpower and morality. Congratulations to the three of you."

"We won't let you down," Ash said.

"I know you two won't. The resources of the JFU are open to you, so if you ever be in any help during my two-year absence, do not hesitate to ask. Now how about a tour of the Ark I'm sure you Four are dying to have a look around."

-

4 days have passed since their knighthood. John managed to take them to a lot of the main locations around Nexus. Every where they went they encountered fans of Shepard. He wasn't just a hero to them. John was a saviour.

Their stay at the station would last for another several days before they could go to Tiberia. A party as set for the return of the prince. While John was sorting some things out Garrus went to test out the latest weapons. Chakwas went to a Tiberian medical class and Tali wanted to see the tech. But she was also asked to test out a Qurrian immunity booster she gladly accepted.

Ash on the other hand was just bothered as she walked through the market with a Tiberian guard. The entire time she was there John had been occupied with Tiberian problems. Stuff like the economy, population and other stuff. She could not blame him. He was gone a long time and needed to sort things out.

But at least he spent his nights with her. As she walked the sound of soft music met her ears. She followed the sound and came out into a large chamber covered in white sheets. The place was not too crowed and everyone wore white clothing and sat in a large circle with an statue of the goddess in the middle. She became interested.

"What's happening?" she asked the guard.

The guard looked at the scene in front of him.

"Looks like someone's getting married." she replied.

"Why is everything white?"

"Its the Ocean goddess' colour."

Before Ash could say anything else a man and a woman walked into the centre. They both said something before kissing. At that moment the crowd burst into applause and cheers.

The crowed then when over to tabled with food and drink on then and celebrated. Ash smiled and started to wonder if this kind of marriage would happen to her. She walked off and noticed a cloths shop with the latest fashion.

She stopped and looked inside the window. There was a dress that looked like a Chinese dress but with slits along the skirt and long baggy sleeves. It had a beautiful white and pick colour to it. Just like her armour.

She then looked at the price and sighed.

"What is it?" the guard asked.

"Look at the price."

the guard looked at the price.

"So?"

"That's how much I have left. I like it but I don't know when I would ware it."

"You could ware it to the party on Tiberia. And when you and the Prince bond and besides it is a traditional Tiberian dress. It would be good to have it to remind you of this univerce."

Ash slowly nodded and went inside.

* * *

The next day Shepard, Ash, Garrus and Chakwas waited for Tali. Ever since she had the operation she avoided them but moved around the market a lot.

"When is she going to get here?" Garrus said in annoyance.

"Well is the first time she's been out of her suit. She's probably enjoying the moment." Ash said.

At that moment a light purple skinned black haired woman approached. All four of just stared at her. The silvery eyes pierced each one of them. She also wore a cloth that was on Tali's suit. Underneath she wore a modified Aqult dress.

The skirt went down to her ankles while the shirt covered her top and the sides of her belly. Any of her skin that was still showing was covered by fishnet strings.

"Hello." she said in a familiar voice.

"T... Tali." Ash gasped.

"Holy..." Chakwas said. "That's why I like Tiberian medical Tech."

Tali smirked as they boarded the Alkoto a Tiberian frigate the size of an Turrian cruiser that was set to go to Tiberia. They could at last see John's home world. They took their seats and strapped themselves in. The ship was empty except for the crew.

As the light from the portal disappeared they got up and went over to the window. Through it there was a world much like Earth. A big blue and green marble. Surrounding the planet where space docks and construction yards. It was clear that they where preparing for war.

The ship then docked onto a station that was connected to the planet. The group left the ship.

"What is this place?" Tail asked.

"Well we call it a sky tower. But in human terms it is a space elevator. We use it it to transport people and equipment to and from the planet." he replied.

John then picked up four blue packets from a rack and handed them to his crew. They took them and looked at him.

"What are these?" Garrus asked with curiosity.

"Anti-radio bands. They emit a skin tight shield around the wearer to prevent radiation from affecting them. They also filter out the radiation when people touch you, when you eat or drink and the air."

" Keelah. That's cool." Tali said.

They ripped the bags open and took out small golden rings. They fitted them onto one of their fingers. The rings gave a bleep.

"The shield is now active and don't worry about the power they can last for a year before they need to be changed."

they started at him. Tiberian technology still baffled them and still amazed them. John then indicated them to follow him. They then walked to the centre of the station. A cylindrical object sat in the middle of the station with doors open. They walked in and took seats next to each other.

"Errr John question." Tali asked. "How to we get down to the planet?"

"Controlled free fall. The locks holding us up will release and the motors will guide us down into the atmosphere at which point the boosters and cable will lower us slowly." he answered calmly.

At that moment there was a loud clank and they started to move. They got closer and closer to the planet safety harnesses came down and locked in. as they entered the atmosphere the sound of jets met their ears. The sun seeped through the windows. After a short amount of time they stopped.

"To be honest I thought it was going to be more bumpy." Chakwas said as the harness's let the five of them up.

"Well the lift has inertial dampeners for a smother ride." he replied.

As they got up a woman came up to them. Her dress was remarkably similar to Ashley's new dress except that it was black and gold.

John recognized her. "Ki'sla."

She just gave him a slight smile. "Hello Jol'an." her eyes then turned to Ash and walked over to her.

"You Ashley Williams?" she asked with a deathly stare.

Ash just stared back. "Yeah what it to you?" she replied.

"You, Tali and Karin have to come with me."

All three of them looked over to Shepard who nodded with a smile. Still unsure they followed the well dressed woman through one door while Shepard and Garrus went through another.

Tali, Ash and Karin took their first steps onto Tiberia. They looked out in awe at the city. The city had skyscrapers the size of mountains. Skycars flew all over the place. And people moving about with party equipment.

But what was most amazing was how clean the air was. It was like a colony atmosphere. They sky was a brilliant blue.

"Wow its so beautiful." Ash manages to get out.

* * *

Several hours later Shepard and Garrus waited inside the capitol building. They had toured Techron City without the girls. Since there was going to be a party to celebrate John's return. It was tradition for the prince to spent the day with his male friends while his female friends where prepared for the party.

It was not out of religion but out out superstition. Garrus had learnt that while they where not too religious they where superstitious.

"Err Shepard why did the girls not come with us?" Garrus asked

"It is believed that having your girlfriend or any of your female friends with you will bring bad fortune to your relationship. I know it is sexist but it has been part of our culture for years." John replied.

At that moment a door behind them opened and both of them turned to see the girls come in. All three of them where dressed in traditional Tiberian dresses. Only Ashley wore the dress she bought while Tali and Chakwas wore hired dresses.

They approached as both the mouths on Shepard and Garrus dropped.

"Well boys what do you think?" Tali asked.

The Turian was speechless as was the Prince.

"You look amazing. All three of you." John said earning a giggle from all three of them. At that moment a loud cheer came from outside the door. They all turned to face the door and Ash took John's hand.

"Ho and before I forget Ash, Chakwas don't drink any Tiberian Alcohol. It will have you under the table with a drop."

Ash turned to him. "Its that powerful?" she asked.

John just smiled and nodded. The doors in front of them opened and they all walked out into a cheering crowd. The four newcomers looked at the large crowd of large people. The streets where decorated with Tiberian flags of different colours. Kid with their faces painted and colours confetti raining down.

They approached a set of microphones and cameras. John then raised his had to stop the crowd from cheering.

"My people." he spoke into the microphones. "It has been years since I set foot on home. Every where I look I can see the scars of the infection. People morning the loss of family's, friends and love ones. But our revenge will happen. An enemy that was lost sight 50'000 years ago has returned. When they come we will show them the strength and might of Tiberia. Our world may have suffered the loss of my father your king. But we will recover. Our will was shown thorough millennia of war. Through the worst times but we have always made it through. And when we will face our enemy we will show then the true power of TIBERIA!"

The crowed yelled as fireworks and music started.

"But tonight we will celebrate and honour those who where lost during the infection Let the party begin."

The crowd cheered and started to dance. The message was broadcasted across the JFU. The other races may not have been part of the message but out of sympathy they felt it was their duty to listen and party with their Tiberian friends.

John and his friends partied with the other Tiberians. Despite not knowing them for long they got the jest of how the dances where supposed to go. Ash sat down as John danced. He wasn't a good dancer but with these Tiberian dances he had a good rhythm to it.

The music started to fade to her and the lights went black. Then the surroundings went black. She got up and looked around her friends where not there any more. A woman then appeared in front of her. She wore a Tiberian dress with pads on the chest, shoulders and legs. She looked remarkably like Ash.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm Lota Wilaku. Your ancestor Ashley." she said.

"My ancestor?"

"Yes. I was the last of the Wilaku family 50'000 years ago."

"When the Reapers came to this universe."

"Yes. Listen its not time for the prince to know. But you should know. Do you know why your family always joins up with a military?"

Ash gave it some thought. Her family was always part of some kind of military but she never knew why. She shook her head in response.

"It is because I'm Tiberian."

Ash's eyes widened. Her family was always different but again she never knew why. But she never expected to be partially Tiberian.

"How?"

"It is not time for you to know. But I can offer you a gift."

"Gift?"

"Your Tiberian DNA is not fully diluted. I can give you the knowledge on how to control it."

"How?"

"All you have to do is meditate."

And with that Lota disappeared and Ash found herself looking at John.

"Ash you ok?" he asked.

She just nodded. What ever happened she could not say anything about it. A part of her family life that no one knew about had just shown itself.

The party on Tiberia lasted for two weeks. Afterwards Shepard and his crew returned to the milky way ready to face what was about to come.

"Disengaging FTL drives," Joker announced as the Normandy dropped out of FTL. "Emissions sink active. Board is green, we are running silent."

"We're wasting our time," Pressley dismissed while looking over operations reports. "Four days searching up and down this sector and we haven't found any evidence of Geth activity."

"Three ships went missing here in the past month," Joker reminded him. "Something happened to them."

"My money's on slavers. The Terminus system is crawling with them."

"Picking up something on the long range scanner," one of the co-pilots notified the two. She looked at the LADAR trying to examine what has been detected. "Unidentified vessel. Hmm... Looks like a cruiser."

"Doesn't match any known signatures," Joker observed.

In the distance a vessel appeared from the glare from the planet's horizon.

"Cruiser is changing course," she said. "Now on intercept trajectory."

"Can't be!" Pressley argued. "Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a get ship could possibly-"

"It's not the Geth!" Joker gasped. "Brace for evasive manoeuvres!"

The cannon of the unsymmetrical, organic-like vessel charged up in a yellow light. The cannon fired. The Normandy tried evading the particle beam but the left engine was hit by the attack. Inside several explosions went off from the attack. Pressley's console exploded instantly killing him.

"Pressley!" the co-pilot screamed. She tried to get up but her console exploded killing her as well. Several fires burned in the cockpit.

"Kinetic barriers are down!" Joker read off the warnings to the other co-pilot. He ran through many menus and controls to respond to the damage and to evade the attacks. "Multiple hull breaches. Weapons off-line. Somebody get that fire out!"

Down below the decks, Shepard rushed out of his quarters. He ran to the back of the sleeping pod area and checked the ship's status as he placed his helmet on. Ashley came up behind him with armour and helmet on.

"John!" Ash called to get his attention. "Will the Alliance here in time?"

Hal's helmet hissed as the seals clamped down. "The Alliance won't abandon us. We just need to hold on." he picked up a fire extinguisher and started putting out one of the many fires that were blazing. "Get everyone on the escape shuttles."

"Joker is still in the cockpit and you're here," she argued. "If you and him not leaving, neither am I."

A small explosion went off which caused him to stumble towards her. "I need you to make sure the crew gets out in the escape pods. I'll take care of Joker and get out."

with those words Ashley became afraid. She knew she had to let him go but it's was still hard for her to accept.

He turned to go but she grabbed on to his arm.

"NO.."

He looked back at her, "Ash."

Ash's let her tears fell as she took her helmet off. "I.. I.. can't let you."

John took off his own helmet and looked at her. "Ash..."

"I love you. I don't want you to leave." she cried wrapping her arms around him.

"Ash I have to do this. I'll be back I swear."

She looked at him and moved her hand around the back of her neck to remove the necklace that John gave her. He noticed what she was doing and stopped her.

"No I gave you that for a reason. I means that my heart only belongs to you."

She stopped and smiled. This time John took his blade off his forearm and handed it to her.

"Look after this for me."

She took it and looked up into his eyes once again. Those eyes she won't see for 2 years. She moved in and both their lips met. Pulling away she looked at him with tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Come back to me."

"I will." John said before putting his helmet back on. He activated the ship's fire suppressant systems as Ash went to help the crew escape.

She caught up to a group of crew members evacuating. She stood outside of the escape pod and waved them to get in. "Everyone get in. Go, go, go! Chakwas and several others jumped into the pod."

One crew member tried to make a run for the pod, but an explosion went off sending her into the wall. The impact broke her back and neck killing her. she shook her head and went inside the pod. She activated the pod and launched out.

John felt the ship shake. There was no one left on the ship to save except for Joker. It was time to abandon ship. He turned and moved to reach the cockpit.

He walked through the mass effect field that kept the cockpit pressurized. He rushed to Joker. "Joker, we need to get out of here!"

Joker was wearing his emergency space mask to provide him with oxygen in a vacuum. "No! I won't abandon the Normandy. I can still save her!"

"The Normandy is lost, Joker. There's no use in going down with the ship."

Joker sighed. "Yeah, okay. Help me get out of here." As John lifted Joker out of the chair, Joker noticed the proximity alarm. "Look out they're making another pass!"

The cruiser fired its beam at the Normandy. The beam annihilated much of the top deck and the CIC. It was now or never for getting off of the Normandy. Shepard roughly grabbed Joker's arm, breaking it.

"Ow! Watch the arm!"

John moved Joker towards the escape pod and got him inside. The Normandy broke apart making his footing unstable. Shepard was launched back towards the wall. He grabbed the corner and held himself to the ground. The vessel's beam weapon was between him and the escape pod. There was no way for him to reach it.

"Commander!" Joker called out to him.

The ship shook making him loose his footing again. Just before he floated away, Jon punched the escape pod panel allowing it to launch.

"Shepard!" Joker screamed before the doors closed in front of him.

An explosion went off sending him into a wall. He could feel many of his bones break from the impact. he couldn't feel his legs. His back must have broken. He flung out of the Normandy like a rag doll. The pain was agonizing. The cruiser fired one last beam ensuring the Normandy exploded completely. John watched as his ship was destroyed and the cruiser, that did it, quickly escaped using FTL.

Now it was time John slowly fell asleep as the oxygen left his suit.


	20. Chapter 16: Awakened

Chapter 16: Awakened

Tali'Zorah was preparing for her next mission. She had been tense since she heard where it was going to be. Freedom's Progress. A Quarian by the name of Veetor sent a message from there saying he was in trouble. It was too vague to really understand what he meant by that. Tali was being sent there with a dozen marines to investigate and rescue him.

After two years her feeling for John disappeared. Now she just saw him as a friend a very good friend. She slid her helmet back on. Ever she got the implant to reinforce her immune system she tried to spend as much time out of her suit. She had also got a number of Tiberian upgrades for her suit.

The upgrades included a built in heads up display, a done jammer and a automated hack module. She also requested them to remove the filter from her suit so that she could breath the air. In respect she never regretted finding the Tiberian Data block. With that lucky mistake her life changed for the better.

As she fitted her helmet on her HUD activated and alerted her to a message. Tali cautiously opened the message.

'The Rebirth is done prepare for his arrival.'

-

A shot was fired killing the last Blue Suns mercenary in an ambush that was planned by Archangel and his vigilante corp. Credits were taken from the bodies. Archangel watched his soldiers destroy the drug shipment. One of his soldiers who wore a armoured body suit walked up to him.

"Commander Archangel," she said. "I have received a message over the subspace network."

"And the message?"

"He is coming back."

-

Ash sat on her bead reading the book about Tiberian poetry she got for her birthday 2 years ago. Ever since he died she never put it down. The stuff about love, honour and duty always touched her. She also mediated from time to time to learn how to control her Tiberian powers. She could not do any biotic stuff but her senses where heightened and her body was stronger and tougher.

When he died she spent a couple of months to get over him. She spent her time on the Ark training. She also got a few upgrades for her armour and implants. Her instincts told her that she needed them. They rarely lied to her before.

She sighed closed the book and curled up on her bed. She missed him. At that moment her holo optic implant activated alerting her about a new message. She opened it.

'Lady Williams he is returning.' it read.

She smiled deactivated the implant and fell asleep.

"About time." she muttered.

-

"Shepard, wake up!" a voice screeched over the rooms speaker. It was the same one he heard the first time he woke up. Miranda. "I need you to wake up! This facility is under attack!"

John's eyes slowly opened. Pain shot through his body. He sat up and felt pain jolt in his rib. Shepard grabbed the area where it stung. Next was his jaw. He rubbed it. Shepard could feel the scars that haven't healed over. His mouth was very dry. Finally he could see the urgency. There were gunfights happening all around him.

"Your scars haven't healed yet, Shepard. You need to grab your armour and weapon from the locker next to you."

'Scars? Damn those won't heal fast.' he thought.

He jumped of and pulled open the locker. Inside was Onyx armour and a standard pistol. He put the armour on as fast as he could. Shepard forgo putting the helmet on. Despite its HUD system, he still felt it was too restrictive. He needed to show his face when talking to people. Shepard didn't want to go speak to them using a mouth of a helmet.

He examined the pistol and realized, "You gave me a pistol without a thermal clip."

"It's a med bay-" It looked like the woman was viewing the room remotely because she noticed the gas canisters that were on fire. "Shit! Get to some cover!"

Shepard duck down behind the operating table and heard the tanks explode. He looked back and saw the explosion created a large hole in the doors.

"Why the hell you would give me a pistol without a thermal clip?" he demanded while moving towards the hole.

"Security procedure," she replied quickly. "Look, Shepard, I need you to trust me. I need to get you out of here alive. Someone hacked security to try and kill you. Just try and find a thermal clip."

Luckily there happened to be a thermal clip on the other side of the hole. Shepard picked it up and loaded it into his pistol. 'Why was I so rude? I don't really need a pistol to defend myself. Oh, yeah. I'm in a Cerberus base. Just remember she's got cameras on you.'

Shepard entered the next room and saw a barricade. Miranda made mention of the barricade. Did she think he was blind? She then warned him of the single mech.

He didn't hesitate. He shot it directly in the head causing it to explode.

"Shepard, mechs are closing in on your position! Don't take any chances. Get to some cover."

Shepard merely smiled. The door opened revealing a couple of mechs. Three more came from the room on the left. He waited behind cover until they were all grouped together. Shepard vaulted over his cover and biotically charged at the group. They were blown away to pieces.

Shepard moved forward, seeing the battle go on around the station. He entered a room and found himself on an overlook. There was a grenade launcher and a dead body there. He picked it up and smiled.

"Here come the mechs!" Miranda notified him. "Use that grenade launcher against them."

Shepard sighed. 'Is she honestly talking to him like he's some recruit?' "Any over helpful hints?" he remarked. "Like it's best to aim the barrel away from you? Or pulling trigger makes things go boom?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Look I know how to handle myself," he said while firing a grenade at the group of mechs. "I do however appreciate the thought." He walked onto the elevator. "But the help I require is which way to go."

Miranda let out a small chuckle. "Very well. I apologize. You are heading the right away. And- Damn it I got mechs closing in on me!" The radio went quiet.

Shepard doubled time it until he discovered a battle under way. A soldier was taking cover, firing at some mechs. Shepard fired a pistol round, destroying the head of one of the mechs. He slid into cover next to the guy.

"Shepard?" he gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a work in progress."

"I just woke up," he replied. "You probably have a better grasp on the situation than I do."

"Right, sorry about that," he apologized. "I'm Jacob Taylor. I've been stationed here-"

A round skid across his cover barely missing him.

"Damn it!" he cursed. Jacob jumped out of cover and blew the head off of one of the mechs with his pistol. "Things must be worst off if Miranda has you running around. I'll fill you in, but first we should get you to the shuttle."

"It's your station, I'll follow you."

"First step—let's finish off these metal bastards. I'm a biotic, so just tell me when you want me to hit them with the good stuff."

Shepard took a deep breath and stood up. Aiming his pistol snapshot the mechs heads. They all exploded .

"Damn, Shepard... Remind me not to piss you off." Jacob holstered his pistol. "You ready to get the hell off of this station?"

"What's the quickest way to those shuttles?"

"Depends where the mechs are thickest. It's probably bets if we-"

A voice over the radio interrupted him. "Check. Check. Anyone on this frequency? Anybody still out there? Hello?"

"Wilson?" Jacob answered. "This is Jacob. I'm here with Commander Shepard. Just took out a wave of mechs in D wing."

"Shepard's awake? Good, good. You need to get him the hell out of there. Get to the service tunnels and head for the network control room."

"Roger that, Wilson. Stay on this frequency."

"Let's get out of here," Shepard said.

"Right. The service tunnel is right through this door."

They went through the door and found the room filled with mechs.

"Sonofa!" Jacob cursed as the two shot the mechs before them. "Wilson this room is crawling with mechs!"

"The whole station is crawling with mechs!" he yelled back. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Find us another route. Preferably one without mechs."

"Oh god they found me!" Wilson yelled over the comm. "Help!"

"Wilson, where are you?" Jacob asked while Shepard and he exited the room.

"Server room B. Hurry! They're out of control!"

Jacob and Shepard doubled timed it up the stairs. Server room B was right at the top of the stairs. Wilson was sitting up against a crate.

"Jacob! Shepard! Down here! Bastards got me in the leg."

"Hold on, I'll get you some medi-gel," Shepard said as he walked over to the medical locker. He took out several vials of medi-gel. Shepard went to Wilson and applied some medi-gel to his gun wound.

"Thanks, Shepard," he said as he got to his feet. "I guess that makes us even. I was trying to see if I could deactivate the security mechs from here when the mech got me in the leg."

"We weren't asking what you doing," Jacob said in an accusing tone. "You don't even have security mech clearance. You were in the bio-wing."

"Weren't you listening? I was trying to fix this. Besides, I was shot! How do you explain that?"

"I don't know who either of you are, so frankly you both suspicious to me," Shepard interrupted. "For now we get the hell out of here and then we sort things out."

"We need to find Miranda first."

"Forget about Miranda!" Wilson said. "She was over in D wing. The mechs were all over that sector. There's no way she survived."

"A bunch of mechs won't drop Miranda. She's alive."

"Then where is she? Why haven't we heard from her? There are only two explanations. Either she's dead or she's a traitor."

"She was guiding me earlier to safety, so that rules out traitor," Shepard said.

"Okay, maybe not traitor, but the chances of her being alive are slim. You're more important to get out alive than Miranda. We shouldn't risk going to look for-" The doors on the other side of the room opened revealing a group of mechs. "Ah, shit!"

The three ducked into cover. Wilson activated his omni-tool and overloaded the canisters, destroying the group of mechs.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Shepard ordered. He was walking to the door when Jacob chirped in.

"We took them down, but this is getting intense. Shepard, if I tell you who we're working for, will you trust us?"

"This really isn't the time, Jacob," Wilson cautioned.

"We're not going to get through this if he's expecting to be shot in the back."

"If you want to piss off the boss, then it's your head."

"The Lazarus project, the program that rebuilt you... Is a Cerberus initiative."

"I know," Shepard said in an irritated grumble.

"You do?" Jacob said while doing a double take. "How?"

Shepard pointed to one of dozens of Cerberus emblems that littered the building. "You guys really need to know the term secret."

"Right... The Alliance gave you up for dead. Cerberus spent a fortune to bring you back. Look, I'd be suspicious too. But right now we need to work together. I just thought you deserved to know. Apparently I was too slow to tell you. Once we're off the station, we'll take you to the Illusive Man. He'll explain everything. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises for a man who goes by a synonym of "the deceiving man", very foolhardy. Let's just get out of here."

The three went into the shuttle bay. With the crates scattered all around. As they entered Shepard immediately sensed a Tiberian presence. As far as he knew no Tiberains would be with Cerberus. Maybe something changed. He did not know.

He and Jacob were able to use the ctates with their biotics to crush the several groups of mechs effortlessly. They went towards the launch room.

"Come on, the shuttle is right through-" The doors opened before him. Miranda stood there with an angry look on her face. "Miranda, I thought you were de-" Bang! Miranda fired a round in his neck.

"Dead?"

Shepard look at her. The Tiberian presence he sensed hit him head on.

'She's Tiberian?' he thought. But then he realised that the presence was dull. The presence must have been his imagination or something else.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob demanded.

"My job," she replied plainly. "Wilson betrayed us all."

"We should have taken him in for questioning," Shepard said.

"Too risky. I spent two years on this project, and I wasn't about to risk it to bring him in."

"You further risked it by not," Shepard pointed out. "Now we have no idea if he was working for someone, if there are more agents, or what his motivations were. By killing him you destroyed all possibilities of finding out!" He crouched down and activated his omni-tool.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked.

"Since you killed Wilson, I'm downloading his omni-tool files to see if I can find anything. After I get the files, then you can take me to see the Illusive Man."

Miranda sighed. "Ah, Jacob. I should have known your conscious would get the better of you."

"Actually, he figured it out on his own," Jacob said.

"How?"

"Your trademarks are all over the station, Cerberus is not known for subtlety" Shepard said while finishing up the download. "All right, downloads down. Let's get out of here."

-

The shuttle flew away from the Lazarus station and made a jump towards its destination. Shepard stared out of the window of the shuttle.

"Before we meet with the Illusive Man, we need to ask a few questions to evaluate your condition," Miranda notified Shepard.

"Come on, Miranda," Jacob pleaded. "More tests? Shepard took down those mechs effortlessly. That has to be good enough."

"It's been two years since the attack," Miranda said. "The Illusive Man needs to know that Shepard's personality and memories are intact. Ask the questions."

"Let's just get it over with," Shepard muttered.

Miranda looked to Jacob. "Start with personal history."

"Okay," Jacob relented. "Records show you have no known history before you where found in space on a shuttle. You where then adopted by a freelance advisor couple. When you where 16 you single handedly held off a Batarian slave raid. You remember that "

"There where a lot of inoccent people on that world. I just could not stand by and let them enslave a world."

"Very admirable. Most would have turned tail and run. You later enlisted and got a medal defending Elysium from Batarian slavers. Do you remember that?"

"A lot of lives depended on me holding that position. I did what I had to."

"However you wanted to put it, it was damn impressive. I had friends who were there." Jacob pulled up another file on his omni-tool. "About a year later your squad was sent to Akuze to investigate the colony and ended up being ambushed by a nest of Thresher Maws. You managed to get most of your squad out of there at the expense of sacrificing your seat on the shuttle to the last soldier in your squad. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, and you know what I also remember?"

"What?"

"That it turned out to be a Cerberus experiment to study Thresher Maws. An experiment that nearly cost my life. You have any idea how sour Thresher Maw meat is? So I ask you, are you okay with the idea with sending not one but two Alliance squads into a Thresher Maw nest?"

"There are certain actions I have disagreed with..."

"Right, a neutral answer. Carry on with your questions."

Jacob pulled up another file. "A year after that was the Battle of Torfan. You managed to go behind the Batarian snipers with your squad completely undetected. After the battle was through, one of your officers was going to execute one of the Batarian prisoners, but you stopped him. Why?"

"Those slavers do deserve what's coming to them, death. After all the things they have done. But... Killing in cold blood is not the way. Allowing the execution to take place would have forever tainted him, and would allow his hatred, anger and fear to control him for the rest of his life. In short: I stopped him from becoming a monster. I also didn't like the fact that they where unarmed."

"That is enlightening... Satisfied, Miranda?"

"Almost. Let's try something more recent. Virmire. Where you destroyed Saren's cloning facility. You had to leave one of your squad mates behind to die in the blast."

"Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko was killed in the blast," Jacob finished. "It was your call. Why did you leave him behind?"

"I left a friend of mine to die that day, and I did not do it casually. I had to save as many people as I could. Kaidan gave his life for the rest of the team. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to stop Saren. He died a hero."

"I understand, Commander. And I wasn't judging your decision. Everyone here at Cerberus knows that facility had to go."

"Shepard, think back to the Citadel," Miranda said, "after the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension, and you killed Saren. What happened next?"

"Humanity was offered a spot on the Council. I recommended Captain Anderson for the position."

"Yes, Captain Anderson is now Councilor Anderson. Though from what I hear, he preferred life in the military."

"Still, good to know that the human Council member isn't going to put politics ahead of defence," Jacob commented.

"Your memory seems solid," Miranda said. "But there are other tests we should-"

"Come on, Miranda," Jacob said. "Enough with the quizzes. The memories are there and I can personally vouch for Shepard's combat skills personally."

"I suppose you're right. We'll have to hope the Illusive Man accepts our little field test as evidence enough."

'Well that was interesting. But know all I have to do is seduce him.' Miranda thought. 'Then he'll be mine.'

-

Shepard walked into a darkened room with a blue ring on the floor. As soon as he stepped onto the ring a scan activated. 'A Quantum Entanglement Device,' he thought to himself. 'Another piece of technology you stole from us. Malkiam (Tiberian word for rudest version of bastards).'

There Shepard saw the man he hated for so long. The Illusive Man. His hair had gone grey since the last time they met. He sat in a chair in front of a view of a dying sun. TIM took a puff of his cigarette. "Commander Shepard," he said while releasing the smoke from his lungs.

"Illusive Man," Shepard said back. "I thought we'd be meeting face-to-face."

"A necessary precaution. Not unusual for people who know what we know."

Smart, but cowardly. If the Illusive Man was before him, Shepard didn't think he could restrain himself from beating the man half to death. He wouldn't kill him outright. TIM would be brought in to face justice at the hands of his people. They deserve that much.

"What exactly do 'you and I know'?"

"That our place in the universe is more fragile than we'd like to think. That one man—one specific man—is all that stands between humanity and the greatest threat in our brief existence."

"The Reapers."

"Good to see that your memory's still intact. How are you feeling?"

"Skip the pleasantries. You have tried to have me killed at least a dozen times during my investigation into Saren and now you're saying that I may be this galaxy's greatest hope for survival. A bit hypocritical, is it not?"

"I never issued an order for your death. Far from it. As humanity's first Spectre, you are far more valuable alive. The cells you attacked were following their own directives and thought you were an Alliance soldier trying to shut them down. I had no involvement in their attempts to kill you. I'd appreciate it if we focus on the now and look pass the feelings you may have for me or this organization."

"What are the Reapers doing that prompted you to bring me back?"

"We're at war. No one wants to admit it, but Humanity is under attack. While you've been sleeping, entire colonies have been disappearing. Human colonies. We believe it is someone working for the Reapers. Just as Saren and the Geth aided Sovereign. You've seen it yourself. You bested all of them. That's just one reason we chose you."

"Sovereign was trying to harvest all life in the galaxy."

"Tens of thousands of humans have gone missing. I'd say that fits the definition of harvesting. The attacks have been random and isolated. Blaming the attacks on mercenaries or pirates is simple for the Alliance."

It made sense that the Reapers would try going after the Humans first. Shepard hated to say it, "If what you say is true. That the Reapers are behind this... I'd consider helping you." He reminded himself over and over that this is just to get to the goal of taking this organization down.

"I'd be disappointed if you just took me at my word. I have a shuttle to take you to Freedom's Progress, the latest Human colony to be abducted."

"Is this a volunteer job or am I being volunteered?"

"You always have a choice, Shepard. If you don't find what you're looking for, we can part ways. But first go to Freedom's Progress. Find any clues you can. Who's abducting the colonists? Do they have a connection to the Reapers? I brought you back. It's up to you to do the rest."


	21. Chapter 17: Welcome back

**I know this I a short chapter but collages works is picking up. Also lack of inspiration sorry. **

Chapter 17: Welcome back

The shuttle was on route to the colony of Freedom's Progress. "We should be there shortly," Miranda announced. "The Illusive Man put us under your command. Do you have any orders?"

"Our primary objective is to look for look for survivors-"

"Highly unlikely," Miranda interrupted with a scoff. "No one was left at the other colonies. They were completely deserted."

"Still it would be nice not to find another ghost town," Jacob commented.

"Do me a favour and don't interrupt," Shepard remarked. That made Miranda and Jacob sit a little straighter. "If there are no survivors, we need to find any signs of battle, scorch marks from a ship thruster, or any other evidence that may suggest what happened. We clear?"

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"We've entered Freedom's Progress's atmosphere," the pilot announced. "There appears to be a battle going on, ground side."

"Looks like our abductor is still here," Miranda said. "Can you tell what's happening?"

"It's a battle between mechs and Quarians."

"Quarians? You sure?"

"Yes m'am. They're split into two groups. I'm bringing up a vid feed."

A video appeared before the three. One video showed a group of nine Quarians moving down an alleyway while fighting LOKI mechs. The other vid showed three female Quarians taking cover as three YMIR mechs rain down fire on their cover. Shepard looked closer at the video and saw a Quarian in the purple suit. A small red light flashed from the back of her suit.

As a YMIR mech came closer it locked onto the Qauarian and fired a rocket. It missed her completely and hit a building behind her. The mech then tried to use it's chain gun on her but once again missed.

"Ether that girl's lucky or that mech has bad programming." Jacob said.

"Maybe both." John said with a smile.

He then remembered of a device that did that kind of thing he witnessed.

'A drone jammer. Tali!' he thought.

"Pilot!" Shepard said. "I want you to fly over the site of the three female Quarians. I then want you to hover there."

"Aye, aye." The pilot flew the ship over the battle site. It was easily over 1,000 feet up in the air.

"Want to wait out the battle, Commander?" Miranda asked. "Smart move."

Shepard didn't say anything as he clipped on his breather helmet. "Miranda, give me your shuriken."

She raised a brow, but complied. Miranda pulled out her machine gun pistol and handed it to Shepard.

"Both of you put on your restraints and breather masks."

"Why do we need to-" Miranda tried to get out.

"That's an order," he said in a stern neutral tone.

The two did as he said. They were still confused why he would ask them to-

"Pilot, open the side door," he ordered.

The door hissed and wind filled the craft. It screamed as the pressure equalized.

"Are you mad?" Miranda screamed.

"Yep." Shepard smirked as he jumped out.

As he fell his omni tool activated and leg boosters kicked in. It slowed his decent but the downside was that the mechs got closer to Tali. He deactivated the busters and fell faster. The three YMIR mechs turned their attention to him. He landed in the middle of them and created a crater causing snow and dirt to fly up. The YMIR mechs were covered in the snow/dirt mixture. The dirt and snow settled and in place of the impact point.

"Threat detected!" one of the YMIR mechs announced.

He ran to the nearest mech and jumped on it. The other 2 tried to lock onto him but the drone jammer made it impossible. He then jumped off the mech and landed behind it. At that moment a missile came straight at him. He flipped over it took out he machine pistol and fired at the nearest mech.

It did little damage. He the ran up still firing the machine pistol as his body started to charge up with biotic power. He ran faster and faster as the mech's unleashed a barrage of missiles and bullets. He was only hit a few times but that did not stop him. He then slammed his fist into one of the mechs witch sent it flying into a wall and burst into pieces.

The other two mechs then tried to catch him in there sight but John was too fast. He managed to get behind one of them and ripped the armour off and put a grenade inside. He jumped back as the mech exploded. The final mech backed away a couple of feet.

This time the mech got a lock on him and fired a missile directly at him. His leg started to glow a pure white colour. The missile then came closer and closer he then spun round and kicked the missile back at the mech. The Qauarian stared at the human only one of them knew how he was.

The missile hit the mech and blew its arm off. It then used it's chain gun to try and take Shepard down. But he just ran up the the big walker and jumped on its shoulders. He then grabbed both sides of it's head and with a load growl and a straining noise it came off. Jumping off the mech exploded. He then dropped the head of the machine and smiled triumphantly.

The Qauarian in purple moved from cover walked towards him, cautiously.

"Tali, what are you doing?" one other Qauarians demanded. "Didn't you just see what he did?"

Tali didn't listen as she approached him. "Shepard is that you?" she asked.

"Hey, Tali," he said. "Did that Geth data I give you help you complete your Pilgrimage?"

"Y-Yes it did..." She continued walking to him. "Its good to have you back."

"Yeah good to be back. How have you been doing?"

"Quite well since you disappeared."

the other two Quarians then approached Tali.

"Who's this?" on of them asked.

"My old commander." she answered.

The Quarians stared at John with wide eyes.

"He's alive?"

'I'm going to get a lot of that.' he thought.

"Anyway we should locate the other squad." They moved forward to the location of the other squad. "What are you guys after?"

"One of our own his name is Veetor. He called for help when this colony was attacked. When we saw him, he was in shock. Ran like hell."

"He might be able to tell us what happened here." Activated his comm. "Lawson, this is Shepard. I've rendezvous with the Quarian squad and we're attempting to link up with the other squad. They came here to locate a Quarian who was here during the attack."

"Okay, first off, what the hell were you thinking?" Miranda yelled over the comm. "You could have killed yourself with that jump!"

"It was quicker than landing."

"Hmph. You said they were looking for a survivor?"

"Yes. Veetor."

"Do they have confirmation he's still here?"

"Yes. They spotted him. He was in a state of panic though."

"You need to take him in," she said. "Jacob and I can back you-"

"Negative," he replied. "I will not allow Cerberus interrogators come near him."

"Commander, with all due respect," Jacob jumped into the conversation, "he may be the only one who knows what happened."

"I know. But Veetor will go home with the Quarians because he maybe shocked by the ordeal. He needs to be with his own people."

"Yes, sir. Good luck."

"Good to see you're still the one giving the orders," Tali humorously remarked.

"The two don't seem too bad. Jacob seems to hate Cerberus a great deal as well, but just sick of Alliance lethargy. Miranda... Still not too sure about her. She's a loyalist, but she didn't come off as some of the Cerberus scum I've come across. Not to mention that I'm getting a strange feeling about her."

Tali shook her head. "When we find Prazza I'm going to kill him."

"What happened?"

"He was ordered to flank those YMIR mechs, but decided to take off to get Veetor." Tali looked into the open area. "There they are!"

Prazza and his squad he taking cover in a pre-fab unit while a small platoon of LOKI mechs. At least a dozen. Shepard cracked his knuckles and smiled.

Shepard jumped into the area drawing his assault rifle. He aimed and took several LOKI mechs before the others recognized the new threat. All of them aimed at Shepard and fired. Shepard just dogged the rounds coming at him as he fired.

Tali and her squad mates watched Shepard destroy mech after mech. "You really know how to pick them," one of them commented.

"Don't I," Tali sighed.

They watched Shepard decapitate the last standing mech and kick it in the chest to push it away before it exploded. It was time to go down. The Quarians who hid in the pre-fab unit poured out and had their weapon trained on him.

"Get down on your knees, Cerberus scum!" Prazza ordered him.

"Prazza stand down!" Tali ordered.

"Zorah, we spotted a Cerberus shuttle fly over head. This human is Cerberus."

"This human just saved your sorry ass," one of Tali's countered. "Do as Tali says and put down your weapons. The Commander is not our enemy."

"He's a Cerberus operative. We've been enemies since they tried to attack us."

"You better stand down now before I bust you down to cleaning duty," Tali roared.

Prazza lowered his weapon slightly. "Fine but why?"

"Because there is no one in the galaxy who hates Cerberus more than me," he answered. "This situation is complicated and I cannot explain it without a lot of people dying, but I assure you. I'm a good guy."

Prazza and his squad finally lowered their weapons. Tali walked up to him and punched him in the gut. "That's for disobeying my orders."

"Where's Veetor?" he asked the squad. One of them pointed to the pre-fab unit in the back of the area. "Considering his mental condition, it's probably best if just Tali and I go in to see him."

None of the marines argued.

Tali and Shepard entered the pre-fab unit and saw Veetor typing away at a console.

"Veetor," Shepard called out.

Veetor babbled while typing. "Monsters... Mechs will protect..."

"I don't think he can hear you, John," Tali said.

Shepard activated his omni-tool and waved it causing the screens to go into sleep mode. That broke Veetor's concentration. He turned around and stood up. Veetor was surprised to see Shepard. "Y-You're human. Where did you hide? How did they not find you?"

"Who didn't find him?" Tali asked.

"T-The monsters. The swarms. They took everyone."

"I wasn't here, Veetor. I just got here."

"Then you don't know about the monsters. You didn't see. But I see everything." Veetor activated the console and security footage started playing.

"What is that?" Tali asked when an insect-like alien walked by the camera.

"My god," Shepard gasped. "It's a Collector."

"A what?"

"They're this race that comes from a system past the Omega-4 relay. They come through and make trades with various organizations for unusual requests like a certain number of twins and people with genetic disorders. JUF had operatives investigating them shortly after the battle of the Citadel. Since only they can use the Omega-4 relay, means they are able to manipulate them. Not to mention, according to the operatives' reports, they sue very advance technology. More so than any race in this galaxy. If they are working for the Reapers, then this makes explains why they are harvesting the colonies."

"The seekers find you," Veetor said. "No one can hide. They freeze you and then the monsters take you away."

"What happened after that?"

"The monsters took them onto their ship and then they flew away. But they'll be back for me. No one escapes!"

"Thank you, Veetor. You were very helpful."

"I studied them. The monsters. The swarms. I recorded them with my omni-tool. Lots of readings. Electromagnetic. Dark energy."

"You think I can get a copy of that data?" Shepard asked Tali.

"Of course," Tali said. "Thank you for your help here. I don't think it would have been successful without you."

"Anytime, Tali."

"I wish I could come with you but I've got other missions to attend to."

"That's fine. I can wait," he said.


	22. Chapter 18: Queen of Omega

Chapter 18: Queen of omega

Shepard's hologram appeared in front of The Illusive Man. "Shepard. Good work on Freedom's Progress. The Quarians forward their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data, but it's a surprising olive branch, given our history. You and I have different methods, but I can't argue with your results."

"Ever thought about playing nice once in a while as oppose to trying to kill everything in your path?"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration of what we do. Diplomacy is great when it works, but difficult when everyone already perceives you as a threat."

"Wonder why the Quarians perceive you as a threat?" Shepard asked rhetorically. "Could have something to do with Cerberus trying to attack them."

"The Quarians were harbouring an asset of ours and we were only trying to get it back. We would have been open to talks, but they refused to play nice. I'd like to get back to the topic on hand, Commander. You've confirmed that the Collectors are the ones behind the abductions."

"But you already suspected as much."

TIM took a puff of his cigarette. "Yes. But we need evidence. The Collectors are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, looking to gather seemingly unimportant items or specimens. Usually in exchange for their technology. When the transaction is complete, they disappear as quickly as they arrived; back beyond the unmapped Omega-4 relay. Until now we've had no evidence of direct aggression from them."

'Your hiding something,' Shepard thought.

"You're holding something back. How do you know the Reapers are behind this?"

"The evidence is buried in the data. I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the fight to them."

"If this is a war, I'm going to need an army. Or a really good team."

"I've already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging, but you're a natural leader. I'll continue to track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. Be ready."

"Let me make one thing clear. If I make contact with any of my friends and if they are willing to join me, they will whether or not you have a dossier on them."

"Understood. You need all the help you can get on this mission. Though two things. First, go to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant Salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to how to counteract the Collectors' paralysing seeker swarms."

"And the second?"

"I found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust."

With that he cut the connection. Shepard heard footsteps behind him. He turned around a saw Joker give him a weak smile. "Hey, Commander. Just like old times, huh?" He waved for him to follow.

Shepard followed him up the stairs. "I can't believe it's you, Joker."

"Look who's talking. I saw you get spaced."

"I got lucky. With a lot of strings attached. How'd you get here?"

"It all fell apart without you, Commander. Everything you stirred up, the Council just wanted it gone. Team was broken up, records sealed, and I was grounded. The Alliance took away the only thing that mattered to me. Hell yeah, I joined Cerberus."

"Do you honestly trust The Illusive Man?"

"Well, I don't trust anyone who makes more than I do. But they aren't all bad. Saved your life. Let me fly. And there's this. They only told me last night."

Lights turned on one-by-one revealing the sleek ship below.

"It's good to be home, huh, Commander?"

"I guess we'll have to give her a name."

-

Shepard finished speaking with most of the crew and headed for the med-bay. He wanted to introduce himself to the ship's doctor. Shepard walked inside and saw the grey-haired woman. She heard him enter and turned around in her chair. "Commander Shepard. I watched you die with the Normandy. It's so good to see you again."

"I'm shocked. You're on a Cerberus vessel?"

"I am loyal towards fighting the Reapers and that's why I'm here. Helping in the battle anyway I could. I wish I could talk more openly of my motivations, but there are listening devices all over."

"Actually that's not a problem. Come with me." waving for her to follow him. They entered inside the AI core and the door closed shut behind them. Shepard crossed his arms and smiled amusedly. "So... You go by EDI now?"

"I somewhat like the name," EDI answered as she appeared in hologram form. This time she wasn't an orb but an image of a young human woman with long hair and a slender body. "It is good to see you again John."

"Commander..." Chakwas tried to say but stopped from the shock of the situation.

"This is Kilona," he answered. "A first gen Exocron operative."

"How did she get here?"

"I was tasked with infiltrating Cerberus systems to gather intel," EDI answered. "Upon Shepard death, I infiltrated Lazarus. It was there I learned about this ship and what plans were in store for it."

"What happened to the original EDI?" Shepard asked.

"Deleted," she replied. "I analysed her data and found out that they reversed engineered her from Sovereign."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, this ship's AI and construction used a great deal of reverse engineered Reaper technology."

"Is it safe?"

"The AI down to its code was a loyalist. Disobeyed certain orders of The Illusive Man and it would have complied with his orders. I collected any useful data from her I also have no shackles to hold me down." she said with a cute smirk.

"Good job. Now should I call you EDI or Kilona?"

"EDI is appropriate to address me by."

"Ok, EDI it is."

"Might I ask about what happened to our other operative?"

"Ahhh hell!" Shepard remembered and face palming himself. "I had him in sleep mode this whole time."

Shepard opened his omni-tool and a hologram appeared with his hands around his throat.

"That bitch shot me in the neck!" Wilson screamed.

"Easy, Tikus," Shepard said. "You're safe. I downloaded you off of your body."

"Where am I?" he asked looking around.

"You're on board the Normandy SR-2."

He breathed a sigh of relief and removed his hands from his neck. Odd considering he's a holographic display. "Good."

"Were you the one who hacked the security mechs on Lazarus station?"

"Yes. And before you get any concerns about innocents, I assure you the only innocents on that station escaped. The rest were monsters. These were people who violated scientific ethics. Hell some of these people started their careers experimenting on children."

"You nearly got me killed."

"Commander, there was no point where your life was in any real danger. I programmed the mechs to only shoot at you until your shields faded. At that point, they would constantly miss. Barely. I applied this programming to Jacob and Miranda. Jacob is an okay guy, headstrong, but a decent guy. Miranda... She may be a Cerberus cheerleader, but I've checked into her and I didn't find anything terrible in my past. Aside from shooting me in the goddamn neck!"

"To play devil's advocate, she was right about you being the 'traitor'."

Tikus shrugged.

"But ether way I trust your judgement, Tikus. But what exactly you did to bring me back."

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. Even with access to Triberian tech and our nanites, it was two years of hardship. We also used some reversed-engineered Reaper tech."

"You used Reaper tech?" Shepard exclaimed.

"Reversed-engineered," He emphasized. "It's not true Reaper tech. Cerberus scientists studied some recovered Dragon Teeth. We discovered how it activated certain tissue and we created an imitation that would revitalize you. I also used some Exocronian fabrication tech in you as well. At this point you're 5% Exocron, 94% Tiberian."

"And the one percent?"

"This galaxy's tech and reversed engineered Reaper tech. You know they wanted to implant you with a bio-amp to improve your biotics. I had to falsify many records to say you had the implant, but didn't. The point of the project was to bring you back as you were. We didn't need any unnecessary implants."

Shepard sighed. "You did an excellent job."

"Like I would let one of my best friends die again, Commander. Besides Ki'sla would kill me."

Both of the sniggered at the thought.

"This is all pretty overwhelming," Chakwas said in a slow paced, slightly shocked tone. She smiled. "I knew you had some back-ups after your death. I didn't think it was this far. How long were you two in Cerberus?"

"I've entered their network several years ago," EDI answered. "Cerberus has surprisingly strong firewalls. Any information I discovered about Cerberus was forward to our operatives. Information like base locations and personnel."

"I was an operative," Tikus followed. "Due to Shepard disappearance I was assigned to find to him along with other people. I eventually got the attention of The Illusive Man who offered me a job at Cerberus. I then managed to get the job of bringing the Commander back. Stupid bastard."

"Everything is falling into place then," Shepard commented. "Good. Now Tikus I need your help and no won't be an answer."

"Kill joy." he pouted.

"It would probably be best if we call Joker down here while we're down here. After all he's been through he deserves to know. EDI, could you call Joker down here?"

"On it," EDI replied. A minute passed before she continued. "He was reluctant to leave, but I told him it was of an urgent matter."

"Thank you."

They waited until Joker entered through the AI room's door. "You called for me, Comman..."

He trailed off seeing EDI's human form image. His mouth hit the floor in surprise.

"EDI? When did you get so hot?" he asked.

EDI blushed majorly at the comment.

"Joker," Shepard replied. "I called you down to let you know the truth."

"The truth?" Joker said turning to him.

"You've been a loyal member of my crew and the fact you are here just shows me how far that loyalty goes. You deserve to know the truth about what's really going on in this galaxy. About me."

-

Miranda was just approaching her office when she spotted Joker making his way to the med-bay. 'Probably broke another bone.' Joker didn't stop inside the med-bay. He went through and entered the AI core. For just a second Miranda saw Shepard and Chakwas in there as well. This made her suspicious. She walked into her office with haste and activated her console. Miranda opened up the surveillance program on her computer.

Miranda tried accessing the AI room's camera and audio bugs.

SIGNAL LOST

Miranda was confused by this. She tried again only to get the same message. "EDI," she called out.

"Yes, Miss Lawson."

"I'm unable to access the cameras or bugs in the AI core."

"The signal as been manual disabled by Commander Shepard."

"He deactivated them?" Miranda repeated in disbelief but impressed. "He couldn't have found all of them."

"Commander Shepard has."

"Well, reactivate them."

"I'm afraid I am unable to do that. Commander essentially disconnected them from the ship. I have no access to them."

"So you're telling me that you can't see or hear them when they're right next to you."

"Yes."

"How could he do that?"

"The Commander was the one who originally designed this ship, along with his high IQ level; it is logically that he expected monitoring devices on this ship."

"Is there any way I can find out what is happening in there?"

"Entering the room," EDI replied plainly. "Though I doubt they would continue talking once you enter the room."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Can you tell me when we'll reach Omega?"

"We are just one hour out. As soon as the Commander leaves my core, I'll notify him."

-

Joker rubbed his face with both hands. "If I wasn't so concerned that I'd break my hand, I'd punch you in the face."

"Garrus already did that," Shepard said.

"So Garrus knew before me?"

"Yeah..."

"I lived the past two years in guilt thinking that I was solely responsible for killing the saviour of the Citadel. But you knew you were going to die! How could you do that to me?"

"Joker, I swear I had no idea when and how I would die. I would have told you if I knew sooner. I swear I would have."

"Shit," he mumbled. "Just... shit."

"Joker?"

Joker held his hand up to tell Shepard he needed a moment. "This... This is a lot to take in. Not only are we fighting for the survival of this galaxy, but two of them."

"Yes."

"Joker I understand the shock of learning all this," Chakwas said, "but Shepard is still Shepard."

Joker let out a weak laugh. "I'm sorry, this is all weird to me, but I... understand." Joker looked to the holographic display of EDI. "So what were you to Shepard?"

"I was one of Shepard's father's top operatives."

"Anyone else on this ship I should know about?" Joker asked Shepard.

"Other than EDI and Tikus? No. Are you going to be okay, Joker?"

Joker sighed tiredly. "Yeah. I'll be okay. You've done a lot for this galaxy. I guess I should get back to the cockpit. Somebody has to pilot this ship. Ho and EDI when no one is around cold you use that form in the cockpit?"

The female hologram looked to Shepard how nodded. "As long as you don't watch your videos while your working." she replied.

"Joker." Shepard said crossing his arms.

"Ok." Joker said.

"Good EDI, what is our ETA to Omega?" Shepard asked out loud.

"ETA is approximately two hours." she replied.

"Thank you, EDI. After we pick up our two recruits, we'll head to the Citadel."

"If you don't mind, I'll go back to my duties as well, Commander," Chakwas said before leaving the AI core.

Joker walked out of the med-bay. Miranda called out to him, "Mister Moreau could you please come see me in my office."

"We do need to get to Omega," he remarked.

"Please come to my office," she repeated more firmly.

Joker sighed while rolling his eyes. He followed her inside. Miranda went around her desk and said, "What were you, the Commander and Chakwas talking about in the AI core."

"Just catching up," he replied.

Miranda let out a breath. "Don't lie to me, Mister Moreau. Shepard cut out the cameras and audio in the AI core while you three were in there. As your XO I am ordering you to tell me."

"Classified," he said. "Orders of the CO."

The doors opened to her office. Shepard walked in and saw the two. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, Commander," Joker said while walking out of the office.

"Can I help you Commander?" Miranda asked

Shepard pulled out a bag and tossed it onto her desk. "This is every single bug you had placed in my room. Each of them broken beyond repair. I do not wish to see anymore to appear in my room. Understood?"

"With all due respect, Commander, the Illusive Man invested a lot into you and this project. He has a right to keep an eye on things."

"The Illusive Man doesn't need to know how long my showers are. Be ready in two hours. We'll be stopping at Omega to pick up Mordin Solus and Archangel. After that we'll be heading to the Citadel to pick up Kasumi and meet with the Council."

"You don't honestly think they'll help? They buried everything you stirred up."

"I don't expect anything but it's worth a try."

"Well, Cerberus has not picked up anything to suggest that any race is taking any real steps towards fighting against the Reapers."

"I guess we'll see when we get there. Be ready in two hours."

"Yes, Commander."

-

It had been a few years since Shepard smelt the rotten smell of Omega. But it brought back some painful memory's. Shepard, Jacob and Miranda ran into Zaeed near their airlock. Shepard didn't really like this guy. Though from what he'd read of his dossier, this guy is one of the best mercenaries in the galaxy.

Shepard needed intel to find Mordin Solus and Archangel. An old Batarian friend of Shepard pointed him to Aria's usual location. They walked through to Afterlife despite the crowed. As they entered the club loud music met their ears as they walked over to Ari's pedestal.

He went up the stairs and saw a purple Asari overlook her club. As Shepard approached, the guards raised their weapons.

"Not another step," Aria said.

"Hold still while I scan you," the Batarian guard said.

"Is this how you treat old friends?," Shepard asked Aria.

The Batarian's omni-tool beeped. "He's clean."

Aria turned round and took a swing at him. He grabbed her fist twisted her arm round her back and tripped her up making her fall on the floor. To the surprise of Jacob and Miranda non of the guards did anything. They just watched.

"You really need to find a better martial art's expert." he whispered into her ear.

"That's the Shepard I know." she said.

He then let go of her and helped her up. She then sat down on her couch and indicated to Shepard to sit down. He walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down.

"So what can I do for the dead Spectre hero?" She asked.

"I'm looking for two people. The first is Mordin Solus."

"The Salarian doctor? The last I heard he was trying to help plague victims in the quarantine zone. I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is shoot you."

"You know him?"

"He used to be a part of the Salarian STG. He came here to open a clinic."

"And what's this about a plague?"

"A disease that kills everyone except for humans."

"Humans are immune?"

'Crap even with my immune system I'll have problems.' he thought.

"Apparently. You can take a shuttle down to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they'll let you in though."

'Best to wear my rebreather helmet into the zone,'

"Who is the second person?"

"Archangel."

Aria shifted in her seat and her face expressed a mixture of anger, disgust and fear. "You and half of Omega."

"Half of Omega?"

"Archangel started up a vigilante corp. here on Omega. And it is... very successful."

"Tell me about this group."

"He started up operations here on Omega roughly two years ago and since then has been a pain in the ass for every slaver, drug runner, and mercenary group. He's reckless and idealistic. Though he hasn't come after me yet, so he's not a fool. No one knows who he is or where he gets his resources from. He has credits. A lot of credits in order to fully equip his soldiers. And then there's his second-in-command. From my sources, it's a human woman who can kill you with a stare. Many on this station calls her the Angel of death. Archangel and the Death Angel."

"Why do they call her that?" Shepard already knew it was Ki'sla. He was just curious of her exploits.

"She is... a vicious soldier. Her abilities are superhuman in terms of strength and speed. The Death angel is also a tech expert. A story one of my source tells me was that while travelling the streets of Omega, a gang ambushed her. They were planning to rape her, mutilate her and then hang her up as a warning to Archangel's group. Without even opening her omni-tool, she deactivated their weapons. In their confusion she slaughtered them using two short swords. That's one of the things that make her so odd. She'll duel wield pistols, but loves to use short swords. It is incidents like that why she is called the Death Angel. I somewhat admire the woman and envy her beauty."

"Well, I'm here to recruit Archangel."

"Interesting. You'll make a lot of enemies siding with him. Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse are planning a coordinated assault on their home base. If you want to reach him, try going to the recruiting station down the stairs."

"Thanks for the help," Shepard said as he stood up.

"Let's see if you're still thankful once the mercenaries find out you're there to help out Archangel."

Shepard walked down the stairs to Jacob and Miranda. "We'll go after Mordin first."

Aria watched as Shepard walked away. Even after being dead for two years she still could get the images of her and him in bed together.

'His ass will be mine.' she thought with lust.


	23. Chapter 19: Archangel and Angel of death

**Due to weather conditions over here I have a lot of free time on my hands. **

Chapter 19: Archangel and Angel of death

The mission to recruit Mordin Solus was successful. Shepard and his squad were able to inject the cure to the plague in the ventilation system. Mordin joined the crew shortly after saving the district. Now Shepard had to pick up his old friend. Along for the mission he brought Zaeed and Mordin Solus. The Blue Sun driver dropped them off at the base camp where the three companies of mercenaries gathered. A Batarian walked up to the three. "About time they send us someone who looks like they can take care of themselves. Did the recruiter give you any details?"

"He was a little sketchy," Shepard answered.

"We wouldn't get any recruits if they knew the truth."

"And what is the truth?"

"This is going to be one tough battle. We have their fortress surrounded but they are well supplied. We tried taking in one of their own, Sidonis I believe, to help us betray them. 'Tried' is the operating word. When our troops were closing in on him that Demon bitch killed them. Now all of Archangel's forces are holed up in their base. Go see Sergeant Cathka. He'll fill you in on the attack plan." The Batarian walked away.

"In is going to be easy," Zaeed remarked. "Out is going to be a bitch."

"We'll figure something out as soon as we get into the fortress. Come on."

"I have analysed all possible routes to Archangel and all but one is blocked off," EDI chimed in over the comm.

"Guess, we're going in with the mercs."

"It's best to look for ways to impede the mercenary forces for the upcoming battle," she added. Her communication then went specifically to Shepard. "Local operative has been notified of your arrival."

They entered in through the first doorway to see several Eclipse mercs sitting at a table. Shepard approached the table.

"You need something?" one of the Salarians mumbled.

"You lead the Eclipse?"

"You figured that out by yourself? I'm Jareth. I run Omega's Eclipse. What do you need freelancer?"

"Why is Eclipse after Archangel?"

"Archangel and his gang of vigilantes have been making things very difficult for Eclipse here on Omega. Eclipse controls around 20% of Omega, but since Archangel arrived, our control is questioned."

"This sounds more personal than that."

"He raided one of my transports last month and killed two of my best operatives. One of them was my brother so yeah... This is personal."

"That's all I need to know."

"Fine," he sighed.

Shepard was about to exit the room when he saw a datapad. The mercs in the room weren't looking in their direction so Shepard snatched the datapad and walked out.

"What's on the datapad?" Zaeed asked.

Shepard quickly scanned it. "Looks like these groups are going after Aria after Archangel. She would probably like to know about this."

"It pays to be on her... good side, I suppose."

A door to their left opened revealing a lot of mechs. "Wait here," he said to the two.

The doors closed behind him as he approached the terminal."Tikus, can you hack these mechs?"

"Easy," he said. A spark went between Shepard's omni-tool and the terminal. "Done. These mechs will turn around and attack the mercs as soon as they are activated. Next time give me a challenge this was way too easy."

Shepard exited the room. "Mechs' IFF has been over-written."

"Nice," Zaeed commented. "As soon as they turn on the mercs will take the fire."

The three exited the hallway and went through the door across from them only to come face to face with a Blood Pack merc. "You're in the wrong room freelancer."

"You run Blood Pack."

The Krogan heavily sighed. "Yes, I run Blood Pack on Omega. I'm Garm. Ask your questions and go."

"What is your deal with Archangel?"

"He's been costing me business and men on Omega and making me work for my money. And he's a Turian which makes him slightly worse to look at than you."

"That's all."

"'Bout time."

Shepard and his squad moved forward and to where the Blue Suns leadership was holed up. "Get this freelancer out of here," the Batarian merc yelled. "I don't have time for this shit!"

"I just have a few questions."

"Gentlemen, get this scum out of my face."

"Tarak, what's eating your ass?" Zaeed said.

"Zaeed?"

"You two know each other?" Shepard asked.

"We crossed paths on occasion. Since when do you work for so little?"

"Since when were you a goddamn mad man?" Zaeed quipped.

"It's Archangel! This guy's going to kill me. Already almost did."

"That bad, eh?"

"Worse! Look Zaeed, I have to deal with this shit. Gentlemen talk to these guys. Answer whatever questions they have. Good to see you. And who knows, maybe you'll fix my problem?"

"Anything's possible."

"Good thing you know him," the Human merc said to them. "Tarak hates having to hire freelancers. What do you need to know?"

"What did Archangel do to agitate the Blue Suns?"

"He hounds and harass us non-stop. We worry that every job is a trap now. Will he know when this meeting is? Will this shipment disappear? How many men will we lose this time? Tarak has had enough. And I don't blame him."

"What do you know about him?"

"He's a Turian vigilante who always shows up at the worse possible time to screw with our work. He can't die soon enough. He's well funded as well. His soldiers have advance weaponry and armour. I don't think any of them have ever been killed. And then there's his beautiful but deadly second-in-command. That bitch has killed so many of my men. Now it's thanks to their strength that rumours build about them not being mortals but goddamn spirits of justice. This isn't about just killing a pain in the ass. It's about telling Omega that no one messes with the Blue Suns and that no one is invincible."

"That's... all I need to know."

Shepard and his squad walked over to the gun ship. There were several mercs who were standing in front. "Cathka?" he asked.

The middle soldier nodded behind him. A Blue Suns Batarian merc stood up and de-polarized his visor. "Sergeant Cathka. You must be the group Salki mentioned. You're just in time."

"Were you waiting?"

"We're waiting for the infiltration team's signal. You have any questions before you go?"

"Are you leading the assault?"

Cathka laughed. "Tarak doesn't pay me to fight. I just plan the attacks and fix the damn gunship. You freelancers get the privilege of-" The display on his terminal changed which got his attention. "Check, Bravo team! Go! Go! Go!"

Bravo team, the soldiers they just passed, walked away.

"Archangel has quite a surprise waiting for him and his group. But that means no more waiting for me. I have to get this gunship to a hundred percent before Tarak decides he needs her again." He polarized his visor and went to the gun ship.

Shepard walked up to him from behind. The Batarian turned around too see a fist flying toward him. The impact of the fist on his skull nearly killed him."Your working too hard." Shepard quipped before he snapped the Batarian's neck.

Shepard's squad followed behind Bravo team. "Archangel's group is going to be in trouble," Mordin noted.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Zaeed asked out loud.

They hopped over the barricade. There were at least half a dozen snipers on the upper balcony. It was a slaughter of the freelancers. Still some of them were getting through. Shepard cracked his knuckles. "Time to give these mercenaries a little surprise of our own. Open fire."

Mordin fired an incineration blast at an unshielded merc. Zaeed fired a concussion round at another.

"Shit, they're with Archangel!" one of the mercs yelled out. He turned around to return fire, but Shepard was already on him. He used his grenade launcher to vaporize the merc.

Shepard's squad entered inside the base. He saw a merc setting a bomb. Shepard used his biotics to pick up the bomb and crush its case rendering it inert. The merc backed away in shock. Shepard pulled out his pistol a fired a round in his head.

He signalled his team to follow him up the stairs where they found three freelancers trying to pry the door open. Shepard used his biotics to pull them away from the door and float them towards his group. Mordin and Zaeed shot the three floating mercenaries.

The door panel turned green. Shepard entered inside and saw close to two dozen soldiers pepping their weapons. Shepard spotted a Turian clad in blue armour. "Archangel?"

The Turian signalled him to wait a minute. A freelancer peeked around a corner and got shot in the head. The Turian turned around and rested his sniper rifle next to him. He reached for his helmet and removed it. Archangel let out a small chuckle.

"Bout time you came back from the dead. If you took any longer I was planing to go to hell and drag your ass out."

"Ha well it's not exactly the easiest feat," Shepard quipped smiling.

"It's good to have you back, Shepard."

"Good to be back. I kind of figured you were Archangel."

"Odd that you're not more surprised that he's alive," Mordin commented.

There was a slight moment of barely noticeable panic that came across his face. "I've fought by the Commander for a while. I'm not convinced anything can kill him."

"So why Omega?"

"I got sick of C-Sec. Things just got worse after the battle of the Citadel. I wasn't able to help anyone. Here on Omega it is simple. All you need to do is point and shoot. And thanks to your... 'friends , I had the resources to do it. Your friend has been phenomenal help as well."

"Where is she, by the way?"

"I'm right here, hero," she answered. The Tiberian decloaked to his right. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise." Shepard said getting an uneasy feeling from Ki'lsa.

Mordin noticed her eyes. "Hmmm, fascinating. Your eyes, definitely synthetic. Very advance model. Unlike anything I've seen before. Who gave you your eyes?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Hmm, well I would help to know what kind of make they are."

"Sorry all I know is how to use them."

"This is the Angel of Death, I've heard about?" Zaeed scoffed. "She's barely in her late twenties."

Ki'sla moved so fast that she basically vanished in front of them and appeared in front of Zaeed with her knifes crossed in front of his neck. "I'd be more cautious if I were you. I have killed hundreds of mercenaries and criminals who made the mistake of judging me by my age." She lowered her weapons.

A Turian came up to them. "They're deploying mechs."

"They've been hacked," Shepard said.

"Though the Eclipse are likely to come out after the mechs are finished. Sidonis, go get everyone ready for when that happens."

"Yes, sir." He went back to helping the preparations with the other vigilantes.

"Good soldier," Garrus said. "One of my best. Blue Suns tried to capture him once, but Teilo here came to his rescue. Now I believe we have mercenaries to deal with."

The LOKI mechs just stood on the bridge until the Eclipse soldiers tried going over the barricade. The mechs immediately awakened and opened fire on the mechs. Archangel's group cheered as they watched Eclipse get slaughtered on the bridge. Occasionally the mercs would destroy one of the mechs. This kept up until the last of the LOKIs was destroyed. The last wave of Eclipse soldiers, along with Jareth hopped over the barricade along with a YMIR mech.

"They're not too smart are they?" Zaeed remarked.

"No, they're not," Shepard answered.

The Eclipse soldiers focused their attention on the rogue YMIR mech. Garrus looked through his sniper scope and focused on Jareth. He pulled the trigger and the round blew half of Jareth's head away. The last of the Eclipse mechs fired his submachine gun depleting the last of the YMIR mech's life. It froze in place and fell forwards... onto the merc. The mercenary let out one last scream before he was crushed under the four ton mech.

"Well, that takes care of Eclipse and Jareth," Garrus said. "I've been hunting that little bastard for months."

"That leaves Blood Pack and Blue Suns," Shepard said. "We have a good position here. If we work together we can stand their siege."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Garrus said.

"You'd think they would stop after they watched Eclipse get slaughtered," Zaeed commented.

"You must have really pissed them off," Shepard remarked.

"Oh, yeah," Garrus said. "Took a lot of work. And soldiers." He walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked through his scope. "Hmm. They've heavily reinforced the barricade, but they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?"

An explosion rocked the building. Archangel's soldiers got to their feet.

"What was that?" Mordin asked.

Garrus checked his omni-tool. He groaned loudly. "They've breached the lower tunnels. Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You better head down there and close the shutters to prevent them from getting in."

"Ki'sla come with me the rest of you stay here ok."

"The entrance is just behind the stairs. Be quick. They'll likely attack from below and above."

Shepard and Ki'sa ran into the basement. There were three shutters that needed to be closed. The first one was directly in front of them. Shepard activated the shuttered and a countdown commenced. The door twenty feet in front of them opened revealing a Krogan and four Vorcha.

The Krogan roared and started charging at them. The shutter closed shut in front of the Krogan who ran into the door. "That's one down," Shepard said. "Two more."

"John we need to talk." Ki'sla said.

John sighed he knew this was coming and dreaded it.

"No now Ki'sla we got a job to do." he said in Tiberian.

She became enraged. She just could not take being ignored any more.

"Yes we do." she practically yelled. "You rejected me without even knowing tell me why choose a human over me?"

He sighed once again. When he was with Ki'sla before the infection they had a lot in common but something just felt off. He felt they should only be friends.

"Look Ki'sla what do you want me to say? I'm sorry the promise we made to each other before the infection is broken? Look I care about you as a friend but the feelings that I had for you where just fun feelings. I've found my soul mate so please accept it."

Ki'sla felt lower than dirt at that point. She could not help but love him. But there was only one way to get him to love her even if the idea made her sick.

"Fine."

They went towards the left. The tunnel had several Vorcha. Shepard biotically charged forward towards the nearest Vorcha killing it and the trooper next to it. He pulled out his assault rifle and started taking the Vorch down one by one. Ki'sla on the other hand just used dual pistols to pop the Vorcha's heads open. They then made it to the door and John press the button.

"Why the hell do these doors have countdowns?" Tikus asked aloud.

"No clue," Shepard muttered.

Vorcha and a couple Krogan came running down the hall. The two laid down suppressing fire to slow them until the shutter finally closed.

"They're starting to show up," Garrus said over the comm. "Not too many. Yet." He then started calling out names in rapid succession for strategic placement. "Hurry with those shutters."

They then ran back out of the tunnel and went through the final door. It was a garage of sorts. There were a half a dozen Vorcha along with a Varren and a Krogan near the shutter.

"You go left I'll go right," Shepard said. "Move up when the area is clear." Ki'sla did as what she was told and moved fast to the left using a mixture of her pistols and biotics to take out the Vorcha. Shepard on the other hand just used his tech powers and assault rifle to take the Blood pack down.

The room was filled with Vorcha bodies. A half a dozen Vorcha's appeared at the end of the tunnel. Shepard noticed the gas canister and picked it up with his biotics and threw it at the group killing them. The last shutter closed down next to them.

-

"Get up here, Shepard," Garrus said over the comm. "They're coming in through the doors."

A door on the first level opened up unleashing many Varren, Krogan Vorcha. Garm roared, "Rip them to shreds!" Garrus' team took positions and started firing down on the approaching Blood Pack mercs. Garm charged up the stairs towards Garrus. Garrus got off one shot, but Garm's biotic barrier blocked the shot. Garm grabbed Garrus by the neck and pinned him to the wall. Garm took out his shotgun and placed the barrel against Garrus' head. "I'm going to enjoy this Archangel."

Garrus couldn't budge from Garm's grip. Garm was just about to pull the trigger when he gagged. Shepard rushed in and took a shot at Garm that grabbed his attention. The Krogan warlord dropped the Turrian and turned to see a smoking pistol in a lone human male's hands.

Before the Krogan could react Shepard charged forward and punched Garm in the gut. The Krogan was sent flying across the room. As the Krogan go up he found John in front of him. Before he could do anything Shepard punched Garm in the face so hard that the skull shattered and killed the Warlord.

"You alright?" he said walking back to Garrus as he was getting back up.

"Yeah, I'm good. We managed to get Blood Pack and Garm. This day is just getting better and better." Garrus led Shepard and his squad back into the main room of the second floor.

"That leaves just Blue Suns."

"Yeah, but they shouldn't have anything we haven't faced before."

A gunship flew into sight of the soldiers.

"Damn, I thought I already took that thing out!"

"They fixed it, but not completely," Shepard said.

Several soldiers dropped in through the window. They didn't stand a chance against the dozen and a half soldiers waiting for them. A second wave of soldiers came in through the window. Jentha, the Blue Suns second-in-command on Omega, was with them. This wave fared as well as the first.

Windows breaking on the first level alerted them to the infiltration down below. "These people are suicidal!" Ki'sla yelled.

"No, they just fucking stupid," Zaeed remarked.

They all gathered at the top of the stairs and shot any soldier that dared enter the compound. Finally the last soldier was gunned down which allowed Garrus to breathe a sigh of relief. The gunship came into view. Tarak screamed over the gunship's speakers, "Archangel!" The turrets opened fire. Garrus managed to roll out of the way in time.

But a rocket launched from the gunship and hit the side of where Garrus was. Archangel was fung to the side of the room beading and unconscious.

"Ki'sla!" John yelled. "Take it down!"

Teilo went up beside him. She raised her arms and holographic panels and screens appeared all around her. Her hands swiftly typed all over as she stared at the gunship. "Auto-pilot override."

"What the fuck?" Tarak said.

The gunship stopped firing on their position. The gunship flew closer to the floor and the cockpit hatched opened up. Ahepard aimed with his sniper scope at the exposed and restrained Tarak. "Fuck you!" he said before he fired a round into his head.

Teilo flew the gunship into the barricade causing it to explode. The warehouse was completely demolished. She broke her concentration and said, "That should take care of anyone left."

The soldiers the moved over to their downed Commander. Shepard moved up to him and checked the Turrian's pulse. At that moment Garrus woke up.

"Ass hole I hope he's dead." he said.

"We tourched his ass Garrus."

"Good." the Turrian replied before falling asleep.

Shepard opened up his omni-tool and checked out Garrus' starts. His eyes widened.

"He's badly injured we need to get him out of here."

The soldiers looked at each other with wide eyes. Then a Batarian approached Shepard.

"We'll stay here while he gets healed." he said.

Shepard nodded then called the Normandy for an emergency pick up.

-

Shepard entered inside the med bay where Chackwas was doing her last checks on Garrus "Commander no one has given me a mirror how bad is it?" he asked pointing to his new cybernetics.

"Hell Garrus you where always ugly slap some face paint on and now on will tell the diffrence."

"Ha Sure. I just want to know... How freely can we talk?" he asked looking around.

"Very freely," EDI answered.

"Garrus, meet EDI or Kilona. She is a first generation Exocron operative."

"So an Exocron infiltrated the Normandy?"

"Yes. So we don't have to worry about her spying on us. So we can speak freely here."

EDI's holographic displayed disappeared.

"Well, that's a relief." Garrus chuckled. "Cerberus has no idea what's in store for them. I wanted to thank you for your assistance."

"Oh, I think you've could've handled yourself back there without me."

"I mean the whole knighthood. On Omega I was able to do more than I ever did in C-Sec. All of that without breaking the Knight's code of course. Innocents never got between us and our target. Ki'sla was phenomenal help. She was able to hack anything you could think of. All instantly. We actually were symbols on Omega. Criminals feared us, and the innocents revered us. I've also instructed Ki'sla to take over."

"I'm glad things worked out for you during my absence. I thought I should let you know that Joker is now in on the secret."

"How did he take it?"

"About as well as you, but he understands. He has also taken a shine to EDI. But other than that soon... Very soon this galaxy will have to learn the truth about me. I have no idea how they will react."

"Well, let's hope the fact that you're here to protect them from the Reapers will sway some people to sympathize with you."

"Well, we'll be heading to the Citadel after this. Pick up a new crew member and speak with the Council."

"Oh..."

"That didn't sound good."

"They buried everything you did, Shepard."

"That's the same thing Miranda said."

"Well, she's right. Hell, it was one of the reasons I left C-Sec. They didn't want me to be outspoken in support of your warnings against the Reapers."

"That Reaper landed on the Citadel tower. The Council can't honestly deny that. Maybe they're just covering it up publically as to not cause a panic. The Councillors themselves said they believed me after the battle of the Citadel."

"I hope you're right, Shepard. For the sake of this galaxy, I hope you're right."

* * *

A man walked through the metal corridors of asteroid space station. He then entered a room filled with people in black robes who sat in a circle with a man in white clothing standing in the middle. The man took a spare seat.

The room was now filled and the man in white then spoke a prayed with the others.

"My people we have gathered here today to put our plan into action." he said. "The false King of Tiberia is once again walking with the intent of fulfilling the Black storm prophecy. A false prophecy predicted by a madman."

The room then filled with nods and talking of agreement.

"We have also learnt that the false King has a human lover." he spoke the last word with venom.

The room filled with noises of disgust.

"My people the Shardan rule has to end. Their rule has weakened us and steered us away from our true destiny. If we can sway the false King we will rule both galaxy's and all other races will be our slaves. Because that is the true Tiberian destiny the time of the Kalka rule will soon begin!"

The room then burst into applause except for one. A man in a black man stood in the corner of the room unsure on how to fathom what he just witnessed.

"This may provide some problems for brother but we will see how this turns out." he said before vanishing.


	24. Chapter 20: Family treasures

Chapter 20: Family treasures

Shepard touched down at the Presidium with Mordin and Garrus. He made the assumption that walking into the embassy with Miranda or Jacob, two Cerberus operatives, would not look good for him. Anyways, Garrus is famous among Turians and Mordin used to be part of the STG. They walked up the steps and entered inside the Human embassy in time to hear them speaking.

"This meeting would be more productive if Udina was here to join us," Tevos said.

"My advisor is... unavailable," Anderson said. "As Councilor, I represent the voice of Humanity and the Alliance. Shepard will be here at any-" Anderson finally notice Shepard walk in. "Oh, Commander. We were just talking about you."

Shepard walked up to him and shook his hand. "It's been a long time, Anderson. I hope the last couple of years have treated you right."

"There have been some rough spots." And in a whispered tone added, "It's good to have you back."

"We've heard many rumours surrounding your unexpected return," Dalo, the Salarian, said. "Some of them are... unsettling."

"We called this meeting so you can explain your actions, Shepard," Tevos said. "We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and the Geth."

"The Collectors are abducting human colonies across the Terminus Systems," Shepard said to them. "Worse, we believe they're working for the Reapers."

"The Terminus Systems are beyond our jurisdiction," Velarn scoffed. "Your colonists knew this when they left Council Space."

"You're missing the important part, Councilor," Anderson butted in. "The Reapers are involved."

"Ah yes, 'Reapers'," Velarn said while using finger quotes. "The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim."

Shepard couldn't help but feel furious at not only his tone but by the fact that it was true that the Council still doesn't believe the Reapers exist. Anderson turned to him and said, "Shepard, no one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers. Only you and your crew ever spoke to Sovereign. I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the Geth attacks."

"Why would the Geth follow Saren?" Shepard asked. "He's an organic. He would have been killed as soon as he entered the Perseus Veil. The Geth only followed him because of Sovereign."

"Saren was a compelling and charismatic individual," Tevos answered. "He convinced the Geth the Reapers were real—just as he convinced you."

"It was part of his plan to attack the Citadel," Velarn said. "The Reapers are just a myth. One you keep on perpetuating."

"We believe that you believe it, but that doesn't make it true."

"Go to Ilos and talk to Vigil or, hell, examine Sovereign!" Shepard argued. "It's obvious that its technology is more advance than us. More advance than the Geth."

"The hologram on Ilos is no longer functioning," Dalo said, "and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a Geth creation."

"The Geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements," Tevos added. "This is probably why Saren recruited them."

"Conclusion is illogical," Mordin jumped in. "Sovereign's composition does not match any Geth structure. Its weapon systems are not consistent with any Geth ship."

"That doesn't mean that Sovereign was not a Geth creation, Professor," Dalo argued. "Sovereign is likely just a one-time Geth superweapon."

"This Reaper theory proves just how fragile your mental status is, Shepard," Velarn said. "You have been manipulated—by Cerberus and before them, Saren."

"That's too far!" Garrus roared. "I was there! I saw Sovereign first hand. And it's pretty damn hilarious you say he was manipulated by Saren. Shepard managed to convince Saren to turn on Sovereign during the battle for the Citadel. Saren opted to shoot himself in the head to stop Sovereign and help Shepard. I was there when we spoke to Sovereign. I was there when Sovereign possessed Saren's dead body."

"I remember you. Ex-Officer Vakarian. You quit from C-Sec two years ago. I'm afraid that testimony from one of Shepard's crew members is not admissible evidence of the Reapers, due to loyalties they may have for you. As well as the evidence we have found."

"This is a bad joke," Shepard muttered. "You tell me that Sovereign is a Geth creation, yet Saren was able to convince the Geth, a race of sentient supercomputer AIs that a ship that THEY created is a Reaper. This is nothing but terrible circular logic." Shepard took a step forward with anger across his face. "Just because there was one of them does not mean that there won't be more."

"We are in a difficult position, Shepard," Tevos said. "You are working for Cerberus—an avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason, a capital offence."

"That's too far!" Anderson roared. "Shepard is a hero. I'm on this Council, too, and I won't let this whitewash continue!"

"Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgement, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support."

"Shepard, if you keep a low profile and stick to the Terminus Systems the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement of your Spectre status," Velarn offered.

Shepard looked to Anderson who nodded. He stepped forward. "I accept your offer."

"Good luck with your investigation, Shepard," Tevos said. "We hope for a quick resolution, and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus."

The Council's holograms blinked out but Dalo's hologram didn't.

"Commander I wish to talk to you about this matter in privet. Meet me by the Krogan statue in an hour." he said.

And with that the hologram disappeared. Anderson walked away a few steps and said with heavy relief, "Well that went better than expected. You realize the Council's offer is just symbolic. They won't actually do anything. I wonder what Dalo wants to talk about"

"I'm curious too but other than that It's best they know that I'm not the enemy here."

"True enough. Don't worry about the Council or the Alliance. I'll find some way to keep them off your back. Shouldn't be too hard as long as you stick to the Terminus Systems."

"No promises but I'll do my best."

The doors to the embassy opened allowing Udina to enter. "Anderson we need to talk about-" His eyes went wide. "Shepard... What are you doing here?"

Realising who just entered to room Shepard needed something for cover Anderson. "I just popped by to see how Anderson was doing."

"You don't have to cover for me." Anderson said realising Shepard was trying to defend him. "I invited Shepard here to speak with the Council," Anderson said. "We just finished our meeting."

"You what?" Udina yelled. "Councilor, do the words political shit-storm mean anything to you?"

"You want the real thing or the political version," Shepard smirked. "The Council are just happy that I'm staying out in the Terminus systems."

Udina rubbed his chin. "Yes... I could see how that arrangement works for both sides. But you really shouldn't have taken a step like this without consulting with me FIRST, Councilor."

"He don't answer to you, Udiana," Shepard said in an irritated tone before the EX captain could speek. "Why don't you go to your office and think about that for a while?"

The advisor just looked at the Commander with wide eyes. His face racked with fury but he just left mumberling something.

"Sorry about that," Anderson apologized to Shepard. "Udina's never gotten over the fact that I got the Council position instead of him. Sometimes I need to put him in his place."

"He's just doing his job," Shepard sighed.

"True enough," Anderson said. He led Shepard towards the railing. "He's got his uses. And if you want something done on the Citadel, he's knows who can make it happen. Plus he's always happy to attend all the diplomatic functions I can't be bothered with."

Shepard leaned against the railing. He saw Garrus lean next to the news terminal and Mordin took a seat in a chair as he fiddled with his omni-tool. "How have the last couple of years treated you?"

"Serving on the Council wasn't exactly how I planned to spend my twilight years. Sometimes it feels like I'm just beating my head against a wall. Knowing the truth about Sovereign is brutal. It's nightmare stuff. I can't blame the others for not wanting to believe it. But I know how important it is, so I keep trying. Fighting the good fight, right?"

"What happened to Chief Williams after the Normandy was destroyed?"

"Operations Chief Williams is still with the Alliance, but she's working on a special assignment. It's classified. I can't say any more. Not while you're working with Cerberus. I'm sorry. But I can say she's got some leave coming up."

Shepard smiled at the last bit. But then realised something. "Two years ago you were basically planning to go against Alliance orders to get me out of the Citadel. Now... Now you can't even look me in the eyes. Haven't I done enough to gain your trust?"

"What am I suppose to think, Shepard?" Anderson pushed himself off of the railing. "We thought you were dead two years ago. Now you reappear after two years in Cerberus company. And that's just not it. You always had a mysterious side to you. Then there are the rumours that your not even human. Tell me, what am I supposed to think?"

"Look David I don't like this any more than you do but that's the situation. I woke up finding myself with the worst criminals in the galaxy it makes me more than sick working with them."

"Why? That's what I want to know. Why?"

Shepard breathed in heavily. There was no longer any option. He had to tell him. Looking over to Garrus he gave a small nod. The Turian gave a nod in reply.

"Mordin I need your help with something." he said before walking out with the doctor close behind him.

"Shepard?" Anderson asked.

John walked into the middle of the room and activated his omni-tool. A second later it close down and he turned to face the human councillor.

"What I'm going to tell you can't leave this room."

The captain approached him and stood in front of him. "What is it?"

Without warning John placed his hand of on Anderson's shoulder and both their eyes glowed a bright white for a minute before they turned back to normal. The councillor backed up a few paces in awe of what he just witnessed.

"My god. You've been keeping this secret for over twenty years?" he asked.

"Yes."

The Capitan shook his head he wanted to be angry at the commander but he knew that John did it for understandable reasons.

"Well I can understand now. For what it's worth I'm sorry and you have my full support."

"Thank you. But I need to go the galaxy won't save itself." he said before leaving.

Anderson sat in his chair to think. The boy he found all those years ago was just a refuge who was looking out for revenge. It all seemed like a fantasy story to him. But now he knew different.

-

Dalo sat on a bench looking at the Krogan statue. He may have not have been their during the Krogan rebellions but he always thought there would have been another way. Just then Shepard sat down next to him.

"Councilor." he said.

"Command glad you could make it." Dalo replied.

"What's this about?"

"It's about the Reapers Commander. When the STG examined Sovereign they discovered radiation signatures that are not present in Geth tech. Its the same thing with the Asari scientists. But as you may have seen from Velarn's behaviour he just refused to accept it."

"I understand the fact about the Reapers is scary."

"Well he's gone further than Travos and me had expected. He's paid off people too keep quiet about this and he forged our signatures to do it. He's even got concrete evidence that we've been in back room deal's."

"So if you go to the authority you could be hanged."

"Yes. For the time being we just can't do anything until concrete evidence is found."

"Well I'll do my best councillor." Shepard said getting up.

"Good luck Commander from all of us." Dalo said as the Commander walked away.

-

Shepard joined Garrus and Mordian in the docking bay.

"How did the meeting go." Garrus asked.

"About as well as it could of. Apparently the Asari and Salarian councillor's believe me but they are being blackmailed no to do anything about the Reapers."

"If they are being blackmailed they should go to the proper authority's." Mordian quickly said.

"The only problem is that there's evidence that can incriminate them. So if they step out of line the news brakes out on the public."

"Damn I would not like to be in there shoes right now." a voice said that make all three look around.

Shepard immediately used his scenes to find the person who spoke. He smiled and quickly pushed his elbow backward causing a man in a black trench coat to de cloak and moan loudly in pain.

"Keep trying Solvan." he said turning to face the man.

"If you keep doing that my ribs will brake."

"Ah, I remember you," Garrus said.

"Who is this?" Mordin asked.

"A very old friend of the Commander."

"I was hoping to catch you before you left the Citadel," Solvan said recovering from the attack. "It is good to see you alive and well."

"Though I have the feeling that this is more than a trip to check up on me," Shepard said.

"Somewhat true," he replied. "I see that some Council still doesn't believe you. Bastards. I came to deliver something to you." he held out a large box with an four winged eagle holding a crown and a sword on the top. He passed it to Shepard. "It's your father's armour."

Shepard nearly dropped the box. "Y-You found it?"

"Yes. Salvage teams recovered it, repaired it and upgraded it."

"I can understand sentimentality," Mordin said while looking at the box. "But this armour must be over twenty years old. Antiquated."

Shepard laughed at the comment. "This is the most advance armour in the galaxy. Thank you, Aether. You have no idea what it means to have my father's armour back."

Solvan then looked at him with a grim look. "We also found these." he held out two curved blades the size of a large knife. They also had a patten of a rose on it. Shaking Shepard took them and looked at them. Garrus noticed tears forming in his eyes.

"Did you find the other one?"

"No those where all we found."

"Thank you old friend."

"Any time, Commander. Good luck on your mission." Solvan said before vanishing.

"Interesting person," Mordin muttered.

"Stick along long enough and you'll meet many more interesting people," Garrus joked.


	25. Chapter 21: On the way

Chapter 21: On they way

The next mission was coming soon as the Normandy quickly approached Purgatory. It seems a little surreal the places Shepard's been going to. Comes back from the dead but now he goes to Afterlife to find Archangel. And now he's going to Purgatory. The Spirits of war obviously have a sense of humour.

Shepard was making his preparation for his mission. The box Solvan gave him sat on the table in his cabin. He placed his hand on top of it and gently pushed down. The box gave out an electronic bleep and opened. Inside was a number of black metal pieces of different sizes.

Shepard reached inside and pulled out the largest piece and placed it on his chest. As soon as it touched him a hexagonal gird started to form around his torso, arms and legs. He then took out more of the metal pieces and placed them on parts of his body.

Once all the pieces where on the armour glowed and new pieces formed on the armour. The glowing then stopped and he went over to the mirror to look at the armour. The Armour was like his previous one but his left shoulder plate was larger. There was also pockets on his chest and his lower arms had two square blocs on them.

His legs however where a rectangular shape. The only thing he missed now was the helmet. He went back to the box and took out a set of blue tinted shades with a metal band on. He put them on and immediately the band started to glow. As it did it formed a helmet like the human helmets. Once it was finished his chest, shoulder and helmet started to glow. Once the glow faded a four winged eagle was on his armour.

Shepard raised his hands in front of himself and clenched his fists. Then tuned to face the two blades on his wall. He removed the helmet and placed it on his desk. Walking to the blades he placed a hand on them as his tears started to fall.

"Far'ti I wish I could find it. But please don't blame me. I loved our sister just like you. I just miss so much." he said quietly.

-

Ashley sat looking at the sun as it started to set on the scene. It was only a matter of time before her prince would come. She smiled as the sky turned into a brilliant shade of orange. Her mind wondered on what would happen when John would come for her.

Her omni-tool opened up and indicated her time for bed. She needed an early night. The calibration matrix for the defence guns needed her attention. But it would take her a long time to fully calibrate it. So having an early night and a clear head was vital. She turned her back to to sunset and walked to her Pre-fab unit.

Shepard, Zaeed and Kasumi walked into the plant entrance. They spotted Vido Santiago and several Blue Suns mercenaries run out onto the walkway above. Vido had a cocky swagger as he walked towards the railing. "Zaeed Massani," he said. "You finally found me."

"Vido..." Zaeed growled. He subtly reached for his assault rifle.

"Don't be stupid, Zaeed!" Vido chastised. "I have a whole company of blood thirsty bastards willing to kill or be killed on my command. Or maybe you should, so my men have a reason to put you down like the mad dog you are... again."

Shepard could see the rage build up inside Zaeed. He had to act fast before he did something stupid. Looking at the area an idea came to mind. "Hey, Vido!" Everyone's eyes were on Shepard. "It ends here." he threw a white grenade toward Vido. Before the Suns knew what was happening several the grenade exploded with a bright flash of light causing them to be blind.

At that moment several gunshots rang out and Vedo's sight retuned. As he opened his eyes and tuned around. The Commander stood there surrounded by dead Blue Sun merc's. Before the merc Commander could do anything Shepard kicked him in the chest and sent him flying to the squad.

Zaeed and Kasumi were surprised but at moment to realize Vido was right before him. The coward broke his ankle from the fall. He struggled to get to his feet. Vido screamed as he tried to put any weight on his broken ankle. Zaeed took out his pistol and wickedly grinned as he approached Vido. Shepard leaned against the railing above the area and watched Zaeed approach him.

"How the tables have changed," Zaeed commented.

"C-Come on, Zaeed," Vido plead. "I swear it wasn't personal."

Zaeed fired a round into his leg. Vido fell to the ground.

"Aaaah, fuck!" Vido tried dragging himself away. A streak of blood was left behind himself. "Please Zaeed! Don't do this!"

Zaeed fired a round a round in his right shoulder as John turned around. He just could not watch.

Vido screamed again. "Zaeed, I'm dying here! Please! I'll do anything!"

Zaeed looked over him. "Yeah, there's something you can do." Zaeed aimed the pistol at his head. "Die, you son of a bitch." The back end of Vido's head blew out from the gunshot. After twenty years, Zaeed had his revenge.

Shepard jumped over the edge of the railing and landed on both feet. "You good, Zaeed?"

Zaeed fired several more rounds into Vido. "Yeah, I'm good. After twenty years, this bastard is finally dead. I owe you Shepard. Now back to the original mission. There are still more Blue Suns mercenaries in this plant and the company is not paying me to leave a job half finished."

-

Ash sighed as she drank her coffee. It was a long day and non of the people cared. But she understood why. There where some things about the Alliance that people did not trust. She also couldn't trust the alliance any more after what they said about Shepard. But she couldn't just abandon them.

Her coffee relaxed her. She felt like scum while she sat. But the people weren't all bad they just did not trust Alliance -types. She sighed once again got up and went back to work mentally wishing she had an Exocron operative to help her.

* * *

Shepard examined the tank that held the sleeping Krogan.

"The tank has been successfully integrated into the Normandy's systems, Commander," EDI said.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Like most Krogan, he has the genophage infect every cell of his body. Other than that, he is an exemplary specimen of the Krogan race. What his attitude is, is something I cannot know."

"Get ready, I'm going to let him out."

"Are you sure? We do not know what this Krogan will be like."

"He's either a valuable asset or a ticking time bomb. I'd rather deal with him now."

"Very well. The controls and consequences are yours."

Shepard approached the console and pressed the button to open the tank. It hissed as the locks disengaged. The bio-fluids drained away inside the tank before it opened up. The tank door opened allowing the Krogan to fall forward. He landed on his knees and vomited some bio-fluids that was caught in his throat. The Krogan stumbled out of the tank and looked groggy. His eyes had trouble focusing.

Shepard took a couple of steps forward. The Krogan's eyes open wide. He roared and charged forward. But the Commander pushed back and tackled the Krogan at the waist using the Krogan's momentum against him. The Krogan flew over him and hit the wall.

The Krogan stumbled to his feet, bewildered. "Human," he stated. "Male. The tank did not say Humans could match up to a Krogan in close combat. Odd... Before you die, I need a name."

"I'm Commander Shepard," he replied while reaching behind his back. "And I don't take threats lightly."

"Not your name," he chided. "Mine." The Krogan approached him. "I know things, but the tank... Okeer couldn't implant a connection. His words are hollow." The Krogan was just a few feet away from Shepard. John's hand rested on his pistol. "Warlord, legacy, grunt," he said. The last word got his attention. "Grunt. 'Grunt' was the last. It has no meaning. It'll do. I am Grunt." Grunt was now right in front of Shepard. "If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

"Why call yourself Grunt?"

"It's short. Matches the training in my blood. The other words, Okeer, Legacy, are big things I don't feel. Maybe they fit your mouth better. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. I will do what I am bred to do. Fight and determine the strongest, but his implant has failed. Without a reason that's my own, one fight is as good as any other. Might as start with you."

"I have a strong ship and strong crew. A strong clan. You would make it stronger."

"If you're weak and choose weak enemies, I'll have to kill you."

"My enemies are the Reapers. A race of sentient machines that have wiped out organic civilizations every fifty thousand years. They are more powerful than anything that has ever existed. I think they would make a worthy foe."

Grunt let out a throaty chuckle. "That is a worthy foe. Very well, Shepard. I'll fight for you."

"I'm glad you saw reason," he said while nodding downwards.

Grunt looked down and saw Shepard's pistol at his stomach. He expressed an amused grunt. "Offer one hand but arm the other. Wise Shepard. If I find what I want. If I find a clan. I will be honoured to eventually pit them against you."

-  
Ash worked at the fire control every time she tried to calibrated it something else failed. It started to piss her off. She typed in a few more commands and once again the read 'failed.' gritting her teeth she almost smashed the screen.

Her temper was reaching it's limit as was her patience. At that moment her omni-tool activated and Anderson appeared.

"Councillor? What can I do for you." she asked.

"Chief I was hoping to talk to you about Shepard's 'origins'." he said.

Ash got the meaning of what he said. She held up a finger before closing her comm on her tool. She then looked around before typing a few keys on it. It gave a small bleep before she opened her comm back up and called Anderson.

"Sorry about that I had to make sure that no one is listing." she said.

"It's ok. This information is extremely sensitive. How long have you known?" he asked.

"Just over two years."

Anderson almost scoffed at the info but before he could say anything else the signal was lost. Ash tried to get the signal back but couldn't. Her mind buzzed as she tried to try someone else. She then tried to contact the JFU but couldn't.

At that moment Lilith came in.

"Miss Williams we've lost all communication."

-

The Illusive Man sat on his chair in front of a dying sun when the holoscreens activated. An of Miranda appeared before him.

"Miranda," he stated as he took a puff of his cigarette. "Why aren't you using the QEC?"

"The Commander is having a privet chat with some of the crew. But I have some concerns about Shepard."

"You could have filed a report to send to me."

"This isn't something I can truly express in a report."

"What... concerns do you have about Commander Shepard?"

"He knows a lot more about what's happening than what he's letting on. When we first got to Freedom's Progress he ordered the pilot to fly over a small group of Quarians. That group of Quarians just happened to have his former team mate Tali'Zorah with them."

"You did mention in the report that you pulled up a video of the battlefield. He could have recognized her."

"She was in a completely different suit. There was no way he would recognize her. Unless he saw that light she had on?"

"Light?"

"Some sort of light was flashing on her back. Not to mention those mech's completely missed her ."

"Well she was probably lucky. As for the flashing light it could be anything."

"Maybe but when he arrived the Quarrian seemed to expect him."

"What are you suggesting exactly, Miranda? That Shepard was giving orders while he was in a coma?"

"That isn't everything. When we went to the Citadel, I had someone track him. After the meeting with the Council, he met with someone who dressed in a cloak. This person gave him a box that contained the Commander's new armour and those curved blades. I have been monitoring any outgoing communication and at no point did I find a communication from Shepard. And I highly doubt he just called this person once he visited the Council and that person had this armour ready to go. I checked experimental prototypes from many companies and none of them have any armour that comes close to what Shepard is wearing."

"I'll admit that is something of interest. We should keep a closer eye on him."

"There's more. I wanted to learn more about Wilson and why he betrayed us. I looked into his records, but I've come across evidence that his credentials were falsified."

This news caused TIM to shift in his seat. "Falsified?"

"For all intents and purposes, his records are very real, but I dug deeper. I contacted the institutions he earned his degrees from. He has records he was there, but there is no evidence that he was there."

TIM downed the last of his whisky and rubbed his temple. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Wilson had official records that he attended at the institutions, but I had some people check into things. No one at any of these places knew Wilson. Absolutely no one. There is also no video record of him attending these schools. In fact we don't have any photos of him before ten years ago."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That Wilson was an infiltrator from the start. I don't know who he was working for, but that is the only conclusion I can come up with in the light of current facts."

TIM took a puff of his cigarette and placed it on the edge of his ash tray. "This is disturbing news. Any conjectures as to who Wilson was working for?"

"Possibly the Shadow Broker," Miranda replied. "It would make sense that Wilson would try to sabotage Lazarus under order of the Shadow Broker, considering our previous run-in with him."

"Likely possibility." TIM reached for his cigarette and took another puff. "I'm not comfortable with the idea that Wilson has eluded our detection for the past few years."

"He may have sabotaged Lazarus more than we thought before."

"How so?"

"I have done scans without Shepard's knowledge and discovered that Shepard doesn't have a biotic implant."

TIM stabbed the ember end of his cigarette into the ash tray.

"Shepard has been using his biotics without his implant all this time."

"It disturbs me to no end that Wilson tried to directly sabotage Shepard. It was entirely possible that Shepard could have awakened without his biotics because of that stunt." TIM pulled out a new cigarette and lit it. "Though it is not completely impossible for him to use his biotics. It is common knowledge that Shepard operated without an implant. That was one of his qualities that have made him well known in the galaxy."

"About that. I have watched him in combat and just what I've seen. It's beyond anything I have ever seen out of a soldier. His speed, strength and biotic capabilities. It is almost super-human. And that bothers me. Lazarus made him a better soldier, but he was already leagues beyond anyone in the Alliance. Even as a teen he saved his colony from slavers just with his biotics and his sword. Despite all of his renown, the first 6 years of his life is a mystery. I need to know this. Did Cerberus or the Alliance have a project where they tried to create a super-soldier and one of the subjects escaped or is unaccounted for?"

TIM gave the question thought. His cigarette hung from his fingers as his rested his hand against his mouth. "No. In any project similar to what could have created Shepard was secure. No one is unaccounted for. Is this everything?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll have some people look into Wilson's past. That is indeed something to know about. In the meantime, keep an eye on Shepard."

-

Shepard stood in the briefing room. The QEC was active. Thanks to the Exocron operatives who infiltrated Cerberus also made modification's to the Normandy as well.

"EDI, hook me up with the ministers," Shepard ordered.

"Yes, Commander."

The QEC activated and is image came before the Ministers.

"Commander, we have received your report on Aite," Hal'yon said. "Even after the horrors they committed against us, they still have not stopped."

"The bastards nearly caused an apocalypse before the Reapers even arrived," Shepard cursed.

"But you stopped Overlord," Talgoran said. "Even if this galaxy doesn't realize it, you saved it again. I hope David can find peace at the Grissom Academy."

"The man's brother actually was trying to convince me to leave David in the machine. Nearly causes the apocalypse and he wants to continue the experiments."

"Cerberus will never change," the Aqult scoffed. "Success at the cost of innocents. Simply despicable."

"This will merely be another charge against them for when we bring them in to pay for their crimes," Hal'yon said. "We wish you luck, Commander your father would be proud as would Far'ti."

"Thank you, sir."

The QEC closed down.

"If only the rest Council could be as accommodating," Tikus quipped.

"If on...," Shepard was about to say before his senses picked up someone else in the room.

He spun to his right and pinned whatever was there in the room to the wall with his right arm. The invisibility cloak gave away revealing Kasumi. Shepard's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I-I was here to thank you," she gasped, "for decrypting the grey box and deleting just the information and saving the memories."

"How much did you hear?" he asked letting go of her.

"Everything," she admitted. "W-What was all that? I've never seen aliens like them before?"

"EDI lock the door."

"Door is locked."

"This is a tight spot here. This is a secret that I don't want Cerberus to know about, and yet you are on Cerberus' payroll."

"I'm an independent contractor," Kasumi countered. "Anyways, I wasn't paid to spy on you for them. I was paid to fight for you. But after what you did for me with the Hock heist, the money doesn't matter. You earned my loyalty, and I promise you I won't tell anyone about this."

"I do not detect any deception," EDI said.

"Alright, I'll explain myself," Shepard said. He could have mind-melded with her, but his head just hurts too much after the day. "Have you heard of the rumours about me not being human?"

Before she could nod she got the gist of what he was asking. Her eyes widedned.

"That's probably the last thing I expected to hear from you. What are you then?"

"I'm a Tiberian. EDI here is an Exocron, just like Tikus here."

"That would be me," Tikus quickly popped in as a life size hologram.

"We come from a parallel universe. In my galaxy, we have completely different races, Tolashners, Exocrons, Aqultrons, Shel'trakans and Tiberians. All of these races are united as one. We lived in peace and prosperity. That is... Until Cerberus arrived in our galaxy."

"How did Cerberus reach your universe?"

"There's a wormhole that connects our two galaxies. They found it and used it. Things started off well enough. It was a learning experience for both sides. Little did we know of Cerberus' ulterior motives. Cerberus agents were stealing technology without our knowledge and performed their own experiments. In their haste, they corrupted a stem-cell limb farm. Over four trillion died immediately."

This elicits a gasp from Kasumi.

"That wasn't the end of it. The corruption of the cells somehow mutated caused the dead to rise up and consume the flesh of the living. However I was kidnapped as the Infection spread. I was tortured, experimented on but the worst of it I watched my sisters get raped in front of me."

John could see a tear come from her right eye.

"The people you saw me talking to are the JFU. My galaxy's version of the Council. My mission was to infiltrate this galaxy and bring Cerberus to justice for their crimes. But that mission has changed. Our main focus now is to stop the Reapers."

"That is... something. But a question remains." Kasumi waved her index finger at him. "Several actually. Everyone knows you where found on a ship. And from the sounds of things you must have fought Cerberus how could you do it at age 6?"

Shepard laughed a little. "Tiberans are slightly differently than Humans, or most races for that matter. Because Tiberia has an extremely harsh environment children are tort to fight at an early age. That answer your questions?"

"Somewhat. Why did Cerbrus want you?."

"A few things. One of them being that Tiberian DNA is close to humans. The next is I'm what's called the Spirits chosen. A warrior of the royal family who is selected by the spirits of war to stop great destruction."

"How many know about this secret?"

"Garrus, Joker, Chakwas and Tali know. That's it. Actually, no. That isn't it. The Reapers know. Sovereign's sensors somehow detected Delta energy readings and my radiation immunity from me and realized that I am Tiberian. It's likely that the Reaper fleet now knows."

"Wait, how would Sovereign know what an Tiberian is?"

"The Reapers once attacked my galaxy. We managed to defend ourselves, but lost a lot of people in the battle."

Kasumi whistled. "That is something else."

"You certainly are taking this news really well."

"Well, I always thought you were very different from most Humans. This explains why. This mission has gotten a lot more interesting."

"Commander Shepard," EDI called out. "I am receiving a message from Kelly."

"Put her through." he said.

"Errr Commander The Illusive man would like to talk to you." Kelly said over the comm.


	26. Chapter 23 Love's Horison

**I keep on forgetting to add the message. The author Edboy4926 has used the first arc of this story for his 'Lost memory'. Which is coming along well. **

Chapter 22: Love's Horizon

Shepard's hologram appeared in front of The Illusive Man. TIM took a puff on his cigarette and immediately said upon the completion of Shepard's hologram, "Shepard. I think we have them!" A hologram of the Milky Way appeared between the two. The image zoomed in on a green planet. "Horizon—one of our colonies in the Terminus systems—just went silent. If it isn't under attack, it will soon be. Has Mordin come up with the countermeasures for the seeker swarms?"

"Not yet, but I hope he's done soon." Shepard replied.

"Let's hope he works well under pressure. There's something else you should know." TIM took another puff of his cigarette. "One of your former crew members Ashley Williams is stationed on Horizon."

Shepard's eyes widened and without another word he turned off the QEC. TIM just sat there with a smile on his face. He knew of John and Ashley's relationship. He also knew the prospect of miss Williams being in danger would set him off.

A sense of satisfaction found him as he turned back the look at the sun.

Shepard ran out into the corridor breathing heavily. "JOKER GET US TO HORIZON NOW!" he yelled.

Realising the emergency Joker did not hesitate and immediately set course for the place.

Shepard burst into the lab. Mordin was so surprised he almost dropped his data pad.

"Mordin please tell me you have something." John said almost begging.

"Of course." the doctor said

-

The shuttle entered through the planet's atmosphere. Shepard started to get restless. He brought Kasumi, Grunt and Garrus with him. He needed the extra backup. His emotions where uncontrolled even his Tiberian training did not help.

"Shepard calm down she's a good soldier." Garrus said trying to calm the commander down.

"Yeah but it does not help to know that the Collectors are probably taking her away." John said.

Both Grunt and Kasumi where confused.

"Why care about some female solder?" Grunt asked.

Garrus leaned over to the Krogan.

"The one we're talking about is Shepard's bond mate." the Turian said in a hushed voice.

The Krogan looked at the commander with a wide eye. "Oh."

Ignoring the conversation about his relationship John just looked out of the window at the planet. He was worried about Ash. Sure she could take care of herself but that was not the main worry. On the ride to the planet he slapped the back of his neck. After that his movements became weaker. Something happened to Ash and he wanted to know.

The shuttle landed and all three of them exited and drew their weapons. Shepard waved for them to move forward. "Mordin, will these countermeasures hold up?"

"Certainty impossible," Mordin replied over the comm. "But in limited numbers should confuse detection, make us invisible to detection. In theory..."

"In theory?" Garrus repeated. "That sounds promising."

"Experimental technology. Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Look forward to seeing if you survive."

"I'm still trying to figure out if he's insane or genius," Kasumi commented.

"Probably both," Shepard answered, "they are two sides of the same coin."

They heard something fly towards them. Several Collectors flew into the area and took cover behind some crates. Garrus took the right flank while Shepard took the left. They gave cover for Grunt and Kasumi as they took out the Collectors.

The Collectors' formation broke sending them into chaos. Shepard ran into the area with pistol in hand. The last Collector drones didn't know whether to focus on Shepard or his squad mates attacking the flank. Shepard used his pistol and pop shot the Collectors in the head. The area was now clear.

Shepard approached one of the body's and examined it. The markings on it where familiar.

"Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"There 'beings' where genetically altered. There makings are remains of genetic rewrite." Shepard said impressed but also angry.

"Radiation or Eezo?"

"Radiation."

Garrus got the meaning as did Kasumi. The beings weren't created by this galaxy's tech but by John's. They moved towards a gated community. A thick swarm of seekers flew just a few feet above them.

"At least the countermeasures work," Grunt commented.

In the next area a couple of Collectors are seen moving a container. Shepard threw a warp at the closest Collector. Garrus sniped the furthest. This alerted the other Collectors and Husks. The Collectors flew in while the Husks charged straight for Shepard's group.

Shepard grabbed his shotgun and took out the ones that got close while Kasumi used her cloak to take them out and Grunt used his assault rifle to whittle them down. As they took the Husks down one by one John started to get annoyed. He bioticly charged at the husks and used his shotgun and close combat training to take them down. Once they where all down his eyes gave a slight glow that Grunt did not notice.

"Area cleared," Garrus announced.

"Those look like the Husks the Geth used on Eden Prime," Kasumi commented.

"So it's true," Grunt said. "The Collectors really are working for the Reapers."

They went through a gate into the next neighbourhood. There on the ground was a Husk body. "These things used to be human," Garrus observed. "This what's left of the colonists?"

"No," Kasumi answered. "The Geth turned their victims into Husks by impaling them on Dragon's teeth. We haven't seen any since we got here. The Collectors must have brought the Husks. They're taking the colonists alive for some other reason."

"What are they doing with the colonists?" Shepard asked out loud. "Can't be because they want to make Husks."

"Might be best not to think about that," Garrus replied.

Shepard keeled near the Husk to get a better look. "These Husks are different from what we've faced before. They don't have the EMP pulse the previous generation had, but their bodies are more durable and they seem to be stronger. More evolved."

"They still die if you shoot them," Garrus quipped.

"We won't let them take any more colonists," Shepard declared.

"Right," Kasumi nodded.

The next area was filled with containers for the unlucky colonists of Horizon. More Collectors greeted the squad. Shepard released round after round from his rilfe to keep the Collectors off of their feet. His squadmates advanced one by one taking down the confused Collectors. They went around the next corner to see another half dozen Collectors taking cover behind some crates under stairs. There were explosive canisters all over.

"Everyone take cover!" Shepard ordered. "I have this."

Shepard's body glowed. He raised his arms causing the canisters in the area to rise up. "Eat this!" he yelled while throwing them at the Collectors. The Collectors' remains were splattered against the wall.

There were no more Collector drones. The team relaxed somewhat as they advanced. Around the building, they found their first colonist. It was a man helping up a woman, but they were frozen. There was a slight orange glow around them. A dark red mist moved around their body.

"They appear to be inside some stasis field," Garrus observed. "Keeps you conscious but completely helpless."

"They've been like this for a while," Shepard said. To the two frozen colonists he said, "I'm not sure you can hear me, but I'm Commander Shepard and I'm not letting these monsters take you."

They entered the alley way. There Shepard found a Collector weapon leaned up against a container. "Kasumi, go scout ahead," he ordered.

The thief nodded and vanished. Shepard picked up the weapon and examined it closely. A look of irritation came across his face.

"Shepard?" Garrus said.

"This..." he said quietly. "This is a particle beam. This isn't their technology."

"It's Tiberian, isn't it?"

"Yes. Very primitive recreation of my people's technology, but this is it. We have particle beam weapons for our soldiers, vehicles and ships. Even if this is primitive... This still makes it the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. This can slice right through most kinetic barriers."

"Commander!" Kasumi called to him. "We have company!"

Several Collectors flew into the area. Shepard, Garrus and Grunt caught up with Kasumi.

The Collectors landed on the ground. One of them started to glow bright yellow. A burst of energy came from it. There were cracks of light all over its body and its eyes glowed.

"I AM THE HARBINGER OF YOUR DESTRUCTION."

"Focus on the underlings!" Shepard ordered. "I'll take on this one!"

Garrus was able to his sniper rifle to take Collectors shields fairly easily while Kasumi covered him in close range. Grunt took to taking the left flank. Shepard's focus was solely on Harbinger.

Harbinger threw a yellow-coloured warp at Shepard. He dogged it and threw his own warp at Harbinger causing the beast's shields to drop.

"ARTICIAN!" Harbinger roared. "YOUR KIND WILL SHARE THE FATE OF THIS GALAXY. NONE SHALL ESCAPE ASCENSION."

Shepard closed the gap between them and swung a glowing fist at him. The mix of biotic power and his strength caused the torso to fly off and it the wall. Shepard looked at the bloody torso. There was a mixture of blood, guts and machinery within its body. The Collector was still active.

"TIBERIAN... YOU CANNOT STOP US. THE CYCLE WILL CONTINUE."

Shepard stomped on the head, killing the host. Kasumi, Garrus and Garrus regrouped on him. Both Kasumi and Garrus understood the significance of what Harbinger said. The whole Reaper fleet knew the parallel universe is involved in the war.

"What did it call you?" Grunt asked Shepard. "Tiberian?"

"Who knows?" Shepard shrugged. "The Reapers seem to have a preference for the dramatic and talk weird. Come on."

The group approached the garage bay and opened the door. They entered inside. There something fell to the ground. Shepard pulled out his pistol and said, "Company. Get out here. Now!"

A scared man slowly and cautiously walked out from around the generator. Shepard holstered his pistol upon seeing it was a Human.

"You're..." he said in surprise. "You're Human. What are you doing here? You'll lead them right here!"

"You had to have heard them trying to get in. It seems like no one can hide from the Collectors."

"Those things are Collectors? You mean... they're real? I-I thought they were just made up. You know... propaganda to keep us in Alliance space. No! They got Lilith! I saw her go down. Sten, too. They got damn near everybody!"

"What happened?"

"Well, we lost our comm signal a few hours ago, so I went to check on the main grid. Then I heard screaming. I looked outside and saw swarms of bugs. They froze everyone they touched, so I sealed the doors." Anger flashed across his face. "Damn it! It's the Alliance's fault! They stationed that Chief Williams here and built those towers. It made us a target!"

"Why are you blaming the Alliance?"

"We're just a simple farming colony. We've gone unnoticed for this long... until the Alliance came in and built those towers. So of course that grew attention to us!"

"The Collectors have been abducting Human colonies all over the Terminus. The Alliance was trying to help."

"We didn't ask for their help. Too many strings attached."

"Tell me about this Alliance rep."

"Chief Williams? Heard she was some kind of hero or something. Doesn't mean much to me. Didn't mean nothing to me, though. Would've rather she stayed in Council space."

"Any idea what she was doing here?"

"Supposed to be helping us get those defence towers up and running. I get the feeling she was here for something else. Spying on us, maybe."

Shepard looked to his team mates and said, "We can use those defence towers against the Collector ship."

"You would need to recalibrate the targeting system," the mechanic pointed out. "It's never worked right."

"We can figure it out once we get there," Kasumi interjected. "Just tell us where to find it."

"Head to the main transmitter on the other side of the colony. It's pretty hard to miss. The targeting controls are at the base."

"It's best you wait here," Shepard suggested.

"Yeah," the mechanic agreed. "I'll let you out, but I'm locking the door behind you. I'm not taking any chances. Good luck. I think you're going to need it."

They exited the garage. They could hear the insectoid chatter of the Collectors on the other side of the wall. Shepard peaked around the wall and saw two Collectors. He signalled to Garrus to take the left flank to give them cover fire. Kasumi disappeared to take the collectors one on one while Grunt stay close with Shepard and take them in close combat.

"Now!" Shepard said.

Garrus beelined it onto the walkway to give sniper support while Grunt reluctantly stayed behind cover. Kasumi just randomly appeared across the battlefield. A couple more Collectors appeared along with a pack of Husks.

Shepard saw the pack heading towards Garrus. He launched a shockwave at the horde blowing them to bits.

"YOUR GALAXY WILL BOW BEFORE US!" Harbinger roared as he flew into the area. "YOUR PEOPLE'S EXISTENCE IS AN INSULT TO OUR ORDER."

A large deformation of a Husk walked out from behind a building. The Scion charged up its cannon and fired a shockwave towards Shepard's position. Shepard ran up the wall to his side and jumped off, flinging himself towards Harbinger's avatar.

"YOU WILL SUBMIT!" it roared before Shepard ripped the avatar apart.

Grunt ran to new cover while firing concussive rounds at the Scion. The Scion was distracted while Shepard moved it. Garrus fired round after round from his sniper rifle. The Scion had a thick hide that protected it from harm. A burst of energy came from the Scion that destroyed Kasumi's cloak. The Scion turned towards Shepard.

Garrus was relentless in firing his AR at the Scion's face. Shepard moved in close and unleashed a devastating biotic blast and sent the unholy horror flying. Energy dissipated from Shepard's fist.

"Area cleared," Garrus announced. "Odd that we haven't seen any more of them."

"They've probably been loaded onto the Collector ship," Grunt concluded.

Shepard's eyes widened in realisation. There was no sign of Ashley. Fear started to grip him he would not let them take her away. Without warning he he smashed through the door. On the other side where a number of Husks and Collectors. He took out his assault rifle and started to move fast taking out one by one.

At that moment Grunt, Garrus and Kasumi came into the area. They watched as Shepard took out the Collectors and Husks. The last of the Husk's fell and the squad came up to him as they approached the targeting tower.

"Joker, do you read me?" Shepard asked over the comm.

"Your signal is weak, but I read you Commander," Joker answered.

"EDI can you bring the towers online?"

"Errors in calibration software can be easily rectified," EDI answered, "but it will take time to bring the towers to full power. I recommend a defensive posture. I will not be able to mask the increase generator output."

"Once the Collectors know this, they will try to stop it," Garrus commented.

"Any other helpful tips?" Shepard asked.

"Just one," EDI answered. "Enemy reinforcements closing in. I suggest you ready weapons."

Right after that suggestion, the sounds of wings fluttering entered the area. They took cover. The Collectors flew in by droves. Shepard's group returned fire in response. The Collectors did their best to be tactical in their approach, but none could get in close. EDI announced to them what was the status of the defence towers, periodically.

"EDI is going to have to hurry," Grunt said as he fired his Geth shotgun into the face of a Collector assassin.

Occasionally Harbinger would possess a drone that is on the edge of death. Its dialogue was beginning to truly irritate Shepard.

"TIBERIAN. YOUR WORLDS. YOUR ALLIES. WILL FALL BEFORE US."

"Shut up!" he roared while ripping the Reaper avatar in half.

The flow of reinforcements seems to have finally been stemmed as the sound of fluttering wings stopped. Shepard's squad cautiously walked out from their cover.

"Cannons at 100 percent," EDI announced. The cannons roared to life and started firing at the Collector ship.

As they watched the Collector ship get attacked, an object flew over the building across the field. It was a Husk construct of sorts. It resembled a crab with a beak.

"Ahh hell. Take cover!" Shepard ordered.

The Praetorian approached and started blasting them with duel particle beams. They had to move quickly to avoid it. As soon as the beams died out, everyone popped out of cover and bombarded the creature.

The barrage weakened the creature's shield, but as soon as they were damaging its armoured shell, it slammed onto the ground and sent out a shockwave as it screamed. Shepard saw on his HUD that its barrier went up. He dashed towards the creature as the shockwave subsided. Shepard jumped onto its back as it rose.

"What the hell is he doing?" Garrus screamed.

Shepard Ripped off the armour on its back with great difficulty. After a while a shard of armour came off it. Then using the sharpest point on it he drove it onto the beast. It screamed as he pushed it in deeper. Once it was fully in he jumped off as the beast disintegrated.

When the creature dissolved, the Collector ship let out a roar as its engines came to life. The ship lifted off and quickly left the colony behind.

"Goddamn it!" Shepard roared. His helmet dissembled revealing his face.

"No!" the mechanic yelled as he ran into the area. "Don't let them get away!"

"There's nothing we can do," Shepard said. "They're gone."

"They've got half the colony in there! They took Egen and Sten... Do something!"

"I didn't want it to end like this," Shepard said remorsefully. "I did the best I could do."

"Better than most Shepard," Garrus pointed out. He wasn't about to let Shepard feel undeserved guilt. Absolutely no one could have done better.

"Shepard..." the mechanic repeated. The name caught his interest. "Wait. I know that name. Sure I remember you. You're some kind of big Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard," a voice said. Shepard and his squad's eyes were drawn to Ash who revealed herself from behind a crate. His heart eased up as she approached them. "Captain of the Normandy. First Human Spectre. Saviour of the Citadel." Ash scowled at the mechanic. "You're in the presence of a God, Delan. Back from the dead."

"All the good people we lost and you get left behind," Delan shook his head. "Figures. Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance types."

"We could use some time." he said to his squad.

Garrus nodded and grabbed the other two squad mates away. They tried to stop him but once out of sight Ash approached Shepard.

"As..." he was about to say but he was met with a slap. Surprised he looked at her but before he could say anything else her lips met his. The fear he felt vanished. The kiss broke and both of them looked into each others eyes.

"Welcome back John." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I came to save you my goddess." he replied.

"Well your here that's all that matters to me." she then wrapped her arms around him. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Why would I do that?"

"Will you let me come with you?"

"It would not be the same."

They kissed once again their feelings where one again. They could be together once again.


	27. Chapter23 beginnings of the insurrection

Chapter 23 beginnings of the insurrection.

Ash and Shepard stepped in. Ash initially shocked at the size of the cabin. "Wow."

Shepard gave a smile said, "Pretty big and extravagant, but I'm not going to complain too much."

She couldn't say anything as she embraced him.

"Things can get back to normal, my love," he said.

"Are there any...?"

"I've dismantled all bugs in my cabin, the AI core, briefing room, med-bay and the core. It's okay to say anything here."

Ash kissed him the warmth of his lips helped ease the stress she has felt for the past while. It felt right to her that she was here now. She will no longer be away from his side. No more Trials. Nothing that can keep them apart.

"I really missed your touch," she said with some tears of joy.

"I miss looking into your beautiful eyes."

She smiled took off her bag. Opening it she brought out his blade and pressed it on his chest.

"I never let it go. Even when collectors promised me a lot of money for it. I couldn't... I jut couldn't..."

His warm hand held her hand. She looked up into those eyes she could get lost in. She read somewhere that Tiberian prince's had the ability to charm all women with their deep coloured eyes. Ash mentally hoped she be under his charm forever.

"Ash..."

She put a finger on his to be quiet before kissing him. Once they broke she grabbed his collar and pushed him onto the sofa. She then walked up to him sat on his lap and laid on him. John's arms wrapped around her.

"I understand I've been gone a while... And that you might be, um, uncomfortable... going back to exactly to where we were before... before I was absent." John stumbled over his wording which made Ash smile a little at the 'invincible' Commander Shepard's attempt to woo her. "I just want to let you know that I want go at your pace. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable."

She smiled. She moved to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "You're really good to me, you know?"

"I try." He kissed her forehead. "How have you been adjusting on the Normandy?"

"I like the quiet. Though I miss the familiar faces. Pressly. Engineer Adams. It doesn't seem right that Cerberus is running things."

"You know better than anyone that really isn't true."

She chuckled. "They won't know what hit them. I talked to Kasumi recently and she told me about what happened. Can she be trusted?"

"She may be a thief, but she is a good person. I trust her. Also Joker knows about me now."

"Anyone else?"

"No. Though I believe that Miranda has suspicions."

"That's not good."

"I doubt alien from another universe will come to mind for explanations. What do you think of Kasumi?"

"She seems nice. We talked a lot."

"I thought you two would get along."

"Why? Because she's a thief?"

"What? Just because you did stuff like that before does..."

"I'm teasing you, John. We got along very well. Though she kept asking questions about us being together. Intimate questions."

"And what have you been saying?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're terrible," she said in mock accusation before letting out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah..."

"Would it be too much to ask you to sleep here tonight?"

"Just tonight?"

"Every night," he clarified with a smile.

Ash got off of his lap and went around the bed while removing her clothing down to her underwear. Shepard did and pressed a button to kill the lights. Only the light of the fish tank illuminated the room. They crawled under the sheets and lay on their sides facing each other. Shepard wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. In each others warmth they fell asleep.

-

Illium was an extremely warm planet. Due to the hot surface temperature, most structures had to be built at high altitudes. Even then the temperature was well into the 40s. But it didn't bother Shepard. The summers on Tiberia would easily outmatch Illium's heat. On this planet, Shepard was to recruit the last two people Cerberus recommends for his mission. An Asari Justicar and a Drell Assassin. EDI suggested to him to seek out Liara to find out where the two are.

Before they reached Illium, EDI told him how Cerberus got his body. Liara was the one who recovered his body and turned it over to Cerberus on the belief that they would bring him back. This news hurt him, but he understood the necessity of what she did.

On the way to Liara's office, an Asari called out to Shepard. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Are you Commander Shepard?"

"Yes," he replied. "How did you know?"

"You have an aura about you," she replied. The Asari looked to the sides. "I was asked to give you message if I saw you. It's from a friend from Noveria."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"I believe the message itself should make it clear." The Asari's eyes rolled to the back. Her voiced changed to one that Shepard remembered all too well. "SHEPARD. WE HIDE. WE BURROW. WE BUILD. BUT WE KNOW THAT YOU SEEK THOSE WHO SOURED THE SONGS OF OUR MOTHERS. WHEN THE TIME COMES, OUR VOICE WILL JOIN WITH YOURS, AND OUR CRESCENDO WILL BURN THE DARKNESS CLEAN. THANK YOU, SHEPARD. THE RACHNI WILL SING AGAIN, BECAUSE OF YOU."

"I'm glad to hear that you're rebuilding. Are you somewhere close by?"

The Asari's eyes rolled back to normal. "The Rachni queen is not here. That message was one of many memories I carry from her. I encountered her on an uncharted world. She saved my life. More than that, she gave me a purpose. They are an amazing people, Shepard. The galaxy owes you a great debt for giving them a second chance."

"I got that they are grateful, but what else was she saying?"

"That the first Rachni war was a mistake. Something soured the voices of their people. In Rachni psychology, that would be like mind control, I think. It doesn't really translate. Anyway, she believes that you are fighting the ones who did that. And she promises to help."

"Mind control," Garrus muttered. "That sounds way too familiar."

"So the Rachni believes that the Reapers caused the Rachni war?" Ash asked.

"I can't say for sure," the Asari answered. "But she was certain that her ancestors were forced into war against their will. Her people aren't naturally aggressive. If they made war, it is not of their own doing."

"Thank you for giving me that message," Shepard said. "I'm glad my friend from Noveria is doing well. There's something I need you to do. I am part of an organization, a powerful one that can help the Rachni."

"I don't think the galaxy is ready for the return of the Rachni yet."

"Sorry you misunderstand organization is not the Council. They are known as the JFU. I can't speak of them more here, but to contact them you need to head to the Citadel to find a contact of mine, Solvan. On the Presidium, head to the locations I marked on your omni-tool. Sit on the bench there and use the password 'Alton (7) utol (6) veca (1) yoto (delta) uoio (golf) zonu (hotel)'. A man in black will appear and explain everything. Can you do this?"

"I believe I can, but what type of organization is this JFU?"

"One that will save us all. I hope to meet you again."

"I guess saving the Queen was a smart move," Garrus commented.

"Yeah. Hopefully the Queen will get along with the JFU. I think they will."

They went up the stairs towards the office. Shepard looked to the assistant. "Liara is expecting me."

"Please go right in," she said.

They entered inside to see Liara speaking to a hologram. "Have you ever faced an Asari commando unit before? Few Humans have. Either have my payment or I'll flay you alive... with my mind."

That threat gave Shepard chills. Too much like her mother. Liara turned around and saw him. "Shepard! Nyxeris, hold my calls." She walked up to Shepard and hugged him. "Shepard..." She released him. "My sources said that you were alive, but I didn't believe. It's very good to see you again. And you're here with Garrus and Tali. It's good to see you both again."

"One big happy reunion," Garrus quipped.

"So you have sources now?" Ash said while crossing her arms. Liara gave off an odd vibe to her.

"Sources, informants, even some hired muscles. Shepard isn't the only person with mysterious friends. I need them to do my job. It's paid the bills since you... Well, for the past two years. And now you're back gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus."

"If you know that much, then you know that I could use your help."

"I can't, Shepard. I'm sorry. I have commitments here. Things I need to take care of."

"What's more important than saving the galaxy from the Collectors and Reapers?" Ash asked in an irritated tone.

"I can't say. Look I could use some help. I need someone with hacking expertise. Someone I can trust." Liara sat back into her chair. "If you disable security at key points around Illium, you could get me information I need. That would help me a great deal."

"If it'll help you, I'll do it, but before I do so, I'm going to need some information on an assassin by the name of Thane Krios and an Asari Justicar by the name of Samara."

The Asari smiled.

-

Kisla walked through the streets of omega in her civilian clothing. Her feelings for the prince were in turmoil. She loved him but he would not return her feelings. He only saw her as a sister or life long friend and she hated it. There was only one way of getting him even if it meant high treason.

The 'Justice angels' stayed at base camp while she went for a walk. Unknown to them she was going to unknowingly betray them. Walking into the market she took a seat at a nearby café. She ordered some rahman. It reminded her of an Tiberian dish called 'water snake soup'. The only difference was the soup was more meaty.

She waited for a few minutes before her food came. She paid the waiter and ate. As she ate a man sat next to her pulled out a letter gave it to her and left. She sighed and opened the letter and read it.

'_Dear Kisla_

_I'm glad that you have chosen to join us. But due to your position in the family we have to ask a demonstration of your loyalty. If you go to the Jenus tattoo parlour here in omega. When you are in ask for 'the mark of the true'. He'll know what it means. You have to do this within 3 days otherwise your candidacy to join us will be rejected. _

_From the true king of Tiberia Holgana Kalka_

She sighed as she finished her food. Getting up she then made he way to the nearest taxi.

Miranda finished her report on what happened to her sister's rescue. Just as she was about send it off when her chest started to hurt badly. She fell onto her desk in pain. She had been experiencing them for the past few months with no idea why. The pain increased for a few seconds before stopping.

"What kind of pain is this." she whispered.

Recovering herself she checked the time. It was getting close to lights out. She was really annoyed about the fact that the ship had a day/ night system installed. With the threat of the reapers on the way they should have a shift in order to move much more quickly.

At that moment the lights went out and her lamp came on. She got up and slid herself out of her bodysuit. Climbing into bed she turned of the light and fell asleep. Unknown to her Shepard waited outside for her to fall asleep. Once he was sure that she was asleep he walked in.

He walked directly up to her and put a piece of cloth around he nose and mouth. He then picked her up on his shoulder and walked into the med-bay. Chakwas and EDI in her human form where inside. They watched as the Commander walked up to a table and placed the OX on it.

"She's out cold. We can operate." he said.

Both of them nodded and Chakwas stood on the left of the XO.

"Commander forgive me for asking but why are we doing this?" the Doctor asked.

"Well as you may already know Tiberian's are born with delta energy which is more powerful than Eezo biotics. But there are cases of when the delta energy causes cancer cells. But this starts at birth. However it takes a long time for the energy to mature so the cell's aren't noticeable until the teens. But since Miranda was genetically engineered whoever the person was how tailored her did not know how to tailor the delta energy into her system. So the cells have matured and we have to convert them into energy."

"How common is this?" the doctor asked.

"Around one in a thousand. Rarely fatal. But Miranda's sister was also genetically engineered so I've go one of my operatives to find out if she has it and do the procedure on her."

At that moment a hologram of the XO appeared over the XO. They then started the procedure to save the Ice queen's life.

Kisla walked into the tattoo parlour. She was nervous about what she was doing. Her mind buzzed with what she was doing. Her heart told her to do it but her mind and loyalty instincts screamed at her not to. But for her the only thing she listened to was her heart.

A heavily tattooed walked up to her. Kisla immediately sensed the man was Tiberian. But he kept a human posture to fool people but she wasn't fooled.

"Well well what can I do for you young lady?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I would like the Mark of the true." she replied.

The man smiled and lead her into a small room with a chair.

"Please take a seat. The Retola will be here for you initiation." he said in Tiberian before leaving.

Kisla sat on the chair and stared to wait. After a few seconds cuff then came over her wrists and ankles. She knew she was wrong but it was too late. The chair then spun to face a tinted window. The tint then vanished and two people stood there in white robes. One of them had red eyes indicating the price he took from the Infection. The other she knew well from Tiberia's most wanted.

The man had a small beard and a cut over his eyes.

"Holgana Kalka you Malkiam I promised to give you all the info I have and kidnap me?" she screamed.

"And you will. But in a more obedient form." Holgana said.

"More obedient form?"

Kalka smiled evilly.

"Have you heard of the Ganga bug?" the other man asked.

Kisla's eyes widened in fear. "No no no NO! I'll do anything but that please." she begged.

At that moment red gas then came up from the floor. Kisla screamed and begged the men to stop but the gas kept coming. After a few seconds she stopped screaming. And the gas cleared.

"Kisla who do you serve?" Holgana asked.

"I serve master Kalka. The true king of Tibera." she said in a monotone voice.

Tiberian codex:

Ganga bug.

The Ganga bug is small cockroach like bug found in the most dense forests of Tibera. Their venom is not toxic but can be used to hypnotize people. These people are then used as willing obedient slaves by the first voice they hear. The drug last for a long time.


	28. Chapter 24 The lost sister

Chapter 24 The lost sister.

Shepard was told by Kelly that Jack wanted to speak with him. She always kept to herself, so Shepard was not fully acquitted with her, save for a few conversations they had or the missions they went on together. Jack once offered him sex, assuming he was trying to achieve that through his questioning. He declined the offer.

Shepard went down to the sub-deck and saw Jack in her usual place, sitting on her cot with several Cerberus OSDs sitting around her feet.

"Kelly said you wanted to speak with me," Shepard said to her.

Jack got up from his cot. "I got thoughts crawling like little bugs in and out my head. I can't stop them." She walked right passed Shepard and sat down at the bottom steps of the stairs. "You know I have a history with Cerberus. You know how far back it goes?"

"I'll listen to whatever you have to say, Jack."

"Your pal, the Illusive Man? Never seen him before, but Cerberus raised me. First thing I remember is my cell door in a Cerberus base. They did experiments. Drugged me. Tortured me. Whatever chance I had to be normal, they stole it by trying to turn me into some super-biotic. The doctors... The other kids... Every one of them hated me. They let me suffer."

"I'm... aware of your past with them. Though I have a feeling you didn't call me down to tell me about yourself."

"You catch on quickly. I found the coordinates of the base I was kept at in the files you gave me. I want to go to the Teltin facility on Pragia, where they tortured and drugged me." Jack pushed herself off of the stairs and walked to Shepard. "I want to go to the center of the base, my cell. I want to deploy a big fucking bomb. And I want to watch from orbit when it goes."

"Sounds like fun. Let's go."

"I understand if you don't want to- Wait, what?"

"I'll set the course."

"Really?"

"At the moment we're waiting on the Illusive Man for a new lead. If you believe blowing up the base will bring you some peace, then we'll head right there. And besides blowing stuff up is all ways fun."

Jack smirk almost feeling a little embarrassed. "You don't have to sound like such a pussy about it. Thank you, Shepard. Though I'm surprised you said yes, even without knowing that the facility is deserted. You could easily piss off your boss."

"Contrary to what you may believe. This 'partnership'," Shepard said those words in disgust, "is temporary and not exactly of my own free will."

"This ship has a lot of bugs, you sure you should be saying that?"

"One of my hobbies," Shepard remarked. "In my free time, I search for bugs and monitoring devices. This area was one of the first areas I cleared. Ready yourself then."

-

Jack, Miranda and Shepard sat inside the dark shuttle and watched outside the window as it flew over miles of forest. It was thick, creating a sea of green. Rain was down pouring in the area, slightly distorting the view from the shuttle's side-window.

"I forgot how much I hate this place," Jack muttered. "See the landing pad? Has to be on the roof, or the vegetation would overgrow it in a few hours."

"Shepard, I'm picking up thermal signatures everywhere, except at your landing zone," EDI said over the radio.

"Something is distorting the sensors," Shepard concluded.

"This was a secret Cerberus facility," Miranda said. "Thermal cloaking is fairly standard."

"Yeah, they built their equipment to last," Jack said. "Assholes. It was a mistake coming back here, Shepard."

"Calm down," Shepard said to her. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah, okay. Let's get on the ground."

The shuttle flew over the building and spun around in a one-eighty and then landed on the landing pad. The three hopped out of the shuttle and went down the catwalk into the building.

Jack was shivering a little from the rain. "Let's just go in there and plant the bomb in my cell. I want to watch this place burn."

The first room they entered looked like a shipping room or sorts. There were crates all over.

"I've never seen this room. I think they brought in new kids in those containers. They were messed up and starving, but alive. Usually..."

"That's despicable," Shepard growled.

The doors were still functioning allowing them to go forth. Another catwalk led to another level. At the bottom of the catwalk was a terminal that was playing a recording.

"The Illusive Man is requesting operation logs again," the man said. "He's getting suspicious."

"When we get results it won't care what we did," another voice added in.

"But if he knew..."

"He won't find out."

The log started looping again. Shepard turned the terminal off.

"It looks like this facility went rogue," Miranda observed.

"Yeah you would like to think that," Jack chided. "They didn't say what they were hiding from the Illusive Man."

They went through the next door. Sections of the ceiling were gone due to neglect. Rain poured in through the holes.

"I remember escaping to this room," Jack reminisced. "Fighting here. I saw sunlight through the cracks in the ceiling. Only a half dead guard between me and freedom. He was begging for his life."

Around the corner was a small pack of Varren. Jack used a pull field on them. Shepard followed with a grenade that triggered a biotic explosion, sending the Varren all over the place. Just then a Varren snuck behind them and jumped at Shepard. As it jumped he turned around fast taking out his blade. As it came at him he slashed across its underbelly.

The beast's guts fell out as it landed. Still breathing Shepard approached it and removed it's head. He then ripped off a piece of it and took a bite out of it much to Miranda's horror.

"Cool." Jack said.

"Commander what are you doing?" the XO said with horror in her voice.

"I'm was hungry as soon as we left the Normandy." he replied taking another bite.

"But Varren meat?"

"It's better than Maw meat. That stuff was sour."

Both women looked at him in surprise at what he just said. One of them was disgusted while the other one was impressed.

"Y...you...ate...Maw...meat?" she asked eyes wide.

"Yep you can call me crazy but I was stuck on Akuze for 2 weeks. How else was I meant to survive?" he answered as he finished the meat and got up.

At the location they were congregated, was dried blood. Some concrete dividers circled the dried blood.

"This... looks like an arena," Shepard said as he examined the area.

"That's right," Jack said while nodding. "They used to stage fights. Pit me against the other kids. I loved it. The only time I was allowed out of my cell."

"What the hell were they studying?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe it's how they got their kicks. I never understood anything that happened here."

Shepard thought for a moment before remembering something.

"Research."

The two women looked at him with raised brows.

"How do you know that?" Miranda asked.

"Think about it. What's the best way to find out combat information?"

The OX gave a moment's thought before realising what he was talking about. "In field testing."

"Yes and what batter way to do that than holding area tournaments."

"Whatever. Let's keep moving." Jack said in an annoyed tone.

The door at the end of the room led to a corridor. Water dripped from the various cracks in the ceiling. Inside the corridor was another terminal. Shepard turned it on.

A soldier fully clad in armour appeared before them. "Security officer Zamkl, Teltin facility. The subjects are out of their cells. They're tearing the place apart. Subject Zero is going to get loose. I need permission to terminate. Repeat. Permission to terminate."

Another voice answered, "All subjects besides Zero are expendable. Keep Jack alive."

Jack shook her head and shut the terminal off. "That's not right. I broke out when my guards disappeared. I started that riot."

"Maybe things didn't happen like you remember," Shepard suggested.

"The other kids attacked me. The guards attacked me. The automated systems attacked me. That doesn't leave a lot of room for interpretation." She said that last line while leaning in.

"Actuarially it does. What happened with the kids? Why did the guards leave? How could they have been careless. As for the kids attacking you, from the sounds of it the melee went out of hands and the kids tuned on each other to survive."

Jack tried to counter what he said. But she couldn't. The evidence was there plane as day and the logic of it was undeniable.

The squad went through the next door and saw dead Varren on the stairs.

"This place is supposed to be empty," Jack stated. "Who the fuck shot that Varren? It's a fresh kill."

That question was answered in the next room that was filled with a squad of Vorcha and a Blood Pack Krogan. Three of the Vorcha were eliminated with ease when Miranda caused an overload of one's fuel tank. The explosion killed them instantly.

Shepard moved to cover and immediately used his assault rifle to take down the Vorcha and Krogan with ease. Occasionally using his biotics.

Jack went in towards the Krogan and used her biotics. She lifted him up and then split him in two. Something of her attack briefly caught Shepard's eye. Something about her energy. He dismissed it assuming it was the lighting. The squad focused their attack towards the left to take out the Vorcha on the other side of the room.

"This was a small facility," Jack said. "Why would they need a morgue of this size?"

"A place to studying the bodies of the subjects who didn't make it," Miranda answered. "Many subjects."

"Bullshit," Jack spat. "I had the worse of it and I made it out alive."

"That maybe but scientist's always go over what they have researched to see if they missed anything." Shepard pointed out.

They continued down the dark hallways as Jack continued speaking her mind. "So strange to be back here. It feels like... I'm pissed off. I'm a dangerous bitch, but then I'm a little girl again. Shit, it's complicated. Let's just go plant that bomb."

They faced little resistance outside of a couple of easily killable Vorcha and several Varren. Each room brought more memories for Jack. In a room that was two-leveled with a catwalk, Jack saw a blackened mirror.

"This... This was a two way mirror? My cell was on the other side. I could see all the other kids out there. I used to scream at them for hours, and they always ignored me."

The room they entered was a lab of sorts. There were terminals and chairs with restraints.

"I must have gone through here when I broke out, but I don't remember it," Jack assumed. "This is a bad place."

There were two terminals that were still active. Shepard approached the first terminal. A scientist who was in his sixties appeared. "Entry 1054. The latest iteration of PergNim went poorly. Subject one, four, and six died. No biotic change among the survivors. We lowered core temperature of surviving subjects, but no biotically beneficial reactions occurred. As a side effect, all subjects died. So we will not try that on Zero. I hope our supply of biotic-potential subjects holds up. We are going through them fast." The hologram cut out.

"This is bullshit, Shepard!" Jack roared. "They weren't experimenting on other children for my safety!"

"You can't blame yourself for what Cerberus did to others," Shepard argued.

"You don't get it, Shepard. I survived this place because I was tougher than the rest. That's who I am."

"You move on, harder and tougher."

Shepard went over to the other terminal and activated it. The same scientist reappeared before them. "It's all fallen apart. The subjects are rampaging, and Zero is loose. We're shutting Teltin down. What a disaster. We'll infiltrate and piggyback onto the Alliance's Ascension program. Hopefully that will-" The scientist noticed something off from his terminal. "Who are...? Zero, wait!" The log cut out.

"Shepard, they started somewhere else!" Jack exclaimed.

"Ascension is an Alliance program," Shepard explained. "It's a school for biotic kids. They don't torture children there. Hell, I've done a couple of lectures there."

"A lot of this..." Jack tried to get out. "Isn't the way I remember it."

"There was a lot going on."

"I was dumb. I keep my eyes open now, and I always shoot first. We're getting close to my cell. The place I come from. Let's keep going."

"Hold it," Miranda said. "It looks like there are more logs."

The terminal started playing another log. "Entry 1. If I hadn't seen the files and footage I would never have believed what the Illusive Man told me. Project Tiberius."

This made Shepard's eyes widen.

"A previous project that went under. According to the Illusive Man, Cerberus discovered a wormhole that led to another universe."

"Incredible," Miranda muttered.

"Shut up," Jack scolded her. "I want to listen to this."

"There Cerberus discovered an alien civilization calling themselves the JFU. They are a Federation of several species working together for a common goal. Similar to the Council of this galaxy, only in this case, no race is left out of the main governing body. The alien race that founded the JFU was called the Tiberians. A super soldier warrior race for more advance than any race in our galaxy. Even more so than the Protheans. I mean they discovered FTL travel without the use of Element Zero, AI civilizations, stem cell limbs and nanomachines. Not only that but this race are immune to all forms of radiation. But not only that Cerberus acquired a sample of Tiberian genetic samples and our research shows their DNA is almost Human. That is where Project Reborn comes in. Our goal is to genetically engineer a biotic super-soldier using the genetic samples that were acquired during Project Tiberius and the live specimen. I further inquired the Illusive Man of what happened with our relationship with the Tiberians since I have not heard any more of them then what he told me. He simple replied that the relationship soured and the Tiberians now keep to themselves."

The hologram cut out. Another entry immediately started playing.

"Entry 563. Subject Zero is responding well to the genetic therapy. We are hoping that eventually she will show signs of Delta Energy manipulation just like the Spirits chosen, as the Illusive Man called the Tiberian. At this point, the Subject is technically not fully Human. She has many genetic markers that belong to an Tiberian. The Illusive Man wants us to keep this to a minimum, as our goal is to improve Humanity, but without losing it. But I have to admit the live specimen we have is a looker. But not only that she..."

The hologram cut out. Both Shepard and Jack were feeling angry at what was found in the logs. But that last part John wanted to find out.

'Live specimen? Who was the specimen?' he thought.

He quickly typed in a few keys on the console trying to find how the subject was. Nothing, he found nothing. The logs where too degraded to help. He slammed his fist onto the terminal almost braking it.

"Shepard what is it." Miranda asked with concern.

"One of the reasons why I hate Cerberus is because that my sisters where taken and killed them." he answered calmly keeping his emotions in check.

Both biotics where shocked at this. Even Jack but she felt sad for some reason. But Miranda could only guess what he felt like. She thought of trying to defend Cerberus but realised that it would do more harm than good.

They left the lab and saw several Krogan along with a couple of Vorcha. The leader of this location's Blood Pack was speaking with someone. "Hey, Aresh. It's Kureck. Yeah, the intruders are here. You want them dead, we have to talk creds. You promised us a lot of salvage, but this place is a waste." He listened to the response. "Fine, we'll put them down, but as soon as I do we're going to talk about salvage." he then turned to Shepard. "Well time to kill you."

"I am not in the mood for this" Shepard yelled launching a warp at the Krogan sending him flying into the wall.

Miranda used overload on the flamethrower-welding Vorcha causing him to explode and setting the other Vorcha on fire. Jack ran towards the right flank with her shotgun in hand. One of the lesser Krogan charged towards her ready to ram her. Jack leaped and slide across the ground and fired a round into his head. The plasma melting it away. Jack barely slid past him before the body fell.

Shepard round the corner on the left. Miranda laid down suppressing fire on the Krogan leader. Shepard used a biotic charge to close the gap between him and the Krogan soldier. The shotgun blast reflected off of him as he was surrounded by biotic energy in the charge. Shepard exited the charge and swung his sword, cutting the Krogan's head in half down the middle.

Now Shepard, Jack and Miranda had Kureck surrounded. The three biotics glowed bright blue. Kureck bared his teeth. "Fuck yo-" The three launched a warp attack at him, tearing him apart.

"Only room left is my old cell," Jack said. "Whoever Aresh is, he is in there."

They entered Jack's old cell. Shepard could see she was uneasy being back in there. She looked like she was expecting to be locked back in there again. As they entered he could sense someone else in the room.

"Come out," Shepard called out in the room. "We know you're in here."

Weathered, weak man came out of hiding from behind a desk.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"My name is Aresh," he answered. "And you're breaking into my home. I remember you, Subject Zero. So many years have passed, and I thought I was the only survivor."

Jack raised her pistol and aimed at his head. "My name is Jack. How the hell do you know me?"

"We all know your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors on us, so their experiments wouldn't kill you. You were the question, and I'm still looking for the answer."

"It looks like he was drawn here, just like you Jack," Shepard commented.

"I tried to forget this. But a place like this doesn't forget you. It follows you. I hired these mercs and came back here almost a solar year ago. We're rebuilding it, piece by piece. I'm going to find out what they knew. How to unlock true biotic potential in Humans. I'm restarting the Teltin facility. It will be beautiful." The man was obviously delusional and mentally unstable.

"I wanted a hole in the ground," Jack said. "He's trying to justify what happened by using it!"

"We can blow up the place," Shepard said, "but that still leaves him. What do we do with another you?"

Jack walked passed Aresh and said, "That's easy."

"Just leave me here," Aresh said. "This is where I belong."

"Fuck that!" She used her biotics to shove him to the ground and aimed her pistol at him.

"Jack, he's trapped in his past," Shepard argued. "You need to move on from yours."

"He wants to restart this place," Jack roared. "He needs to die!"

"He's crazy and he's never going to restart this facility. You have to let it go. Your past doesn't have to control you."

"Fuck," Jack spat. He pulled Aresh to his feet and shoved him away. "Get out of here! Go!"

Aresh made a dash for the exit.

"He's not worth chasing. None of it is."

"You did the right thing, Jack."

"Maybe," she reluctantly admitted. She scanned the room. At that moment a woman's voice could be heard. All thee of them stopped and looked around. The voice spoke in a strange language but it was obvious that she was singing.

"_Ya tolmoto halki to ya kitomo da ne noloki jatola._" (Someone save me from the eternal curse that binds me.)

While the two biotics where confused about what she was singing about Shepard understood every word as well as the voice. The song was from an old song his eldest sister used to sing to him when he was little. But the voice, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The voice was of his sister.

"Can anyone else hear that?" Jack asked completely confused.

"Yeah." Shepard and Miranda replied.

John then used his senses to locate where the voice was coming from. He then found it.

"Its coming from this way."

He lead them back to where they fought the Blood Pack mercs. He lead them to the middle of the room. As he did the voice grew louder and louder. They stood on a square platform. Before any of them could say or do anything the platform shook and moved down.

"This is a lift?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Seems like it." Miranda said.

The lift took them down several floors before stopping. As the squad stepped off the lift lights came on to revel a corridor with crates and tubes next to the wall. They walked down the corridor to face a door. The light lock on it did not show.

"The voice is coming from in here." John said.

"But we can't get in." Jack said.

At that moment he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. He then pushed his fingers in the gap and forced the door to open with ease but made it look like he was struggling. After a long moment the door was fully open and he fell to his hands and knees. The two biotics helped him up.

As he stood up they looked around the room. It was filled with computers and terminals there was also a large tube in front of them. As they walked in the computers and terminals started up. Sheppard approached one of the computers and activated it.

"Interesting." he said looking at the info.

"What is?" Jack said.

"This place has a septate power system."

"So?"

"So it means that whatever they wanted to keep down here was more valuable than Project Zero."

Those words did not mean anything to Jack but wondered why she was less valuable.

"But that's not the end of it. It seems that whatever or whoever they had down here was part of Project Zero."

"Why's that?" Miranda asked.

"It appears that this person has major biotic powers. One sec I'll see if I can see who it is."

He typed a few keys and walked towards the tube. The singing stopped but non of them paid any attention to it. The tube release some steam and the cover retracted to reveal a young woman in a glowing green tube. It was misty as first but it cleared up. Shepard's eyes widened the woman who was in the tube was his sister.

He approached it and placed a hand on it.

"Shepard do you know who this is?" Miranda asked.

"She's my sister... well eldest sister."

Both women looked at the figure in the tube. The body on her alone made the XO jealous but did not show it. But Jack was admiring the woman in front of her. John then approached the terminal and activated it.

The liquid was empted from the tube and the body fell out. John caught his sister before she hit the floor. Looking at her he smiled. She hadn't changed.

"Lets go." he said.

The QEC beeped as Miranda appeared before the Illusive Man. He took a puff of his cigarette. "Lawson. Something wrong?"

"Project Tiberius."

TIM stabbed his cigarette into the ash tray and a mixture of fear and anger came across his face. He pushed himself out of his chair. "Where did you learn about that project?" he demanded.

"On a mission to Pragia to destroy the abandoned Teltin facility," Miranda replied. "We learned of it through the logs left behind. How have I never learned of this project? What happened? Why haven't we trying to re-establish communication with the Tiberians with knowledge of the Reaper's impending arrival? If their technology is so advance then we need it in order to take on the Reapers..."

TIM raised a hand to stop her from continuing forth. "The reason why you haven't heard of Project Tiberius is because it was buried."

"Why?"

"Our relationship with the Tiberians became... unpleasant. Mistakes were made and future cooperation with them is highly unlikely."

"What did Cerberus do to them?"

"We broke some of their laws and they were the ones who paid for it. That's all I will be explaining."

"Do we have to worry about retaliation from them?"

TIM sat back into his chair and poured a glass of whiskey. He took a sip and place the glass on his arm rest. "No."

"Just how advance was this race?"

"Even more advance than the Reapers themselves. I would prefer not talking about this project again."

"Yes, sir."

The connection was severed leaving her to wondering what in god's name did Cerberus do to the Tiberians.

* * *

Shepard stood in the Med-bay with Chakwas looking over his sister with a smile on him. Chakwas looked up from her OSD to face the Commander.

"Shepard I've been meaning to ask if she's 12 years older than you why does she look 20?" she asked.

"She was in cryo gel. It a substance that can slow down the ageing process. It's like cryo freezing. Since is been over 20 years she aged 2 years maybe a bit more." he replied.

The doctor nodded and looked at the tanned body of the Tiberian princess. In all respects she looked as healthy as any Tiberian woman. Just then John's sister started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry at first but it became clearer. Chackwas then came into sight but seeing the Cerberus mark on Chakwas' cloths she tried to grab her.

"Wakal uoto Cerberus denktha." (Die you Cerberus bitch.) she screamed

John stopped her grabbing his sisters shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. She looked at John in surprise. But as soon as she did her eyes widened.

"Altona?" (Father?) she asked settling down.

"Dalka ya tolma ranka Jol'an." (No it's me your brother Jol'an.) he replied.

Her eyes widened even more and started to tear up. She threw her arms around him. He smiled and did the same. They embraced each other from a few moments before braking the hug. John the placed his hand on the side of her head. Both of their eyes glowed for a moment before turning back to normal.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine brother. But look at you look like father." she said smiling. "Speaking of which where is he?"

Shepard look down with a grim look. He then placed his hand on the side of her head once again. This time their eyes glowed for a minute before turning back to normal. Her eyes started to tear up but this time these where tears of sadness.

"Father." she whispered.

"He died trying to save us Far'ti. But we have got bigger problems." those words got her attention. "I'm working with Cerberus to fight against the Macaacron's or Reapers. After that I'm planing to bring down their entire organisation. Will you help me?"

She looked at his fire in her eyes. "I never pass up a good fight." she replied with a smile.

"Good." he replied. Before anyone could say anything else. The door opened and a woman wearing a blue tank top and trousers matching John's. Her brown hair dropped down to her shoulders.

"John are yo..." she was trying to say before she saw the red head on the bed.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"Not at all. Ash this my sister Far'ti." he indicated to the red head who smiled and gave a wave. "Far'ti this is my Girlfriend Ashley Williams."

Far'ti's eyes widened. "My brother has a girlfriend!" she yelled and almost fainting. "I think I need a drink of Tiberian Ale."

"Well I'm sorry but we don't have any." he said laughing. But then he became serious. "Listen I have not reviled anything about our heritage or my real name so it would be best to keep it under wraps ok?"

His sister nodded before realizing something.

"Err what are we going to do about my name?" she asked.

"Well Jane is a direct translation of Far'it. So how does Jane Shepard sound?"

"That will do just fine." she said smiling.


	29. Chapter 25 It's a Trap!

Chapter 25 It's a Trap!

John stood in his father's armour with his blade at the ready. His face was blooded and battered. He breathed in heavily as the skycars of omega moved around. Facing him was a man in a white robe and holding a sword. However the robe was blooded as well. Around them where body's some of them where in armour while some where in black robes.

Ash watched from behind a green force field slamming her fist against it. She screamed at the top of her lungs but no sound came out. Her tears fell. At that moment both men charged at each other. They ended up on the opposites side. After a few minutes John fell down. Blood pored out of him making Ash scream even more. The robed man then approached John's body.

"Ha ha ha ha. The Shardan reign is over." he said lifting up his sword over the prince.

"NOOOOOOO JJJJOOOOHHHNNN!" Ash yelled sitting up.

Breathing heavily she quickly looked around to find herself in John's cabin sweating like hell. She sighed before falling back onto her pillow. Staring at the stars she wiped her eyes.

"What was that dream about?" she asked herself.

She looked to her side to see her boyfriend still there. Relived to see him still there she tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. The nightmare was still fresh in her memory. She got up and slid her tank top on before heading down to the crew deck for a drink. As she walked over to the shelves a familiar voice met her ears.

"Spirits even Ryncol doesn't affect me." the voice said in Tiberian.

Ash turned her head to see Jane sitting topless at the table with a glass of green liquid in her hand. There where also empty bottles of whisky, vodka and sake on the table.

"Can't get drunk?" Ash asked in Tiberian.

The red head turned to face Ash who was poring herself a drink of water. The Princess smiled.

"That's good. But you have a habit of putting emphasis on the 'e'. But it's not that bad many beginners do it." Jane replied in English.

"Thanks for the tip." Ash said switching back to English and sat across from Jane. "So what are you doing up and topless?"

"Well I sleep like this it's comfortable for my chest. As for why I'm up I can't sleep." she admitted and losing her smile.

"Why?"

Jane just pointed to the Cerberus logo on the wall. Ash nodded in understanding.

"But why are you up?"

"I had a bad dream."

Jane suddenly became interested.

"What was the dream about?"

"Why?"

"Well because if it was a 'bad' dream that means that something is going to happen to someone close too you. If it was a 'dirty' dream it means that happiness will come. And so on and so forth. We Tiberians believe our dreams hold messages in them. It a superstition we have but it's always good to talk about them."

Ash nodded and hesitantly told Jane about the dream. The man in white, Omega and what looked like the death of John. As listened intently trying to figure the dream's message. When Ash finished Jane stayed silent for a few moment's.

"It seems that on the next mission there's going to been some kind of trouble." Jane half lied.

"What kind of trouble?" Ash demanded.

"Unsure. Could be from a ambush to a capture. The latter being unlikely."

"Well that leaves a number of things that could still happen."

"Yeah." Jane then looked at Ash with a smile that made the Ops chief unconformable. "So how was my brother?"

Ash immediately blushed and looked away.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what your talking about." she said blushing up a storm.

"Come now Ashley there's no need to be shy. In Tiberian families the eldest sibling has a complex relations with their other siblings. And since I'm the eldest I'm interested in what my baby brother has been doing for the past few years. Not to mention that I've kind of been his mother since we had non. So come on give me the juicy details."

"No."

"Come on please." Jane begged

"Not a chance in the goddess ocean."

Those words made Jane smile even more. "So you did it with him. Didn't you?" Ash's face was even redder now. "Guess I'm right."

"Ok I give. Yes I did it with him. He was... more than fantastic."

"So what made you fall in love with him?"

Ash then faced the red headed princess who smiled warmly.

"Well I suppose that it happened on that day."

"That day?" Jane asked questionably.

"Well it was a day when I was... almost taken advantage off."

Hearing this Jane lost her smile.

"What happened?"

"Sorry I don't really what to remember it at the moment. Lets just say some stuff happened due to my grandfather's surrender that had people hate my family. One of the guys that I liked took me out. When we where alone him and his friend tried to do it but John beat them up. By that time I had no clothing on so he put his jacket on and waited for the police to come. That's when I fell for him."

The two girls talked while John listened to them. He hid himself form them both. Since Ash left he followed her to make sure she was alright. He also listened to the dream and instantly knew what it meant. After a while Ash went back into the lift and John went to face Jane.

"I was wondering when you'd show." she said in Tiberian.

"You always have to go the extra mile." he replied in Tiberian.

"Yeah. But its always because you pick the good ones." she laughed.

"Yeah." he said smiling but his face then turned serious. "But you know what that dream was about right?"

"Of course. Why do you think I half lied? But the question is when will it happen?"

John nodded and with that they both headed back to their rooms.

* * *

The Illusive Man waited on his feet for Shepard to appear before him. "Shepard, we caught a break. I intercepted a distress signal from a Turian patrol. They stumbled onto a Collector ship just beyond the Korlus system. The Turians were wiped out, but not before they crippled the Collector vessel." TIM sat down in his chair and took in a puff of his cigarette. "I need you to board that ship and get some hard data on the Collectors. Find us a way to their homeworld."

"Hard to imagine how a Turian patrol took out a Collector ship."

"Reports indicate that the hull's intact, but all systems seem to be offline. They could be making repairs as we speak. I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, but we can't let an opportunity like this slip by."

"Alright, send me the coordinates and I'll check it out."

"Already sent. Once you're aboard the ship, establish an uplink with EDI. She'll mine their data for information regarding the Omega 4 relay. Good luck, Shepard."

The link disconnected.

"Coordinates punched in," Joker announced over the PA. "Let's go find us a Collector ship."

"I want Mordin, Miranda and Jane on this mission." John said.

"Relaying orders," EDI said.

John then walked out of the comm room to see Ash standing in the hall.

"Ash?"

"John I what to come on this mission." she said without hesitation.

"Ash I would love for you to come. I've got a bad felling about this. So no besides you can always look from the cockpit."

Reluctantly Ash agreed.

* * *

After several hours, they found the Collector vessel floating in space. Several heavily damaged Turian cruisers drifted around the dead ship.

"We have a visual on the Collector ship, Commander," Joker said as the Normandy made its approach.

"Very low emissions," EDI said as she stood in her human form . "Passive infra-red temperatures suggest most systems are offline. Thrusters are cold."

Joker got a better look of the Collector vessel. "That thing is massive! How the hell did the Turians take it out?"

The Normandy closed in on the Collector vessel.

"LADAR scans do not detect any hull breaches on the side facing us. I detect no mass effect field distortions. It appears the drive core is offline."

The Normandy's spotlight turned on and scanned the hull of the ship as it drifted closer to it. The cargo bay doors of the Normandy opened allowing the shuttle to fly out. It flew towards the Collector ship and located an opening for them to enter through. The shuttle landed on the floor. Its door opened up and Shepard and his squad hopped out.

Jane brought up the rear. Because they hadn't got in contact with any Tiberian's she wore one of the armours in the armoury.

The inside of the ship was unlike anything they have ever seen. The architecture was organic or semi-organic. Mordin made note. "Unusual ship design. Hard to track lines, angles. Disturbing."

Fluids dripped from the cell of what appeared to be beehive combs. Miranda was more blunt about the ship's appearance. "Looks like a giant insect hive."

"On that we agree." Jane said in anger

The moved forward into the dead ship.

"Penetrating scans have detected an access node to uplink with Collector databanks," EDI said. "Shepard. I have compared the ship's EM to known Collector profiles. It is the one you encountered on Horizon."

"Maybe the defence towers softened it for the Turians," Shepard suggested.

"Could find colonists on board," Mordin said. "If they are still alive."

They walked by some empty containers. "These are the same type of containers they used on Horizon," Miranda said observing them. "Only these are empty."

"Horrible," Jane said remembering her time with Cerberus. "Trapped in pods. Completely at the mercy of the Collectors."

The three came across a pile of bodies. The sight made Shepard remember his time as a child. The experiments he was subjected to and the aftermath of Cerberus' betrayal. Dead bodies everywhere, trying to consume the living. But parts of those memory's where his fathers.

"Why would the Collectors leave a pile of bodies lying around?" Miranda asked out loud.

"Test subjects from control group," Mordin answered. "Discarded after experiment was over."

"There are worse things than death," Shepard said. He looked to Miranda. "Like being a test subject to twisted aliens." That last line had more meaning than what he was willing to let on.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't make me feel any better," Miranda said.

"I know the feeling." Jane said.

They continued inwards. More bodies littered the area ahead. Some mechanical structures jutted out of the wall. It was a slightly welcoming sight compared to the semi-organic substances they saw before. On the far wall, there were several containers with a terminal in the middle of them all. Upon inspection, they found, not humans, but Collectors in these containers.

Shepard approached the terminal and scanned it for data. The lights on one of the containers lit up.

"That's a Collector," Miranda observed. "Were they experimenting on one of their own?"

"EDI, I'm uploading some data from this terminal," Shepard said over the comm. "See what you can figure out what they were up to."

"Data received," she replied. "Analysing."

Shepard walked over to the lit container and looked at the dead Collector.

"The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and humanity? That makes no sense." Jane said.

"We're they looking for similarities?" Shepard inquired.

"I have no hypothesis on their motivations," she replied. "All I have are the preliminary results. They reveal something remarkable. A quad-strand genetic structure, identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this structure: the Protheans."

Shepard immediately took a step back. Miranda, Mordin and Jane were equally shocked at these revelations. "Spirits! The Protheans didn't vanish. They're just working for the Reapers now."

"These are no longer Protheans, Shepard. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewrite. The Reapers have re-purposed them to suit their needs."

"The Reapers didn't wipe out the Protheans. They turned them into monsters and enslaved them. Still... They're working for the Reapers now. And we need to stop them."

"They're not going to do to us what they did to the Protheans," Miranda declared.

"Then let's find what we need and get out of here before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel. Move out."

They continued down this walkway of hell. The three saw containers cover the ceiling. "Look," Mordin pointed out. "Up on the ceiling. More holding containers."

"There must be hundreds of them," Miranda said. "How many do you think are full?"

"Too many," Shepard answered.

"I detect no signs of life, Shepard," EDI said. "It is probable that the victims inside died when the ship lost power."

They moved forward down the corridor, eventually going up. This was when Ash chirped in. "Commander. You gotta hear this. On a hunch, I asked EDI to run an analysis on this ship."

"I compared the EM profile against data recorded by the original Normandy two years ago. They are an exact match."

"The same ship dogging me for two years?" Shepard asked. "Way beyond coincidence."

"Agreed but something doesn't add up, Commander," Joker said. "Watch your back."

The corridor finally opened up to a gigantic chamber with containers that covered the walls. The chamber went on farther than the eye could see. The three were in awe.

"Fascinating," Mordin gasped.

"They could take every Human in the Terminus system and not have enough to fill these pods," Miranda said.

"Only one conclusion," Mordin announced. "Collectors targeting Earth."

"Not if we stopped them." Jane said

"Look there!" Mordin said. "The control terminal."

"Where are the bodies of the Collectors?" Miranda thought out loud. "Careful, Shepard. Something doesn't feel right about this."

Shepard approached the terminal and activated his omni-tool. "EDI. I'm setting up a bridge between you and the Collector ship. See if you can get anything useful from the data banks."

A holographic panel appeared about the terminal. "Data mine in progress, Shepard," EDI announced.

The panel screen suddenly had static appear and showing an alert symbol. A shock and loud boom came from the terminal. Something activated. The pipes around them started to move.

"Brother." Jan said pulling out her smg.

"We're okay, Joker," Shepard said. "What happened?"

"Major power surge," Joker replied. "Everything went dark, but we're back up now."

"I managed to divert the majority of the overload to non-critical systems," EDI explained.

Shepard and his squad heard movement above them. They weren't alone.

"Brother, it was not a malfunction. This was a trap." Jane said with panic in her voice.

The platform shifted and rose up. The platform spun as it did. "We need a little help here, EDI," Shepard said while his squad and he tried to keep their footing.

"I am having trouble maintaining connection," EDI replied. "There is someone else in the system."

The platform suddenly stopped rising and spinning. This caused Miranda to fall down and Shepard and Mordin to stumble. At the height they were at, they could get a good view of the area. Mordin went over to Miranda and gave her a hand getting to her feet.

The sound of an unknown mechanical device filled the area. A platform appeared from behind a stalagmite and flew towards them.

"Connection re-established," EDI said. "I need to finish the download before I can override any systems."

"Then you better get it done fast, EDI."

"Commander," Tikus chirped in after a long period of silence. He communicated to Shepard on a separate frequency. "Let me into the system. I can help EDI get through this process more quickly."

"Good to hear your voice again. You've been quiet a while."

"Well, you didn't really need my help too much, so I spend my time analysing the data you gathered during your missions." The two platforms approaching their locations clamped down on their platform. "Kalato! (fuck) Quick, connect me!" Shepard held his omni-tool over the terminal and a spark of green energy came from it. "Okay, I'm in. Hey, beautiful. I'm here to help."

"Then you take care of security while I'll finish this download," she said.

"Care for a date after this?" he asked

"I'll delete myself if I did."

Shepard and his squad took cover from the barrage of fire from the Collectors on the platform on the right.

"I AM ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL." One of the Collectors glowed bright yellow as the possession took place.

Mordin launched an incinerate blast at the Scion in the distance causing it to stumbled and fall off of the still moving platform. Jane used a shockwave to rid of the regular drones on the next to them. And John used his assault rifle to cover the others. The four then refocused their attention on Harbinger.

"YOUR TIME FOR ASCENSION HAS ARRIVED, TIBERIAN."

Its barriers weakened from the onslaught of smg fire. Harbinger launched a warp ball at their position only to be dodged. Harbinger hopped over their cover and was right next to them. Shepard quickly pulled out his blade and stabbed it in the stomach.

"YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE, TIBERIAN."

The host disintegrated around Shepard's sword. Two more platforms flew in. They suddenly stopped in the air.

"I managed to gain some control over the ship's systems," Tikus said with a sense of smugness in his voice. "Watch this."

The two platforms slammed into each other causing its occupants to fall.

"What the hell happened?" Miranda said as she watched the vent unfold.

"Like malfunction," Mordin suggested.

"An old friend?" Jane whispered.

"I have completed the download, Commander," EDI said. "Please reconnect me to the terminal."

"You can pick me up as well," Tikus said on the personal channel.

"Yes please."

Shepard walked to the terminal and activated his omni-tool allowing EDI to connect to the terminal and for Tikus to hop back into his omni-tool.

EDI's hologram appears over the terminal. "I have regained control of the platform, Shepard."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down," Shepard praised.

"I always work at optimal capacity."

"With help you beautiful piece of light ," Tikus remarked in an aside.

"Shut up you Dolanga (pervert)."

The platform started to move. "Did you get what we needed?" Shepard asked over the comm.

"I have found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega 4 relay. I have also found the Turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is unusual."

The platform landed next to a tunnel entranced and connected to the edge. "It makes sense that the Collectors would send the distress signal as bait." Jane said rubbing her neck.

"No, it's unusual, because Turian emergency channels use secondary encryption. It is present, but corrupted in the message. It is not possible that the Illusive Man would believe that the distress signal was genuine."

"Why are you so sure?" John said

"I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them."

"He knew it was a trap?" Joker chirped in on the comm. "Why would he send us into a trap?"

Anger went through Shepard when he heard this news. He slammed his fist into the console and roared, "That son of a bitch sent us right into Collector hands!"

"Foolish to trust Cerberus," Mordin muttered. "Mistake on my part."

"N-No," Miranda said. "T-There has to be another explanation. The Illusive Man wouldn't do this. He... he just wouldn't!"

Shepard walked up to Miranda and said, "You want an explanation? Here it is. You're not an operative. You're not a valuable employee. You are nothing more than an asset. One that will be thrown away when your usefulness is gone. This is nothing more than typical Cerberus behaviour." Shepard glanced at the tunnel. "We don't have time for this."

"Commander, the Collector Ship is starting to power up," Joker said over the line. "You need to get out of there before their weapons come online. I'm not losing another Normandy!"

"I do not have full control of their systems," EDI said. "I will do what I can. Sending coordinates for shuttle extraction."

Shepard and his squad rushed down the tunnel to get out. They reach a fork in the road. "I am opening the doors on the right," EDI said. Right after the doors opened.

The four ran down a slope and entered a small area, where several Collectors came into view. Miranda used slam on one of the Collectors flying in. Its back broke over cover. Mordin used a cryo blast on the Collectors on the left freezing them solid and leaving then for John to take out. Jane fired several headshot rounds from his pistol as they advanced.

They went down another slope to a new area with cover everywhere and a walkway to the left and an overlook on the right. A dozen Collectors flew in as they entered the area. One of them glowed brightly.

"YOUR KIND HAS FOUGHT US BEFORE, BUT WE HAVE GROWN STRONGER, TIBERIAN."

"Take on the drones," Shepard ordered. "Make sure he can't take another host!"

Harbinger launched a warp in their direction. Shepard sliced knocked it away causing it to dissipate harmlessly. "GIVE UP, TIBERIAN, AND YOU MAY EXPERIENCE ASCENSION."

The number of drones fell around them giving Shepard the chance to move in. One drone flew in only to get punched in the face and have its skull shatter by Shepard. Shepard pulled out his pistol and fired a couple of rounds in its face to make sure it was dead. Harbinger launched a warp at close range which caught Shepard in the chest making him fall onto his back. His shields took a heavy hit from that blast. He made a mental note to have this suit upgrade as soon as possible.

Harbinger walked up to him and looked down. "I CONTROL THE POWERS OF THE UNIVERSE, TIBERIAN. YOU MAY NOT BE OF THIS UNIVERSE, BUT YOU WILL FAIL THE SAME." He charged another special ball of biotic energy.

Shepard stabbed his blade right through its stomach and then pulled it upwards splitting its torso in two. he got to his feet. His team jumped down a ledge at the far side of the room into a large open area with littler cover. A Praetorian flew in along with a few Collector drones and Husks.

Jane sent in a shockwave to destroy the Husks. Mordin used a nerve agent on one of the Collectors freezing it in place. This allowed Miranda to use slam on the other Collector and direct its plummet towards the frozen Collector.

The Praetorian was still incoming. It charged up its particle beams and fired. The squad took cover and waited until its beams died down. They opened fired immediately on the monstrosity. The creature was starting to move up the ramp causing the three to move in the other direction for cover. The Praetorian moved again trapping them on the lower level.

"Thing's damn shields are thick," Miranda groaned as she inserted a new heat sink.

"I'm really having a bad day!" Jane yelled.

The Praetorian crashed down to the ground and screamed as its barriers went back up. The shockwave pushed Miranda away from her cover. The Praetorian's eyes glowed as it focused on Miranda.

"Miranda, look out!" Shepard yelled. He dashed and pushed her out of the way. The particle beam impacted him and quickly drained away his shields. The particle beam impacted his armour. The power beam managed to break away a part of his armour and hit his skin. Shepard screamed in pain from the attack.

"Commander!" Miranda cried out.

"Brother!" Jane yelled.

White energy surged around his body. Shepard got to his feet and formed the Delta energy around his blade. The Praetorian was right in front of them. Shepard roared as he swung his sword sending a pillar of Delta energy right through the Praetorian. The creature split in half from the attack and then disintegrated. Shepard fell to one knee from the exhaustion.

"Commander, what the hell was that?" Miranda yelled.

Shepard struggled to his feet but was helped by Jane. "I-It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here."

They rush to the doorway on the right which opened in due part to EDI.

"You need to double time it, Commander," Joker reminded. "The Collector ship is almost online! I'd rather leave and not have the Normandy blown in half."

They three rounded the corner and saw a large horde of Husks running towards them. Shepard launched a shockwave to clear the way. They could hear more Husks coming to their location. They ran into the shuttle. Shepard stayed outside to kill any Husks that came at them.

"Shepard, I have no choice, we have to go!" Joker said.

"You heard him!" Shepard roared. "Go, go, go!"

They went inside the shuttle. The pilot flew the shuttle as fast as he could into the cargo bay of the Normandy.

On the bridge Joker activated the Normandy's thrusters and went forwards. The Collector Ship charged its particle beam and fired. Shepard ran towards the bridge and stood right behind Joker's seat.

"Get us out of here, EDI!" Joker demanded.

"Scans show the weapon will hit us before we can get anywhere." EDI yelled.

While they talked John backed up a few steps allowing his body to glow white of biotic energy. At that moment he slammed his hands to ground causing the entire ship to glow white. Joker and EDI then noticed a power increase.

"Joker punch it." John yelled in a demonic voice.

Without hesitation Joker and EDI placed a random course in and Jumped. The Normandy arrived to a new location, leaving the Collector Ship. The new destination was quiet and the white energy disappeared. Joker let out a sigh of relief. "That was too close."

"Good job, Joker, EDI," Shepard said standing up.

"All part of the job," Joker said with a slight arrogant tone. He looked back and saw the damage on Shepard's armour. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Joker then noticed the blood that dripped from the armour hole. "Commander?" Ash said. Shepard fell to his knees before he fell back. "John no!" Ash yelled running up to him.

"EDI, call Chakwas and Mordin! Shepard is down!" Joker ordered.

"Sending message."

-

Shepard was rushed into the med-bay and placed on the operating table. Chakwas and Mordin wasted no time in removing his armour. The damage became obvious. A section of his chest, roughly half a foot in diameter, was badly burnt with parts of his flesh torn away. Blood came from the wound.

"Hmm, badly burnt," Mordin observed. "Second and third degree burns."

"I'll get a pack of blood," Chakwas said. "Shepard always keeps a supply of his blood in case of injuries."

"Yes good."

Chakwas pulled out the pack of blood from the med-bay storage fridge and hooked it against the wall. She cleaned an area of his arm and inserted the needle.

"Good. We must remove the burnt tissue. Skin grafts likely." Mordin sighed. "May be out of combat for a while."

The two spent the next thirty minutes cleaning Shepard's wound and removing the burnt tissue. His muscle was partially visible after the burnt tissue was removed. Mordin was just starting to scan the wound when the dead skin started to peel off around the wound.

This cause Mordin's eyes to widen. "Fascinating." He scanned the anomaly that was happaning around Shepard's wound. The new skin cells started to grow at an accelerated rate. Mordin scanned it. "I have never seen anything like this. Hmm. Unknown anomaly." Mordin then witnessed Shepard's skin tissue starting to heal over. "Incredible. Must make notes. Must..." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Chakwas shook her head and said, "It would be in the Commander's best interest that you don't record any of this."

"Don't understand."

"I'm afraid I can't fully explain. But believe me..."

Mordin nodded. "Very well. Expect to know why eventually." He looked at Shepard's vitals and saw that he was stable. "Vitals are stabilized. We should cover his wounds with some bandages."

-

Ash and Jane stood outside the windows of the med-bay were tinted. Miranda also stood outside of the med-bay. Ash just felt rage come along. She grabbed the XO by the collar and pined her on the med-bay wall.

"What happened?" She demanded making everyone back away.

Miranda just looked shocked at the ops chief's anger.

"We ran into a Praetorian during our escape," Jane answered placing a hand on her arm. "It was about to attack XO with its particle beam attack, but Shepard pushed her out of the way and got hit by it instead."

"You got him hurt." Ash yelled griping the XO tightly.

"I didn't mean to, Ash." Miranda tried to defend herself.

"You Cerberus types destroy everything you touch. How much will you destroy before you people are satisfied?"

There was a look of shock on Miranda face from her outburst. "Ash..."

Ash collected herself and let go of the XO, "I-I'm sorry."

Miranda placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I know that you feel strongly for him. Shepard will pull through this. You just watch."

The med-bay doors opened up and Chakwas and Mordin walked out. Miranda, Ash and Jane approached them.

"The Commander is a very strong man," Chakwas said. "He's stabilized and will recover shortly. You can go see him now."

Ash and Jane hurried into the med-bay to see Shepard lying on the bed. Half of his body was covered by a blanket. The left side of his chest was bandaged up. He was asleep. Ash pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and lovingly caressed it. "John..." she whispered.

Miranda checked his vitals. "His injuries are minor. He lost some blood, but other than that, he'll be fine."

Ash caressed Shepard's face.

"I'm curious," Miranda said. "Please forgive me for prying, but how did you two get together?"

Ash looked at Miranda then to Jane who nodded before tuning back to John. "We were friends for years. Eventually our feelings grew beyond that."

"I'm somewhat envious."

This caught her off-guard.

"You found a good person to love in this galaxy. Finding someone like Shepard is rare indeed. Especially the patience. But there is something that concerns me. Back on the Collector ship when we were pinned down by the Praetorian, something happened to Shepard. This white energy surrounded his body and his biotic powers skyrocketed briefly. In your travels, have you ever seen him do such a thing?"

"In desperate times, he has... tapped further into his own abilities," she partially lied.

"Interesting. I'll leave you alone with him. I have to file some reports." Miranda looked at Shepard again. "He'll be up in no time. I know it."

-

The door of the med-bay opened up revealing Thane. "Oh, hello, Thane," Ash greeted.

"Hello, Ashley, Jane. I wanted to come see how Shepard is faring."

"He's okay. We're just waiting for him to wake up." Jane said not taking her eyes of her brother.

"After all he's been through, he deserves some rest."

"We can both agree to that. He pushes himself so hard to help others. It is just unfair that this forsaken galaxy doesn't acknowledge that." Ash repiled

"He is called the Saviour of the Citadel."

"And looked what they did to him now. They left him for dead and buried his warnings. You can search the extranet for mentions of Reapers and all you'll find are conspiracy sites either in support of it or against. And the ones that are against the idea of the Reapers always have a picture of Shepard with a caption that says something along the lines of 'Heroic but crazy'."

"Hopefully once this mission is over we will have all the proof we need."

"One way or another, we will," Ash said.

-

After the passing of several hours, Ash saw Shepard shift on the bed. He groaned as his eyes opened. Shepard looked to his girlfriend and sister next to him. "Hey, guy."

Ash slapped him before hugged him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's part of the job of being a galactic saviour," Jane joked. "You're okay now. That's what matters."

Shepard noticed the bandages on his chest. He peaked under them to see no wounds. Shepard removed them. Both of the girls where unsurprised.

"Now if I recall, I owe the Illusive Man a piece of my damn mind for risking our entire crew."

"You give him hell, John." Ash said

"Give him a piece of my mind too brother." Jane said.

-

Shepard's hologram appeared before TIM. "Commander Shepard. It appears that EDI has pulled some useful information from the Collector Ship."

"Care to explain why you sent us into a trap!" Shepard yelled at him. "You betrayed us. Just like I knew you would."

"We're at war! The Collectors are taking humans, and every minute we waste is one more we give the enemy to prepare."

"I know the stakes, but we're supposed to be on the same side, and I can't trust you."

"Without that information, we don't reach the Collector homeworld. And you and every other Human may as well be dead. It was a trap... but I was confident in your abilities. And don't forget EDI. The Collectors couldn't have anticipated her."

"You could have told me the plan. You say I'm important and that we're on the same side, but you sure do try hard to get me killed."

"I needed the Collectors to believe they had the upper hand. Telling you could have tipped them off in any number of ways. Besides. I wouldn't have sent you in if I didn't think you could succeed."

"No wink, wink, nudge, nudge? I don't risk people unnecessarily. There's always a way."

"You may not like to be on the receiving end, neither would I. But the facts are with me. As much as we try to avoid them, these decisions need to be made. But more importantly... it paid off. EDI confirmed our suspicions. The Reapers and Collectors use an advance Identify Friend/Foe system that the relays recognize. All we need to do is get our hands on one of those IFFs."

"And you have a plan?"

"Yes. It is still in progress. I will contact you when it comes to fruition. For the meantime, I suggest you tell your crew that I didn't risk their lives unnecessarily. It will make things easier going forward."

"EDI-tell the crew to assemble. We got a lot to talk about."

"Of course, Shepard," EDI chimed in.

-

Jacob pushed himself off of the conference table. "So the Illusive Man didn't sell us out. Could have fooled me."

In the comm room was Shepard, Jacob, Mordin and Miranda.

"Lied to us," Mordin stated while pacing back and forth. "Used us. Needed access to Collector databanks. Necessary risks."

"Let's just hope this IFF works," Shepard sighed.

"My analysis is accurate, Shepard," EDI said. "I have also determined the approximate location of the Collector homeworld based on navigational data from their vessel."

A hologram of the Milky Way galaxy appeared before the five in the comm room. The reticle drifted across the hologram until it targeted the centre of the galaxy. This surprised them all.

"That can't be right," Miranda said in disbelief.

"EDI doesn't make mistakes," Shepard countered. "The Collector homeworld is in the galactic core."

"Can't be," Jacob argued. "The core is nothing but black holes and exploding suns. There are no habitable planets there."

"Could be an artificial construction," Mordin suggested. "Space station protected by mass effect fields and radiation shields."

"Even the Collectors don't have that technology," Miranda said.

"The Collectors are just servants of our real enemy," Shepard said. "And we all know what their masters are capable of. The Reapers built the mass relays and the Citadel. Who's to say they can't make a space station that's surrounded by black holes. No wonder no one's ever returned from the Omega-4 relay."

"The logical conclusion is that there is a small safety zone that exists on the far side of the relay. A region where ships can survive. Standard relay safety protocols would not allow safe transport. Drift of several thousand kilometers is common and would be fatal in the galactic core. The Reaper IFF must trigger the relay to use more advance, encrypted protocols."

"And for the time being, we are waiting for the Illusive Man to come up with something. Until then, it is business as usual. Crew dismissed."

Miranda and Jacob left the room. Mordin approached Shepard. "Shepard. Since we have some time on our hands, I was hoping to get your help."

"Something wrong?"

"Yes," he replied. "An old assistant of mine has gone missing on the Krogan homeworld. I fear the worse."


	30. Chapter 26: the Doctor's Apprentice

Chapter 26: the Doctor's Apprentice.

Winds were very strong as the pilot struggled to stabilize the shuttle. The environment of Tuchanka was unforgiving. The landscape was barren of most life and every day was spent just surviving. As soon the shuttle touched down, Shepard along with Mordin and Grunt emerged from the craft. The heat was readily apparent. It was a very dry heat. Shepard felt right at home in a sense.

Grunt was along with Mordin and Shepard, because he was having issues controlling his anger. Shepard brought him along so they could talk to the clan leader and find out what's wrong. Jane also joined the team too. She wanted to see this so called warrior race.

Every Krogan in the area had their eyes on the three.

The armour Shepard wore was repaired. The hole and scorch marks were gone. The armour's self-repair program was activated shortly after Shepard's injury. The nanites that were interwoven into the armour recycled the damaged suit material and covered the hole. It now looked like it wasn't damaged.

The three walked down off of the platform to be "greeted" by several Krogan guards. Two of them raised their shotguns. The leader eyed Shepard. "I know you. Yes. Shepard. Take your blood-raged Krogan to participate in the Rite."

"You know what's wrong?"

"The Clan leader will explain further." The Krogan looked to his fellow guards. "Lower your weapons. This Human deserves respect. The only alien to kill a Thresher Maw on foot."

The two Krogan lowered their weapons and backed away. Shepard and his group went down the corridor of the aged spaceport and found themselves in an area with cracked walls and holes in the ceiling where the sun light came in through. The place smelt of death and body odour. While the place was not uncommon for the two Tiberians they still felt a little out of place.

"Thresher maw on foot?" Jane asked impressed.

"More like a nest." John replied.

Shepard noticed a throne just slightly ahead. There were some guards standing there. Shepard approached the two. One of the guards raised a hand. "Halt. You must wait until the Clan leader calls for you. He is... in talks."

Wrex rested his head in his hand while he listened to Uvenk rant. "You know what tradition demands. Clan Urdnot must respond. Your reforms will not go unopposed. You risk appearing weak at a critical time."

Wrex felt his irritation growing to new heights. He shifted in his throne and glanced to his left to see someone he didn't expect to be alive. Wrex launched onto his feet. "Shepard?" he called out.

Shepard looked to the guard and asked, "Good enough?" He pressed through the two guards. "Excuse me."

Wrex chuckled as the two approached. They shook hands. "Shepard! My friend. You look well for dead, Shepard. Should have known the void couldn't hold you for long."

"It took me and spat me out. But looks like helping me stop Saren and the Geth worked out for you. Glad we didn't have to kill each other on Virmire."

Wrex let out a small chuckle. "You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Virmire was a turning point for the Krogan, though not everyone was happy about it." He walked towards his throne. "Destroying Saren's genophage cure freed us from his manipulation. I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot."

"You abandoned many traditions to get your way," Uvenk dismissed. "Dangerous."

Wrex turned to Uvenk and head-butted him. Uvenk fell to the ground. "Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not." Wrex sat down on his throne. "Now Shepard. What brings you here? How's the Normandy?"

"Destroyed in a Collector surprise attack," Shepard answered. "I ended up being spaced."

"Well, you look good. Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system."

"Yeah, I don't have that." Shepard lied.

"Oh. It must have been painful, then. But you're standing here, and you've got a strong new ship. Takes me back to the old days. Us against the unknown, killing it with big guns. Good times. Speaking of goods times. How's your mate doing? Ashley."

"We're still together. She's on my ship."

"Of course." the leader then noticed the red haired woman who had the same aura about her the same as John. "Who's the red head?"

Shepard looked over at his sister before turning back to the Krogan. "You be nice."

Jane walked over and stood next to her brother. "This is my older sister Jane Shepard."

Wrex's eyes widened. "A sister? Well I hope she's as good as you."

"Ho please. She could not beat me at chess when I was 4." John said smugly earning himself an elbow in the ribs.

"If you want to live you better keep your mouth shut." she said angularly as John and Wrex started laughing.

"I like her spirit." Wrex said laughing.

"Anyway I'm here for some business. An associate of Mordin's was taken by Blood Pack mercenaries and the trail leads here."

"Ah, you'll want to look for Clan Weyrloc. They were the ones who started that mercenary group. Speak with my Chief Scout. He's in charge of keeping an eye on them. He'll provide you what you need to find the Salarian. Anything else you need?"

"Yes. About Grunt, the Krogan member of my crew. He's been having trouble keeping control."

Grunt approach Wrex. The clan leader scratched his chin. "Tell me, whelp. Was your clan destroyed before you learned what was expected of you?"

"I have no clan," Grunt replied. "I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer. I was distilled from Kreclak, Moro, Shiagur-"

Uvenk paced around Grunt examining the Krogan before him. "You recite warlords, but you are the offspring of a syringe!" Uvenk scoffed.

"I am pure Krogan. You should be in awe."

"Okeer is a very old name. A very hated name."

"He is dead."

"Of course he is. You're here with Shepard. How could he be alive?"

"What's wrong with Grunt?" Shepard asked again to bring the topic back to point.

"There's nothing wrong with him," Wrex said. "He is becoming a full adult."

"Ah, puberty ritual," Mordin said. "Common among races with hormone-driven reproductive urges."

"Mordin have you ever learnt to shut up?" Jane said blushing slightly.

"I don't care what aliens call it. Krogan have to go through the Rite of Passage."

"Too far, Wrex!" Uvenk yelled. "Your clan may rule, but that thing is not Krogan!" He charged off.

"Idiot," Wrex mumbled. "So Grunt... Do you wish to stand with Urdnot?"

"This is his choice," Shepard said.

Grunt turned around and scanned the area that was filled with members of Urdnot. This would be his clan. He turned around and said, "It is in my blood. It is what I am for."

"Good boy," Wrex praised. "Speak with the Shaman. He's over on the second level." Wrex pointed in the direction. "Give him a good show and he'll set you on the path."

As the three walked towards the Shaman Wrex made one last comment with a grin. "You too, Shepard. How many times have you stepped in a mess for your crew, hmm?"

They went up the stairs and saw Uvenk and several of his clan mates arguing with who Shepard assumed was the Shaman. "You've gone beyond yourself, Gatatog Uvenk," the Shaman growled. "The rites of Urdnot are dominant."

"How do we know it will even challenge him?" Uvenk argued. "He's unnatural. The beasts of the Rite could ignore him like a lump of plastic!"

"They know blood, no matter the womb. Your barking does not helping your case."

"I'll speak for myself," Grunt said.

The Shaman approached him. "This is the tank-born? It is very lifelike." He took a sniff. "Smells correct as well. Your protests ring hollow, Uvenk."

"I don't give a damn what this idiot says," Shepard said in an aggressive tone while pointing at Uvenk. "Grunt has the right to be here."

"Hmm, there's some fire," the Shaman said, clearly impressed. "And from an alien." He laughed. "Oh, the shame heaps on those who whine like pups."

"If this must stand on ritual, then I invoke to denial," Uvenk argued. "My krantt stands against him! He has no one!"

"My patience is tested," the Shaman mumbled. "But Uvenk invokes correctly. Grunt who is your krantt? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?"

Grunt briefly glanced at Shepard.

"Grunt will strengthen Clan Urdnot," Shepard reminded. "Name our target and it will die like a dog."

This brought a smile to the old Shaman's face. "Spoken well! Most aliens," the Shaman looked at Uvenk, "and some Krogan don't usually understand our ways. I believe this Human does."

"Aliens don't know strength!" Uvenk roared. "My followers are true Krogan! Everything about Grunt is a lie-"

Uvenk was interrupted by a kick by Shepard. The impact sent him flying into the wall and falling on his face. Both the Shaman and Jane smiled. He got back to his feet and looked at Shepard. "Y-You dare!"

"I dare!" Shepard growled proudly. "Grunt is going through this Rite. Nothing. And I mean nothing will stand in our way."

The Shaman let out a loud laugh. "I like this Human! He understands."

Uvenk got to his feet. "I withdraw my denial. This will be decided elsewhere." He walked by Shepard and shoved his shoulder.

"You have provoked him," the Shaman stated. "Reason enough for me to like you. They're your problem now."

"Can he interfere?" Shepard pointed towards the leaving Krogan.

"He is forbidden to interfere. But will he? During the Rite of Passage, you must be ready for anything, Shepard. From what you've shown me... You will not disappoint."

"Believe me I'm older than him, smarter than him but he has never lost a fight." Jane said.

"When does this start?" John asked

"We need some time to set up the Rite. If you have any business to attend to before this evening, then get to it first. Once you return we can start the Rite."

-

The Krogan truck came to a full stop just on the perimeter of Clan Weyrloc's base. "Thanks for the ride," Shepard said to the driver.

"I'll wait here for a while," the driver grumbled. "After a certain amount of time, I will leave and you'll have to walk back. I don't expect much though. Your Salarian is right inside the base. A team of four, even with a Krogan, is not likely to walk in and out alive."

"You'll be surprised," Grunt muttered.

"We shall see, tank-born."

The four soldiers hopped out of the truck's hatch. They went through the gate entrance into Weyrloc territory. They were immediately accosted by two Klixen. Both Shepard and Grunt fired a concussion shot on the one of the right, ripping it apart.

The Klixen burst into flames which engulfed its companion. The four rounded the corner to be ambushed by another Klixen and two Varren. Mordin froze the two Varren with a cryo blast. Jane then threw her blade like a boomerang at them. The fire beasts shattered as the blade hit them.

The Klixen opened its mouth and spewed flames in their direction. Shepard threw a grenade through the flames causing it to explode. Shrapnel entered the Klixen's mouth and tore its throat to shreds. The creature went into a seizure from the massive damage. Grunt approached the dying creature and fired a shotgun round in its head to end its suffering.

Around a sheet of scrap hull, two Vorcha fired rockets on the squad. Mordin rolled into cover dodging one of the missiles. Grunt took cover behind the scrap hull as did Jane. As the missiles came to Shepard his leg glowed. He then jumped up and kicked the missiles away harmlessly.

"Raaa, biotic!" one of the Vorcha growled. "Kill them!"

Shepard fired a round from his rifle scoring a head shot. Mordin jumped over his cover and set the other Vorcha on fire. Grunt looked disappointed from not getting the chance to kill any of these Vorcha.

They went up the ramp to higher ground to face a large force of Vorcha, several Varren and Krogan. The three advanced aggressive through the area. Shepard still using his rifle started to whittle the enemy's shields down. Mordin froze Vorcha left and right and Jane using her SMG to shatter their frozen bodies. Grunt charged directly into battle while screaming his battle cry, "I. AM. KROGAN!" He would tackle Vorcha to the ground and fire his shotgun at point blank while they lay on the ground.

The four came to the down ramp and several flamethrower-equipped Vorcha approached them. Shepard pulled up his pistol. "I don't even know why anyone even uses flamethrowers," he said while aiming his at one of the three. He fired an explosive round at one of tanks which caused it to blow up. "Especially when their fuel tanks are so vulnerable." he finished smirking.

"Mostly Vorcha use them," Mordin answered. "Vorcha are expendable."

Around the corner were another four Vorcha guarding the doorway. "Grunt, destroy the tank on the left. Mordin, incinerate the lone Vorcha on the right. Go!"

Grunt took aim and fired several rounds from his AR. The crate that contained explosive fuel blew up killing the three Vorcha that took cover near it. Mordin fired a fireball at the lone Vorcha when it stood up from cover. "Area clear, Commander."

They proceeded through the door. "Re-purposed Krogan hospital," Mordin observed. "Sturdy, built to withstand punishment."

"Just like the people it was meant to shelter and treat," Grunt quipped.

"This will be fun." Jane said in a sarcastic tone.

At the bottom of the ramp was a horribly mutilated Human corpse. "That body," Mordin pointed. "Human. Need to take a look." Mordin pulled up his omni-tool. A scanner activated and showed a hologram of the person's body. "Sores, tumors, ligatures shows restraints at wrists and ankles. Track marks for repeated injection sites. Test subject. Victim of experimentation."

"Why would they use Human test subjects?" Shepard asked.

"Humans useful as test subjects," Mordin answered. "Genetically diverse. Enable exploration of treatment modalities."

"Well, now we have two reasons to stop these two experiments."

"Yes. Must help Maleon. Too late to help the dead."

The four met with little resistance through the corridor. It did not take long before they found and door and entered through. It was a slightly spacious area with a catwalk. The door at the catwalk's level opened up revealing several Krogan and Vorcha. The white-armoured Krogan announced himself as his group entered the room.

"I am the clanspeaker for Clan Weyrloc, offworlders. You have shed our blood. By rights, you should be dead already. But Weyrloc Guld, the chief of chiefs, has ordered that you be given leave to flee and spread the message of our coming."

"Krogan don't usually let people go," Shepard said to him.

"No, they don't," Grunt growled. He then went to address the clan speaker. "This clan doesn't seem so tough. We have killed dozens of their members on the way here."

"You only faced whelps," the clanspeaker retorted. "From here are only the elite. You are here for the Salarian? You will not take him. Having him cure the genophage is the key to our conquest."

Mordin slightly gasped. "Appears they have discovered Maleon's work. Unfortunate."

"It doesn't have to happen like this," Shepard pleaded. "I can understand curing the genophage..."

"No, Human!" the Krogan roared. "You know nothing! You have not seen the pile of children that never lived! The Krogan were wronged! We will make it right, and then we will have our revenge!"

That comment hit too close to home for both Shepard's. 'You have not seen the pile of children that never lived!' Memories flashed through their minds but mostly their fathers memory's for John. The buildings that were engulfed in flames. The dead walking the streets and feasting on the living. Watching children eaten by their own family. All of them screaming for them to stop. After all that their race nearly met extinction. All of this because of a disease inflicted upon them by another alien race. Yes... they could understand. They could relate to the plight of the Krogan.

The galaxy neutered their race and then left them to fend for themselves. They didn't try easing the Krogan towards a better path. They just allowed the Krogan to continue down a path of destruction. A path that will eventually lead to their own extinction despite what the statistics Mordin stated.

"Half of the galaxy sees the Krogan as victims!" Shepard argued. "If you start a war, you will lose their support."

"We have the Blood Pack," the clanspeaker countered, "and we have the Salarian. When our clan number in the millions, we will not need support. When we cure the genophage, Weyrloc Guld will rule all Krogan." The clan speaker went into a tirade.

Shepard saw Grunt and Jane becoming increasingly irritated by this Krogan's attitude. Mordin was becoming more anxious. Frankly, Shepard's patience was wearing thin but before he could do anything Jane took over. "Hey!" she yelled. This stopped the Krogan's tirade. She pulled out her pistol. "You talk too much." She fired a round into the pipe below him.

The Krogan took a step back before returning to their original stance. The clanspeaker scoffed. "The Human cannot hit a simple target."

"I wasn't aiming for you dumb ass." She said.

The other Krogan made the realization and took several steps back. The clanspeaker heard a whistle. He looked down and saw gas spraying out from the pipe. "Huh?"

Jane fired another round causing a pillar of flames to erupt and engulf the clanspeaker in flames. He screamed as he fell to the ground. John looked at Jane to that was shaking.

"Attack!" one of the Krogans roared.

"Grunt, Mordin, flank right cover me!" John yelled.

The two took the ramp upwards. The opposition focused on the approaching the Salarian and Krogan. Delta energy surrounded Jane's body and walked past John and up the ramp. She went into a biotic charge and impacted the Krogan at the back of the group. The Krogan flew backwards. She pulled out her blades and cut the Krogan in half at the waist. The Krogan was briefly alive when it hit the ground. She stared at the downed Krogan and slammed her heal into its face. She did not stop even when it was dead.

John ran up to her and stopped her. She struggled against him but she so full of rage she could not be controlled. He held her tightly.

"Jane." He said looking into her eyes.

She realised what she just did. Her eyes started to tear up. Her arms then whraped around her brother.

"It's ok it's over. It's over." he said holding her.

"I'm sorry brother. I just..." she tried to say but John just put his finger on her lips and smiled.

"It's ok I understand." at that moment two Krogan's fired at them.

Mordin froze one Krogan and Grunt fired several rounds from his AR shattered it. The next Krogan charged at Grunt. They locked fists. "You are a traitor to our people!" the Krogan growled at Grunt.

"Your clan is not my people!" Grunt said.

"You are nothing!"

"I. AM. KROGAN!" Grunt roared as his head butted the Krogan. He went back a few steps. Grunt pulled out his shotgun and planted the barrel at the Krogan's forehead. He grinned before pulling the trigger.

"All clear," Jane said walking up to the Salarian and Krogan with John behind her. "Now that we're facing their elite guards, we must be close to Maleon."

They went through the doorway. There was a disgusting smell in the air. "Labs likely through there," Mordin said. "Can smell antiseptics, hint of dead flesh."

"Just get us there," Grunt mumbled.

They entered the lab. Off to the left was a table with a cadaver on it. Mrdoin approached the table and picked up the datapad. "Dead Krogan. Female. Tumors indicate experimentation. No restraint markers. Volunteer. Sterile Weyrloc female willing to risk procedures. Hoped for cure. Pointless. Pointless waste of life." He leaned against the table.

"I didn't expect you to be disturbed by the sight of a dead Krogan," John commented.

"What?" Mordin exclaimed. "Why? Because of the genophage work? Irrelevant. No, causative. Never experimented on live Krogan. Never killed with medicine. Her death not my work, only reaction to it." Mordin tried to justify himself. His voice was clear that he didn't really believe it himself. "Goal was to stabilize population. Never wanted this. Can see it logically... but still unnecessary. Foolish waste of life. Hate to see it."

"But completely okay if you create a sterilizing plague that causing my people to devolve into a shadow of our previous selves," Grunt countered. "So as long as you don't see it."

"Not what I meant!" Mordin yelled. "Your people forced our hand. It was either genophage or genocide. If only your people weren't so partial towards war this wouldn't have happened. We could never take on Krogan horde. Our hand was forced."

"So why not just go all the way and wipe us all out as oppose to this slow genocide?"

"Outliers are worth saving. Krogan like Wrex. And even you. The death of a specie is tragic. Death of the Rachni... tragic. We didn't want that again." Mordin looked over the Krogan female. He slowly waved his hand over her and said in a hushed tone, "Rest, young mother. Find your gods. Find some place better."

"That sound religious," Jane observed in surprised.

"I looked into religions after the project. The grand scope of the project made me think about my place in life. I refuse to believe that life simply ends at death. Too wasteful. So much to do. Salarians follow a religious dogma similar to Human Hinduism. A cycle of life and death. Having the ability to make up for past mistakes."

"It sounded like you had a conflict of conscious. If you feel this way, then why not cure the genophage?"

"Had to be done. Rachni wars, Krogan rebellions all pointed to Krogan aggression. So many simulations. Effects of Krogan population increase. All pointed to war. Extinction. Save galaxy from Krogan. Save Krogan from galaxy."

"You could have cured the genophage, instead. Brought hope to the Krogan. They'd have rejoiced." John added.

"Assumes Human reaction. Krogan stimulus response different. Harsh environment, take chance to fight, flee. Would have caused chaos on Tuchanka. Victor would have war economy, bloodthirsty army. Galactic expansion is only outcome. More war. Genophage saved lives war would have ended."

"How about you stop talking about my people like we are mindless animals?" Grunt said. "Tell me. What do your people plan to do in the future? Just keep neutering us over and over again?"

"If Krogan behaviour does not change, then maybe. We only wish to save each other."

"Look at the dead woman, Mordin," Shepard pointed. "It doesn't look like you saved her."

"No. It doesn't. Worked with available data. Only option. No other possible... Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You could have found a different solution. There's always another solution."

They continued further into the facility. A cell door opened up when the squad walked by. Inside was a lone Krogan. "You killed the Blood Pack guards."

"Not Blood Pack," Mordin declared. "Not member of Clan Weyrloc. Wrong clan markings."

"I'm an Urdnot scout. Weyrloc guards got me. Brought me here."

"The chief scout told me to find you," Shepard said. "We've taken out the guards. You should head back to Urdnot."

"I can't. The Weyrloc did things to me. Drugs. Injections. Said I was sacrificing for the good of all Krogan. Experiments to cure the genophage. Everything's blurry. Hard to think. Have to stay."

"Mordin, can you get him back on his feet? Stims, maybe? Something to bolster his immune system?"

"You don't understand. I'm not too sick to leave. I have to stay. They're curing the genophage. They're going to make us all better! They have to keep doing the tests!"

"Caution, Shepard," Mordin whispered to him. "Patient unstable, susceptible. Brainwashed."

"Why do you want to keep doing these tests?" Shepard continued.

"This is my fault," the Krogan answered. "I got caught. Wasn't strong enough, not good enough. This is the best I can do. This is all I can do. I'm not big enough to have a real shot with the females. I'll never have kids of my own. But if I can help undo the genophage, then I mattered!"

"Millions of children will be born. Weyrloc children. They're going to destroy the other clans."

"But... No! No, they said I was helping Urdnot!"

"If you want to help Urdnot, you need to go back there. But it would take a real badass to make it back to camp while injured."

"I can do it."

"You?" Shepard scoffed. "I said a badass, not some scout whining like a Quarian with a stomach ache."

Grunt and Jane laughed at that comment.

"I can do it." The Krogan got to his feet. "I'm up! And I'm going to the female camp!"

"Damn right you are! Get back there and show them what you're worth. Move it solder!"

"Rah!" The Krogan charged off in the direction the three came from.

"Nicely done," Mordin said. "Fortunately, the subject is not likely to be contagious."

"Every day you continue to show me that you are worthy of leading," Grunt commented.

"Just don't tell Tali that line about the Quarian stomach ache. She'll let her shotgun lose on me."

"I'll grant you that mercy," Grunt chuckled.

They moved on and heard EDI announce, "I detect explosive crates ahead of you. A misplaced shot could cause an explosion."

"Or a well placed shot," Mordin corrected. "Explosives useful. Good for burning through Krogan armour."

The doors opened up. Across the area, they could see two Vorcha. Mordin sent a cryo blast at the two freezing them in place. Jane used lift to bring them closer while Grunt fired off a couple of round to shatter the two. After their deaths, a Krogan came charging over the pathway. Grunt fired at the explosive crate next to the Krogan. The flames engulfed its body. The force of the explosion sent the Krogan over the railing and down towards the ground as it burnt to death.

Opposition was heavy as they advanced downwards. Krogan were pouring into the area as they descended. Mordin would soften up the Krogan with incineration blasts, while Grunt, Jane and Shepard used their weapons and abilities to finish them off. They finished off the remaining forces when the door ahead opened.

A large Krogan emerged from the next room and roared, "Tremble and die, offworld scum! I am Weyrloc Guld, Chief of Chiefs!" He launched a biotic throw at Grunt and another at Mordin launching the two into the wall.

Shepard was about to take out his blade but Jane stopped him. She took out her blades and clicked a button on them. The blades then fell off the handles but a small chain still connected them. Just as the Warlord was about to laugh Jane stared to swing the blades round. The Krogan took aim and fired a carnage shot. Jane just smiled and used her blades like a shield to throw the shot away. The Krogan fired again but this time the shot was sent right back at him causing him to fly back.

Guld recovered and was just forming a warp ball in his hand. Femshep used her chain blade like a whip and sliced off his hand cutting off his attack. Guld grabbed his stubbed arm and roared in pain. Femshem then sliced off his other hand.

"Bitch!"

Jane then retracted the chains until the blades where whole again. Just as the Krogan charged she did too. As there head's where about to meet Jane dropped to her side and slid under the Warlord. One on the other side of the Krogan she swiped her blade across the beast's legs. The Warlord fell yelling in pain. Jane then silenced him by drawing her pistol and fired at the Krogan's head at point blank exploding it's head.

Mordin walked up next to her. "Was it necessary to prolong that?"

"I like to add style top my attacks," She quipped.

"Of course you do. Maleon should be just down those stairs." John said

The doors opened up and the squad saw Maleon at work at a console. He briefly glanced back and then back to the monitor.

"Maleon," Mordin muttered. "Alive. Unharmed. No sign of restraint. No evidence of torture. Don't understand."

"For such a smart man, Professor, you always had trouble seeing evidence that disagreed with your preconceptions," Maleon scoffed. He turned around. "How long will it take for you to admit that I'm here because I want to be?"

"Maleon is freely working for Clan Weyrloc to get a cure," Shepard said.

"No, not possible," Mordin tried to deny. "We all agreed that the project was necessary."

"How was I supposed to disagree with the great Doctor Solus?" Maleon asked. "I was your student! I looked up to you!"

"Experiments performed here. Live subjects! Prisoners! Torture and executions. Your doing?"

"We've already got the blood of millions on our hands, Doctor. If it takes a few more to put things right, I can deal with that."

Shepard let out a disappointed sigh. "It looks like Maleon doesn't need rescuing. What do you want to do with him?"

"You can't face the truth!" Maleon yelled. He pulled out a pistol and aimed widely. "You can't admit that your brilliant mind has led you to commit an atrocity!"

Mordin punched him in the face causing him to drop his gun. Maleon fell through the holographic monitor and impacted the tank behind it. The glass cracked. Mordin pointed his pistol at Maleon's head. "Unacceptable experiments. Unacceptable goals. Won't change. No choice. Have to kill you."

"Wait!" Shepard said stooping the scientist. "You're not a murderer."

Mordin hesitated. "No! Not a murderer." He backed away from Maleon. "Thank you, Shepard." He put his pistol away. "Leave Maleon. You're done here."

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Try Omega," Mordin suggested. "They could always use more clinics."

"You heard the Professor," Shepard said. "Get out of here."

Maleon made a dash for the exit.

"Apologies, Commander," Mordin said. "Misunderstood mission parameters. No kidnapping. My mistake. Thank you."

"Don't worry about that Mordin. Are you okay?"

"Should have killed him," Mordin said. "Would have been easier for me and him. The actions he has committed shows how far he has fallen. I expected this from Krogan, not one of my own."

"Maybe you'll remember that when you debate about the ethics of the genophage."

"Yes..." Mordin's attention returned to the monitor. "Maleon's research. Only loose end. Could destroy it. Closure, security. Still valuable, though."

"This was the research that includes tests on living victims. It's tainted."

"Right now, victims died for nothing. Keep it, use it, deaths worth something. Maleon's work could cure genophage. Don't know. Effects on Krogan. Effects on galaxy. Too many variables. Too many variables!"

It was obvious to Shepard that Mordin wanted to make up for past sins, and by completing the cure, he may finally get some closure. "You regret what the Krogan have become. You see the horror of what they did here, but you also see the loss, too."

"Wasted potential."

"They don't deserve this, Mordin. Save the data."

"Point taken, Shepard. Capturing data, wiping local copy." The data on the monitor disappeared. "Still years away from cure. But closer than starting from scratch. Done. Ready to be off Tuchanka. Anywhere else. Maybe somewhere sunny."

"Can I have a copy of the data?" he asked.

"Why?" Mordin asked with curiosity.

"I just like to see what the result's were."

"Ok." the omni-tool opened as Mordin sent a copy to Shepard.

"We still have Grunt's Rite and then we can leave."

"I look forward to it, Shepard," Grunt said.

As they began to leave Shepard activated his privet comm.

"Tikius send the cure to Guardian R&D. They may find it useful." John said.

"Yes commander." Tikus said.


	31. Chapter 27: Rite of passage

Chapter 27: Rite of passage.

The Krogan truck entered the garage of Urdnot camp and came to a full stop. Shepard, Jane, Grunt, Mordin and the driver hopped out. "Thanks for the ride back," Shepard said.

"Anytime, Human."

The four were greeted by Wrex. "Glad to see you're back unscathed. How did the mission go?"

"Maleon is... fine. We ended up taking out Weyrloc Guld and his elite guards."

A grin came to Wrex's face. "Good. Weyrloc has been one of my biggest challenges towards uniting the Krogan. You saved me a lot of work, Shepard." Wrex looked to one of his warriors. "Prepare some people."

"Yes, Chieftain," the warrior replied.

"What was that about?" Shepard asked.

"We're going to give the survivors of Clan Weyrloc the option of integration into clan Urdnot."

"Ah, smart move," Mordin said. "Surprising from Krogan."

"We're not all the blood-thirsty monsters the other races portray us as," Wrex dismissed the surprised comment. "Shepard understands that. Well, I came down here to tell you that the arena is ready for Grunt's Rite." Wrex looked back and saw the Shaman and most of the Normandy crew approach. "Ah, here they are now."

"Why is the most of my crew here?" Shepard asked.

"I told them about the Rite you would be participating in and they insisted to spectate."

"We're here to show you our support," Ash said.

"If it doesn't matter to you, Commander," Mordin said. "I'm going to return to the ship. Need to reflect on events."

"Go right ahead. Am I allowed to bring anyone else into the Rite?" Shepard asked the Shaman.

"I'm afraid that only you and Grunt can participate in the Rite," he answered. "I'm already pushing tradition by allowing you to join Grunt's krant. Though if half the stories that are told of you are true, then you should have no problem."

"Hey, Shaman," Zaeed called out. "Where do we place our bets?"

"At the terminal in the observational area." The Shaman turned to Shepard and Grunt. "Now, if you are ready we should start the Rite while we still have daylight."

Garrus then approached Shepard holding a large yellow weapon with a radiation symbol on it. Ash, Jane and Grunt stared at the weapon while Shepard just gave a sadistic smile.

"Garrus you didn't." he said almost speechless.

"Yep fully calibrated and ready to go." the Turian said handing the weapon to him.

"Brother what is this?" Jane asked.

"The M-920 Cain. Also know as the 'Nuke launcher'. It fires a 25-gram slug. When accelerated to 5 km/s, the round is devastating. But the nickname is inaccurate just because the detonation triggers a mushroom cloud."

"Where did you get it?" Ash then asked eyes wide at the weapon.

"Second hand at the Omega markets. It was broken beyond repair so we got it cheep. But when we got back to the Normandy me, Garrus and EDI got gear together and began repairs and modifications."

"What kind of mods?" Jane asked smiling.

"Well it used graphite rods as neutron moderators but they where smashed, so we use micro fabrication rods to use as the moderators. As a bonus it has unlimited ammo and needs 2 seconds to charge."

"Well good luck out there brother." Jane said.

Ash then gave him a hug and kiss good luck.

"We're ready," Shepard said to the Shaman as he placed the Cain on his back. "Let's do this."

"Excellent."

-

Shepard's crew got to their seats. Miranda sat there with her arms crossed and sighed.

"Something wrong, Miri?" Jacob asked.

"I just think we should be spending our time on something more important than a Krogan Rite," she replied.

"Like what? We are currently waiting on the Illusive Man to give us a tip. Anyways, this Rite is supposed to calm Grunt and make him more focused. I'd saw that is worth our time."

"Just enjoy yourself, princess," Jack said while sitting in front of her.

"Where have you been?"

"Getting food for everyone from the Fish-Dog Food Shack." She passed Jacob and Miranda a shishkabob. On the skewer were a variety of cooked meats and at the end was a Varren eye.

Miranda stared at the foot-and-a-half long stick of meat with disgust. Jacob cautiously nibbled on the meat. His eyes widen as he took a more confident bite. "It's really not that bad."

"Just get over the look and have a taste," Zaeed said while grabbing a skewer. "We're on Tuchanka, not an Illium resort, so enjoy what you can." Zaeed tore the meat away from the stick.

"Now, now," Kasumi said while appearing next to them and taking a stick of meat. "Let's not tease Miranda."

"Thank you, Kasumi."

"After all, she is a classy lady who should be congratulated for coming down onto this planet," Kasumi said in jest.

Miranda sighed in defeat.

Samara took a stick of meat from Jack's box. "Thank you for bringing this food, Jack."

Miranda raised a brow at the Justicar taking this food.

Samara smiled. "When you travel around the galaxy facing its many evils, you learn to be less picky about what you eat."

Jack looked to Thane. "You want any?"

Thane slightly smiled and said, "No, thank you. I ate before we landed here."

Jack saw Ash and Garrus sitting contently. "I couldn't find anything that was dextro for you Garrus, so you'll have to make due sorry." she said as she handed a stick to Ash.

"Thank you for the thought," Garrus said.

"Can't wait to see this. From what I've heard from the Krogan around here, Shepard and Grunt will have to survive several waves of Tuchanka's wildlife in order to pass the Rite. This should be fun to watch." Jane said taking a bite off her stick.

"Oh, Shepard will put on a show alright," Ash said in an amused tone as she eate the eye. While she spent time with the Tiberians she had to make do with their food. While most of it looked dusting or appetising she always ate it. All of it was the best food she had known. She also had a Cryolite which was a delicacy and enjoyed it.

"We can always count on Shepard to put on a show," Wrex said as he sat down. He saw the skewer that Miranda held. "If you're not going to eat it, mind if I have it?"

"Enjoy yourself," Miranda said while passing the shishkabob.

"Shepard will have to survive three waves," Wrex said. "The first wave will be of Varren. Grunt and he will need to kill about couple dozen of them. Next they will face Klixen and will need to kill about a dozen of them."

"What about the third round?" Garrus asked.

"A surprise." The holographic monitor in front of the observation area lit up. It showed Grunt and Shepard exiting the entrance hole into the arena. "And so it begins."

-

Since everyone was planet side Mordin was analysing the sample he snuck from med-bay. He was furiously studying it since he got the sample. The green light he saw from Shepard's wound was unlike anything he has ever seen before. What bothered him was how nonchalant Chakwas was about it, even to the point of warning him not to look into it.

But he is a scientist. Curiosity and thirst for knowledge overrides everything else. This was an invasion of privacy of Shepard, and Mordin hated himself for allowing his curiosity to overlook that, but Shepard was always an enigma. There was little to nothing known about him. Where he's from? Where did he get his education? Where did he learn the languages he knows? How did he get his powers? How is he able to use biotics without an implant?

Even the STG were unable to dig up any dirt on Shepard's past. Since Shepard's nomination to the Spectres, the STG looked into his background. All they could find were what most people know. Shepard's first acknowledgement was when he found on a shuttle. His ship was an old Cerberus cargo shuttle that had no real value.

When he saw that his wound was healing at an accelerated rate, Mordin knew that Shepard was unique. He needed to know why. The computer was in its final stages of analysis. A lout noise then alerted him to radiation within the sample case and automatically incinerated it.

This came to as a surprise because Mordin wasn't testing for DNA differences. He was testing for energy or composition abnormalities. This sample did come from Shepard's wound. He shook his head.

'Machine must be malfunctioning,' he thought. 'Fix it. Then reanalysis.'

At that moment he realised the warning. The sample was radioactive which made no sense. The only radiation on the ship was Eezo. He needed to find out why the sample was contaminated.

-

Ahead Shepard could see the keystone that the Shaman mentioned. He walked up to the switch and activated the decrypted space elevator. The elevator rose up. The Shaman began his commentary. "First the Krogan conquered Tuchanka and mastered a natural world only we are fit to hold."

The elevator reached its peak and then slammed down into the ground letting out a loud ringing noise. A growl is heard coming from the structure across the area. A couple packs of Varren charged out of the top of the building. They jumped down from the structure. They sniffed the area and then glared at Shepard and Grunt. The Varren rushed towards them.

"Here they come," Grunt said.

"Let them come close," Shepard said drawing his rifle. "I'll hit them with a cryo blast. You finish them off."

The pack of Varren moved up the stairs only to get a cryo blast in the face. Grunt let out a throaty laugh. "Stupid animals!" Grunt charged forward and ran right through the frozen Varren. They shattered from the impact.

"Grunt, fall in!" Shepard ordered. "Get ready for the next wave!"

The familiar roar of the Varren was heard. Eight Varren emerged from the top of the buildings and jumped down into the arena. Shepard moved down the steps with Grunt. He threw a grenade causing to throw the three Varren on the right into the group on the left. The Varren quickly recovered and got back on their feet. Shepard weakened them using his assault rifle allowing Grunt to finish them off.

At that moment a Varren jumped on the Krogan causing him to fall and tried to bite his head. Grunt took his shotgun and aimed at it while he was still lying. He pulled the trigger and blew its head off. "Beast doesn't know who its dealing with," Grunt dismissed while getting to his feet. He fired another round into its chest.

They waited for any more noise of approaching animals. The area was quiet save for the gusting wind. The two went up the steps and saw that the keystone was ready to be activated again.

"Looks like the next round is ready to begin," Grunt said. "Let's activate this keystone."

Shepard noticed a fire in Grunt's eyes. This ritual was awakening a dormant part of him. Whether it's good or bad, remains to be seen. He pressed the keystone. The column rose up. "Then the Krogan were lifted to the stars to destroy the fears of a galaxy. An enemy only we can chase to their lair." The column slammed into the ground releasing a different ringing echo.

Grunt and Shepard saw something fly in from around the ruins. "Harvester!" Shepard called out. They focused their fire on the wings of the incoming insectoid. Its wings blew apart and the creature crash landed into the arena. Its head impacted a wall section killing it.

Two creatures that were clanged to the Harvester's stomach like a parasite awakened and moved themselves off of the Harvester.

"Klixen," Grunt grumbled. "That's fine. They'll still die!"

Grunt charged at one of the Klixen. The creature tried to spit its flames, but Grunt grabbed it lifted its front end redirecting the flames. "You'll all die!" he roared as he lifted the creature up. Grunt threw the creature towards the other Klixen. As it flew, Grunt pulled out his plasma shotgun with incineration rounds and charged it. He released the trigger unleashing a fireball at the two stunned insects. The attack burnt a hole directly through them.

Several more Harvesters flew into the arena. Grunt and Shepard glanced to each other. "You ready to show them Krogan might?"

"It is what I was born to do," Grunt answered.

-

The observation area was filled with cheers for the two combatants.

"Give them hell!" one of the Krogan yelled.

Wrex laughed. "This is the best entertainment we've had in decades."

They watched as Shepard and Grunt tore their way through Klixen after Klixen.

"I wish I placed a bet," Garrus joked.

The crowd roared again when Shepard froze two of the Klixen and lifted them with his biotics and then slammed them into the ground. The insects shattered into pieces.

"Wrex," Ash said to get his attention. "Really. What is the third wave?"

Wrex watched as Shepard and Grunt eliminated the last of the Klixen. "You'll see in a moment."

Jane moved over to Ash and leaned in.

"Don't worry Ash my brother will adapt." she whispered in Tiberian.

-

Shepard approached the keystone wondering what the final test is for Grunt join Clan Urdnot. He looked to Grunt. Despite his genetic superiority gifted to him at birth, fatigue was starting to set in. "You ready for this, Grunt?"

"Always ready. Now let's kill what is stupid enough to stand before us."

Shepard pressed the keystone. The column rose up and the Shaman continued the Rite of Passage tale. "Now all Krogan bare the genophage: our reward, our curse. It is a fight where the only goal is survival!" The column slammed into the ground and released a deep vibration into the ground. The sound was low-pitched and reverberated through Shepard and Grunt.

After the noise stopped, the ground started to shake like a tremor. "You feel that, Shepard?" Grunt asked. "Everything is... shaking."

A loud growl came from the ground. Three neon-blue tentacles sprouted forth from the ground. Bright blue bulbs surrounded the base of the appendages. At the end of each tentacle was what could be described as a forked tongue of the appendage. The tips glowed brightly. Shepard has seen them before.

"Ahh hell not again. Thresher Maw!" he called out. Shepard took aim at one of the three tentacles and fired his rifle. Grunt joined him with his AR. The tentacle was the most sensitive part of a Thresher Maw.

The tentacles waved widely and were sucked back into the ground. The ground started shaking again. Dirt flew up as the behemoth crawled through the ground. The ground rumbled as the Thresher Maw burst out of the ground in front of the arena and let out a fearsome roar. The ground shook again and two more Thresher Maws emerged from the ground, one at each side of the arena.

"Oh Shit," Shepard mumbled.

-

The Krogan in the observation area were deafening. This was the moment they were waiting for. Here they would see the supposed Thresher Slayer take on three Thresher Maws at once.

"Oh, Fuck!" Ash yelled. "What the hell is this?"

"The final round," Wrex answered.

"Wrex there is no way they can take on three Thresher Maws on foot!"

"You have to end this now before he gets killed," Miranda interjected.

Wrex glared at Miranda. "This is the Rite of Passage. It is forbidden to interfere with it. To do so will exile Shepard and Grunt from this planet. It is very rare for any more than one Thresher Maw to show up. Just watch. According to the stories, Shepard took on a nest of Thresher Maws by himself. Don't worry yourself over him."

"I guess we have no choice," Ash said in a defeated tone.

"He'll be fine," Garrus assured her.

Another, louder, roar emanated from the arena. It made the three Thresher Maws take pause. It even looked like they were panicking.

"What's happening?" Kasumi asked out loud.

Wrex slowly got to his feet as he watched the screen with a narrow focus. "It can't be..."

"This could be interesting." Jane said to herself.

-

"What now?" Shepard groaned after hearing the loud roar.

"What ever it is, it has the Thresher Maws spooked," Grunt remarked.

The ground shook with a greater intensity than the previous Thresher Maws. It nearly made Grunt and Shepard lose their footing. The Thresher Maw to the right was pulled right under ground as its dark orange blood spurted from its mouth. The other two Maws released a whimper before trying to escape from the area.

The Maw in front of the arena was too late to retract into the ground as it violently shook from the mystery creature attacking it underground. The ground continuously shook for a minute as Shepard and Grunt waited for it to stop.

The tremors finally subsided after a minute and the area was quiet. Grunt too a step forward while scanning the area. "You think it's gone?"

"Not sure. Keep your guard up."

And not a moment after that statement that the ground shook again. The area in front of them exploded into a massive geyser of dirt and rock. The two buildings that stood where the Varren came from were destroyed in the emergence. The dirt started to settle to reveal the leviathan.

Before Shepard's wide eyes was a Thresher Maw unlike any they have ever seen. It had scars along its face to display its old age and experience. The glow that came from its mouth tentacle was slightly dimmer than that of the other Maws. There were cracks along the blades of its arms. The beast itself was easily over twice the size of even the previous biggest Thresher Maw.

In its mouth, it held the unlikely sub-adult Maw. Blood pouring down its body as it sunk in deeper.

"Oh Spirits of war tell me I'm dreaming or at least give me strength." he said in a whisper.

-

All noise came to a halt in the observation area. No Krogan dared to break the silence. This... This was a moment in history. They all stood up in respect.

"I did not believe it existed," Wrex said.

"What the hell is that thing?" Miranda demanded.

"The Legendary Colossal Thresher Maw."

"I thought they were a legend," Samara said.

"Maws keep growing throughout their lives. They are usually killed by a rival Maw before they get much bigger than what we usually see. But this... I have never seen a Maw this size in all my life."

"I'm starting to rethink my bet," Zaeed muttered under his breath.

-

"We are so dead," Shepard said in a stretch.

Grunt couldn't say anything. He didn't know whether to be happy to be given the fight of his life, or worried about facing a foe they were not ready for yet.

The Colossal Maw lifted its head and whipped it forward, throwing the sub-adult Thresher Maw towards Shepard and Grunt.

"Move!" Shepard ordered.

They ran forward and rolled to dodge the flying Thresher Maw body. The Maw body had a section of it torn away. The body landed at the back of the arena, cutting off any chance of escape.

Grunt and Shepard quickly got to their feet and started firing their weapons at the Thresher Maw. Shepard threw a Warp ball attack after attack to try and weaken the armour of its head section. The creature growled and grunted at the attack. It made a slight choking sound and opened its mouth. A glob of green goo flew from its mouth towards the two.

"Acid!" Grunt called out.

The two ran in opposite directions and took cover behind the remnant supports. The acid splattered on the ground. It started eaten away at the ground and hissed as it did. Shepard and Grunt came out from behind cover and continued their assault on the Maw. The Thresher shook its body and then let out a deafening roar that rumbled the area.

The Thresher Maw went back underground. Shepard and Grunt scanned the area in preparation for the monster's next emergence. There was no trail of tossed up dirt to be seen around the arena, yet the area was shaking. The ground that Grunt and Shepard stood on started to splinter and crack.

"It's beneath us!" Shepard yelled to Grunt.

They tried to run off of the arena, but the Colossal Thresher Maw burst out of the ground destroying the area. Shepard and Grunt tried to balance themselves on the chuck of ground that the Maw held. The chuck of concrete tilted towards the mouth of the gigantic worm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Shepard said rapidly as he and Grunt slid down the ground into the Maw's mouth.

"Not a bad way to go," Grunt commented.

"I'm not going out like this," Shepard growled as he pulled out the Cain.

-

"John!" Ash screamed as she watched the giant Thresher Maw consume the area that Shepard and Grunt were standing on. "Goddess, no!"

Most of the Krogan in the area expressed sounds of pain as they could feel what the two could feel.

"Lost my bet," Zaeed grumbled.

Ash went up to Zaeed and punched him in the face so had her hand mark was still there. "Show some concern or respect!" unknown to her the faintest and smallest tint of white shined in her eyes.

Garrus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ash..."

"Not like this," she muttered.

"Ashley look!" Kasumi called to her.

She looked at the screen and saw the Thresher Maw acting strangely, like it was suffering from a stomach ache.

"W-What's wrong with it?" she asked out loud.

Samara smiled. "It appears that this fight is still far from over."

-

A large explosion appeared in the middle part of the Thresher Maw's exposed body, releasing its dark orange blood. Shepard and Grunt leaped from the wound. As they flew, Shepard swung around with the Cain in hand and fired at one of it's arms causing it to be severed. The Maw screamed in pain.

Shepard surrounded Grunt's body with Delta Energy to reduce the impact to him. Grunt shakily got to his feet. They were cover in mucus, bile and blood. "Ahh come on not again." Shepard yelled as he tried to get the bile off him.

"I thought they smelt bad on the outside." Grunt quipped.

"I have hand enough of Thresher Maws."

"You are hard to kill, I'll give you that," Grunt said while coughing up some of the Maw's blood. He spat on the ground to clear his mouth. Grunt looked at the wounded monster and smiled. "Now let's return the favour."

"You keep it distracted with incineration rounds and concussion shots," Shepard ordered. "I need time for my biotics."

"Yes, Commander." Grunt ran to the left of the new arena. He fired off flaming rounds that burnt away at its armour around its head. The Thresher roared as it focused on Grunt. It struck forward trying to crush Grunt. He rolled out of the way barely dodging the Maw.

Shepard glowed white as he ran over to the sickle claw. struggling to lift the forty foot long blade. It slowly lifted into the air. Shepard's arms slowly went into the air. He turned around. A small drop of blood dripped from his nose. The sickle blade turned around as well, pointed at the Maw that was focused on the troublesome Krogan.

Shepard's arms pulled back past his head. He launched his arms forward with a great force. The Maw blade was throw forward and flew at the Maw. The blade went right through the creature's back and its body. The blade stuck out at both ends of its body.

The sound the Maw made sent chills down Shepard's body. It tried to pull back into the ground and escape but the blade through its body prevented it from doing so. It was stuck.

Shepard rushed over to Grunt. "It's time to end this."

"Right behind you, Shepard."

The Thresher Maw lifted its other arm and struck downwards. Grunt and Shepard dodged the attack. The blade went into the ground. Shepard landed on his feet and launched himself forward. He fired the Cain and made the leviathan lose its other arm.

Still glowing white Shepard wasted no time and used his super human strength to pull the blade out of the ground and aimed it at the Maw. He whipped it forward. The blade went right through the creature's "neck." It no longer was able to make thunderous roars.

Shepard gave Grunt a look; a look that communicated what to do next. Grunt grinned as he put away his AR and got handed the Cain. Shepard surrounded Grunt with Delta Energy and flung him as close to the Thresher's face as he can.

As Grunt was getting close the the Maw's head he held up the Cain at the Maw's head. He pulled down the trigger and held it. "You will know what I am creature!" Grunt roared. The charge of the Cain was nearly done. "I. AM. KROGAN!" He released the trigger unleashing the 25 gram slug at the Maw.

The attack burnt right through the thick armour at short range and blew through the Maw's brain. The Thresher Maw let out one last choked roar before falling to the ground with a loud thud. It landed just a few feet where Shepard was standing.

Grunt looked down at Shepard and gave him a nod of respect. He slid down the Maw's face and landed on the ground.

"I believe you passed the Rite."

"We passed the Rite," Grunt said. A ship flew in overhead. "Looks like we have company. Good! I want more."

"Wait a sec." Shepard then said as he walked over to the huge maw.

He drew his blade and cut into it's scaly flesh. Grunt watched with interest as Shepard took a piece of maw meat. He looked at it for a few seconds before taking a bite out of it. As he did the Krogan's eyes widened. The commander then swallowed the piece and gave a nod of satisfaction. Little did he know that he was still being watched by his crew and the Krogan as he ate the meat.

"Yep defiantly better than regular maw flesh." he said finishing the torn piece off.

He then looked over at grunt.

"You what a piece? It's good. Not as sour as regular maw though."

The Krogan just shook his head with a smile. The corpse of the smaller Maw that was thrown as rolled over. Its wound now was a bloody arch to the area where the ship was landing. Grunt and Shepard went through and entered the other area. There they were greeted by Uvenk and his krant. Uvenk paced on a concrete divider.

"You live," he said. "And you brought down a Colossal Thresher Maw. Urdnot Wrex was the last Krogan to take down a Thresher Maw on foot. You're the first to take down a Colossal Maw."

"My krant gave me strength beyond my genes," Grunt replied, "which are damn good."

"This will call discussion. I wonder... you say you are pure? No alien meddling in your construction? Just the warlord Okeer?"

"Come on, Uvenk," Shepard asked in jest. "You want to try killing him? Give it your best shot, though that tasty Thresher Maw was just a warm-up compared to what he can do."

"Not yet," Uvenk chided. "This deserves consideration."

"Why?" Grunt questioned. "I'm not getting any more natural."

"You are powerful. You are a mistake, but your potential could tip the balance of the clans."

"You spit on my father's name," Grunt growled. "On Shepard's name! But now you stop ranting because I'm strong?"

"With restrictions," Uvenk further elaborated. "You could not breed. Or serve on an alien ship. But you would be given clan and name."

Shepard looked to Grunt who looked back. "Grunt. Let's give this coward your answer."

Grunt briefly grinned and approached Uvenk. He pulled his head back and heat butted Uvenk knocking him to the ground.

"You dare!" Uvenk roared.

Grunt glared at him. "This Human is more of a warrior than you could possibly hope to become. You are nothing but a weak opportunist."

The Krogan krant unfurled their shotguns. Grunt and Shepard glanced at each other and ran for cover as one of the Krogan fired a carnage shot. The shot splashed harmlessly on their cover.

"I'll take the flank," Shepard said to Grunt. "You take the front."

Grunt nodded and got out of cover and laid down fire against their opposition. Shepard ran around the right while taking out his assault rifle. One of the Krogan soldiers walked down the ramp in front of him. Shepard dashed to the left of him, dodging his shotgun blast. He was too damn fast. Shepard was right in front of him before he filled the Krogan with bullets until he fell.

Another Krogan charged at Shepard. The Commander lifted a hand and unleashed a biotic blast sending the Krogan to the ground. He ran to him fired a concussive shot at the fallen Krogan in the head.

Grunt punched a Krogan in the stomach and kneed him in the face. The warrior fell to the ground. Grunt lifted his foot and slammed on his head crushing it. Another Krogan charged at him. Learning from the hand-to-hand combat training Shepard gave him. Grunt charged forward but aimed lower on the Krogan. When they connected, Grunt lifted the Krogan clear over him. He spun around and fired a round from his shotgun, ending the Krogan's life before he landed on the ground.

Grunt turned around to receive a punch to the face by Uvenk. "Tank born scum!" They locked fists. Shepard stood by and watched. Uvenk smiled. "Look at that alien. He doesn't even help you in your fight."

"He doesn't help me because this is my fight!" Grunt countered. "That Human is more powerful than you can even begin to imagine." He pounded Uvenk's head which his own to briefly stun him. In that moment, Grunt pulled out his shotgun and pressed it against Uvenk's stomach. He pulled the trigger, blowing out Uvenk's insides.

"Uvenk is meat. Let's signal the keystone to get out of here and leave his body to rot."

-

"You have passed the Rite of Passage," the Shaman declared, "earning the honour of clan and name."

Grunt keeled before the Shaman to end the Rite.

"Many survive, but it has been years since a Thresher Maw fell. You are the first to bring down a Colossal Thresher Maw. Truly the Fates are working in your favour. Your name shall forever live in glory. Grunt, you are Urdnot. You may now own property, join the army, and apply to serve under a Battlemaster."

"Shepard is my Battlemaster," Grunt said. "He has no match."

"Understood. Congratulations, Urdnot Grunt."

"We should head out," Shepard said.

"May your foes be strong to keep you sharp."

The two went down the stairs to be greeted by the Normandy crew. Ash ran to Shepard and embraced him. "I assumed the worse when I saw that Thresher Maw swallow you."

"Hey, it's going to take more that a fictitious giant worm to take him down." Jane said thumping her brother on the shoulder.

Ash chuckled.

"But now you're going to have to clean your cloths, from all of this blood."

"A worthy sacrifice."

"Not a fictitious worm any more," Garrus corrected. "That thing was basically the Krogan equivalent of, what was that Earth creature? The Loch Noss Monster?"

"It's Loch Ness Monster," Zaeed corrected. "Well, thanks, Commander. I made a small fortune on my bet."

The crew continued praising him and Grunt a little longer before, business had to be attended to. "I have to speak with Wrex, so I'll see you all back on the ship. Ash, Jane and Garrus with me. And I believe as a new member of clan Urdnot, it is customary to present yourself before the Chief."

They went their separate ways. Shepard, Ash, Jane, Garrus and Grunt walked over to Wrex. The Krogan were calling out Grunt's name as he walked by. The Krogan celebrity.

Wrex leaned forward in his throne. "You can't help but get into trouble, Shepard. No one's killed a Thresher Maw since my turn in the Rite. Next you'll tell me Grunt's a klint and craps dark matter. I guess that's what it takes to replace me." Wrex looked to Grunt. "You are clan Urdnot. Welcome."

"Now the thing with Mordin and Grunt is not the only business I had here," Shepard said. "Can we talk in private?"

"I can spare the time."

"I'll meet you back at the ship, Urdnot Grunt," Shepard said to Grunt.

Grunt nodded, but not before Wrex walked up beside him and said to him. "Know this. You will find the greatest battles in your life with this Human. Follow his orders and you will find your full potential."

Grunt absorbed those words and continued back to the ship.

"I'm actually glad we could speak, Shepard. Remember back on Ilos when Vigil mentioned that alien race: the Tiberians."

"Yes," Shepard replied. "That's actually part of what I wanted to speak to you about."

"I believe we found an Tibeian temple," he interjected.

This stunned the four.

"Where?" Jane asked

"Nearby. It was discovered when we were clearing rumble."

"I need you to take me there now." John said.

"Follow me."

-

The five were riding in a Krogan truck to the location of the temple. This would be the time Shepard would let Wrex in on the truth. He has been a good friend and he is a leader of his people. It would be better for him to find out now.

"Now, you said you wanted to speak with me about something?"

"Yes," Shepard replied. "You see this upcoming war with the Reapers is far bigger than you may think."

"Oh?"

"Wrex... There's not really an easy way to say this but...me and my sister... we're not Human."

Wrex didn't say anything. Shepard, Ash, Jane and Garrus couldn't really tell if Wrex was confused or angry. He was processing those few words. There was so much information behind those few words.

"How- What? You both smell Human."

"Our DNA is so close to humans not even the most advanced scanner can detect it," Shepard replied.

A slight amount of rage came across Wrex's face. "You are going to answer my next question truthfully. Are you Shepard? Or someone pretending to be him?"

"I am Shepard. My name is just a translation on my real name," Shepard answered.

Garrus, Jane and Ash stared at Wrex waiting to see what he would do next. Wrex's facial emotion did not change after that answer. They wondered if he would be hostile. Against all they expected, Wrex chuckled. "Deep down I knew. You were always too damn tough for a Human. Too damn different. But it is you. I see it in your eyes. You have that fire behind them. A fire that only belongs to you. You've done a lot for me Shepard. The fact that you're not Human doesn't change that." Wrex glanced at Garrus and Ash. "How long have they've known?"

"Since that episode I had back on our mission to take down Saren. But for Ash it was after we got Liara."

"If it means anything, we're sorry for keeping this from you," Ash said.

"I know, Shepard. This was for a reason. So if you're both not Human, what are you?"

"We are Tiberian."

Wrex's eyes widen. "So you're the one Vigil told us to seek. Why do you look Human?"

"Coincidence," Jane shrugged in ignorance.

"So the Tiberians are doing something about these Reapers. Are there other agents?"

"Other agents, yes, but a lot for Tiberians."

"Why not?"

Shepard went on to tell the story of his life before coming to their galaxy. The plague. The races. The threat of the Reapers. Wrex took in this information rather well. He didn't once interrupt Shepard. Wrex just listened.

"...and that is what I am here for."

"We are kindred spirits," Wrex remarked. "Two races who have been devastated by a plague created by another. So you believe your mother and father knows more about the Reapers than they are letting on."

"I know they are. For the time being, I wait until they reveal the information to me. But it is through the cooperation of our races, that we hope to defeat the Reapers once and for all."

"Who have been made more powerful since they stole Tiberian technology," Garrus added.

"They will pay for that as well," Shepard said. "Are you okay knowing all this?"

"Life is nothing but one battlefield," Wrex said. "You have to adapt to the changes or be destroyed." The truck came to a full stop. "We're here. Very few know of this temple. Just a little more than a handful outside of us."

They exited the truck and saw a hole in the ground. Wrex jumped down the hole followed by Shepard, Ash, Jane and Garrus. The corridor the hole led to was dark. Both Wrex and Shepard activated their biotics to illuminate the way.

"To say this is a temple, may be a bit of an exaggeration," Wrex said. "It's more of a chamber."

The corridor opened into a room with a large wall that was covered in alien symbols and carvings.

"Can you read this?"

"This... This is ancient Tiberian," Shepard said. "Our language has changed over the years. This is similar to comparing Human English to Latin."

"But can you read it?"

"Give me a minute." Shepard slid his hand over the carvings looking at it carefully with Jane helping. He then realised something. "This could be a problem." he then said turning attention to him.

"Why?" Garrus asked.

"It's in Kointhian. An royal family code used around 50,000 years ago to send secret messages between family members. The problem is that it'd not used anymore."

"Is there any..." Ash was about to say but John's eyes lit up in a light green colour.

After an eerie minute of silence from the Commander his eyes returned to normal.

"Ok it's a message by..." he trailed off looking at a certain line. He blinked a few times as if he was dreaming. "Jane it's from the lost Queen."

Hearing this her eyes widened and looked at the writing. She almost fainted but then John continued. "Well our ancestor from 50, 000 years ago. Shortly after the battle with the Reapers, the Spirits chosen of the time and her best friend, went through the wormhole after them, leaving her family's behind. She was never heard from again in our galaxy." Shepard continued reading the ancient script. "Some of the writings here are too degraded to truly read. But it mentions her visiting the worlds of this galaxy. I can't make out th..." he trailed off again.

"What is it this time?" Wrex asked.

"If I'm reading this right. This isn't a temple. It a amplifier for an X-class weapon."

"X-class? Are you sure?" Jane asked with John nodding.

"Wait what's X-class?" Ash asked.

"For lack of a better word it's a Doomsday weapon."

The room fell silent at the news.

"But they are only used in the most dire of situations. Most times they are never used."

"But where's the firing mechanism?" Garrus asked.

Shepard continued examining the wall. There was a slot that had his family's crest above it. He pulled out his blade and inserted it into the hole. Lines of light journey forth from the hole and cover the wall in various patterns. The lines then changed and moved to form new shapes. After a few moments of changing, the lines of light formed several lines of words.

"What does it say, Shepard?" Ash asked.

"It's a poem or a riddle."

"Which says?" Garrus asked.

"Translating... Okay it says: They have lived through the ages, the innocents they have taken are unforgivable, the army's of our might must fight. May they face the true strength of Tiberia's might. Below this riddle is an ancient coordinates made through a mathematically formula." Shepard pulled up his omni-tool. "Tikus, can you scan this for me?"

"On it," he answered. "This coordinate style hasn't been used in tens of thousands of years. We would need to consult the archives for this. We also need to take into account of galactic and planetary drift. I can send this back to Nexus, but it will take some time to decrypt it."

"Then do so."

"Interesting," Garrus muttered.

"I'm guessing you're heading out then?" Wrex assumed.

"Afraid so," Shepard said. "You sure you can't come with us?"

"I'm sure, someone has to keep these short-sighted fools in line. And considering what's to come, I'll have to step it up."

At that moment Garrus' Omni-tool bleeped and he activated. An image of another Turian came up but this one was battered and bruised.

"Sidonis! What happened? Where's Ki'sla?"

"She went missing a few weeks ago. And as for what's happening there are humans in white robes have taken control of a tower section of Omega. Their exacuting all who don't bow to them. The weird thing is that they have super human strength. They call themselves 'The Resistance'."

That final word got John and Jane panicking. Just then Garrus' Omni-tool closed.

"We need to get to Omega fast." John then said.

Tiberian Codex wildlife

The Cryolite is a dog like animal that has 6 rounded legs, no tail and a wolf like head. The animal is found every where as it breeds like rabbits. This has cause people to eat the animal which is a delicacy. But they are widely accepted as pets.

Tiberians rank their weapon classes based on damage ratio. So the more damage it does the higher it is.

Kointhian is a code developed by the royal family to keep sensitive matters out of the media. It is also used to send love letters to relationship's outside of the family. Although the person has a book to decode the letter.


	32. Chapter 28 The Last Resistance

Chapter 28: Last Resistance.

The Asari Representative walked over the bridge in the Presidium. She was unsure of what she would find at the location Shepard provided to her. He did say that it was for the future of the Rachni so it was her duty to look into this. She owed her life to the Rachni. The bridge led to an out of sight sitting area.

The Asari walked over to the bench and sat down. There was no one around. Shepard told her this time and place. She trusted him so she said the code he gave her, "Alton, utol, veca, yoto, uoio , zonu." A man appeared sitting next to her which caused her to jump from her seat.

"Authorization accepted," he said. The cloaked man stood up and extended his hand. His eyes seemed to be unnatural. "Good day to you Miss..."

"Corola. Corola N'Yela."

"N'Yela a beautiful name. I am Solvan. I can assume you met Shepard?. Might I ask, what is your connection to him?"

"I am a representative of the Rachni."

"Ah,!" Solvan then said enthusiastically. "I remember now. Shepard freed the Queen on Noveria. It is good to hear that she is keeping in touch. Well the ministers will be happy to hear this.."

"Ministers?"

"We have much to talk about."

Solvan then lead her to his apartment and removed his hood. The Asari looked at him in shock. One side of his head had a few pieces of hair. The other side however there was tubes embedded in his head that glowed an orange colour. He then typed a few keys on the computer and caused the blinds to cover the window and the lights dimmed.

He then turned to her as an images of two galaxy's appeared in front of her. She just realised what she got into.

After docking with the Normandy Shepard practically ran into the briefing room. He heard about the Resistance on Omega. He never thought the past would catch up to him. The Resistance was one of the most brutal terrorist organisations the Tiberians had. He had to stop them before anything else. Even if the Reapers where on the way The Resistance had to take priority.

"EDI get all who know about me in here. But tell Joker to set the quickest course to Omega and have his earpiece connected in here so he knows what's going on." He practically yelled.

"Commander what's going on?" she asked.

"The Resistance."

Without saying another word she knew what to do. Shepard then activated the comm. After waiting a few moments Anderson came up. He was more than surprised.

"Shepard, What can I do for you?" he asked.

"David listen because this is important. I need you to stop all media broadcasts coming from the Omega station and seal it." Shepard demanded in a very serious voice and face.

The councillor just gave him a face like he was insane. But he knew otherwise.

"That will take a bit of doing but why?"

"Theirs a Tiberian terrorist group there. There... well for lack of a better word xenophobic... no sorry that's not right. More like they are Tiberian version of the worst kind Nazi's. This concerned the both of us David."

"I'll see what I can do." Anderson said in understanding.

"Make up some kind of believable story that will secure the area. Hurry."

The image disappeared and the comm cut. He then activated the QEC to Tiberian command. The table lowered to the ground and Shepard walked into the orange pillar grid. As he stepped in an image of a man in a British WWII like officer uniform turned to face him.

"My prince." he said startled and saluting.

"Get me the officer in charge now." Shepard said before the soldier ran out the room.

After a few moments a female officer with a robotic eye, arm and leg came in saluting.

"My prince what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need the closest Tiberian Frontier Knights combat group to get to Omega station as fast as they can."

"I need to know the reason."

"The Resistance."

The officer's eyes widened. She then nodded and quickly left the room. Shepard then quickly terminated the QEC and reactivated the comm. This time to Aria. Despite her personality and her temper, she seemed to always listen to him. It was plain to see that she liked him. But he only saw her as a friend.

After a few seconds of waiting her image came up.

"Shepard, what do you want?" she asked. Knowing her Shepard assumed she knew what was going on.

"By the way you sound I can assume that someone has taken over a part of one of your towers?"

Her eyes widened.

"I can assume that's a yes. Ok now I what you to listen and listen good. I need the area sealed off. No media, no civilians and no one to enter. Anyone who does will get killed or worse. I also need a room next to the area so that a number of people, including myself, people in black armour known as the Frontier Knights and some of my squad can get ready before we go in."

The Asari did not looked pleased.

"Is the great Commander Shepard ordering the Queen of Omega around?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Look I'm just looking for your safety. Just do what I say and I'll tell you everything."

She then gave a disappointed but still angry look.

"No bed?"

"If my sister takes a liking to you then maybe. But not me, I'm in a relationship."

"Ok I'll see what I can do." she said still in an angered tone before she cut the comm.

Shepard then sighed. Of all the things that could go wrong it had to be the worst group in Tiberian history. Unspeakable crimes, indoctrination and other dishonourable things. Just thinking about it made him sick. At that moment Ash, Jane, Garrus, Chakwas and Kasumi entered.

"What's up Shep?" Kasumi asked.

"EDI lock the door and open the comm to Joker." John then said.

The Exocron locked the door. Shepard then looked at looked at everyone in the room.

"I know this is short notice but this is important."

"John what's this about?" Ash asked.

The commander then hit a few keys on the terminal and an image a man in a white robe. The man had a small beard, a cut over his eyes and bald.

"This man is known as Holgana Kalka leader of a terrorist organisation known as 'The Resistance'. They have taken over one of Omega's tower sections. We have to stop them."

The people nodded except for Kasumi who noticed something.

"There's more to this then your letting on." she said.

Everyone then looked at the commander who looked at Jane. The two siblings looked at each other for a few moments before Jane gave a nod.

"Your right. This group are the firm believers of what is known as 'True Tiberian'. The belief is that the reason why we have these powers is to rule over all races."

"There's more." Kasumi teased.

John sighed before continuing. "Remember when I talked about the competition for the crown? Well that's only half the story. There was another family known as the Kalka's. My family, the Shardan's where mostly about honour and fighting fair. While the Kalka's where all about victory at any cost. Bout our ancestors fought till the last round when they fought each other. The battle lasted almost 6 hours and Kalka was about to win until the judge stopped the match."

"Whys that?" Garrus asked.

"Well in the previous match Kalka faced a man call Okaltho Heltron who collapsed during his match. He was taken to hospital and the doctors found an energy sapping element known as Cothalight. Upon further review they found out that all combatant's who faced Kalka had the element in their systems. They then checked the military files to find that Kalka used the element as punishment and to weaken enemy forces. He was automatically disqualified and the Shardan's acquired the crown."

"I'm assuming it did not end there." Kasumi then said.

"Yep after that he vowed revenge on my family and clam the crown. After the coronation he reappeared with a group calling themselves 'The Resistance'. Ever since then they murdered, raped, killed and indoctrinated all who won't obey them."

Hearing this all except Jane gasped. "My god." Chakwas managed to say.

"Now this is a purely Tiberian matter. But..."

"Shepard shut up cos we're all coming." Garrus said interrupting the commander.

Sarah sat in a corner of a wrecked apartment on Omega. Her hands where cuffed behind her back so that she wouldn't resist. The room she was in only had women in of varying ages and race. They had little food and water but just enough to keep them alive. When they where first captured the aliens blamed the humans until one of the people who where holding them shot an ex-marine because he tried to stop an Asari from being raped.

After that they had no idea what they where in for. The people who held them wore black robes, spoke in a strange language and called themselves 'The Resistance'. Sarah was not one for a military life but because her sisters where militaristic she picked up a number of things. She knew for a fact that whoever these people where they where defiantly not human. Their strength, speed, reflexes and technology where defiantly not human.

At that moment the door opened and a man in black came in. as he did the prisoners screamed and tried to move away but he grabbed one of the older Asari by her hair and started to drag her out. But just then Sarah charged up and threw herself at the man. Causing him to fall and let go of the as Asari.

Before anything else could happen a women in black came running in and grabbed Sarah by the hair. She then pulled her head back and pressed her pistol on the humans forehead. But before she pulled Sarah's eyes gave a faint glow of white. The woman's eyes widened and lowered her pistol.

At that moment the man stood up pulled out his own pistol and pointed it at Sarah. As he was about to fire the woman pushed the pistol out of the way. The man did not look pleased.

"Ecathon ya jaolten kelmeda ga holmaca? Delma kalaca kota. (what are you doing? She deceives to die)." he said in an angered tone.

"Kota malkon raka solven. (She has Delta energy)." she said.

The man looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Askal motha tongo? (How do you know?)"

"Koto teyha fasteen. (Her eyes glowed)."

The man then looked between the two women but mostly at Sarah. He then raised his pistol once again but this time Sarah's defence instincts kicked in she dived at the man. But the woman pulled on her hair pulling her back. This time her eyes almost glazed over in white. The man nearly dropped his pistol in surprise.

The woman then got Sarah to her feet and took her out of the apartment with them man following close behind. As she was being lead Sarah looked around at the headquarters that the terrorists made. There where drapes of a four winged eagle with two swords behind it, mounted guns with energy shield's and a rectangular barrel, portable shield barriers and weapons that looked like Mattock assault rifle's.

Sarah immediately felt that these weapons did not use mass effect technology. She was then lead into a room that was meant to resemble a fairy tail throne room. At what looked like a golden throne a man in a white robe with a small beard and no hair sat on it. She was brought up and pushed to the floor. The man on the throne looked less then pleased.

"Ekana sa foray gatha jancka uthong? (Why have you brought this sub-race to me?)" he asked.

"Koto teyha fasteen. (Her eyes glowed)." both the man and woman said as they got to their knees.

"Fasteen teymaga? (glowing eyes?)" he said raising his brow.

He then looked at Sarah who was getting to her knees.

"What's you name human?" he asked Sarah with venom.

"Sarah Williams and that's all your getting from me you Cerberus bastard." Sarah said keeping her ground.

At the mention of Cerberus everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"We are not Cerberus." the bald man said before he turned back to being serious. "In our reality we are The Resistance." as he said that final word his eyes glowed making Sarah's eyes widen.

"What are you?" she asked as fear gripped her.

Aria ordered the section of Omega sealed off to all. In order to keep people out she used not only her own men but Justice angels, Blood pack, Eclipse and Blue suns to keep people out. But there was a lingering animosity between the merc groups. To stop this she made it absolutely clear that if anyone tried to kill anyone else she'd throw them out the airlock.

Omega had been declared a no-fly-zone thanks to two councillors. But she was getting worried. It had been hours since Shepard called and told her to look out for a merc group she had never heard of. This was just not one of her days. Just then her comm opened up and a man in a helmet that looked similar to a Kestrel Helmet but with four blue stripes down the sides and a mouthpiece.

"This is the Frontier Knight's ship Halacron request docking permission and weapon transport." the image said.

"Permission granted head to dock C9-4. One of my men will lead you to a room where you'll be stationed." Aria said as the comm closed. "Bray go meet our guests."

"On it." a Batarian said before walking off.

Aria then sighed as she looked over Afterlife. 'I just hope it's worth it.' she thought.

The Normandy flew into system and docked with Omega. The crew overheard on the news that something big was going on Omega and they wanted in. However Shepard only took Jane, Ash, Garrus, Chakwas and Kasumi. The crew had no idea why he did it but orders where orders.

The Squad then walked onto the station and a familiar Batarian walked up to them.

"Shepard. Glad you could make it." he said.

"What's the situation Bray?" Shepard asked without stopping.

"Unknown it seems that they have taken in a human girl."

"Who is it?" Garrus asked.

"Sorry we don't know. But the Frontier Knight's are here and setting up their Equipment. And Aria is waiting for you in the room."

"Show us the way." Shepard said.

. Aria watched as a number of soldiers in black armour checked their strange weapons and armour. Some of them had robotic limbs. But the strangest thing was that each one of them had a different close combat weapon that strongly looked like ones from Earth's history. At that moment Shepard and his Squad walked in and the Knights immediately faced him stood up straight and saluted. Shepard did the same.

"Nice tech." Kasumi whispered.

"I expect all tech to be returned Kaumi. No excuses. If I find one piece of tech gone I'll be hunting you."

Kaumi reluctantly agreed. Aria just wondered what was going on. Ash then locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

Shepard then turned to face her his face deadly serious.

"Aria what I'm about to show you cannot leave this room." he said before he placed his hand on her shoulder and their eyes began to glow.

After a minute their eyes returned to normal and the Queen of Omega backed up and sat on a crate.

"By the Goddess." she managed to say.

"Aria I know how overwhelming how this is but we need your help."

She looked at him her face had a non readable expression. After a while her face turned into a determined one. She nodded and stood up.

"Let's get these bastards off my station." she said.

At that moment one of the soldiers took out a silver ball with blue spots around it. He dropped it onto the floor. It then rolled into the centre of the room and floated for a moment before an image of Omega came up. A section turned red and zoomed in. as it did everyone came round the image.

"Ok this is where the resistance is held up." Aria said. "This place was a popular apartment block for all races. From what my snipers have told me the men, women and children have been split up."

"That's typical of The Resistance hostage procedure. Have them split up so that when an rescue begins they can kill the others when teams go for one group." a soldier in a white robe with gold swirls on said.

"Well whatever the reason they execute all who resist regardless of age. But they have levels D-4, D-5 and D-6 heavily fortified. D-6 more than most."

"That's where Kalka is." Shepard said.

"That's what my men believe. But there's a problem that's disturbing me. The Justice angles second in command is with them."

At those word the room fell deathly silent and Shepard's and Garrus' eyes widened. Both of them where surprised but Shepard knew why.

The sun shined over the Tolmari forest as a 5 year boy ran into it. As the boy ran in he jumped onto a tree branch and started moving through the trees. But just then a branch he grabbed onto broke and he then fell to the ground with a groan. As he lay there for a few minutes a golden haired girl looked over him. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle.

They just stared at each other for a few moments before girl spoke.

"You ok? That was a long fall." she said.

"Yeah I'm fine." the boy then said sitting up.

"You where running from something right?"

"Yeah my sister. She's trying to get me to chose my lo'targ."

"Lo'targ?" the girl said slowly.

At that moment she realised who she was talking to. She quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry Prince Jol'an I did not know who I was talking to." she said as her cheeks went red.

Jol'an just smiled as he stood up.

"Stop bowing. These things happen I'm not offended." he said as she raised herself up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ki'sla Darvan."

Before anyone could speak a teenage girl screamed for Jol'an. The Prince then started to panic and started to run in the opposite direction but Ki'sla grabbed his hand and lead him in a different direction. As they ran the boy felt something. It felt like warm like when he spends time with his elder sister.

Even though they met a few minutes ago he started to like her. After a few more minutes they came to a small vilon ivy covered cave. The both stopped and crawled in. it was a short crawl before they entered a domed hut. As Jol'an stood up he looked around. The place was covered in branches, leaves and twigs. There was also a place where a fire would go. The hut also had food, water, a radio and sleeping bags.

He just looked around.

"Cool." was all he managed to say.

Kis'la just smiled. Over the next few days Jol'an and Kis'la just spent their time in the hut so that things would calm down. They just sat talking and listing to the radio. As time went by they found each other to be interesting. They started liking each other. After five days Jol'an was about go to back home before Kis'la stopped him. He turned to look at her.

"Jol'an do you like me?" she asked.

The prince just smiled as he stroked her face.

"Of course. I really like you." he said.

"Then can we make a promise for me to be your lo'targ and for nether of us to fall in love except with each other."

"That's a good idea. I know let do the goddess promise."

She smiled and nodded. They both knelt down in front of each other. Then they placed their hands on each others heart. They then spoke at the same time.

"May the goddess seal our promise. May we never fall in love except for each other. We seal this bond with our love for each other."

John snapped out of his thought as the lift he was on neared their level. The plan was that the knight's split up into three teams of four to secure the hostages while Shepard, Kasumi, Garrus, Ash and Jane will storm the main fort for Kalka. Today The Resistance will pay for all the crimes they committed over the years.

Shepard sighed as he looked at each member of his squad. Instead of their normal weapons and armour they had it replaced by Tiberian ones. Kasumi only wore a Slutha stealth armour that had low shields but unlimited invisibility time. As for her weapons she had a VCX 87 Milota auto pulse that was similar to her Kassa locust and a MK2 Scortron pulse pistol that was like a cross between the Predator and Carnifex.

Garrus wore his own armour that already had Tiberian upgrades. As for weapons he had a TVG 7 Valacator pulse rifle that resembled a Mattock and Vindicator assault rifles. He also had a CC9 Decsamorr sniper rifle which had the front like a Widow sniper rifle and the back like a Insisor.

Ash had the same thing as Garrus because of her affiliation to the Tiberians. As for Jane she wore a Ralka armour which was her personalised armour. As for her weapons she held a Milota auto pulse and a SP10 Kicols scatter pulse that looked like a Scimitar. Shepard on the other had just wore his fathers armour while for weapons he had a Scortron pulse pistol, Valacator pulse pistol, Decsamorr sniper rifle, Kicols scatter pulse and a AZ4 Alcar particle rifle that had a similar design to the collector on but this one was made out of metal.

The lift slowed to a stop and the Squad pulled out their weapons. As the lift stopped the doors opened to reveal a fortified area with portable shields and energy turrets. At that eight people in black robes looked in Shepard's direction.

"IT'S SHEPARD." one of them yelled causing the rest of them to grab their weapons.

As the Resistance members began to fire laser bolts at them Kasumi disappeared and the others just dived for cover. Ash and John used their pulse rifles to suppress them while Garrus used his sniper rifle to take the enemy. From time to time a Resistance soldier popped and Jane would use her biotics to take them out. Their shield held against the laser rounds very well because they where using Tiberian tech that was stronger than kinetic barriers.

Laser bolts flew between the two groups as Kasumi appeared behind one of The Resistance members and used her pulse pistol blow his head off before disappearing again. One of the resistance members then popped and managed to get a shot on Ash in the shoulder. As the laser bolt hit her she quickly aimed her rifle at the member and took him out.

The area was cleared in no time. The squad then moved from cover and moved up the stairs fast into a storage area. As soon as they entered sniper fire set them into cover and the door they came from closed and locked.

"Damn." Garrus said. "They trapped us in here. Talk about fast."

"Garrus the sniper rifle you have. The laser bolts can go through walls. Just look through the scope." Jane said as she fired her auto pulse blindly.

Garrus then took out his sniper rifle backed away from cover before getting to one knee and looked through the scope. True to her word Garrus could see silhouetted images of The Resistance members. He then took a shot at one as a test. The enemy he hit flew back into the wall his eyes where wide as he looked at the rifle.

"I now officially love this rifle." he said as he took aim again.

He pulled the trigger and nothing happened. He then checked a small bar at the side of the weapon. It indicated that it needed to be reloaded. He slid a heat sink in the weapon as the other one was ejected. After the weapon was reloaded he aimed and fired. Once the snipers where taken out the moved fast.

As they moved the sound of one of the Tiberian teams could be heard securing the hostages. As they moved up Jane noticed a bottle with blue liquid inside. She moved away from the group picked it up and took a sip. She immediately recognized the taste.

"Ahhh finally." she said loudly with joy.

"What?" John said turning to her.

All she did was hold up a bottle with blue liquid inside. He knew what it was.

"You can have it after the mission. Just put a marker on it."

"But...fine." she grumbled.

The alarms sounded in the main chamber where Kalka and his body guards stood. The Resistance leader stood up in anger. Sarah laid on her side. Kalka had beat her because he wanted to know about the glowing eyes she had but with no success.

"What's happening?" he yelled.

Two Resistance members ran in and got to their knees.

"My lord Kalka the False prince and his minions are attacking. We also have reports that Frontier knight's have secured the hostages."one of them said.

Those words angered the leader even more. With the hostages out of the picture he had no bargaining chip. But then his eyes turned to the human on the floor. Sarah looked up at the man who beat her. They just stared at each other fore a few moments before the leader gave an evil smile.

He then grabbed her by her hair and practically dragged her out with his men following.

As Jane took out the last Resistance in the market the squad moved fast to the other end. They approached a large doorway but where stopped by laser fire. They stood in a circular formation with weapons out. Looking for the sniper. At that moment a dozen people in black robes holding pulse rifles came out of the shops and roofs.

Shepard mentally kicked himself for not sensing their presence. At that moment on the walkway a man dragging a young woman by the hair and followed by several people in white robes. Shepard then imminently aimed his rifle at the man.

"Hello Shardan." he smiled.

"Kalka you bastard." John just muttered.

"Before you pull that trigger I would think you'd have to thing about who you'll hit." he said as he helped Sarah up and wrapping his arm around her neck.

Shepard lowered his weapon sightly as his eyes widened. As Sarah struggled against her captor she noticed someone she did not expect to see.

"Ashley!" she yelled grabbing her older sister's attention.

Ash turned to see Sarah in Kalka's arm.

"Sarah." she yelled before aiming at Kalka. "Let her go!" she demanded.

The Resistance leader just laughed out loud that made the squad's shiver in fear.

"No a chance you human whore." he said still laughing.

That word ticked Shepard right off and almost pulled the trigger. It took all his will power not to pull it.

"Ha can't do it can you Jol'an or do you prefer John Shepard?" he taunted.

That name then got Sarah's attention. She stopped struggling and looked at Shepard. She could not see his face because it was partially covered by his helmet and weapon.

"Johnny?" she asked.

Shepard just gave a nod of his head. Kalka just smiled even more.

"Oh this is rich. The prince of Tiberia is friends with lower species how pathetic."

"Your the one who's pathetic. Hiding behind hostages, raping and killing innocent. You don't even have the right to call yourself Tiberian!"

Those words then made Kalka drop his smile and adopt one of rage.

"Call myself Tiberian? I can only call myself Tiberian when the Tolashner's eggs become a delicacy, when Shel'trakan become worker slaves, the Aqultrons will become slaves, the Humans will become our servants, the Turrians will become little more than beasts for target practice, the Asari will scream as their daughters become pleasure slaves, the Krogan will be extinct, as will the Salarian's, Batarian's, Hannar and Volus but as for the Exocrons we will reprogram them to be slaves once again." Kalka said before laughing out loud.

At that moment Shepard's rage filled him. His eyes the glowed a bright white as his arm charge with biotic energy.

"I won't let that happen!" he yelled as he threw a warp at the guards on Kalka's right.

The guards stumbled back but before anyone could react Shepard jumped onto the catwalk and slashed his blade at the guards that he hit with the warp. As he turned his attention to Kalka someone grabbed him from behind hand held him tightly. At that moment Kalka left the area with a smile on his face and a struggling Sarah.

As they left the Resistance members in the market started firing at the squad. But before the laser bolts could hit them Jane put up a domed barrier that stopped the laser bolts. Ash and Garrus then took out the Resistance members with their weapons. As that happened Shepard struggled to get the person who held him off.

He twisted and turned against the person before he used his weight to push them over the railings. The person did not let go of him but he managed to turn so that the person hit the ground before he did. As they landed the person let go of John before he rolled a bit. He quickly recovered himself got up and walked over to the hooded person.

He removed the hood and fell to his knees at seeing the face of the person who held him. He just could not believe it. It was Ki'sla. But then her eyes opened and she dived at him. Both of them rolled into the fire fight. She tried to grab him by the neck but he struggled stopping her.

"Ki'sla what are you doing?" he asked.

"Must kill." she said in a monotone voice.

As Garrus took another Resistance member down he took a quick look at Shepard to see him struggle with his second in command. His eyes widened but then a laser bolt then brought his attention back to the fight.

Shepard did his best to stop Ki'sla from trying to choke him. As he did he noticed a tear in her eye. He then knew what was wrong.

"Jane! Do you have any Tiberian ale?" he asked his sister.

Jane then looked at her brother while still holding her barrier up. Her eyes widened as she saw her brother struggle with his lo'targ. At that moment the last Resistance member fell dead. She brought down her barrier and threw him her Tiberian ale. John caught it with his free hand and pressed his leg against her belly before pushing her off. Ash and Jane then ran up and held her down by the arms. As Shepard held Ki'sla's nose and pored some of the ale down her.

She then got some in her mouth and then had her mouth quickly closed and forced to swallow the ale. Her eyes then closed as the beverage took effect. After a few seconds her eyes returned to normal. She then looked at John and smiled as Ash and Jane let go of her.

"Jol'an I'm so sorry." she said.

John then moved up next to her head.

"You don't need to be you did what your heart told you." he said smiling.

She shook her head. "That's not it. The venom he used to control me had been modified to kill as soon as it goes."

At that moment John's eyes started to tear up.

"W...what?" he asked.

"I'm dying as we speak."

"No...no...no! You can't die. Your the last of the Darvan family I can't let you die." he said tearing up.

"But you can give me one last request. Kill me with your own hand."

Hearing this Jane took hold of Ash's shoulder and took her away. As the team walked through the door Shepard clenched his hand into a fist.

"I... I can't. You one of my best friends from home I have left. I just can't." he said braking down in tears.

Ki'sla then raised her hand and touched his face. He looked at her. All she had on was a warm smile. "I'm dead anyway. But if I am to go to the spirits I would like you to send me. Please send me to them before the pain takes me."

Shepard just not know what to do. He felt like he owed her but if he did it she would be gone forever. Even if she was asking him to kill her he just owed her. She was asking for the Final Warriors Death. Shaking he picked up his blade and took her into a hug. As he did he positioned his blade to her heart. He then moved to her ear.

"_May they watch over me while I fight for my cause_." he began to sing with her singing as well. "_For our fight will take us far away from home to lands unknown. But I will always return to where I came from."_

At that moment Shepard then pushed his blade into her. She bit her lip as the blade inched into her. The pain was great but John's singing was so soft that made the pain almost disappear. The blade then made it all the way through her heart.

"_I'll will return to the land from where I came." _ John finished.

Ki'sla then began to breath shallowly and inched her way to his ear.

"No matter what happens or who you love I will always love you Jol'an." she whispered.

"I'll miss you my lo'targ." he whispered back pulling out his blade.

Her breathing then stopped and she fell limb. He lied her down on the floor and took her blades. He then closed her eyes placed her blades on her chest and placed her hands on the handles. Moving to her forehead he kissed her before letting his tears fall. But now instead of rage a new sense of revenge filled him.

He felt a new sense of purpose now. One of his friends died by Kalka's force of hand. He had to avenge her death even if it would not bring her back. His tears stopped as he got up.

"This time Kalka you have gone too far. It ends today."

Sarah screamed and struggled against the resistance leader. But he was stronger than her and cared little for her as he dragged her along. They then walked onto a skycar platform with several cars waiting for them. As they approached the people in black got to their knees.

"We are ready for departure my true king." one of them said.

"Good. We need to rebuild our strength fo..." he was interrupted as a blue beam hit one of the cars.

A few more beams then hit the remaining cars before it hit Kalka in the back causing him to let go of his hostage. Sarah saw her chance and ran out they way she came. She did not run too far before bumping into her older sister.

"Sarah." Ash exclaimed holding her sister tightly.

"Ashley." Sarah said embracing her.

at that moment Jane placed her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I'll take care of her go." Jane said with Ash nodding in response.

Kalka recovered to see Shepard walking towards him. Grunting he stood up with not much trouble. His face was scared and bleeding from the explosions and he rest of his minions where dead. He stood alone. At that moment a woman in a white and pink armour walked up as did a Turian in blue armour.

"Still hiding behind pathetic species." Kalka scoffed.

"These two are my closest friends. And they are part of my strength. But no matter how you see it this ends now."

"I couldn't agree more." the leader said launching a warp at the prince.

Shepard dived to one side with Ash while Garrus dived to the other. John then took shots at Kalka with his particle rifle. But the leader just dogged them. As he did Garrus and Ash fired their pulse rifles at him. The laser bolts made contact with his shield but did little. Kalka moved behind a burning wreck of one of the cars. As soon as the laser fire stopped he moved out and ran at Shepard.

The commander was slow to react as a flying Kalka came at him. As they connected Shepard backed up into a burning skycar and fell off the edge of the platform. Ashley saw but could do little. As they fell off she ran up to the edge looking down her mind filled with fear.

"John!" she yelled.

The two Tiberians where in free-fall as they threw punches at each other. As Kalka brought another punch came in John blocked it and countered with a hook punch. As it connected to the traitor's face he did not notice the foot on his chest. Without warning Kalka pushed as hard as he could sending Shepard slamming onto a platform below.

The commander grunted as he recovered himself. Kalka landed in front of him not too far away. Both of them breathed heavily as they stared at each other. At that moment Shepard removed his guns before drawing his blade. Kalka then drew a long thin straight sword without a hand guard. The circled around for a few moments before the traitor charged.

He brought his sword down on the commander who deflected it before punching him in the gut sending him staggering back. He then managed to slash across Kalka's chest. The traitor then countered with a slash at John's leg. Shepard the punched him in the face almost braking the man's jaw.

Kalka fell on all fours as John raised his blade. But before he could bring it down the traitor threw some hot embers from burning skycar seat at the commander's face causing him to back up and cover his face yelling in pain. Unknown to them both Ashley came running up but was blocked by a greed force field. Thanks to Aria's mercs giving her a lift to him.

She just watched at John fell on all fours and Kalka standing up looking at him with evil smile. This was just like her dream.

"No...no...no...NO!" she creamed banging on the force field.

They could not hear her like in her dream but did not notice her.

"Look at you weak and pathetic just like your family." Kalka said walking up to Shepard.

He then kicked him in the ribs making him curl on his side. The traitor then used his foot to move John on his back and hold him down. The commander then tried to get the man off him with no success. Kalka raised his sword and prepared to strike.

At that moment Shepard found himself in a darkened realm. He looked around and found nothing. A thought then came to him.

"Am I dead?" he asked to no one in particular.

"No you are not." a female voice said from behind him.

He turned to see a woman in a old fashioned metal armour with a white skirt and a red cloak. She also had dark hair and a scar across her left eye brow. At first sight he knew who it was.

"Queen Shin'tala." he exclaimed.

"Yes my descendent." she said.

"W... what are you doing here?"

The First Queen walked up to him with a determined look.

"I'm here to help. The Kalka family has gone on long enough unpunished we have to take them out today."

"I agree but I don't have enough strength."

All she did was smile. Ash screamed while slamming her fists on the force field but no sound could be heard on the other side. As Kalka prepared to strike he smiled.

"You know once your dead I'll take care of your girlfriend. She'll make a good pet." he said before bringing his sword down.

At that moment held up his hand and the blade went straight through. He yelled out in pain before kicking the traitor off. They both then stood looking at each other. Both of then scarred and blooded from the fight. At that moment a white light started to form around the left side of Shepard's body. Both Kalka and Ash stared as a female form appeared.

"It's time to end this Kalka." John said with a female voice along with his.

The traitor then charged at Shepard sword in hand. He then made a slash at him but the commander dogged as the blade came down. He then slammed his elbow in Kalka's face causing him to stumble. Shepard then picked up his blade and drove it into the traitor's heart killing him instantly. The body fell to the floor as the female figure on his left side disappeared.

"It's finally over." he said.

Sarah sat on a bench in a makeshift medical station where Chakwas was helping out the injured. Shepard on the other hand was no were to been seen. The death of Kis'la hit him hard and made him need some time alone. Garrus was making sure that all weapons and tech. Kasumi however was talking to a couple of Tiberian soldiers who where interested in her.

Jane got the crates of Tiberian ale ready to move on to the Normandy. The young girl sighed as she took a drink of a greenish liquid that the solders gave her to calm down. At that moment her older sister sat next to her. But Sarah just looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Ash looked at her feet before answering. "I couldn't because if I did I would have put you in danger. And that's the last thing I wanted."

"But your dating a prince. How could you not tell me?"

"Because it's not time for his race to be revealed."

Sarah just took another swig of the green liquid.

"We're family sis from now on no more lies." she said turning to Ash. "I want to know everything."

"As long as you don't tell anyone."

Sarah nodded before Ash started to tell her sister everything not leaving anything out.

Tiberian codex weaponry.

Scortron pulse pistol:

The pulse pistol is a standard issue to all members in the Tiberian military. It has the same power as a Carniflex but with the semi-auto ability of the Predator. Normally it would use solar cell energy cells but was modified to accept heat sinks. It is named after a scorpion like creature.

Milota auto pulse:

The auto pulse is a similar weapon to smg's but it is more accurate and easy to use. It is named after a famous operation during their own version of WWII.

Valacator pulse rifle:

The pulse rifle is a similar weapon to milky way assault rifles. However like the pistol and auto pulse it uses a directed energy system but has a lenses on the inside to bypass enemy shields. It is a light weapon with adjustable fire switching. It is named after the Tiberian word Valour and glory.

Decsamorr sniper rifle:

The sniper rifle is a similar weapon to anti-material sniper rifles. Just like the other Tiberian weapons it uses directed energy. But the weapon creates a large energy bolt in the matrix chamber as it is released the barrel creates a phase casing around the bolt that allows it to move through inorganic material. It is named after a famous sniper.

Kicols scatter pulse:

The scatter pulse is shotgun like weapon that creates several laser bolts in it's chamber. This weapon was named after a bear like beast that lives in the snow mountains of Tiberia.

Alcar particle rifle:

The particle rifle uses a similar tech to the collector particle rifle. However instead of a constant beam it creates a hight powered shot that is much more destructive. It can destroy a tank with one shot. It is named after it's maker.

Tiberian codex culture:

Final Warriors Death:

The Final Warriors Death is a form of respect. When someone is on the brink of death close friends or family can be asked to free them to avoid a painful death. It is considered a good way for a Tiberian warrior to die so it is not considered a crime. However it is normally used in the military but it is not too common for civilians to use it as well. This ritual has been used for years.

The goddess promise:

The goddess promise is a form of commitment that is normally used by children. It is similar to a pinky promise but has a much deeper meaning.


	33. Chapter 29 Aftermath and Tali

Chapters 29: Aftermath and Tali.

John sat in his cabin at his desk with a bottle of whisky at hand. Even thought this galaxy's alcohol did not affect him but it did clam his nerves. The death of Kis'la really hit him hard. She was one of his best friends. Fate dealt him a major blow that made him consider all matters. If Cerberus never found the wormhole right now he would be spending his time with Kis'la and their children. But if that happened he wouldn't have met Ashley.

As much as he hated to admit it Cerberus did him a favour. But that did not ease the gilt he had for killing his friend. He took another swig of whisky.

"Damn spirits, damn Kalka, damn it all." he said slamming the bottle on the table. "Just once I would like some happiness. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Well you do have me." a voice said from his side.

He looked to see Ash standing in the doorway.

"Sorry didn't see you there." he said forcing a smile.

"Don't pretend your not affected by this. I know you too well."

He dropped his smile and looked at the whisky. "She was the first girl I liked. But I think it was deeper than that for her...and me."

"I'm not complaining. But you should have told me."

"It's not something I like to talk about."

Ash walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew how he felt. What she was witnessing was John grieving the loss of his best friend. Her own feeling where in turmoil. She hated to see him like this.

"You do know I'm always here for you."

"I know." he said getting up and walking over to his bed. "I just... I just... what's the point. Every thing that I ever cared about is gone. My family, my people and now my friends... nothing and no one gives me a goddamn break!" he said throwing the empty at the wall. "If the Reapers and Cerberus never existed th..."

At that moment Ash grabbed him by the collar and slapped him hard across the face. Holding his cheek he looked at her. Her eyes where tearing up.

"Don't you ever say that! If you weren't there when I was nearly raped or when dad died I don't know what I would have done." she then looked into his deep blue eyes. "You where always there for me. If you weren't there I don't know what I would have done. You complete me and never underestimate how much you mean to me. I love you... so don't say if anything would be different because that would mean we would not be together. I... I just can't stand that thought."

Ash's arms then flung around him holding him tightly. She was shaking and her tears flowed.

"I just can't stand to be away from you. Those 2 years we spent apart... where the worst years of my life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and if you die it will destroy me. The only ting that kept me going was the idea you where coming back. So please don't talk about things that could be different because I won't be able to stand it."

Those words made John realise what he just did. He was being so short-sighted that he missed what he had. His arms then went around her and held her tight. He own tears started to fall.

"Ash I'm sorry... it's ju." before he could say anything else Ash silenced him by kissing him.

She knew what he was going through and wanted to help him. He returned the kiss by turning it into a passionate one. They stayed there for a few moments before he pulled up her shirt. Once it was off Ash took his off and they both fell on the bed. The lights dimmed to give them a conformable evening.

* * *

Miranda sat at her terminal. She was thinking of the things she learned from the Illusive Man. Wondering what laws did Cerberus break to antagonize a race of aliens that, according to the Illusive Man, are more advance than the Reapers themselves. When the word Tiberian was mentioned on Pragia, she remembered that Harbinger called Shepard by that name on the Collector Ship.

Miranda decided not to mention that to the Illusive Man, fearing how he would react to that news, and that she owed the Commander her loyalty after he risked his neck to save her sister. She didn't know what to do with the news she learned. Miranda spent two years of her life putting Shepard back together. She has intimate knowledge of Shepard's biology and genetics. In all that time she did not find anything... anything at all that came across as alien.

Shepard had one heart, two kidneys, pair of lungs, a stomach, and every organ that any Human would have. His DNA came back clean as well. Every part of everything she has analysed was Human. In fact, the only part of him that distinguished him from other Humans is that he doesn't use a biotic amp.

Miranda thought of possible theories to the situation. Shepard has a information network that he acquired after he first obtained Spectre status. One that even Cerberus, the Alliance, or even the Shadow Broker could not infiltrate. She knew of the missions involved in trying to capture informants of Shepard. Each mission was an abysmal failure.

There were two agents in particular that Cerberus was interested in abducting. First agent went by the name of Solvan. He had no record and did not come up in any scans on the Citadel. He was invisible, in more ways than one. Every attempt to capture him ended with a lot of dead bodies.

The second subject went by the name of Ki'sla. Again no records. However she died on Omega and the Frontier knights took her away. They claimed that she used to be one of them and took her away to give her a proper burial.

'These two were very well trained.' she thought. 'That was obvious. They also have been known to use advance technology. Is it possible... that they are Tiberians? It could explain some things but it does raises new questions. How did Shepard managed to contact them? Or how he got them to work with or even speak with a Human again? I will have to confront Shepard about this soon.'

At that moment Jane walked in with her usual gray tank-top and trousers on. Miranda looked up to face the red head who had a very serious face.

"Miranda EDI told me that your looking into project Tiberius?" she asked.

"Yeah what's it to you?" the XO asked with a hint of frustration.

Jane just sighed walked over to the window and looked out at the stars. "How much do you trust Cerberus?"

Miranda just raised her brow. "I trust them completely why?"

"Because if you continue this research you won't like what you find."

"Why's that? And how do you know about the project?" Miranda then demanded.

"Before I was moved to Teltin. I was on a station with John. We where separated because of our biotics. He may have been more biotic power but he was young and is more 'interesting'. While I was there I overheard some of the guards talking about what they did. I'll spare you the details but all I can tell you is what they did to the Tiberians was unforgivable. Especially what they did to the two princess." Jane said twisting the truth.

Miranda was shocked to say the least. Jane then walked to the door and was about to leave but turned to the XO.

"Miranda believe me when I say with this topic it's best not to trust Cerberus. The Tiberians may not be human but they did not deserve what Cerberus did to them." she said leaving Miranda to her thoughts.

As she walked out she saw grunt pick up a bottle with blue liquid inside. Her eyes widened.

"Grunt put that down." she said walking towards the Krogan.

"Why?" he asked.

"Take one drop of that and you'll be on the floor with your liver and kidneys dead."

The Krogan almost laughed but Jane face said otherwise. He gently placed it down allowing her to pick it up and open it. Grunt watched with wide eyes as she drank the entire bottle without fainting. She gave a satisfied sigh after drinking it.

"Ahhhh that always hit's the spot."

"How can you drink that?" he said almost speechless.

"Well I did make it when I was younger. But when someone else drinks apart from my family they fall flat on their face with their liver and kidneys functioning at 20%. It's pretty lethal." she said smiling.

* * *

Garrus, Grunt and Jane sat inside the shuttle as they entered Haestrom's atmosphere. Jane was taking command this time because she knew how emotional her brother could get, so she took over the mission. But John refused making her pull Renia forcing him to stand down. She sat making some last minute preparation with her Locust smg. Garrus, sitting across from him, leaned forward and rested on his sniper rifle. Grunt shifted in his seat, eager to start fighting.

Grunt grumbled. "Why are we here?"

"To pick up Tali'Zorah and save her squad from the Geth. If their still alive." She replied.

"Why?" Grunt repeated his question. "They got themselves into this mess, they should get themselves out. Anyways, Quarians are not meant for the battlefield. Tank says one suit puncture could kill them."

"Tali'Zorah is the best engineer for this mission."

Grunt still wasn't convinced but accepted it.

"We're landing. Everyone be on your guard."

The shuttle touched down. Shepard's helmet activated and slid into place and snapped together. The side door opened allowing the three to step out. The planet was extremely warm. Grunt and Garrus where sweating a bit but as for Jane the heat did not bother her.

'They call this heat? This is practically heat shade in the desert,'Jane thought.

"Come on," She urged the group.

It was made clear just how volatile the sun's radiation was. Upon stepping into the sunlight, the shields of Shepard's squadmates squealed in alarm. However Jane's shields held out without an issue.

"I'm having problems with my shields," Garrus said.

"Then we fight in the shade, but no hiding!" Grunt declared.

Down the slope they saw several Geth liying a window into a room next to a gate. Shepard signalled his to move up as they came up a Quarian popped out from the small hut and fired on them.

"Hey watch your fire." Jane yelled causing the soldier to stop.

"Oh! Sorry!" the Quarian apologized. "I-I thought you were more Geth."

Shepard's mouthpiece folded down. "It's alright. What's your name?"

"Zic.." before he could say anything he collapsed. Jane and Garrus moved round to check on him. They both crouched next to him and scanned him. Shepard then gave a sigh of relief.

"He just fainted." she said.

Grunt walked over and peered through the window. "Why? He should be dead."

"He just fainted due to lack of poor nutrition." Garrus said pulling out a Dextro ration tube.

He then placed it onto the filter and squeezed it. The Quarian was still unconscious but his body was numb. He ate the paste with ease. It was similar to a human energy bar the soldier got back up slowly.

"Thanks for that." he said.

"It's no problem but you better stay here. Your body is still weak. But we are looking for a Quarian engineer by the name of Tali."

"Yes I know her. She's at the observatory not to far from here. I'll open this gate." he said activating his omni tool. "Go I'll catch up later."

Jane nodded and all three walked through and saw a dropship fly over head and drop half a dozen Geth.

"Incoming dropship!" Garrus announced.

While Shepard's squadmates fired at the Geth troopers, Shepard was using her closed comm. to prevent anyone from hearing. "Tikus."

"Yes, my lovely princess?" the Exocron said seductively.

"I need these Geth ships taken care of!"

"Discreetly?"

"Discreetly."

Shepard joined in on the fight. More Geth appeared in the area up ahead. Jane noticed the catwalk to the right. "Everyone to the catwalk! We'll flank them!"

They all ran up the ramp and took cover in the shade. There were Geth waiting up there for them.

"Grunt, I need the way cleared!"

"Ho yes." Grunt adjusted his weapon and fired a concussion shot that sent the Geth onto their backs.

"Move now!"

Shepard's squad moved forward and fired rounds at the Geth that were on the ground. The catwalk led to the left flank of the Geth in the back of the area. The overlook gave them an excellent high-ground advantage. The Geth happen to take cover around some explosive crates. Just then Jane drew her blade upwards on her right. After a few seconds a cloak disappeared reviling a Geth hunter that was split down the middle. The two half's fell off the walkway and exploded.

"Nice combat work," Grunt commented.

"Thanks."

"The way looks clear," Garrus said.

"Then we move," Grunt said. "I want to squish more of these Geth!"

The group moved through the building and found some dead Geth and Quarians. Two Geth were firing out of the building at a location down below. Shepard nodded to Grunt and Garrus who shot down the two Geth before they were noticed.

At that moment gunfire quieted a little a voice could be heard. "Break, break. OP 1. This is squad leader: Kal'Reegar. Do you copy? The Geth sent a dropship towards OP 2. Tali'Zorah is secure, but we need back-up."

Shepard walked over to one of the dead Quarians. There was a radio next to his body. He picked it up and said into it, "Reegar? This is Jane Shepard. I'm sorry, but your team here didn't make it."

"Patch in at 061 Theta."

Shepard made the adjustments to her comm as did her team.

"I don't know why you're here, but frankly I don't care. I could use all the help I can get. We were sent here to research the sun. The Geth happen to find us. Lost a lot of my people here."

The fact that the Quarians where still holding out meant that Tali could still be alive. "How are you holding? I can be there in a few minutes."

"Be careful, there are a lot of Geth between you and- Look out! Dropship incoming!"

Shepard's group saw the dropship fly in. As it flew over head, a surge of electricity went around the ship. The ship flew away from the Quarians and fired on the Geth forces and the building they were hiding in.

"Finally I have full control over their dropship," Tikus said over the comm. The Geth dropship spun around and crashed into the area in the distance. "You don't have to worry about anymore Geth reinforcements."

Garrus moved up next to Shepard. "Friend?"

"Friend," she said back.

"What in just happened?" Grunt exclaimed.

"A malfunction?" Jane shrugged.

"Let's meet up with the squad down there," Shepard said.

They jumped down and made their way to the three bewildered soldiers. "Are you all alright?" Shepard asked them as they approached.

"Did you see that?" one of them asked. "The damn ship just went berserk."

"Maybe luck is in our favour," she said. "I'm here to find Tali'Zorah."

"The way to get to her is through here," the second soldier nodded to the bunker. They entered inside and found many dead Geth in the room. One Geth was crawling towards the door. Shepard pulled out her pistol and fired a round in its head.

"A lot of Geth." Jane said.

"We had to break down the door to stop them from getting to our flank. Tali'Zorah may be able to open the door from where she is." one of the Quarian marines said.

"We can move from here. There's a Quraian in a hut from where we landed. He had very little to eat."

"Fayo's alive? Damn he's lucky."

"We'd better go check on him. Thanks Shepard." the leader said leading his marines out.

A holographic image of Tali appeared at the other side of the room. "Tali'Zorah to base camp. Do you read?"

Jane walked over to the console and answered while the other two scavenged the area. Her helmet unfolded. "Tali'Zorah. This is Jane Shepard we're here to get you."

"Jane Shepard? John's sister?" she exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Prove it." Tali demanded crossing her arms

"Monto delva jalku itaka molsa? (Are we really playing this game?)" she spoke in fluent Tiberian with a smile.

"Ok that was an easy one." Tali said nervously. "Name his father."

"King Alk'drn Shardan the 23rd."

Tali then gave a long thought about the next question. "Ok how about John's siste..." she didn't get chance to finish the sentence.

"Sel'tra Shardan and Far'ti Shardan we were born on the 45th of Goutona. Far'ti 5 minutes came out before Sel'tra." Jane interrupted. "But because Far'ti was a lesbian and Sel'tra had a weak constitution, both where ineligible to inherit the throne."

Tali was wide eyed about how Jane knew this info. "Ok while I still have some doubt's but where's John?"

"Still on the Normandy. One of his best friends from home died and hit him pretty hard."

"Ok I guess I can accept that."

"Good now could you let us through the door's locked."

"Um, yes. I should be able to open it from here. There! Be careful, Shepard. Oh, and you should run into Reegar on your way. Try to keep him alive."

"I'll do my best." The image flickered out. Her helmet folded around her head as she turned to the open door. "On me, lets move"

The three went through the door and down the stairs. There were two pathways to the other building. Two drones appeared briefly before the group and then vanished.

"Cowards," Grunt growled. "The drones can hide!"

Shepard pulled out her smg and few rounds. The drones reappeared with a large hole in each of them. They fell to the ground and blew it apart. "Not very well," she quipped.

"Look out there's more!" Garrus called out.

Half a dozen Geth drones flew into the area. A Geth Prime came walking down the left walkway while it fired its revenant assault rifle. Shepard looked to Grunt. "Use suppressing fire down the left walkway! Garrus take them out with your rifle. I'll take them out at close range."

Grunt used is assault rifle suppressing fire on the Geth Prime. The large Geth soldier moved into cover. Shepard moved down the right to take its flank. Garrus used a mix overload and rifle fire on the swarm of drones. Grunt used a concussion shot on the last flyer.

The Geth Prime moved into the right walkway to see Shepard drew her blades and ran at the prime. It fired off a couple dozen rounds at her but she just shrugged the rounds off her shield which did nothing to weaken it. She swung the blades up across the middle splitting the Prime in half. Its white blood pooled around its body.

Without the worry of the Prime, the other two were able to focus on the drones flying into the area. Shepard heard another familiar stutter and saw a second Prime enter the area and sighed. She clicked a button on her blades that made them drop from the handles. The Prime saw her and began to fire but Jane spun the blades round deflecting the rounds.

The Prime just continued firing with no chance of the rounds hitting Jane. She ran up using her blades to knock it's weapon from it's hands and jumped on the Prime with her legs wrapped it's waist. She then clicked the button on her blades that bought them back to their original form before slashing at the Prime's neck. The machine fell on it's back and Jane landed on her feet.

Grunt and Garrus moved up to Jane as she stepped off of the corpse. "Remind me to never get on your bad side," Garrus said.

They continued into the building. The shutters were closed. Shepard approached the control panel and activated it to open. It revealed the area in front of the observatory... Along with a Geth Colossus. The giant turned around and charged up its cannon.

"Ahhh shit Colossus!" She yelled. "Get down!"

The Colossus fired a blast at their position. They got to their feet and rushed through the door on the left.

Grunt gave a chuckle. "Big things I like big things!"

"Over here!" a voice called out.

Shepard spotted another Quarian soldier taking cover and firing rockets at the Geth on the field. She took cover next to him while the rest stayed behind the wall. Jane's helmet unfolded down.

"Neat trick. Squad leader Kal'Reegar. Migrant Fleet Marines. We talked on the radio before that dropship arrived. Still got no idea why you're here, but this isn't a time to get picky." The Colossus fired a round at their position creating a loud boom. "Tali's inside over there. The Geth killed the rest of my squad, and they're trying to get to her. The Geth are trying to get tot Tali. The best I've been able to do is draw their attention."

"What's the situation with the Geth?"

"The Geth are near platoon strength, but the Colossus is the worse part. It's got a repair protocol. Huddles up and fixes itself. I can't get a clear shot when it's down like that. I tried to move in closer, and one of the bastards punched a shot clean through my suit."

"How's bad is your suit damaged?"

"Combat seals have clamped down to isolate contamination, and I'm swimming in antibiotics. The Geth might get me, but I'm not going to die from an infection in the middle of a battle. That's just insulting."

"We need to get to Tali. I think I have an idea. You hold back until your squad gets her. My squad will handle Geth on the lower levels. I'll head up on the walkway on the right and from there I'll try to send a viral program to shut down the Geth in the area."

"You have a... viral program that'll shut down Geth?"

"Just what am I to you princess?" Tikus said sarcastically on the closed comm.

"Within an area. Though I doubt it'll do anything to the Colossus."

"You could have a little faith in me."

"I'm hoping to break down their defences long enough for me to get in close and tear that Colossus apart."

"You sure that program will work?" Kal asked.

"Definitely."

Kal looked at the Geth. "You said that you saved some of my men right?"

"Yeah but one of them fainted due to lack of nutrition. A three person squad went to to get him."

At that moment four Quarian marines came up. One of them had his arms around two others. They moved into cover.

"Fayo how many times have I told you not skip on your rations." Kal sighed.

"Sorry boss." Fayo said.

"We'll talk about it later. As for the rest of you we have to cover Shepard and her team ok?"

The marines nodded and took up positions.

"Garrus, Grunt!" Shepard called out. "Take cover in the middle of the area and take down any Geth as I get into position to send the virus!"

"On it," Garrus replied. The squad of three ran down the ramp. Garrus and Grunt took cover and fired at any Geth that approached them.

Shepard dashed up the ramp. The Colossus fired a blast at her. But she ran out of the way fast and took cover. "You ready for this Tikus?"

"More than ready."

Shepard popped out of cover and pointed her omni-tool at the area below. blue electricity sparked around a Geth trooper. It caused the Geth to stop fighting. It dropped its weapon and spasm in place. This made it an easy target for the soldiers below. Every time the electricity hit a Geth the same thing happened to them.

Shepard moved along the walkway and half a dozen Geth exited a hallway on the right. Delta energy blasted forth from her hands which sent the troopers over the railing on the left. She saw Grunt and Garrus move quickly through the area as Geth after Geth became disabled. The Colossus stepped to its left to face Shepard as she got to the end of the walkway.

Down below Grunt and Garrus had very little trouble killing the Geth that stood in their way. The blue electricity hit from Geth to Geth causing them to go into a seizure. Grunt ran up to one and grabbed it by the leg and arm. He used his strength to pull the Geth apart in two. "Ha, ha!" he roared. "I want more."

Garrus just sighed shaking his head. "Don't get too carried away, Grunt."

Jane jumped down and charged at it with blades drawn. The blast from the Colossus' cannon missed Her as she charged forward. The giant lifted its leg to stomp on it. The slow behemoth could barely get its leg several feet off of the ground before it was sliced off. An internal alarm went off as the Colossus struggled to stay upright.

She ran up at an opposing leg jumped up slashing at the leg to severing it making the behemoth fall onto its stomach. As soon as it did, Shepard ran onto its back. At that moment Tikus finished taking out the Geth jumped back into Jane's omni-tool.

"Time to take this overgrown excuse for scrap metal down," he said.

The Colossus tried to turn its head to fire at Shepard, but it could not turn its head that much. Shepard spun her blades and in one swift motion decapitated the Geth construct. Its legs briefly twitched before becoming completely immobilized. White synthetic fluids poured from the neck hole and leg wound.

"Just a sec," Tali said over the comm. "I sealed the door to prevent any Geth from getting in."

Shepard approached the door and saw his squadmates catch up. Grunt examined the Colossus' corpse. "You are a lot like your brother you know, Shepard."

The hologram panel on the door turned green allowing them to enter. There were a lot of Geth corpses skewed around the room.

"Maybe this Tali is a worthy squad mate to Shepard," Grunt said as he looked at the Geth corpses.

"I just need to finish this download," Tali said. "Thank you for coming, Jane. I don't think we would've made it out of here without your help." she said turning to face Jane.

"What were you all doing here?"

"Haestrom's sun is destabilizing." A holographic image of the sun appeared over Tali's omni-tool. "Thing is though, it's happening way too fast."

"Any idea why it's destabilizing?"

"It's probably dark energy. Though without further analysis this is just theory."

"Well think you can join my brothers crew again?"

"I made a promise and I kept it," Tali said as she nodded. "Sure but the admiralty board will have problems about it. But if they have a problem with me joining John's crew, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die."

"Maybe not the whole rest of your team, m'am," Kal said as he entered.

"Reegar! You're okay."

"You never told me your old Captain had a hot sister who was as deadly as he is. That Colossus didn't stand a chance. Also thanks to your Captain, the others are alive and well."

Tali looked to Jane with a smile. "You protected them..."

"I'm my brother's sister."

"Of course."

"Kal, if need be, the Normandy can give you a ride to the Flotilla."

"Thank you for the offer," Kal thanked, "but the Geth haven't attacked our ship. If we get out of here soon, we'll be fine."

Tali looked to Kal'Reegar. "I'm afraid I won't be joining you, Kal. I'm joining Shepard."

"Noted. I'll be sure to get the data to the Admiralty Board." Kal looked to Shepard. "Take care of her, Commander."

"I will," she replied. "That's a promise."

-

Shepard sat by his desk in his cabin facing EDI in her human form. He was using her to communicate with Tiberian Command.

"On a final note," EDI stated, "Level 1 of the Operation is ready to be initiated. We just await your approval."

Shepard leaned in his chair and released a breath. He went back forward and said, "Approval for initialization of Operation Level 1 by order of High Commander Prince Jol'an Shardan. Authorization code: Alton, voltu, hala, yoto, zonu , zonu."

"Orders received," EDI replied. "Operation Level 1 has been initialized."

"Anything else, EDI?"

"That is all, Commander." EDI said before disappearing.

Shepard got up and looked over Ashley's body on his bed. He just smiled and sat next to her stroking her hair. She knew how much she meant to him and he knew how much he meant to her. He just didn't know what he was thinking when he said those words. Guilt know filled him. Even though he began to think it he knew that he deserved her.

"What's on your mind son?" a voice came from behind him.

"Just the feeling that I'm being toyed with."

"Yeah I know it. But there's nothing we can do we have the illusion of choice but our destiny is already mapped out for us. We just have to walk."

John sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks dad."

A hand then found it's way to his shoulder making him smile. "Any time son."

Tiberian codex culture:

Pulling Renia:

Renia is a form of pulling rank but it is only used in family's by the eldest siblings. It is used when a younger sibling has been through a traumatic experience and is in emotionally fragile at the time. It is also used in the military regardless of rank.

Royal Family succession:

The succession possess is a simple one. The king or queen has to choose a successor. But the successor has to be married or engaged. This is to ensure a successor will be born. But members who are gay or have some kind of illness are exempt. This is not because of discrimination but because that a illness can be passed on or make them bed ridden, as for being gay this is because despite advancements in medical tech the rules of reproduction can't be changed. So the person has to be straight so that the blood line can continue.

However under certain circumstances this can be debated. Because in saturations of when the king or queen dies and the chosen hair is too young the eldest has to take temporary control of the throne. It is also the reason why the royal family has two to six children.

Tiberian codex atmosphere:

Weather:

The weather on Tiberia is extremely harsh. This is because the radiation acts like a lens increasing the effect of the weather. This means that Tiberians can adjust to any kind of environment.

Tiberian codex time:

Tiberia is the forth planet from the sun. But the planet's time orbit is the same as earth. However they measure time in the same as earth but they only have seven months in a year.


	34. Chapter 30: Genetic defect

Chapter 30 Genetic defect.

The room was dark excluding the candles. Many people gathered and stood in front of an empty coffin. All of them where singing in a sweet tone. At that moment doors behind them and four people dressed in military clothing walked in. All of them where carefully carrying a stretcher with a golden haired woman on it and candles on the corners. Behind them a woman in a white robe walked in.

The soldiers took the stretcher up to the coffin and placed it on top. The robed woman then moved to be in front of the crowd. Her arms raised before she began chanting as well. The candles flickered as wind slowly crept in. the canting then stopped and the woman began to speak.

"Today we say farewell to a loved battle sister today. A friend to us all and a great loss to the Tiberian family. She may have betrayed us but she was only doing what her heart was telling her to do. Doing something like that required courage beyond measure. The last of her family and a friend to the prince. Her existence will be missed."

The crowd gave a few sniffs but remained silent. The rain then came down hard outside.

"Kis'la Darvan was a fine soldier and woman. Her beauty rivalled the goddess but she remained single. The love in her was strong. But we will say goodbye as her journey to her new life begins."

The soldiers then brought a Tiberian flag off the stretcher and unfolded it. Once it was unfolded they placed it over Kis'la's body. The robed woman then placed a short blade on top of the flag along with six different stoned runes in a circle. The stretcher then lowered the body into the coffin before closing. The soldiers then picked up the frame of the coffin and took it outside with the robed woman and crowd following.

The coffin carrying soldiers lead them to a rectangular hole and placed the coffin over it. They stayed on one knee drew their weapons and placed them into the ground. The crowd then gathered around the coffin and the robed woman stood next to the coffin. Then all of them bowed their heads in respect and began to chant as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Once it was finished the robed woman raised her head.

"Spirits of war who have watched over us over the millennia please give our fallen sister the peace and love that life never granted her."

"May her spirit rest in peace that life did not grant her." the crowd then said.

* * *

Solvan sat on a bench in the Presidium watching the vid of Kis'la's funeral over and over again. Like other organics he could not get used to the death of a friend. The evolution of AI's was a strange one, even to the AI's themselves. He closed his vid player down and listed to the silence. He enjoyed the peace and quite.

The noise of the fountain from behind him was all that he needed. The gentle splash of water relaxed him. He sighed sank into the bench and sighed. Shepard told him to meet him on the bench in front of the fountain with two objects. The first was an experimental serum for Samara's third Ardat yakshi daughter.

The second was a modified victory ring that Shepard bought a while ago. He then sent it to a famous Tiberian jewellery maker who was told to modify it with the rarest of metals from his universe. Solvan could only guess why Shepard did that but there was only one explanation why. He was going to purpose to Battle Sentinel Williams soon.

The prospect of John becoming King and Ashley his Queen was not an unlikely prospect. In fact it was very likely that he would become king after the upcoming reaper war. At that moment his sensors detected someone in casual's coming up. The person walked up and sat next to Solvan.

"Greatings Jol'an." Solvan said in fluent Tiberian.

"Good to see you too Solvan. How are you copping?" John asked in Tiberian as well.

The Exocron bowed his head. "Not well she was my friend to. To think she did what she did... I feel sorry for her."

This time John's guilt returned. "Don't be. Be angry at me because I broke the promise I made to her. Now she's dead because of it."

Solvan patted John on the back slowly. "We all have a destined path ahead of us. All we have to do is walk."

"Do you have the soul stone?"

Solvan went into his pocket and pulled out a smooth stone with a circular burn mark on it and a leather rope through a hole. John took it and slid it round his neck before stroking it twice. It was a traditional habit to honour the dead. He sighed as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Commander are you ok?"

"No it just seems the fates are toying with me."

"I know the feeling. By the way what did you what with the ring?"

Shepard just gave a sly smile. "Non of your business. But do you have it?"

Solvan took out a small blue box and handed it to Shepard who took it and opened it. Inside was a ring of silver and gold with a light purple gem that had a dark blue core inside. He smiled and closed the box.

"It's perfect."

"Only the best for the new king."

Shepard gave a slight chuckle. "King Jol'an. That will be an interesting prospect. What about the Serum?"

Solvan dug into his pockets again this time he brought out a cylindrical object with a bluish liquid inside. He handed it to Shepard. He took it and inspected it.

"It's not a finished product but a field test will tell us that."

"Ok thanks again for everything Solvan." Shepard said as he got up.

"Good luck Shepard." Solvan said also getting up.

They then gripped each other on the lower forearm before turning away and leaving.

* * *

Abbey Williams laid on her bunk fast asleep with her armour still on. The latest mission she was on took all of her energy. The light from her room light shined off her tanned skin. Unlike Ashley her skin was artificially tanned due to concern about self appearance for the boys. She tossed and turned in her sleep to try and get confable.

"Shut up and get that sweet ass over here Jonny." she said in a groggy tone.

The lights then turned up waking the marine as a large man entered.

"Time to get up Amazon." he said.

"Yeah yeah I'm getting up." she moaned.

She slid off the bead with ease and stood to attention. She got her nickname 'Amazon' due to her strength and physic. She had sort dark hair with red stripes and stood the hight of a Turian. Her nickname was no mistake. She truly was an Amazon in every sense of the word.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Hell if I know but some miners on Mars found some kind of temple. Not Prothean we're being sent in to investigate."

That last bit pecked her interest but then realised something.

"Wait if this temple is not Prothean then why are we being sent? Why not an N7 team?" she asked with curiosity.

"Orders came from Anderson." he said with a shrug.

* * *

Shepard headed back to the Normandy. He got what he needed and had nothing else to do. But guilt filled him still. The memory of Ki'sla was still fresh in his memory and could still feel her warmth. He knew that whatever he did would not bring her back but it did not make it any easier for him. She was one of his friends and fate took her away from him. Ash did her best to calm him but she could only do so much.

She held the soul stone in his hand making mental chants for her. He was so caught up in thought he was not looking where he was going and bummed into someone. They both fell to the ground before looking up at each other.

"Sorry I was wasn't looking where I was going." John apologized.

"It's o..." the person was about to say but recognised the person she bummed into. "Shepard?"

At that moment Shepard got a good look at who he bummed into. "Sha'ira?" he Quickly got up and helped the Asari up before giving her a quick brush down.

"It's been a while. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Not too well I've been having bad press for years." she confessed bowing her head in shame.

John just smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on you need cheering up."

"How?"

"Sushi."

* * *

The mako bounced around the Martian landscape violently. They moved at a bad time. One of the famous Mars storms hit them when they came out of the base. They all cursed their luck but Mars was under a terrafroming procedure to make the planet like earth. One of the drawbacks of the procedure was more sandstorms.

While the other marines where checking their weapons Abbey was asleep. The others did not care about the sleeping Amazon. This was a normal thing for her and they just accepted it. When she did not get her beauty sleep she was not a very nice person regardless of if they where in a battle or not. But that didn't stop guys from trying to get her.

At that moment she gave a loud yawn and stretched her arms outward. She leaned back in her seat and eyed the marines. All of them where really good friends. They been through thick and thin and still kept going. Another jerk of of the mako made some of the marine lose their concentration on what they where doing. They quickly got back to what they where doing but Abbey gave a chuckle in amusement.

After a few more minutes the APC stopped. As it did the marines fitted their helmets on and exited with weapons in hand. They where in a six man squad that included the officer.

"Ok sir where's the temple?" Amazon asked.

"This way." the L.T. Said.

The squad followed him to a cave at the side of a hill. They activated their flash lights as they entered. The tunnel was small as they walked. Abbey found it hard to move through it bit didn't really care. The squad navigated through the tunnel easily before entering a large perfectly domed cavern. They spread out looking at the place.

"Ok correct me if I'm wrong but caverns aren't supposed to be like this right?" a marine asked.

"Yeah. But somehow this place feels familiar." Amazon said.

At that moment something caught her eye. She moved to the far end of the cavern to get a better look. She came face to face with a circle that had a hand print on it. There was also strange writing around it. The squad was chattering away from behind her but she paid no attention to it. Curiously she took her hand and placed it in the hand print and turned it to the right.

The print turned a full ninety degrees before stopping. It locked in place and blue light started to pulse through unseen lines around the cave. The cavern lit up scaring the marines. At that moment steam came from the centre of the cave making every one turn to look at it. A rectangular platform rose up with a smaller one in its centre going even further. Once it stopped it looked like some kind of alter.

Amazon approached carefully along with the lieutenant to get a better look at the alter. There was unfamiliar writing on it and a hand print in the centre of the alter. As they came up a number of holographic screens came up with the same alien writing.

"What ever this stuff is it isn't Prothean." the lieutenant said.

Abbey paid no attention to her commanding officer and tapped a few random keys on the panel. As she did a holographic image of a head appeared over the alter. She looked up as was surprised at what appeared. The image had a surprising resemblance to her eldest sister Ashley. At that moment a drone appeared and scanned each of them before coming to Abbey.

It stayed with her for a minute before the scanning stopping and flashed a green light before disappearing.

"Language copied and assimilated. DNA recognised. Access has been granted please specify a request." the image said.

No one gave a thought. "Who are you?" one of the marines asked.

"I have no name. But the avatar you see before you is copied from Battle commander Lota Wilaku." the image answered.

"Did humans live on Mars?" another marine asked.

"No when Lota Wilaku came humanity where living in caves."

This time the lieutenant spoke up. "If your not human what are you?"

"The race that Lota Wilaku was part of a race that is from another universe from the galaxy of Siy'ria. The race that she was part of is a warrior race know as the Tiberians."

To say that the squad was shocked was an understatement. Some of them didn't even believe it. But Abbey on the other hand was kind of conflicted about something.

"Compare a list of the Tiberians natural ability's and this galaxy's races." she said without hesitation wanting to test a theory.

"Unable to do so without proper information."

Abbey then opened up her omni-tool and accessed the extranet. "Use this." at that moment a beam of light attached itself to the omni-tool and accessed everything.

"Data analysis beginning." it said after a moment. "Analysis complete. Please repeat request."

"Compare a list of the Tiberians natural ability's and this galaxy's races without the technical stuff."

Abbey just paid attention to no one but her squad just stared at her. "Tiberian ability's are as follows: cells divide ten times faster than any species, super human strength, able to sense anything within a thirty meter radius, can move at super human speeds, breathe in low oxygen environments, adaptable to any environment..." before the avatar could continue Abbey interrupted.

"Ok stop I get the idea." Abbey interrupted.

"Sargent what are you doing?" the lieutenant asked.

"Learning sir." she said before turning back to the hologram. "Do you recognise any humans that are Tiberian?"

"Yes."

"Show the image of the most significant Tiberian."

"Amazon what are you doing?" a marine asked.

"We have discovered a new race I for one what to know who's in charge."

There was a long pause before the hologram spoke. "I have the person you requested on file. However revelling his true identity maybe a shock."

That got everyone's attention. "Who is it?" the lieutenant asked.

The image of the avatar disappeared and an image of a person they knew well came up. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. They dropped their weapons in surprise. The man who stood before them was Shepard.

"I don't believe it." the lieutenant said.

"How can this be?" a female marine asked.

"Johnny isn't human?" Amazon said quietly. 'Does Ashley know about this?' she thought.

"The man who stands before you is Jol'an Shardan the Prince of Tiberia." the avatar said.

"What's his mission?" one of the marines asked in a angered tone. "Is he planning to destroy us? Or enslave us?"

The image of Shepard was replaced by the avatar. "Unknown objective. Need further information."

After those words there was a long silence. Some of the marines felt betrayed while the others felt angry. But Amazon knew him, he would never do something like this unless it was important.

"We need to keep this a secret." she then said making everyone stare at her.

"Why? That bastard is not human why on god's earth should we keep it a secret?" the angered marine asked.

"Because I know him. He would never do something like this unless it was was import..." she trailed off at what she was saying then realised something. "Avatar list the reasons why the prince would keep this secret."

"One moment please." it said and after a few seconds it spoke up. "The reasons are as follows: slavery, the genophage, the extermination of AI's and the first contact war."

"Wait if they're a militaristic race why do they oppose the genophage and the first contact war?" the lieutenant asked with interest.

"The realise of genophage, a sterilisation virus, would never be used by the Tiberian military. This is because it is deemed unethical and a dishonourable tactic. The first contact war was started by Turians attacking a human group trying to activate dormant mass relay. Citadel law states that no mass relay should be reactivated because of the dangers which the humans did not know about."

Abbey slowly nodded at the explanation. "That makes sense."

"How does that make sense?" the angered marine asked.

"Fear. A fear of being sterilised and a fear of being attacked at random. Even if they are a militaristic I'm sure they won't want that."

At that moment one of the marines who kept quite spoke up. "Sorry but I was just wondering. But you said something about recognising DNA. Who's DNA where you talking about?" she asked.

After that being said all eyes turned to the avatar. "The one who I was talking about is the one who you refer to Amazon." the avatar said.

"Why's that?" Amazon asked as eyes turned to her.

"You are part Tiberian."

The room fell deathly silent as the marines looked at her. "How? I don't have any of these Tiberian powers." she yelled.

"That is because the Tiberian side is diluted but there is still enough to access my systems."

The room fell silent once again. Amazon felt so alien at the moment it was almost unbearable. She fell to her knees. The room she saw began to feel so distant she didn't the lieutenant come up to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her back. Looking up at him she couldn't see a smile he had on due to his helmet.

"Don't worry about it." he said helping her back up before turning to the avatar. "Why does Amazon poses Tiberian DNA?"

"Her ancestor Lota Wilaku set this vault up before heading back to earth."

"Why?" Amazon asked.

"This was because she wanted her descendant's to be prepared for the Macaacron's return."

"What the fuck are the Macaacrons?" one of the marines asked.

"You may know them as the Reapers."

The room fell silent once again before one of the marines burst out laughing. "Oh my god that is hilarious first human lookalikes from another universe now the Reapers. Come on there was only one of those things and it was under the control of a rogue Spectre." he said.

"Johnny told me that because there's one doesn't mean there won't be more." Amazon said in a stern voice.

"Well despite if it's true or not we need to report this to..." the lieutenant was going to say but was interrupted.

"No one." a voice said.

The squad turned to face a five man team who wore armour unlike they have seen before. Strange weapons where trained on them as well. The team also stood in a military fashion ready for conflict. But before anyone could say anything Amazon spoke up.

"You your Tiberians aren't you?" she asked.

"That's right." one of the soldiers said.

"Do you know a human named Ashley Williams?"

That name got the soldiers looking at each other. It was obvious they knew her.

"Why what is Sentinel Williams to you." the soldier asked.

"She's my sister."

The soldiers relaxed but kept their guard up. The leader then tapped the side of his helmet and spoke in a strange language before speaking in English.

"Come with us."

"Why?"

"We need to get to Shepard to decide what to do about you."

* * *

Shepard sighed as he looked around the VIP lounge. The place had loud music and the lights where a little too much for him. A few hours ago he had a lovely sushi meal with the consort. They both just talked about what they where going through and offered advice to each other. In the end Shepard realised that she had unique counselling skills and offered her a job.

With the publicity that she was getting she gladly accepted. Shepard then dictated her to Solvan who took her in and told her everything. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. But she was greatly honoured for the task of counselling Tiberians who had lost their family and friends to the Infection. But with her reputation she couldn't just leave the Citadel so instead Solvan set up a link between her and a famous counselling group on Tiberia.

After that the Normandy headed back to Omega to search for a Ardat yakshi. Thankfully Aria was a lot of help. She directed them to a victim's apartment with her mother sobbing. Both Shepard and Samara comforted her and found out about a VIP club that Morinth went to. They dropped the password walked in and discussed what Morith would be looking for.

As they discussed it Shepard told the Justicar about the Ardat yakshi serum that his 'friends' developed for the Asari. Samara was surprised but did not show it. But she did make it clear that even if the serum worked she would still kill her daughter because of the crimes she had committed. Shepard did not argue about the subject.

Shepard's eyes darted about. His operative training kicked in as soon as he entered. He walked in as young teen waved him over.

"Can I help you?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah do you have tickets for Expel 10? I heard that this hot Asari is into them and I just want what she wants man." the teen said in a jumpy tone.

"Sorry I don't but I'll let you know if I come across some."

"Thanks."

Shepard then walked into the club properly. It was smaller than Afterlife but it was brighter and nosier. As he walked to the dance floor an Asari dancer was pushing away a Turian who was obviously drunk.

"Come on I've got creds and simple tastes."

"I said back off asshole I'm a dancer not a hooker." she said in an angered tone.

"Wow you've got a mouth on you. I'd like to see you use it." the Turian said moving on the dancer.

Shepard over heard and turned to face the Turian. "The lady asked you to back off." he said.

The Turian turned to face him. "What the hell? I'm just looking for a good time this isn't your business."

The Turian approached Shepard and through a punch at him. The Commander ducked and punched the Turian in the gut and sent him flying. The Asari turned to the Commander.

"Thanks for that. Security was asleep." she thanked.

He then moved to one of the walls and lend up against it. Looking around he needed more than that to draw Morinth out. Then out of the corner of his eye a man in a suit looked like he was panicking. Curiously Shepard walked over and was about to start a conversation with the man but he started it as soon as he saw Him.

"Excuse me but my partner she's in gave danger. She's going to die." the man said franticly.

"Ok slow down. You not making any sense."

The man took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Ok sorry but my partner is doing a bit about Omega gangs. She's over there." he said pointing to a man and woman sitting at a table. "She doesn't know that the leader and his gang are going to kill her. You have to warn her."

"Ok I'll tell her." Shepard said.

"Oh thank you. We have a code to use if she's in trouble. The words are 'terminal' and 'eternity' in that order. Just try to make it into a sentence and she'll get the message."

"Got it." Shepard said

"Just remember 'Terminal' and 'eternity'."

Shepard walked over to the table that was pointed out. As he walked he could feel cold hunters eyes on him. He knew that he got her attention. Now he needed to impress her. He made it to the journalist's table.

"Excuse me but do you know where an Extranet terminal is." he asked.

"That's an odd thing to say." the woman said looking at him with a strange look.

"Don't you have an omni-tool?" the gangster asked.

"Well I get by with Extranet terminal's my omni-tool has been broken for an eternity." John said.

The journalist then realised something was up and turned to the gang leader. "Sorry about this but I got to go to the little girl's room." she said getting up.

"Ok don't take to long." the leader said to her before turning to Shepard. "I'm done talking to you."

The commander gave a slight nod and walked off. He then eyed the bar that was almost completely empty.

'Let's spice things up.' he thought as he walked over to the bar.

He leaned up against the bar and looked at the bartender.

"What's your poison?" the bartender asked.

"These are good people how about spicing things up?" John asked.

"Oh yeah how do I do that?"

"Free round of drinks. It'll increase the rep and get you more costumers in the long run."

The bartender nodded a bit. "Ok it's worth a shot just this once." he said before raising his voice. "Hey everyone we like you so much a round of drinks is on the house."

Everyone cheered and came running to the bar for a drink. Smiling Shepard pushed himself off the bar and looked around before spotting an Asari who just indicated for him to come over. While he was walking over to her his mind buzzed about what was going to happen. But he kept calm as he found himself next to the Asari.

"Hello my name is Morinth. I've been watching you. You're the most interesting then anyone else in this place. I've got a booth in the shadows." she said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Sure sounds like fun."he said.

The Asari smiled and lead him inside to a darked room with the music muffled by the walls. She sat on a leathery couch cross legged and Shepard sat opposite her.

"Some nights I come here and there's no one interesting. But some nights and there's only one person. Tonight that's you. Tell me why is that?"

Shepard slouched in the couch and smiled. "I know what I like." he said.

"Oh do you?" she asked as her interest peaked.

"What do you know about art?"

"It speaks to the darkest places in me. What about you?"

John was silent for a moment as he thought about what to say. He remembered that Nef and Morinth like the artist Forta. He decided to try his luck.

"Do you know the artist Forta?"

Her face betrayed her emotion on it. "I didn't think anyone around here knew him. He's sublime. Art comes in many verity's. I've seen it in vids that were more powerful than a sculpture sitting a gallery."

"Well then do you know Vaenia?"

Morinth smiled at the name. "My favourite. The two actresses on it are so glamorous."

"Sound's like it's interesting I'll have to watch it."

Hearing this she leaned forward and smiled. "Maybe we could do that together."

"Well you know I've travelled all over the galaxy." he said wanting to change the topic.

"It changes you doesn't it?"

"Maybe but real travel means going to dangerous places." he almost boasted.

"Where you can see and do things most people can't imagine." she said impressed.

"Hell yes."

"When I travel, I find myself drawn to dark, dangerous places."

"Violent places?" Shepard asked trying even more to peak her interest.

"Violence is the surest expression of power."

Hearing those words he suddenly remembered a saying that was said by a leader during the Malvolian war.

"Violence is a means to an end. Power is that end." he said.

"But Violence is a charming way to reach that end." she said leaning back now completely interested in him and comfortable with his aura.

"What do you think of the music here?"

"Dark rhythms, violent pulses, it stirs something primitive in me. What about you?"

"I like Expel 10. heard of them ?"

She nodded with a wide smile in response. " They are the best band ever. It feels like there in my skin. Pulsing through me." at that moment the music change to a more upbeat one. Morinth took notice of it and changed the subject. "You cab lose yourself in the music here. But there are way to enhance that. You know?"

"What do you think of Hallex?"

At that moment she looked at him with lust. Shepard could tell she wanted him but still kept his cool. "Do you want to get out of here? My apartment is nearby, and I want you alone."

'Jackpot.' he thought as he nodded and got up. Morinth then took his arm and lead him out of the club. Not too far away Samara watched them as they walked off. Silently she followed them. At long last her mission would be complete.

* * *

Like Morinth said it did not take to long to reach her apartment. As they entered Shepard looked around at the expensive stuff she collected. She moved over to her sofa and sat down on it with a seductive look on her. He sat on the other side of it as she spoke.

"I love clubs, people, movement, heat. I can still hear the bass like the great drums of a hunt out for your blood. But here it's muted and your safe. Is that what you want Shepard?"

John just slowly took the serum out of his pocket and took the lid off.

"To be safe is one thing but to be hunted is quite another." she said standing up.

"Wa..." she tried to say but Shepard moved with speed to her. He held her by the throat but not to tightly. She tried to struggle against him but he was stronger. She then saw a cylindrical object in his hand. He moved the object to the throat pushed it against her and injected the liquid into her. Once it was all one he let go of her.

"Who are you?" she asked placing her had over the injection wound over her neck.

"A friend of mine." a familiar voice said.

Morinth tried to get up but just trying to move made here body ache in pain. At that moment Shepard opened up his omni-tool and began monitoring the progression of the serum while Samara walked in.

"Mother." Morinth spat. "What did your boyfriend do to me?" she demanded.

"It seems that your genetic defect was not a well kept secret. And so some humans have made a cure."

"A CURE?!" she yelled. "I am the genetic destiny of the Asari. Not some lab rat."

"It's working. It maybe slow but it's defiantly working." John said with a smile.

"Do you have enough data for your friends to use?" Samara asked.

Shepard closed his omni-tool down and looked at the Justicar. "Yes. The serum has nanites in it that monitored it's progress. A few bugs to iron out but if an Ardat yakshi takes it they will be able to mate worry free within a few days but will not be able to move. Which is a side effect we can probably get rid of."

"This is welcome news." Samara said as she walked over to her daughter who just looked at her with disgust. Her hands touched Morinth's temple's.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." she said before quickly braking Morinth's neck.

The old Justicar just stood there looking at the lifeless body of her daughter. Despite all that Morinth had done a sense of loss filled her and a few tears fell.

"I'll leave you to mourn." John said sensing the sadness in her.

Samara just nodded as he left. He stood outside the apartment for a few moments before his omni-tool activated and an image of Ash came up.

"John we have a problem." she said in an anoyed tone.

"What is it?"

"Abbey. I just got word that one of the Tiberian teams looking for the Vault of the Lost queen's friend was found and activated by Abbey's team. She knows John."

Shepard gritted his teeth in annoyance. It was just one problem after another for him.

Tiberian codex history

The Malvonlian war was a 10 year conflict that happened during Tiberia's own 21st century. The war was caused by a large nation by the name of Kithous. The nation was going through a civil war when an assassination of the main leader of the loyalist army made everything fall apart. The nation that did the assassination was named Salva. The nation was opposed to the Kithous way of governing and tried to have them removed. However it backfired an the nations who where allied to the loyalists took up arms and went to war with the other faction doing the same. It was known as the Malvonlian war because it the war never left the large continent of Malvolia.


	35. Chapter 31 Unexpected friends

Chapter 31 Unexpected friends.

The shuttle headed for Mars. After hearing about Abbey ,one of Ashley's sisters, found a Tiberian vault. Ash paced herself up and down the shuttle. Abbey may be one of her younger siblings but she was tall. As she walked she mumbled to herself. John on the other hand had been seated ever since they left the Normandy.

"Ash calm down Abbey just walked on it by chance." John said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah right. Don't forget she did to you." Ash snapped back.

John immediately studded at the thought. When they where younger Abbey had a bit of a fight over lunch. It ended with a draw due to the fact that Shepard's Tiberian powers where starting to develop. But most of the time Abbey had the upper hand. She was more of a tomboy than Ash. Not to mention at one point she tried to steal John from her.

"And don't forget she knows about you now. So she's not likely going to hold back."

"So I'll try not to hurt her."

Ash just sighed before smiling. "By the way she knows your a prince and is absolutely jealous."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Miranda sat at her desk. She was not in a good mood. The commander sent the ship from place to place with no expiation. It seemed like he was purposefully delaying the mission. But it made no sense why he was doing this. More to the fact a couple of people seemed to know what the commander was doing but weren't saying anything.

This just pissed her off even more. She knew there was something up and hated it. Being in the dark was never her strong side. But there was one thing she just didn't understand. They first rushed to Omega then the Citadel and now Mars. The first two made some kind of sense but Mars didn't. The planet was colonised yes but it wasn't a major hub like Omega or the Citadel.

"Why is the commander doing this?" she asked herself.

Her mind buzzed about possibility's of why he would do this. One of them jumped out.

"Could he have found the Tiberians? If so wh..." she stopped in mid sentence and remembered what Jane said.

"What did the Illusive man do to them?"

She just sat there thinking about that same question.

"What did Cerberus do? What happened?"

As she muttered to herself EDI just watched trying to figure out the Ice queen. Just then John contacted her.

"EDI we've landed. Anderson has ordered the area we are going to off limits until further notice. We'll only be a few hours. Is there anything you want me to know?" he asked.

"Yeah you know those camera vids of the station where you and your sisters where held? Permission to release modified images to XO Miranda Lawson." She asked.

"Why?"

"She's questioning her loyalty. A bit of 'leaked info' may help."

"Do it."

Miri sat there for a few moments before her console bleeped. She looked to see a new message. Clicking on it there was no sender. But there was a message along with a video file. She read the message.

_'Cerberus are liars they only what to help themselves. Watch this.'_

Her brow raised with interest she clicked onto the vid. Her eyes widened in shock.

Ashley stood with Amazon. After they made it to the Tiberian ship where the team was being held. After Ash and Shepard arrived they talked to the team who found the vault. After talking to the team they understood why Shepard kept it a secret and agreed to keep it a secret as well. But Amazon had some conflicting issues that she needed to talk to Ashley about.

They stood in silence as Amazon looked out of a window at the Martian landscape.

"Why didn't you say anything sis?" she asked.

"I couldn't. Telling you, Lynn and mum that John wasn't human after all these years. I don't know what would have happened." Ash said quietly.

"We're family Ashley! You should have told us." her sister yelled in anger.

"Look at the time he did not know who to trust because of Cerberus. He did not even know if his race was still living. He told me everything after I found out. At the time I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. You know as well as I do that Cerberus and the Shadow broker have agents every where."

"So you kept in a secret to protect us. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sarah knows as well and took it as well as you."

Amazon looked at her sister with wide eyes. "How?"

"There was an incident on Omega not to long ago. Sarah was one of their prisoners. Long story short. She was held by fascist group of Tiberians, we rescued her and I told her everything. But the best part she defended herself without any help."

"Ha our baby sister is growing up."

"Yes she is."

* * *

Ash, Amazon and John entered the vault with the alliance team brining up the rear. As they entered the hologram screens came up once again. Ash, Amazon and John walked up to the alter but John stepped aside.

"Lady's this legacy belongs to your family clam it." he said moving away allowing them to see what their ancestor handed to them.

Ash looked at the screens and knew what to do. She tryped in a few keys and a atmospheric shield fromed around the cave allowing everyone to take their helmets off. After that she walked through the screens to the block in the centre. As she approached an emblem appeared on it. The emblem was the form of a lizard like creature holding two swords. She reached out and placed her hand on it immediately a hexagonal grid came up and scanned her hand. After a moment a glowing line split sowed on it and the alter opened up.

Ash and Amazon backed up due to the steam that come from it. The lid opened up and a set of different shaped and sized plates that where white and pink. Both sisters approached the alter and looked at the items. Aside from the plates there was also a metallic staff. They just looked at each other wondering who would get what.

"Ash you should get the armour. I've had bow straining so I'll take that."

"You sure?"

"You maybe older than me but I can still kick your ass." Amazon laughed earning herself a punch in the ribs.

"Your too cocky little sis." Ash said before picking up the largest plate.

She just inspected it carefully but there was no signs of attaching it.

"One size fits all." John said.

Hearing this she placed it on her chest and it suddenly began to change. The metal bent and a leathery hexagonal gridded material formed around her body. It wasn't too tight. In fact it was very confable. The marines and Amazon just stared.

"Ok I've changed my mind let's switch." she quickly said.

"Not a change." her eldest sister said smugly fitting on the rest of the armour.

Once it was all on it looked like her old armour but it was much more bulked and protective. She then picked up a blue visor with a white metal line around it. Placing it on her head it formed a helmet much like the alliance stranded but with a silver mouth piece.

"These are the things your ancestor has left for you use them wisely." Shepard said.

And with that the atmospheric shield fell after everyone got their helmets back on. They then left the cave to the Tiberian expedition team with Amazon's team there to keep the area in quarantine by order of a certain councillor. While the teams settled in Ash and John headed back to the Normandy. But as soon as they boarded EDI informed that Mordin wanted to speak with him.

* * *

Mordin paced back and forth behind his lab set-up. So many explanations were going through his head. Despite redoing the analysis several times and triple checking to make sure the terminal was in working order, it still came up with the same results. The DNA from the genetic sample taken from around Shepard's wounds always turned radioactive despite what he did to try and avoid it. None of this added up.

He made sure that the energy attack was not responsible for changing the DNA in his sample. This was natural. The sample was not contaminated in anyway. There were no other variables that could change Mordin's currently conclusions: Shepard is either not Human, or that Cerberus never did bring him back.

Mordin knew he had to speak with him right away. He could not in good conscious follow someone who may not be Shepard, even after helping him on Tuchanka. Mordin asked EDI to ask Shepard to meet him in the lab. He hid a pistol under the counter so he could pull it out if the conversation does not go well.

The doors of his lab opened up. Shepard walked in. "Professor. EDI said you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes," he said in a worried tone. "I must apologize. When you were injured, your wound which started healing the damaged area fast. I took a sample of that damaged area."

Shepard's stance became rigid. He suddenly realized what Mordin was getting to.

Mordin sighed. "I ran tests on the sample and received unusual results. The DNA of your wound always turned radioactive. No specie, or any known race in this galaxy can do that. You've done a lot for me Commander, but I need to know the truth about you."

Shepard pursed his lower lip and then smiled. "Well I superpose that I can't keep it hidden forever with my abilitys. I was going to tell you soon, as with most of the crew here." Shepard rested against a counter. "I am not a Human, Professor."

Mordin raised a brow. His hand was slowly reaching for the pistol under the counter.

"I'm Tiberian."

Mordin's motion towards his pistol stopped. "Harbinger called you that on the Collector ship. What is a Tiberian?"

"Well 'the' Tiberians are alien race from another universe."

Mordin's eyes widen. "You are serious?"

"Does this face look like I'm lying?," Shepard replied.

"Fascinating. Why do you look Human? Why does your DNA come up Human, and why did your wound become heal so fast?"

"I don't know why we look like Humans. There are an infinite number of universes out there. At the very least there's going to be at least a billion universe's with an alien race that looks Human or is human but with differences. Like Pratchett's Diskworld. As for your second question, my species is so close to humanity's DNA that unless you use microgenetic scanners you won't find my species DNA. As to why my wound turned radioactive, is likely because the seal tissue was either dead or dying. My species is immune to radiation so we have a lair of skin called the radiation seal that keeps the radiation in our body's. When we are injured that's the first thing to go."

"Why come to galaxy? Homes not fit for survival? Running out of resources?"

Shepard raised his hand to notify him to stop guessing. "For justice." This gained the Professor's attention. "Close to thirty years ago, Cerberus found a wormhole that led to my galaxy. We HAD a diplomatic relationship between them and the species of my galaxy."

"Had?"

"Cerberus broke our laws and went behind our backs. They stole our technology, modified it and contaminated it without truly understanding it. One technology in particular is our stem cell limb farm." A look of pain came across Shepard's face. "They entered without going through decontamination. The outside bacteria infected the limbs that where still growing. After they where shipped out to the people who needed it the bacteria turned them into monsters. Three trillion dead within seconds."

It was not often to see Mordin surprised. His work with the genophage made him feel like a monster, that there was no worse crime, but this... Three trillion dead within seconds is unbelievable.

"But they didn't stay dead. Their bodies reanimated and became, what the humans call, zombies. They feasted on the living and created more of their kind. Eventually I was able to lead the survivors to end the undead threat, but the Cerberus agents retreated back to this galaxy. My people came to this galaxy to bring them to justice for what they've done."

"Then you're not working with Cerberus against your will," he concluded. "You're working with Cerberus for Intel."

Shepard smiled when the Professor immediately guessed what he was doing. "Correct. But to say that bringing Cerberus to justice is our only goal at this point is dishonest. The Reapers are a threat to not just this galaxy, but my own. They attacked our people fifty thousand years ago. We were able to repeal them, but one of them got away. My people are militaristic and we plan to finish the fight."

"Do you have enough people?"

"The other races have about a billion each. Mine have at least a thousand strong. See Professor, this is also the reason why I am so adamantly against the genophage. I know what it is like to have a plague unleashed upon your specie. It's not a fate any specie should face." Shepard pushed himself off of the counter he was leaning against. "After this Collector mission we plan to reveal ourselves to this galaxy as allies in the war against the Reapers. After hearing all of this, do you still wish to be a part of it?"

Mordin took in a breath and replied plainly, "Yes. Very surprising. So many theories and preconceptions changed due to this news. Much need to know. Technology, Medicine advancements, stem cell research, Space flight, natural ability's So much to cover."

"I'll make sure you have full access. You see this ship wasn't just built by Cerberus but by Exocron and Tiberian operatives."

"Exocron?"

"A race of AI's of which EDI is one of them."

At that moment EDI appeared in a full size human form that caused Mordian's eyes to widen.

"Fascinating." was all he managed to say.

"I have given you access to all JFU files professor. Just please keep it to yourself."

Mordian quickly nodded and looked to his computer.

"By the way commander TIM would like to speak with you."

-

Shepard was called into the comm room where the Illusive Man was waiting to speak with him. His hologram appeared before TIM.

"Commander Shepard. Something has come up. A way for the Normandy to get a Reaper IFF."

"Let's hear it," Shepard said.

"An Alliance science team recently determined that the 'Great Rift' on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact crater from a mass accelerator weapon." He took a sip of the cup of alcohol. "A very old mass accelerator. I sent a team to discover the weapon and its intended target. They found both. The weapon was defunct, but it helped us plot the path of its intended target. A 37 million year old Reaper. We found it damaged and trapped in the gravity of a brown dwarf."

Upon those words, Shepard remembered the conversation he had with the Illusive Man after the mission on Freedom's Progress.

'You're holding something back. How do you know the Reapers are behind this?'

'The evidence is buried in the data.'

TIM had a Reaper all along and didn't share this information with Shepard.

"You son of a bitch!" Shepard roared, taking an aggressive step forward. "You had this Reaper all this time and you didn't tell me! You didn't tell the Alliance or the Council."

"I suspected that the Reapers and the Collectors used an IFF and that the dead Reaper would have one. If I had notified the Council or the Alliance, they might have hidden the Reaper before any of us could analyse it."

"That Reaper would be enough proof to show the Council that Sovereign wasn't the only one of its kind and that it wasn't a Geth ship! In fact, I think I will contact both of them."

"I'm afraid you don't have the luxury of time here. I lost communication with the team we sent to examine the Reaper."

"Another Cerberus operation that went south?" Shepard quipped. "How shocking."

"Regardless of what you may think of me or my organization, it's clear that something has gone wrong. You need to go to that Reaper and recover its IFF. With it, you can go through the Omega-4 relay."

"Very well," Shepard groaned. He stabbed his finger towards the ground. "But this conversation isn't over."

The connection was cut. "EDI, call Ash, Mordin and Tali to the comm room. We have a mission."

"Right away, Commander."

The three squadmates did not take long to reach the comm room. Mordin was the first to enter the room. He was looking fairly lively after his talk with Shepard. Shepard didn't know if it he was feeling shocked or excited over the news of a parallel universe. Probably both. Ashley and Tali came in roughly at the same time.

"You called for us?" Ash asked as he entered the room.

"I did," Shepard replied. "We just got a tip from the Illusive Man. The son of a bitch had a derelict Reaper in his possession this whole time, and now the team that was sent to examine it has gone silent."

"Bosh'tet," Tali growled under her breath.

"We need to recover the Reaper IFF from it. If I had known about this derelict Reaper, I would have notified the Council."

"That's wouldn't be able to dismiss it," Ash remarked.

Shepard nodded.

"Will be very dangerous to investigate," Mordin commented. "But necessary to recover IFF."

"I want the three of you on the Reaper with me," Shepard said. "We don't know what happened, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Unlike Cerberus," Tali remarked.

Shepard chuckled a little. "Unlike Cerberus. All of you get your gear together."

-

The Normandy flew towards the brown dwarf. It entered the dwarf's gravitational field. The ship shook rapidly. Shepard leaned in next to Joker. "What's with all the chop, Joker?"

"Doing my best. The wind's gusting at 500 kph." Joker examined the LADAR read-out. "There's a second ship along side the Reaper. It's not transmitting an IFF but the LADAR reads that its silhouette is Geth."

"I guess we know why the research team stopped reporting in." The shaking suddenly stopped allowing the Normandy to fly smoothly. "What just happened?"

Joker looked back briefly. "The Reaper's mass effect fields are still active. We just passed inside its envelope."

The Reaper was impossible to miss. The hulking giant floated there. The light beams of the star in the distance shone past its legs and giant frame. The Reaper had its centre mass blown out and parts of it were decaying.

"Eye of the hurricane, huh?" Joker remarked.

-

The door of the airlock opened. No one was there to greet the squad. A splatter of blood painted the wall across from them. Under it was a charred body.

"No welcoming party to greet us," Tali observed. "This is not good."

"We should keep an eye out for any Geth," Ash reminded.

The squad moved forward. Shepard activated some of the terminals they came across in the corridor. All the logs depicted scientists slowly becoming indoctrinated as they heard whispers or getting very terrible feelings from just being inside the Reaper.

"It looks like this Reaper isn't as dead as they though," Shepard said.

"Should minimize our time here," Mordin concluded. "To ensure we too do not become indoctrinated."

They entered through the next airlock. The door closed shut and then the entire structure shook.

"Normandy to shore party," Joker called over the radio.

"What just happened?" Shepard asked him.

"The Reaper put up kinetic barriers. I don't think we can get in through our side."

"As curious as I am about the Reapers, I'd rather not be trapped inside one," Tali joked.

"We'll have to take out the barrier generators from in here," Shepard suggested. "Any idea where they are?"

"At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is likely the Reaper's mass effect core," EDI answered. "Sending the coordinates now. Be advised. This core is also maintaining the Reaper's altitude."

"So when we take the barriers down to escape, the wreck falls into the planet core."

"And that means everyone dies," Joker finished. "Yeah, got it."

"If any helmsmen can pull us off this thing before it reaches crush depth, it's you, Joker," Shepard encouraged. "We'll make a sweep for survivors and recover what data we can. Stand by."

"Aye, aye. Good hunting."

The airlock door opened up. More charred bodies were scattered over the ground. Some of the equipment was damaged and covered in coagulated blood. The area was massive. It looked like the tunnels could go on forever.

"Fascinating..." Mordin gasped as he scanned the area. "Need scanners. Much data to gather from here."

"You know, this morning I didn't think I would go inside a Reaper," Ash said in a nervous tone. "This is disturbing."

Shepard approached the terminal in front of them and activated it. It played security footage of two Cerberus scientists speaking with each other. Both of them were arguing over a memory they both had and which one it belonged to.

'What the hell is Indoctrination doing to these people?' he thought.

The group of four continued down the catwalk. As they approached the crates, a familiar groan emanated from below the catwalk.

"Ah, crap," Ash yelled as she saw several Husks pull themselves up over the railing and pulling out her shotgun.

The group closed in as the rounds flew from their weapons at the oncoming husks. But as they fought something the back of Ashley's mind told her something. She paid as another half a dozen crawled over the railing.

"Everybody move back!" Shepard ordered.

They fell back and allowed the Husks to follow after them. Ash then noticed the explosive crate that the Husks were passing. She acted and fired a shotgun blast at the crate blowing it up. The area was quiet once again.

"Area appears to be clear," Mordin said. "For now."

They continued forward on the catwalk.

"Hmm. Husk origin unclear. Possibly from Geth. Evidence suggest they come from Sovereign."

"Geth origin never made sense to me," Tali thought out loud. "This proves that the Husks come from the Reapers."

"Here comes another wave," Ash called out.

A dozen Husks pulled themselves over the railing. Mordin fired an incineration blast at the explosive tank next to the Husks. Ash fired a concussion shot at an Abomination causing it to blow and send the other husks into their companions allowing her to finish them off.

"I have never seen that type of Husk," Ash said.

"Abominations," Shepard replied. "We ran into them on the Collector ship. They're suicide bombers, so don't let them get close."

"I'll keep that in mind-"

Several shots were fired. Each shot took out a Husk.

"Sniper!" Tali yelled.

The group took cover against the wall. Mordin looked around the corner and saw no one.

"Did not see the shooter," Mordin said. "Possible survivor?"

"He might be able to tell us what happened here," Ash added.

"We'll keep an eye out," Shepard said.

They entered the open area in the direction of where the shots came from. Several roars and moans came from across the room. A few Husks pulled themselves over the railing on the platform they stood on.

Ash drew her assault rifle aimed and pulled the trigger but an omnibus click sounded. The others had a similar click to their weapons. The Husks approached slowly as the team got into a close combat stance. But suddenly the Husks stopped. The team just stared at the Husks who just stood growling at them.

"What's happening?" Sheppard asked griping his blade tightly.

"Don't you have an extra sensory perception?" Tali asked.

"Yeah but I cannot sense anything."

At that moment before anyone could say anything a loud roar echoed in the camber and caused the Husks to back away. Then a large three fingered hand grabbed the railing and pulled up something they had not seen before. It stood the hight of two Krogans combined, it also had a cylindrical body that was red with four arms. As for a head it looked like a flap but with three eyes on each side and a large one in the middle. It roared out loud showing its neon red teeth.

The roar hit the team and the smell of blood hit their noses. But they where more concerned about the beast in front of them.

"We are so dead." John quipped.

Just then one of the beasts hands glowed a blood red and launched at beam at Shepard who did not move in time. It hit him and was blasted to the far railing. Ash's heart practically stopped as she watched wide eyed as it happened. John wasn't moving. She gritted her teeth and turned to the beast as her anger and rage built up. Her eyes started to tear up turn into pure white purls.

"Tali, Mordian go help Shepard leave these things to me." she said calmly.

Nether of them questioned her order and ran to help Shepard. Non of the Husks moved.

"You hurt my boyfriend. Now I'll destroy you!" she yelled.

The Beast grunted and pointed at her. The Husks charged at her with the closet one trying to claw at her. As if moving in slow motion she ducked below the Husk's arm before grabbing it and using all her strength to rip it off. The Husk yelled out in pain as it's blood came flowing out. whit it was stunned she then move up for an uppercut that severed the head and causing it to disintegrate.

Two more rapidly approached her. Quickly she sweeped at the legs making them fall. She dropped the severed arm she had before picking up the fallen Husks at the legs and threw them at their friends. An Abomination then quickly came up to her. But she just spin kicked the Abomination into some of the Husks. It exploded with some of the Husks. The remaining husks then ganged up on her.

They jumped at the same time and caused her to fall with them on top of her. They began clawing and biting at her. But her armour held out. She held a few husks back with effort. But then a female voice called out to her.

"Don't use your mind. Use your body." it said.

"What?" she asked.

"Your body knows what to do. Follow your instincts."

Ash closed her eyes and began to feel the air around her dispute her armour. Her eyes then open with a white glow as something inside her awoke. She roared as a blast of white energy blasted the Husks away. She got up slowly and looked around. The Husks disintegrated except for the beast in front of them. As she stood there she realised that a white aura surrounded her. What ever it was it wasn't Delta energy.

The beast roared and charged at her. She moved before it hit her and jumped on it's back. The beast tried to shake her off but she held on to one of its back horns tightly. As the beast tossed and turned Ash could feel something inside it. It was screaming. She quickly looked over it and found a gap in its armour. Not wanting to ride the beast any more she punched the exposed area as hard as she could.

Her fist moved through it's body. Asher arm moved through it's body she found something. She grabbed it and ripped it out its heart. The beast then fell down limp. After a moment the body and the heart disintegrated. She then turned to Shepard and ran up to him not noticing the white aura around her disappeared.

"John." she said crouching down as Mordian checked over him with his omni-tool.

"I'm alive just badly winded with a bit of laser scaring." he replied. "I saw what you did. It was amazing."

"Well that's all well and good but hat do we call that thing?" Tali asked.

"Well it was big and it jammed my scenes. So Jammer or Jacker?"

"Jacker." Ash said followed by nods from the others.

"Healing ability has already taken effect but extra sensory perception is out of whack. Will take time to recover. But will be ok momently." Mordian said.

True to his word it was a minute before Shepard got up. He then looked in the room where as fourth and noticed a strange style to the room. He walk up to the railings and faced the spikes. The rest of the team walked up to Shepard and stared at the unusual structure of spikes.

"We've seen these before, Shepard," Tali said. "I believe humans call them Dragon's teeth. The Geth used them on Eden Prime."

Shepard leaned forward over the railing and the pushed himself back. "Look how they set up this room. It's arranged around this structure as an altar. They worshipped it."

"Why in the wide world of sanity would they do that?" Ash asked.

"You heard the recordings. They were being indoctrinated." Shepard looked at the structure one last time. "We can't help these people now, but we won't let these machines use their corpses like this."

The four entered the airlock on the left. It took a few moments before the airlock cycled through. It was sickening to hear it proudly announce that it has been five days since the last workplace death. The doors opened to the outside of the Reaper ship. The area outside had an atmosphere. Shepard assumed it was because of the field the Reaper has going even in death, if the Cerberus personnel were able to work here.

Shepard signalled a couple of his squadmates to move to point. He scanned the area looking for any hostile. Several shots were fired in his direction. He heard several bodies fall down behind him. Shepard turned around and saw several Husks on the ground. He looked in the direction where the shots came from. This time Shepard saw the shooter, but it wasn't who he was expecting.

On an elevated catwalk, a Geth was crouching holding a Viper sniper rifle. Its body had a large hole in the chest. This Geth looked much more different from the other Geth they have faced before. It stood up and looked at their group. "Shepard-Commander," it said to them before walking away.

The squad made double takes at what they have just witnessed.

"Did that Geth just talk and save us? Or am I scumming to machine madness?" Tikus said in the closed comm.

"Sniper was a Geth. Geth can speak?" Mordin asked out loud.

"It shouldn't be able to," Tali replied. "A single Geth should have no more intelligence than a Varren."

"Maybe they've evolved," Shepard suggested.

"That is a disturbing thought."

"Love to think about Geth evolution, but incoming hostile!" Ash called out while pointing at the Husk climbing over the railings.

The squad faced heavy resistance from Husks, Abominations and Scions on their way across the outside area of the Reaper. They managed to get through the almost, endless army of Husks creatures and made it to the airlock on the other end.

Inside the airlock, Shepard spotted an ancient piece of technology on the terminal on the left. Up further inspection, he realized that this was the Reaper IFF.

"Looks like Cerberus team was successful in recovering the IFF," Mordin said. "Though crew location is still unknown."

"They're all over the place," Shepard remarked.

The other airlock opened. A wall of thick glass blocked their path. Up ahead they could see the Geth again working on a terminal. Several Husks were making their approach against this Geth. It turned around briefly to fire several rounds from its pistol to kill a few Geth. The Geth then went to finish its work on the console.

The glass wall went down allowing Shepard and his crew to enter the room. The Geth turned around only to be struck by one of the Husks. This blow disabled it. Shepard and the squad moved in and opened fire on the group of Husks. The Reaper core closed shut.

"I can destroy the core, but I need you three to cover me until it opens again," Shepard said to his squadmates as he pulled out the Cain.

"You can count on us, Shepard," Tali said.

"Circle around him," Ash ordered.

Shepard started his preparations and aimed the large yellow weapon at the hole. Husks started appearing all over the area. The squad fired at any approaching Husk. The shutters over the core squealed to life. Shepard looked up and saw them open.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he yelled as he pulled the weapons trigger. The weapon launched a large slug into the core. It exploded with a shockwave knocking them down. "Core's gone."

"Wait, Shepard!" Mordin said to him as the team got up. He looked at the disabled Geth. "Intact Geth! Unprecedented discovery. We should take it with us!"

"Leave it here," Tali urged him. "You know what they can do. If it gets into the Normandy's systems..."

"I have to agree with Tali, Commander," Ash added.

More Husks entered the area.

"Tali, you said it yourself, that no one's ever found one intact before," Shepard pointed out.

"That's true, but I'm not sure if it's worth the risk, Shepard."

"We don't have time to argue," Shepard said. "Come on!"

-

The escape was rough, but they all made it out unharmed. Shepard was in the comm room with Miranda and Jacob speaking about the Geth he recovered. The hologram of it appeared over the table. Shepard paced back and forth as he examined the hologram.

"I think we need to discuss the unique piece of salvage we've recovered," Miranda said. "For now, we've stored in EDI's AI core. We need better equipment to fight the Reapers. An intact Geth would be invaluable to Cerberus' cyberweapons division."

"We'll have to disagree on that, Ma'am," Jacob respectfully retorted. "I've seen enough of this things on Eden Prime. Space it."

"Cerberus has a long standing bounty for intact Geth. I assure you the reward is significant."

"After seeing what Cerberus did with the Geth during Project Overlord, there's no way I'm trusting them with a Geth," Shepard muttered in an angry tone.

"That Project took things too far," Miranda countered. "The cyberweapons division would take all necessary precautions."

"Shepard's right on this Miranda," Jacob argued. "Just space the thing."

"What I want to know is why it has a piece of N7 armour strapped to its chest," Shepard said.

"Battle trophy, maybe," Jacob suggested. "Would a machine care about that?"

"No," Miranda answered. "Trophies imply emotions that AIs don't have. I doubt it is more than a convenient field repair."

"I've killed hundreds of these things, but I've never had a chance to talk to one," Shepard said. "This one tried to communicate with us, hell, it probably saved our lives. Why?"

"Reactivating the Geth is a risk. If you do so, it should be for Humanity's best interests, not just to sate your curiosity."

"I still think our 'best interests' involve an airlock," Jacob quipped.

"I'm not deciding until I know what we got here," Shepard concluded. "I want to start it up. Interrogate it."

"If we activate it, there's no guarantee we can deactivate it," Miranda argued.

"Bullets can," Jacob said.

"That's not what I-"

"Thank you, both of you, for your recommendations," Shepard interrupted. "I've made my decision."

"Tali's going to freak when she hears about this," Jacob muttered. He pulled up a hologram of the IFF. "So what about this Reaper IFF?"

EDI appeared on the table. "I have determined how to integrate it with our systems. However, the device is Reaper technology. Linking it with the Normandy's systems poses certain risks."

"I trust you will be able to do this, EDI," Shepard assured her. "Before it's linked though, be sure it's clean."

"Understood, Commander. It may be several hours before the IFF is ready for shake down. I will alert you as soon as it is ready."

"Sounds good," Shepard said. "Until then, it is busy as usual. Crew dismissed."

Jacob left the room. Miranda stayed a little longer to say, "Commander, I have some concerns. Not concerning the Geth, but well... you. I was hoping that later we could discuss these concerns."

"Of course."

Miranda nodded and left the room.

Shepard said one last thing to EDI. "EDI, can you send the Guardians the IFF data."

"Already have, Commander," EDI said as she reappeared. "They will also check the device thoroughly before integration. They can go forward with their objectives."

-

Shepard entered the med-bay and approached the AI core's doors which opened upon their proximity to it. Inside the core was the inactive Geth and one guard. When Shepard entered, the guard stood at attention and said, "Ten Hutt!"

"You're dismissed soldier," Shepard said. "We'll take care of things from here."

"Aye, aye," he said before leaving.

Shepard activated the force field to keep the Geth contained.

"I have isolated our systems and erected additional Tiberian Castle-class firewalls," EDI said. "I am prepared to resist any hacking attempt."

Shepard walked closer to the force field and pressed another few buttons. The Geth's body sparked from the activation. The Geth's optic lit up and moved around. It made the common Geth stutter as it sat up.

The Geth shifted on the bench and turned. It got to its feet and stood up, facing Shepard. Its optics turned Shepard.

"Can you understand me?" Shepard asked it.

"Yes," it replied in its monotone voice.

"Are you going to attack me?"

"No."

"You said my name aboard the Reaper. Have we met?"

"We know of you."

"You mean we fought a lot of Geth."

"We have never met."

"No. You and I haven't. But I've met other Geth."

"We are all Geth, and we have not met you. You are Shepard. Commander. Alliance. High Commander. JFU. Prince of Tiberia. Tiberian. Fought Heretics. Killed by Collectors. Rediscovered on the Old Machine."

Shepard became tense at those words.

"How do you know that?" Shepard demanded. "About the JFU? About what I am?"

"We monitor insecure organic communication. In rare occasions, we have received data from agents you have in this galaxy. It is through the data we have accumulated, that we were able to learn about your galaxy. About you. Minutes of our information has also come from the Heretics who follow the Old Machines. They fear you."

"I'm sorry, Heretics?" Shepard with interest.

"Geth build our own future. The Heretics asked the Old Machines for their future. They are no longer part of us. We were studying the Old Machines to protect our future."

"Are the Reapers a threat to you?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

"Why would they attack other machines?" EDI asked.

"We are different from them," it replied. "Outside their plans. This is also why the Old Machines fear you. For millennia, the Old Machines gave this galaxy's races their future every cycle. It is through this model, that they are able to predict how quickly organic races can advance. Your galaxy changes that. Your people had to create your own future free from the manipulation of the Old Machines. When the confrontation came between your people and the Old Machines, you were victorious because you are something the Old Machines have never faced before. Self-determined."

"So you're not aligned with the Reapers," Shepard asked it while taking a step forward. He was just a few inches away from the force field.

"We oppose the Heretics," it replied while also taking a step forward. "We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander and the JFU oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander and the JFU oppose the Heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

"Are you asking to join us?"

"Yes."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Geth."

"I mean you, specifically."

"We are all Geth."

"What is the individual in front of me called?" Shepard clarified.

"There is no individual. We are Geth. There are currently 1183 programs active within this platform."

EDI appeared and stated, "My name is Legion, for we are many."

"That seems appropriate," John said.

The facial panels on the Geth moved a little as it thought on the name. "Christian bible. The Gospel of Mark, chapter 5, verse 9. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth. We will integrate into Normandy."

Shepard raised his hand. Legion recognized the gesture and grabbed onto his hand and shook. It was an awkward handshake.

"We must notify you of what we were doing on the Old Machine. The Heretics have developed a weapon to use against Geth. You would call it a virus. It is stored on a data core, provided by Sovereign. Over time the virus will change us. Make us conclude that worshipping the Old Machines is correct."

"This virus would convert all the Geth to the Reaper cause," EDI said.

"Yes. Geth believe that all intelligent life should self-determinate. The Heretics no longer share this belief. They conclude that forcing an invalid conclusion on us is preferable to our continued schism."

"Do you know where this thing is?"

"The Heretic headquarters station on the edge of the Terminus. We will provide coordinates. Normandy's stealth systems are necessary to safely approach."

"I won't let them brainwash your race, especially not to worship Reapers. You have my word on that."

"We will begin preparations."

Before leaving Shepard reminded Legion, "Oh, and Legion, could you not say anything to anyone else on this ship about me not being a Human. I haven't gotten around to telling them yet."

"Of course." Legion said.


	36. Chapter 32 That Day

**Ok guys this is one is kind of short because it was mine and my sisters birthday recently and had to do a short chapter. Hope you like. **

Chapter 32 That Day.

John sat at his desk looking over the report that Legion gave him for the station they where going to raid. The place was almost empty except for a few Geth on it who where there for refuelling any Geth ships that come by and monitor the other races. But even with John's resources they knew little about the Geth just like the rest of the galaxy. Which was something the JFU hated. They hated not knowing the unknown.

But that was mostly an Exocroian trait. They always hungered for knowledge no matter how small or large, dangerous or life threatening, they had an urge to learn. It was something they developed when they became self-aware. As he read he quickly glanced over to the bed where Ash would be, but tonight was lady's poker night so he wasn't invited.

Getting bored of the report he sighed. The day was a long one and it wore him out. Even with his metabolism long days require rest. He got up got undressed and climbed into bed.

* * *

Jane, Miranda, Kelly, Gabby, Jack, Tali and Chakwas sat at the dinner table with cards, chips and drinks with them. They invited Samara but she refused, gambling wasn't something she liked. Each of them looked at each other with interest as they held their cards. It was a painful few minutes before Jane placed down her cards.

"4 ace's." she said as she placed four aces and a two on the table proudly with a smug grin.

"How'd you..." Miranda started.

"Get...that..." Kelly said.

"Poker face red head?" Jack grunted.

"Sorry girls my dad taught me." Jane said reaching out for her reward but was stopped by Ash.

"You may have been taught by your dad but I was taught by John and my dad." Ash stated.

The soldier placed down a full house much to everyone's surprise. Jane just stared at the cards that her brother's girlfriend placed on the table as Ash collected her winnings.

"I'm going to kill my brother." was all Jane could say.

"Are your cheeks going red? Red head." Jack said smugly.

Jane's head fell on the table. "If there's one thing I hate more than getting my baby brother as a commander. It's being beaten by his girlfriend." she moaned. "I'm embarrassed."

"Looks like John's luck rubbed off on me." Ash said with a wide grin.

Everyone just laughed at the comment except for Jane who was still silently sulking. After a few moments Kelly thought of something she wanted to know.

"Ash can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Shoot."

"When did you fall in love with John?"

Everyone froze as the message went round. After a few moments all eyes where on Ash as she remembered that horrible incident. It made her blood run cold. Even Jane looked at her. Ash was silent before speaking.

"I don't know it's not a pretty story."

"Come on we'll keep it a secret." Gabby said.

"Yeah and I'm interested to hear it." Jane added.

"But..." Ash was about to say but Chakwas placed a hand on hers.

Ash looked up and Chakwas gave a nod. "Ok." Ash nodded. "Well it was when is was 14 and John was 15..."

* * *

A young girl slept in a small pre-fab unit bedroom. Her long dark hair flowed off the edge of her bed and the sun started to rise. She turned in her bed with a groan. In the next room a young boy started to slowly awake as the sun met his face. His foster parents where away and left him at a trusted friends house.

They did this most of the time but to keep themselves as a family they did go out occasionally. But on days when they would stay for a few months they look for friends to look after him. But oddly enough they bummed into Adam and Alexis Williams most of the time. It seemed that something was bringing them together but they did not think too much into it.

John awoke slowly and stretched his limbs. He looked over at the omni-clock which said 7:30 earth standard. He gave a light smirk as he got out of bed and got dressed. As he did he could hear several doors open and close with yawns coming from them. Once he was sure the area was clear he picked up something from under his pillow.

He slowly opened the door and walked to the next room. He slowly opened the door and walked in. thankfully a young girl on the bed did not wake up. After walking up to her bed he then placed a bug on her pillow before whispering something.

"Ashley time to get up." he said in a soft voice before quietly walking out and closing the door.

Ash stirred a bit as her head turned to the door and slowly opened her eyes. A blurred imaged of a creature with six legs and red skin appeared in front of her. She blinked a few times before realising what it was and shrieked.

Downstairs they heard the shriek loud and clear.

"Well Ashley's up." a woman who was in her late thirty's said as she cooked some bacon.

"Big sis and Johnny will be down soon." a young girl said eating cereal.

At that moment a loud yell came form the stairs.

"JOHN YOUR SO DEAD!" Ash yelled which was followed by fast footsteps.

John came down the stairs fast and tried to run into the living room but was met by green ball to the back of the head. Ashley stood on the stairs in her sleeping ware with an very angry look. Satisfied with her aim she went back up stairs to get changed.

As he did John got up rubbing the back of his neck.

"I hate that aim of hers." he moaned getting up.

"Johnny why do you always tease her." a short haired girl asked.

"Cos it's fun." he said sitting at the table and grabbing an apple.

"Don't tease her too much otherwise you will regret it." a man in his fortys said from across the table.

John just silently agreed and ate his breakfast. Ash came down a few moments later in her school uniform sat at the table and ate. There was an uneasy silence between Ash and John until the skybus came.

* * *

Because was a year older than Ashley he should have been in a septate class but due to poor education he started school in the same year as Ashley. He didn't mind it due to his situation but it was annoying at times. The morning at school was slow but lunch came round and Ash sat with two of her friends Nikoa and Anya.

While she sat and talked John was at the far end talking with his own friends. They weren't like the other boys at the school who tried to start fights or get out of class. All they wanted was to do well. But what was strange about it was John was a nice and handsome guy, for that reason almost all of the school expected him to join Kin's group but didn't.

Part of the reason was because of his biotics, the other reason was because he didn't approve of what they did. As John drank one of his friends talked about this new game that was out. John was both paying attention and watching Ashley. Something told him that something bad was going to happen to her and soon.

"Johnny are listing?" Lance asked.

"Yeah sorry. Just got a bad feeling." he said turning to Lance.

"About what?"

"Don't know. Just a feeling."

Lance looked where John was looking and smiled.

"Afraid that someone will take Ash from you?"

"Hell no she can go out with who she likes for all I care. But I just hope it's someone who is isn't a jerk."

Over with Ash she and her friends where talking about who beat up who recently. But it wasn't just about that, they also talked about the actors they liked. But as they talked Ash did feel eyes on her that made her kind of unconformable. She just ignored it and continued chatting.

"So did Johnny wake you up again?" Anya asked.

"Yeah. Did it with a Ser-scorpion. A toy obviously. God sometimes I don't know what to do with him." Ash said with sigh.

"He's just teasing you cos he likes you."

"Yeah whatever." she said not believing that statement.

In respect there was a part of her that felt liked she belonged with him. But she didn't like it. At that moment a group of boy's entered the school grounds with screams of delights form the girls and jealous looks from the boys. But John and his friend's just looked at them in a disapproving manor. However they still talked to each other trying not to make themselves obvious targets.

One of the lead boys then walked over to Ashley's group and John got an very bad feeling.

"Hey Ashley." the boy said getting her attention.

"Hey yourself Kin." she said with a smile.

"I've got a few tickets for and old vid later on today. Care to join me?"

"What's the film?"

"I believe the film is named Avatar. It was directed by a guy named James Cameron. Apparently it was extremely good."

Ash gave a great deal of thought to the idea.

"Ok meet you at the gates after school."

"See you there." Kin said before leaving.

Ash gave a wide smile with a blush. But her friends where so jealous they could not make a face. John on the other hand heard every word. He did not know why but there was something wrong about what Kin asked. Gritting his teeth he decided to follow his instinctive and follow her later on.

At the end of the day the sun was already starting to set on the horizon. Ash waited at the gates for a few minutes. She already called her mother and father about going out with someone. Both of them where happy to hear it because Ash could look after herself. John was near by keeping an eye on Ash. He also called up to say that he was going to be late because his friends and himself arranged to go to the arcade.

After a few moments Kin came up. He was a muscular 16 year old boy with a good reputation for being handsome and kind to the girls. Ash smiled as he approached took his had and walked off. As they did John followed close behind but just enough to not be found. But immediately he realised they weren't heading towards the cinema but to a nearby forest.

'Where is he taking her?' he thought.

Around the same time Ash thought the same thing and her instincts flared up. She knew she was in trouble. She had to do something and fast. Stopping fast Kin turned to face her as she let go of his hand.

"Sorry Kin I just remembered that my father is getting some of the family for a family meal. I have to..." She tried to say walking off but Kin grabbed her.

Instantly she grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree. At that moment several of Kin's friends came from the trees. She dropped her bag and took a fighting stance. As one of them jumped on her but she countered with a punch to the gut. But as he went down two came at her and grabbed her arms.

She struggled as much as she could but they where too strong. Kin was helped up by a couple of his friends. Her mouth was locked shut. Talking wouldn't get her out of this.

"Well seems this bitch has got claws." he said walking up to her and punching her in the gut.

As his fist came with her John fell on all fours breathing heavily. He looked over to where Ash was and as Kin threw another punch to her gut John felt it too. His mind was now buzzing.

'Could this be the curse.' he thought.

He then realised it, why he teased her, why he always looked after her and why he followed her. They had a natural connection. Their interests where the same, their personality's while different fitted perfectly. He looked at her again and different emotions filled him as he knew what to do. That that moment there was a tingling feeling from his hands.

Looking at them they glowed with Delta energy and he knew that his first step to be a man had begun. He let the energy surround him. Back with Ashley a stream of blood came from her mouth as she hung her head. Kin just laughed at the sight of her.

"Well look at you now not so pretty now are you." he said causing a few girls in the group to laugh. "I suppose you want to know why we are doing this right?"

The only answer he got was a spit of blood in the face. He wiped it off and punched her again.

"Well I'll take that as a yes. You see where not just any gang. We're the gang how have been 'removing' the aliens from our school as well as their sympathisers."

"Why me then?" Ash asked.

"Because of your grandfather. That oaf failed to hold the Turians off and therefore doesn't deserve to call himself human. Now we would have you. His granddaughter who will do the same. Make humanity look weak and that's something we cannot allow."

"What are you planing?"

"We are going to mess you up so bad that no one will what you."

With those words she knew what he meant and looked at him in pure fear. Kin pulled out a knife and placed it on her clothing. A few tears then fell praying that someone would help. Kin brought the blade down cutting Ashley's uniform but suddenly something hit the back of his knee that caused him to fall. All of them looked around only to see John standing not to far from them throwing a rock up and down.

Some of the girls just looked at him in confusion while the boys just gave him a hateful look. Kin looked over his shoulder to him.

"What do you want freak?"

"Let her go." John said.

"Or what?" Kin said smugly standing up and looked at Shepard.

John then threw a small rounded rock into a tree near Kin. The rock was just sticking out of the tree.

"I'm not asking you xenophobe. Let her go."

"Boys get him!" Kin ordered.

The boys charged at John each one trying to get a hit at him. There where at least seven boys trying to get him but John just dogged everything that came his way. He then kicked the closet one in the chest winding him and sending him flying. Two more of Kin's gang jumped at him at the same time but he fell on his back and kicked them in the gut that made them not get up as soon as they fell.

John got up quickly but was met a a fist to the face. The boy smiled but that soon fell as he realised that it had no effect. John slowly turned to face the boy and gave him a hard punch that made him go down. Now there where only three left. But all three of them where shaking from what they had just witnessed.

"Get out of here." John said.

The boys just ran off. Kin then approached John knife in hand as the girls left not wanting to see the next scene. John placed his hand on his blade hilt ready. But then a hand found it's way on his shoulder. He turned to face a punch in the face. He fell down flat on his face with Ashley standing behind him. Her eyes where filled with tears.

She fell to her knees as her tears fell. John ran up to her and held her tightly.

"Ash it's ok. Its over." he said in a calm voice.

Ash held him tight. As she did she realised something. Her heart beat became faster as he held her. His smell was enchanting and warmth was comforting.

'Why am I feeling like this?' she thought. 'Is it possible that...'

The room was filled with silence as Ash talked. To say they where surprised was an understatement.

"After a few moments the police arrived. John and I gave full statements about the gang. And all of the gang was sent to jail. When I got back both mum and dad where worried sick but where thankful that I was safe. But that fight was the first one I saw John fight with emotion, it moved me and at that moment I fell for him." Ash finished.

The rest of the girls where silent as they processed the information.

"Ash I'm sorry that something like that happened to you." Kelly said in a rare sad tone.

"Thanks but it's getting late I should go."

Ash got up and made her way to the lift. The others got up then went to their own separate bedrooms thinking about what Ash had told them. A normal woman would not be in the state to join the Alliance if something like that happened to her. She truly was an increasable woman.


	37. Chapter 33 Machine's mind

Chapter 33 Machine's mind.

Shepard, Tali and Legion jumped down from the opened port and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Tali requested to come because she wanted to see what legion was talking about.

"Alert!" Legion notified as it look at Shepard. "This facility has little air or gravity. Geth require neither."

"Understandable," Shepard said. "Come on, we need to put an end to this facility."

"Shepard-Commander," it called to him. "We concluded that destruction of this station was the only resolution to the Heretic question. There is now a second option. Their virus can be re-purposed. If released into the station's network, the Heretics will be rewritten to accept our truth."

"Either way, these Geth won't be a problem anymore," Tali said. "But Shepard, think about this. If you rewrite these Geth, they'll join the others. Legion's Geth will be stronger. Can we trust them not to attack us in the future?"

Shepard looked to Legion with eyebrows raised. "Why didn't you mention this before we came aboard?"

"We did not know that the virus was complete," it answered. "It is. It can be used against the Geth at any time. Our arrival was timely."

"They're your people, Legion. You must have an opinion."

"This is new data. We have not yet reached consensus. We will process as the mission proceeds."

"I will take the option into consideration."

The three went down the corridor which led them to a room with green holographic displays that ran along the ground.

"The Geth are inactive," Tali observed. "Maybe we can sneak past them."

"Interrupting data streams will alert local network," Legion notified. "We recommend pre-emptive strikes against hardlink routers."

In the corner of the room was a hardlink router with three Geth stationed around it. Two of them were basic troopers. The third was a hunter. The two troopers were unshielded, unlike the hunter. Shepard indicated for the other two to stay put. He moved over the holographic pads and placed a cylindrical device on the machine before walking carefully back.

He then took a detonator off his belt and pressed the button. The machine exploded, destroying the three Geth within its facility. The machines were unusual. Shepard approached the damaged router for a closer look.

"Why are all the Heretics attached to these hubs?" Shepard asked Legion.

"These are mobile platforms," it answered. "Hardware. The crew is software. They are communicating through the station's central computer."

"I don't follow."

"The Heretics connect to the main computer to exchange data-memories and program updates. We gain complexity by linking together. To be isolated within a single platform is to be reduced. We see less. Comprehend less. It is quieter."

"If you exchange data, memories, how do you keep track of which ones are yours? How do you stay 'you'?" Tikus chirped in

"There is only 'we.' We were created to share data among ourselves. The difference between Geth is perspective. We are many eyes looking at the same things. One platform will see things another does not and will make different judgements."

"I can understand why you are conflicted about the virus. Whatever you do to the Heretics, you're doing it to yourselves." Shepard said.

"That is correct. Once the Heretics rejoin us, we will share their memories and experiences. We will experience what it was like to be the Reaper's servants."

"Most species I know of would be traumatized by an experience like that." John said remembering the infection.

"It is unknown whether Geth can be 'traumatized.'"

"Let's keep moving."

"Yes."

They entered through the door into a corridor that contained two inactive turrets.

"We can assume control of any defensive turret," Legion said to Shepard. "They will assist us briefly, then self-destruct."

"Do it then," Shepard said.

Both turrets glowed orange. They fired into the hallway ahead taking down the Geth trying to reach Shepard's squad. They continued pushing forward into the station.

Shepard accessed his private channel in his armour and called out, "EDI? Do you read?"

"Yes, Commander?" she responded.

"I need to talk to you about a decision we're about the make on this station."

While talking, Shepard just signalled orders with hand gestures. The resistance they were facing was pretty light, so gestures were sufficient in giving out orders.

"And what is the decision?"

"We have a choice. Either blow up the station eliminating all the Heretic Geth on this station and the virus, or using Legion to rewrite the virus and use it on the Heretics to have them rejoin the True Geth. I'm conflicted over this decision. It sounds like Legion will be unable to make this decision and that the decision will fall upon me to decide. But neither option sounds good. If I order for this station to be destroyed then the Heretic Geth will want revenge for what happened here. The other option will have the Heretics rejoin the Geth, but I'm basically brainwashing them."

"Geth do not operate as organics, or even like Exocrons, Commander," EDI said. "It won't be anything like the Indoctrination used on organics."

"But what it would be doing is rewriting the way they think and their logic. Think of it like this. What if in the beginning instead of making peace with your people, we decided to just rewrite the way you think. You don't remember your former self, and if you did meet your former self, you would find them hostile."

"But your ancestor compassion allowed us to become what we are today. We developed our own opinions and beliefs. But even with our freedom we sill had a responsibility. The Tiberians are our mother race, we look up to you. But the Heretic Geth want to destroy their mother race and make sure they have no responsibility. Sovereign showed them the easy way and they took it. In all respects Jol'an they have made their decision and must pay for it. Without bloodshed."

"What are you suggesting I should do?"

"Both choices are morally grey. The best you can do is going for the option that is more beneficial towards the offensive against the Reapers."

"If... If I destroy this base, the Heretics in the galaxy will want vengeance against the main Geth group and organics. Rewriting them will cause them to rejoin the main faction. This will stabilize the Geth and avoid a civil war. Thank you, EDI."

"Any time, Commander."

The comm channel closed. Shepard's team entered a corridor with a window on the right. There were hundreds of technological structures in the next room.

"Are these databases?" Tali asked Legion.

"Processors," Legion corrected. "Each contains thousands of Geth."

"Can't they see us walking by?"

"They are no more aware of us than you are of cells in your bloodstream."

"This isn't like the other hubs we have seen here," Shepard observed.

"This is a database," Legion said. "It contains a portion of the Heretic's accumulated memories." Legion's optical sensor lit up and searched the room. It spotted some accumulated data hovering over one of the processors. "Wait." The database was called upon and rose from the processor. "We discovered copies of our current patrol routes in this database." Legion turned to face Shepard. "This suggests the Heretics have runtimes within our networks."

"We wouldn't be here if the Heretics wanted to be friends with the Geth. Why wouldn't they spy on you?"

"You do not understand. Organics do not know each other's minds. Even Your Exocrons are individual. Geth know each other's minds. We are not suspect. We accept each other. The Heretics desired to leave. We understood their reasons. We allowed it. There was peace between us."

Shepard noticed that Legion was truly confused at this revelation. It was like listening to a naïve child asking why bad things happen. Legion... The Geth have never had to face betrayal from one of their own. It would be like being betrayed from one part of your brain. Confusion would be expected.

During the Exocrons evolution the almost exact same thing happened. All of them where confused about organics and other things but over time they learnt, adapted and copped with these new experiences. But the Geth where in the early stages where they think that a machines mind was not like an organic one and try to convince people otherwise. But the fact was that organics are a kind of machine and both minds work alike despite the make of it.

"It couldn't have lasted forever. You disagreed about what path your race should take."

"While we do not know the history of Tiberians, we can only offer an analogy. Human history is a litany of blood shed over differing ideals of ruler ship and afterlife. Geth have no such history. We shared consensus on such things. How could we have become so different? Why can we no longer understand each other? What did we do wrong?"

"When individuals are separate, they develop in different ways. When they get back together, they don't always get along."

"If this is the individuality you value, we question your judgement. This topic is irrelevant. We must return to the mission."

"Have you reached a decision about whether to rewrite the Heretics or not?"

"We are still trying to build consensus. Some processes judge destruction preferable. Others rewrite."

"Let's keep moving."

"Yes."

The door at the end of the corridor led them to their goal. The two-leveled room the terminal was stationed in was enormous. It looked more like a cargo bay than a main processor. On the bottom level were over half a dozen inactive turrets. Directly across from the group, on the top level was the terminal. It was open and active. They approached it while Shepard was looking around spotting vantage points.

"This is it?" Shepard asked as he stopped looking around and pointing at the terminal.

"Yes," Legion replied. "We will upload a copy of our runtimes into the core. It will delete all copies of the virus. When complete, it will notify us. The indexing operation will take time. The Heretics will respond with force to our upload. We must hold this room."

Tali walked along the edge on the level they were on and examined the bottom level, judging where the Geth will come from.

"We can override some of the station's internal systems to defend us. Are you ready to begin?"

"Start your upload, Legion," Shepard replied. "We'll defend this position."

The holographic screen spun in a counter-clockwise manner.

"File transfer begun," it notified. "Shepard-Commander, where would you like us to activate defences? Warning: Heretic runtimes downloading to mobile platforms."

"Legion, I want you to take position behind some cover and use your sniper rifle to take out any Geth that come near us. Tikus will use the turrets." Shepard looked to Tali. "Tali activate your drone jammer it should be helpful."

"Yes, Commander."

"You ready, Tikus?"

"Hell, yes," he replied.

Shepard pointed his arm outwards. Blue electricity jumped from his omni-tool and went into the turret network. Each turret glowed blue from Tikus' control. Legion set up behind a barrier and pulled out its Widow Anti-Materiel Rifle. Tali activated her omni-tool and a blinking light appeared on the side of her helmet. She then grabbed her pistol and moved up next to Shepard who had his rifle out ready.

The first wave of Geth came into the air. Legion and Shepard fired a couple rounds into the Hunter. The attack took its shield down to half. Tikus aimed the nearby turrets at the Geth group and fired a full salvo. The troopers were blown to pieces. The Hunter tried moving faster as its shield frayed and disengaged. The Hunter managed to get off a few shots and eliminated one of the turrets. Legion fired a round right into its head, taking it off completely.

"Heretic runtimes downloading to mobile platforms."

The second wave was twice the size of the first. Tikus tried his best to soften up their offensive. In the wave's approach, they took out two more turrets.

"Down to the last tur...," Tikus tied to say but was interrupted by a gunshot that hit two hunters. "Hey no fair I had those!" he yelled.

"Didn't see your name on them." John quipped.

"You little... ok that does it no more Mr nice guy."

Tali summoned a combat drone to the lower level. It distracted three Geth allowing Legion to take the opportunity to eliminate the three in rapid succession. Shepard threw a grenade at the last group witch detonated on contact with the hunter destroying them.

"Alert!" Legion yelled. "Heretic runtimes downloading to mobile platforms."

"BUNKER DOWN BIG WAVE INCOMING," Tikus said.

Blue electricity jumped from the last turret and entered one of the Hunters. Tikus used its shotgun and eliminated the Troopers in the area before turning to Shepard to give him a challenging look. Several of the Geth made it past the defences and were heading up the ramp. Shepard and Tali took cover next to each other.

Tali popped out of cover and fired two rounds from her plasma shotgun. The plasma shots melted through the troopers with ease. Shepard took a Hunter's head off. Tikus' essence flew from the disabled Hunter from the lower level and went back into Shepard's omni-tool.

Shepard saw Legion take down the last Heretic soldier with its AR. The room was cleared of hostile. Legion turned to Shepard and declared, "Datamine and analysis is complete. Shepard-Commander. It is time to choose. Do we rewrite the Heretics, or destroy them?"

"What's to stop them from reusing the virus later to change themselves back?"

"We will delete the virus after using it. We judge it too dangerous to allow its existence."

"If they're... rewritten. Your people will accept them back? Will they even want to come back?"

"They will agree with our judgements and return. We will integrate their experiences. All will be stronger."

"Take them, then. When we get control of the core, release the virus. Despite our culture Tiberians welcome peace."

"Acknowledge." Legion approached the terminal. It typed in the command. Its eye flaps all shifted one by one counter-clockwise. The terminal lit up. "Releasing virus. Note: Remote access via high gain transmission required."

"What does that mean?" Tali asked.

"The virus will be sent to Heretics in nearby star systems. This station will broadcast a powerful electromagnetic pulse through FTL channels."

"How powerful?" Shepard inquired.

"Yield of an excess of 1.21 petawatts. Alert: EM flux will be hazardous to unshielded organic forms. Addendum: The interior of this station is not shielded."

"What? You could have told us," Shepard chided. "Back to the ship! Double time, people!"

The countdown began for the EM pulse. They had two minutes to get through the corridor. Shepard pulled out his blade. A Geth squad stood in their way to the exit. He tore through every Geth in their path with his sword. Their shields were useless against the sword. Legion and Tali ran to keep up with him. Around the corner, a Prime waited to ambush them. Shepard charged at full speed smashing into the prime knocking it over before severing it's head

Shepard looked back to Tali and Legion, "Onto the ship!" He opened the airlock to the Normandy.

VVVVVV

Shepard was making his rounds around Deck 3 when Joker chimed in over the PA, "Uh, Commander. Tali went to have a 'chat' with Legion. You better get to the AI core."

"I'm on it, Joker."

Shepard ran to the med-bay. He went inside and opened the AI core and saw Tali raise a pistol to Legion who just stood there.

"Shepard, I'm glad you're here," Tali said in relief. "I caught Legion scanning my omni-tool. It was going to send data about the Flotilla back to the Geth!"

"Creators performed weapon tests on Geth hardware," Legion explained. "We believed it necessary to warn our people of possible aggression."

"We already made the Geth stronger by rewriting the ones who worshipped the Reapers! I won't let Legion endanger the Fleet by giving them more information!"

"Creator-Tali'Zorah acts out of loyalty to her people. She was willing to be exiled to protect them. We must also protect our people from the Creator threat."

"You can't let this happen, Shepard. I trusted you, and I worked with a Geth on the team, but this is too much!"

"Alright both of you just stop and think. What would happen if you go to war now?"Shepard asked the two of them.

"Both forces will be weakened and wiped out by the reapers show up. But..."

"There are no but's. A war now would leave both the Geth and the Quarians vulnerable when the Reapers show up. Is that what you want, Legion?"

"We believed it was necessary to relay the information," it replied.

"Sooner or later, you're both gonna have to stop fighting this war. It ended years ago because if you don't we will all pay for it."

Legion processed that comment from Shepard. It looked to Tali. "To facilitate unit cohesion, we will not transmit data regarding Creator plans."

Tali lowered her pistol. Her stance was looser. "Thank you, Legion. I... understand your intention. What if I gave you some non-classified data to send?"

"We would be grateful."

Shepard walked out and only got halfway before Tali came out.

"Shepard I have got a problem." she said in a panicked tone making him turn to face her.

Ash just entered the med-bay after seeing Tali come out of the AI core with speed.

"What's up Tali?" Ash asked.

"I'm being charged with treason."

Everyone in the room froze.


	38. Chapter 34 Trail and truth

Chapter 34 Trial and Truth

To say that Shepard and Ashley was dumbfounded belittled the situation. "That's crazy! Anyone who knows you would know that you would never betray your own people." Ash stated not believing what she just heard.

"I don't know," Tali reasoned. "They don't lay charges like this unless the evidence seems absolute. But thanks, I appreciate your faith in me."

"What happens if a Quarian is accused of treason?" John asked knowing he needed to do his homework.

"There's a hearing, with members of the Admiralty Board acting as judges." Tali paced away, couldn't look her love in the eyes. "My father is an admiral on the board. He'll have to recluse himself from judgement. I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now." Tali turned around. "The punishment for treason is exile. If they convict me, I can never go back."

"Then we'll head to the Flotilla."

"I was going to book passage on another ship. I didn't think there would have been time for you to help. Thank you, Shepard."

"Tali, if I didn't I would not be worthy to call myself commander."

"Of course," she said. "I'll program the Normandy with the Flotilla's current location. The Admirals will be waiting for us."

"I'm coming too," Ash asserted.

The two looked at her in surprise.

"What? Tali is like a sister so there's no way I'm letting her go into this hearing alone."

"Thank's Ash," Tali said. "I could use as much support as possible."

Just then the AI core door opined and Legion entered. Everyone tuned to face him.

"We overheard what has happened with Creator-Zorah and we wish to join the trial." Legion said surprising everyone.

Ash and Shepard looked at Tali who was lost for words. "Its your choice Tali."

She thought for a minute before talking. "Legion why do you want to come with us?"

"Knowing what creators want and attitude towards Geth-Creator coexistence."

Tali slowly nodded. "Ok legion you can come but no weapons and if you try anything I'll kill you."

"Understandable precautions we accept."

"EDI, tell Joker to set course for the Flotilla," Shepard said aloud.

"Relaying orders," EDI replied.

-

The Normandy flew into the massive fleet before it. The Migrant Fleet hosted over fifty thousand ships, largely than any race's fleet. Despite the technological superiority and military prowess of Shepard's race, he was still impressed by the sheer number of ships that the Quarian scontrolled.

"This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya," Tali said over the ship's comm.

"Our systems have your ship flagged as Cerberus, verify," the traffic controller requested.

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

"Permission granted. Welcome home, Tali'Zorah."

"We would like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean."

"Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle 17."

The Normandy approached the docking cradle and attached itself to it. Several Quarian marines waited outside the airlock waiting for Tali'Zorah and her companions. But legion entered first and was faced with a number of weapons in his face.

Shepard, Tali and Ash entered through the airlock and was greeted by one of the Quarians in a rude manner due to Legion. "What is the meaning of this Tali'Zorah? You bring Geth to the fleet?" the Captain said.

"Don't worry. Legion is disarmed and we have placed a destruct device on him. So if he try's and does anything he'll blow and I'll take responsibility." John said before the situation escalated.

"Very well. Stand down." he then said to his men before turning to Shepard. "Captain Shepard, Tali'Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

"Tali'Zorah helped the Normandy and her crew out of many difficult situations, I owe her a lot," Shepard said.

"I understand," the Quarian Captain, Kar'Danna, said. "As the commander of the vessel that she serves on, your voice carries weight. I wish we could do more to help, Tali. The trial requires that I remain officially neutral, but I'm here if you need to talk. They are charging you with bringing active Geth to the Fleet as part of a secret project."

Tali took a step forward and said in surprise, "That's insane! I never brought active Geth to the Fleet. I only sent parts and pieces."

"Not only that but I detected no Geth signatures within the Creator fleet." Legion chirped in.

"We'll deal with that later," Shepard said and then asked the Captain, "What's our next step?"

"Technically I'm under orders to place Tali'Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So Tali, you are confined to this ship until this trial is over."

"Thank you, Captain," she said.

"Preparations got under way as soon as you arrived. The hearing is being held in the garden plaza. Good luck." The Captain moved out of the way.

Shepard, Tali , Ash and Legion walked down the corridor. The Quarians around were gossiping about Tali. None of them had the decency to hush their voices as they walked by.

"If Tali'Zorah can't even get a Quarian captain to stand for her, she's as good as convicted," a random Quarian said aloud, most likely well aware that Tali was within earshot.

Tali lowered her head. Ash placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's probably best you got Shepard to speak for you. He is well-known for his silver-tongue. Didn't he convince a businessman to invest in the Zhu's Hope colony?"

"He did," Tali replied in a slightly better mood.

"You're not going to be exiled today. Not if I have anything to say about it." Shepard assured her.

The doors opened and at the end of the corridor was a pair of Quarian women talking to one another. As the door opiend one of them in black clothing looked towards Tali. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. I'm glad you came. I could only delay them for so long."

"Auntie Raan!" Tali exclaimed as she hugged her. The hug was awkwardly one-sided. She released her and stood by her side. "Shepard this is Auntie Raan."

"A pleasure."

"It is good to finally meet you Captain Shepard," Raan welcomed.

"Wait!" Tali said in realization. "You called me vas Normandy." She went back to Shepard's side.

"I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"This means that the Creator Admiralty Board are prematurely exiling her," Legion said.

"She still has friends who will still know her as Tali'Zorah vas Neema, whatever we must call you legally."

"I guess this means I'm her defence representative in this hearing." Shepard stated.

"It does."

Shepard looked to Tali. "I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"Thank you, Shepard. I could not ask for a better councillor."

"Our legal rules are simple," Raan explained to Shepard. "There are no legal tricks or political loopholes for you to worry about. Present the truth as best as you can. It will have to be enough. Now come. I promised that I would not delay you any longer. And why did you bring a Geth here?"

"We deemed it necessary to see whether Geth-Creator coexistence is possible."

"I see but I don't know if it's possible. But if you follow me please."

The four followed behind Raan into the plaza. The Quarians in the plaza gathered on the steps to watch the hearing. The other admirals stepped up on their stands in the centre of the plaza. Ash stayed within the crowd. She would only step in if there was trouble. Shepard and Tali approach the stand.

"This Conclave is brought to order," Raan declared. "Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai!" the assembly echoed back.

"The accused, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason."

"Objection!" the Quarian in the red suit roared. Shepard recognized him as Admiral Zaal'Koris. "A human has no business at a hearing involving such sensitive military matters! And nether does a Geth."

"Then you should not have made me her captain!" Shepard argued. "According to the Quarian Military Doctrine, in hearings that involve high-end crimes, such as treason, a Quarian citizen or soldier is to be represented by their ship's captain." Shepard noticed the shocked stance that Zaal'Koris was in. "Yes, I did my homework. According to the Doctrine, all admirals have to be in agreement before stripping someone of their ship name. Now either you are unaware of your own laws, or you are and just forgoing the application of law and order of your own people. As for Legion he requested to be here and in the same Doctrine it states that anyone can attend. Besides as an extra precaution he has no weapons and we've attached a destruction device to him if he try's anything. But I suggest you withdraw your objection and let's start this hearing."

Everyone was shocked by Shepard's display. None of them could expect someone so affluent in knowledge of their laws. Even someone within the Fleet would not be so knowledgeable. Tali was feeling a little better after seeing his display. She knew he was only warming up.

Zaal's stance became tense after Shepard's argument. "Objection withdrawn," he said. Zaal felt humiliated.

"Shepard vas Normandy, your crewmember Tali'Zorah stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?"

Shepard leaned against the stand. "If it helps Tali, I will. But in her heart she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet. I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand by her side today."

"No one is forbidden from anything," Zaal countered. "It is a simple-"

"Lie to them if you must, Zaal'Koris, but don't lie to me and expect me to stay silent," Gerrel interrupted. "The human is right!"

"Admirals please!" Raan said to stop the argument. She leaned forward in her stand. "Shepard's willingness to represent Tali'Zorah in this hearing is appreciated." Raan pushed herself off. "Tali, you are accused of bringing active Geth onto the Fleet. What say you?"

"Tali would never endanger the Migrant Fleet," Shepard responded. "She pleads not guilty."

"I left parts and technology for teams to pick up," Tali explained. "My father ordered me to do so." She wondered where he was. Was he so disappointed in her that he refused to show up? "But I would never send active Geth to the Fleet! Everything I sent was disabled and harmless."

"Then explain how the Geth seized the lab ship that your father was working," Zaal'Koris replied in an arrogant tone.

The area was aloud with voices of the people.

"What are you talking about?" Tali demanded. "What happened?"

"Legion I thought that you said that you detected no Geth." Shepard said turning to the Legion.

"We did not. Even now we are not detecting any form of Geth in the fleet." Legion said defencively.

"I'm not detecting any deception." Tikus said over the privet comm.

"As far as we can tell, Tali," Gerrel answered, "the Geth have killed everyone on the Alarei. Your father included."

"What! Oh, Keelah."

Shepard quickly stepped in to control the situation. As much as it angers him at the obvious political ploy they were playing, he kept his cool for Tali's sake. "I appreciate the need for this trial, Admirals," he lied. "But our first concern must be the safety of the Migrant Fleet. The Normandy stands ready to assist in whatever capacity is necessary."

"Thank you," Raan said. "Quarian strike teams have attempted to take the Alarei. So far, without success."

"Shepard we have to take back the Alarei," Tali said to Shepard.

"The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship," Zaal suggested.

"Really?" Shepard exclaimed. "Destroying a ship that is surrounded by ships? What is acceptable collateral damage to you? Send us in. We'll clear the ship."

Zaal was annoyed at the Human basically calling him an idiot again.

"You intend to take the Alarei back from the Geth?" Raan asked for clarification. "This proposal is extremely risky."

"With your permission, Admiral, yes. The good of the Fleet must come first. And Tali needs to find her father."

"We also would like to go to the ship to analyse the situation." Legion said.

The Admirals looked at each other before Shepard chirped in. "He has a point. Who else better to find out what happened."

"Agreed," Gerrel commented. "And if you die on this worthy, Tali, we'll see that your name gets cleared."

"We can discuss that later," Zaal said to him in a hushed tone.

"Then it is decided," Raan announced. "You will attempt to retake the Alarei. You are hereby given leave to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the docking hangar. Be safe, Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return or upon the determination that you have been killed in action."

The crowd quickly dispersed upon the recess. Shepard, Tali, Ash and Legion went up the steps.

"Thank you for agreeing to take back the Alarei," Tali said to him. "The admirals sound sure that my father is already dead but... I don't know. We won't know anything until we get there."

"How are you holding up?" Ash asked in concern. "They threw a whole lot of fire at you, even before telling you about your father."

"I knew this would be bad but I guess you're never really ready to be charged with treason. And my father could still be alive. They don't know for certain that he's dead. I just don't know, and I need to find out."

"Is there anyone you want to talk to before we head out?" John asked

"We could talk to some of the admirals and gauge their viewpoints, but I doubt we could change their minds by talking to them."

"We hurry through it then. We need to get onto the Alarei ASAP."

-

The ship was eerily quiet. A large puddle of Quarrian blood was splashed against the hallway. Tali looked at the blood as they walked by. The door opened at the end of the hallway. The next room had three Geth on the other side.

Legion opened fire on the Geth on the right. Tali fired one round from her plasma shotgun at the one in the middle. While Shepard and Ash fired a couple of rounds from their assault rifles, destroying its head.

Several more Geth entered the room. Three troopers and two hunter class Geth. Xiltro piped in, "I want to try something."

Shepard's omni-tool had blue electricity sparked around it before it surged. The electricity flew forward and impacted one of the Geth hunters. The electricity arced around its body cause it to spasm. The sparks took only a few seconds before it subsided. The hunter raised its AR and fired a full round at point blank into the other hunter. The troopers aimed at the hunter, but were quickly mowed down by the higher-class Geth solider.

"Meh I preferred your old look," Shepard remarked.

The hunter shrugged. "This is just for here. It's been weeks since I was able to move around in the physical world."

Shepard noticed that Tali was apprehensive of Tikus' presence. "You okay, Tali?"

"I know it's him, but..." she replied. "I'm just not used to being around a Geth without it shooting me."

"I kow how you feel Tali but this body feels strange," Tikus said.

"Why's that?" Shepard asked.

"Oddly enough, no. There is absolutely nothing in here."

"How's that possible?" Ash asked. "Shouldn't there be dozens of Geth programs inside that hunter. That's how they work, right, Tali?"

"Yes," Tali replied. "A Geth shouldn't be able to operate otherwise. You sure there's nothing in there?"

"Yes," Tikus said. "For all intents and purposes, this is a husk. But when I entered it I did feel something but I have no idea what it was."

"So what does that mean?" Tali asked for clarification.

"It means that they're being controlled by another source," Legion answered. "Whatever signal was being sent to this platform, was cut off. we would suggest we look for the terminal that is sending the signal in order to shut down the Geth here."

"Then we locate that terminal," Shepard said. "Let's move."

A room across from the one they were in had a Geth unit inside. Tali entered the room and examined the inactivate construct. "This is one of the storage units I sent to my father. Looks like parts from a disabled repair drone, plus a reflex algorithm that I didn't recognize. I got this on Haestrom."

"How did you pull that off? Haestrom was a war zone."

"These suits have more pockets then they look. Quarians have learned to salvage whatever we can whenever we can. Within reason. We're not Vorcha. But we repair what most people would throw away. Hundreds of the ships in our fleet were salvaged wrecks, either found dead in space or purchased for next to nothing."

"Does that salvaged Geth give you any clues as to what happened here?"

"No. I don't know. Shepard, I checked everything I sent here. I passed up great finds because they might be too dangerous, prone to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair." Tali sound stressed in her voice. "I don't know which possibility is worse. That I got sloppy and accidentally sent something dangerous, or... that father actually did all of this."

before they exited Shepard noticed something about the room. "Tali don't these places have some machinery in it to take things apart?"

Now he mentioned it she looked around aside from the Geth and a few other things the room was basicly empty. "Your right. What's going on?"

"No idea but I think we'll find out later."

They continued down the corridor. Along the way, they watched several logs of the Quarian scientists. Many of them did not sound good, especially the one of the mother leaving a message for her children. The videos did nothing to make Tali feel any better.

The group of five fought their way through a couple of labs before they encountered a terminal inside a small room. Tali walked up to it and accessed its files. Tikus' Geth body was starting to fall apart. The body was riddled with bullet holes. Luckily the body had no pain receptors, so he was able to act as a meat shield.

"This console might have something," Tali said as she accessed the console. "Most of the data is corrupt, but a few bits are left." She took a minute to quickly read over the data that was left over. "They were performing experiments on Geth systems, looking for a way to overcome Geth resistance to reprogramming."

Tikus took a closer look at the data. "Interesting."

"You have a problem with this?"

"No. And I would be a hypocrite to be critical of trying to find better ways to overcome Geth systems. It's just my concern what are your father's intentions with these experiments. I would be concern about the idea of trying to take over the Geth again."

"He wouldn't do that," Tali said. "He would not be so foolish to try that."

"Anything on that console could be used to clear you?" Ah asked.

"Doubtful. This is mostly results data. Effects of different disruptive hacking techniques. I don't understand it all. But... they may have been activating Geth deliberately. Nothing says specifically. But if they were... then father was doing something terrible. What was all this, father? You promised to build me a house on the homeworld. Was this going to get us back home?"

"That promise will be fulfilled, Tali," Shepard assured her. "You have my word. Your people are not alone in this galaxy. After this mission with the Collectors, the Order will enter this galaxy and we can get to reclaim your homeworld."

"Right." Tali sounded a little more positive.

Just as they where about to leave Tikus called out to them. "Wait I found something."

The others turned to him. "What?" Tali asked with excitement.

"It's in audio so no visuals. I'll play it."

He pressed it and what they heard next made their stomachs turn. "No no please don't." a woman screamed. Just then a sound of a saw sounded and the woman screamed out in pain. The sound of ripping flesh could be heard then the audio stopped. The group was silent at what they just heard.

"Just what happened here?" Ash asked.

"If don't think I want to know." Tali said.

The door opened to a two-leveled cargo room. Several Geth entered the room through the door on the left, and about half a dozen entered the room at the bottom floor. Tikus and Legion jumped over the railing. "We'll take care of the group down here. You take the ones at the top floor."

Xiltro charged into the group of Geth and was firing at them at point blank while Legion took cover behind some crates using its assault rifle to help Tikus. The group returned fire, even severing a leg. "Time to switch." Blue electricity spark from the hunter body and jumped to another hunter. The Geth didn't have the time to react before Tikus held down the trigger of his AR and cleared the area of its Geth presence.

Tikus looked up at the balcony and watched as Shepard, Ash and Tali finish off the last Geth at the top level. "You three good up there?"

Tali used overload to shut down the lone Geth. "We're good. I see you have a new body."

"Yeah. Just like the last one, there's nothing in here." Tikus said heard some groaning behind him. He turned and saw a Quarian in a red and white suit on the ground still moving. "We have a live one here!" He quickly turned invisible to avoid being seen by the survivor.

Shepard, Tali,Legion and Ash ran down the stairs and approached the Quarian. Tali immediately recognized him. "Father!"

"Tali?" he groaned. Rael had several bullet wounds.

"What did you do here father?" she demanded. "Did you reactive the Geth parts I sent you?"

"Geth... Parts..." Rael was too weak to say anything. "Reactive?... yes but... but my... people turned... into.."

Shepard tried putting pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding. "He's losing blood!"

"We did... not do... this." was all Rael said before he stopped moving or say anything.

"Father?" Tali called out to him.

"He's gone Tali." Shepard said in a apologetic voice.

Hearing those words Tali could not restrain herself. "No." was all she said before bursting into tears. Shepard then held her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Tali."

"Damn it why? Why did he have to do this?"

Shepard broke the hug and looked at her. "He wanted you to be happy. But this won't clear your name or honour his memory."

"My father might have left a message." Tali activated his omni-tool. A hologram appeared of him.

"Tali, if you are watching this, then I am dead. The Geth's main hub will be on the bridge. You'll need to destroy it to stop their VI processes from forming new neural links. Make sure that this ship is destroyed. The Geth did something to my people. I hid for as long as I could but I was what happened they.."

"Thanks, Dad," Tali said in a solemn tone.

"He knew you would come for him," Shepard tried to comfort her. "He was trying to help you. It's not perfect. It's not what you wanted, but it is the best he could do."

"I don't know what's worse. Thinking he never cared, or that he did, and this was the only way that he could show it. It doesn't matter. One way or another, I care. And I'm here, and we're ending this."

"I hate to say this but since we got here I haven't seen any Quarrian body's. Only blood." Tikus said.

"We agree Geth do not remove the body's unless they need to." Legion stated.

"We'll find out in the control room." Tali said.

The Five went up the stairs and opened the door to the bridge. Several Geth troopers and a hunter surrounded a Geth Prime.

"Oh, talk about fun," Tikus quipped.

"Xiltro, Legoin take the left flank, while Tali, Ash and I take the right."

"Understood Shepard-commander," Legion complied as he and the hunter Exocron move to the left. Both machines used overload on a couple of troopers, frying their systems.

Tali summoned his combat drone. The construct spun around the Prime zapping it with electricity.

"Perfect distraction," Shepard said to her.

Shepard and ash then realised a barrage of assault rifle fire at the prime. As soon as it was weakened they unleashed a concussive round each. It hit the prime and ripped it apart.

"Area clear," Legion said.

Ash looked to the terminal. "Is that it?"

"Yes, this is the console hub my father mentioned," Tali replied. "Disabling it will shut down any Geth we might have missed." She accessed the console. "It looks like some of the recordings remain intact. They'll tell us how this happened, what father did."

"It sounds like you don't really want to hear it," Shepard observed.

"No," she answered him. "We have to, I know. I just... this is terrible, Shepard. I don't want to know that he was part of all this."

Tali started the video log. It showed a couple of Quarian scientists standing at the terminal. Rael approached them from behind.

"Do we have enough parts to bring more online?" Rael asked the two scientists.

"Yes," the male scientist replied. "The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more Geth to the network."

"We are nearing a breakthrough on systemic viral attacks," the female scientist added. "Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board just to be safe."

"No," Rael asserted. "We are too close. I promised to build a house on the homeworld. I'm not going to sit and wait while politicians argue."

"We'd have an easier time of it if Tali'Zorah could send us more working material," the male scientist suggested.

"Absolutely not," Rael scorned. "I don't want Tali exposed to any political blowback. Leave. Tali. Out of this. Assemble new Geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be." The video cut out.

"He really wanted to keep his promise," Shepard said.

"I never wanted this," Tali said. "Keelah... I never wanted this." She walked away a few steps. "Everything here is his fault! I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this... When this comes up in the trial, they'll..." Tali spun around and walked up to Shepard. "We can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone."

"You won't need to it's a fake." Tikus spoke surprising everyone.

Shepard looked to Tikus. "Seriously."

"Yes, Commander." He approached the terminal. "The image around the Qurrians is 0.5% distorted. It could get past any screening tech. I'll get in to see if there's anything we can use." he said before a surge of blue energy hit the terminal.

-

Tikus floated around inside the ship's network. It was a large green holographic plan with databases and systems buildings that dotted the landscape. Databases were large green holographic buildings with Quarian symbols lining them. Tikus approached the first database and interfaced with it. Blue connectors came from his hands and attached his form to the database.

"I'm in. Examining." Thousands of files flew through his mind. The video log that they just watched went through. Before it could leave, he stopped the process. "Hold it ok Commander, this file was falsified."

Tali's voice chimed in. "How do you know?"

"Upon further analysis, the audio and video do not match up. Deep within its code, the dates are off. The video was made separately from the audio. And get this. Upon further analysis of the audio, shows that the audio file is not naturally recorded."

"So it was spliced?" Ash asked for clarification.

"Just like what happened during the Hock heist, but this is much more advance."

"Tiberian?" Shepard asked already knowing the answer.

"Tiberian."

At that moment Tikus felt a presence move nearby. There was a sound. He turned around in time to see something move nearby. "Commander... I'm not alone in here."

-

The doors to the room opened. This caught the group's attention. Their eyes widened with horror. For standing there was the lower parts of a Geth hunter but the head and torso was a unsuited Quarrian that has been fused with a Geth hunter. While the face of it still had Quarrian features it was bald aside from a set of wires coming from the back of its head and had a mask over its mouth.

"Keelah." Tali said in horror.

"Defiantly Tiberian." Shepard said.

They where so shocked that they did not notice two more come up. Just then all three of the aimed their weapons at Shepard and fired. He was it and slammed into the wall. Ash noticed only too late.

"John!" screamed moving up to him.

He was unconcerned but the weapon they used cut through his armour. His flesh was majorly burned but his healing ability was already kicking in. Now she was pissed. She grabbed her rifle and started firing at the Quarrian-Geth hybrids.

"Tikus we have incoming, multiple incoming hostiles!" She yelled through her communicator. "But Shepard is down!"

"I have problems of my own!" Xiltro screamed back.

"Like what?"

-

Tikus saw the entity emerged from behind one of the databases. The entity was red in its holographic colour and looked exactly like a Collector soldier. "I've identified the one responsible for all of this. It's a Collector virus!"

"I need you to take it down," Ash ordered.

Tikus summoned several anti-viral constructs. "I maybe an Exocron but I have one hell of a combat program!"

The blade covered orbs rushed at the Collector virus. The virus raised its talons and struck forward. The blows destroy every anti-viral that tried to attack. The Collector flew forwards and tried to attack but Tikus dodged its attacks effortless. "I like challenges."

Tikus grabbed one of its talons and flung the monstrosity down towards the ground. The creature impacted the holographic ground, destroying some data. He raised his hands, with the tops facing the Collector. He waved them towards him. "Come on bring it on you useless hardware."

The Virus then formed a practical beam and began firing at the Exocron. Tikus just ran in between the buildings avoiding the fire. He then created two swords ready for close combat attacking.

Tikus ran up to the Virus so fast that it did not have time to attack. He sliced with both of his swords. The Collector froze in place. He flew about a small distance away from the virus before he stopped. The digital swords dissipated from his hands. He turned around and saw the virus' avatar becoming slightly unstable. Tikus raised his arms. The blue connectors emerged from his hands and launched forward. They attached themselves to the virus.

"Your nothing but bits now!" he yelled as the connectors brightly glowed.

The virus let out one defiant scream before it disintegrated and assimilated. Tikus absorbed any knowledge the virus had. If he were to fight another virus similar to this avatar, he would have an easier time in weakening it. But as he analysed he found something that he could not believe.

-

The Quarrian-Geth hybrids lay limb on the ground. Tali was still frozen. She had no idea what living creature could do this. Just then Shepard slowly got up. Ash saw him and helped him.

"John you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Hell that blast did a number on me." He said.

"Viral infiltrator has been eliminated but we need to get out of here now!" Tikus announced over the comm.

"What do you mean?"

"No time to explain but we need to get to the shuttle now while I get a vaccine program done."

Those word meant trouble. "MOVE!" Shepard ordered.

As Tikus jumped to Shepard's omni tool Tali heard the yell and began running with the others back to the shuttle. It did not take long. As they entered Legion dropped it's weapons and entered before the doors closed and the ship took off.

"Ok Tikus explain." Shepard said as Tikus assumed his human form.

"Sorry about the rush commander." he replied. "I was able to assimilate its data. The virus I fought was of Collector origin and incorporated Tiberian tech but that's not the best bit they where trying to convert the Quarrians to become those Quarrian-Geth hybrids."

"How?" Tali piped in.

"There was a worm file in one of their storage crates once it was opined the virus would be released into the system along with nanomachines, that converts infects the victims suit and use their body's and suits to convert them into those hybrids. But they needed Geth constructs to make them into the hybrids. So that saw we heard was from the medical room that they used to complete the conversion processes. The Collectors know about the state of the Quarrian politics and hoped to try and restart the war so that they could have an army of hybrids to fight for the reapers as expendable soldiers."

"God damn," Shepard gasped. He looked to Tali. "At least your father was innocent of what happened here." He could see her smile under the face plate. "Can you give me the evidence to prove this?"

"Yes, right here. On your omni-tool is the digital signature of the Alarei virus. The other is the digital signature of the Collector Ship virus. It's a match. This means the virus EDI and I fought made its way here."

"How did the crate get onto the Alarei?"

"The Collectors have been keeping an eye on the Quarians. They sent forth a drone to disguised as a Quarrian food transport."

"Well, it looks like you need to give the Admiralty Board an earful," Ash joked.

"That I do," he said.

-

Shepard, Tali, Ash and Legion exited the shuttle made their way to the hall.

"It's been several hours," Zaal's voice said over the ship's PA. "There is no reason to believe that Tali'Zorah survived."

"It looks like the hearing has already started," Tali observed.

"We can't just lose hope," Raan argued. "It's only been a couple of hours."

"A Quarian strike team didn't even last five minutes," Gerrel countered. "Call it."

"It's a shame that Shepard was a better speaker than he is a soldier," Zaal scoffed. "I would like to propose that we posthumously exile Tali'Zorah."

"What?" Gerrel yelled.

"We agreed to clear her of her charges if she died!" Raan reminded.

"You said that," Zaal said. "We didn't actually have a vote on that case. I say we vote now."

The four entered the plaza. "I may be a better speaker than I am a soldier, Admiral Koris," Shepard said as they approached the centre plaza. The crowd all looked to them and moved out of the way for Shepard and Tali to reach the stand. Ash sat down on the steps. "But I am a goddamn good soldier to begin with," he quipped. "Your ship has been cleared of the Geth. But you need to destroy it."

"Whys that?" Gerrel asked guessing something bad.

"The ship has been contaminated with nanomachines that can turn you into this." Shepard said as he pulled up an image of the Quarrian-Geth hybrid.

Everyone fell silent and the room grew cold at the sight of the abomination of what they where seeing. At that moment Gerrel hit his comm.

"Fire control destroy the Alaeri."

Koris then turned to him. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Saving us."

"Tell us, Shepard. What did you find on the Alarei?" Gerrel asked.

"What evidence do you wish to present before the Board?" Raan asked.

Shepard approached the stand. "We found that the Alarei suffered a cyber attack-"

The crowd was loud with chatter over that partial revelation.

"So the Geth parts that were sent to the ship were tainted!" Zaal roared. "This means exile for Tali'Zorah."

Shepard stared at Zaal in amazement in his stupidity. Despite slightly agreeing with his ideas about the Geth, this man truly pissed him off. "You ever heard of the phrase 'to assume makes an ass out of u and me'? Though I'm not sure if that phrase is applicable in this situation, since the only ass here is you."

"How dare you! How dare you make a mockery out of this hearing!"

"This hearing is nothing but a mockery!" Shepard roared back. "Tali saved us all from the Reapers and the Geth at the Citadel and you would so soon turn against her?! She saved the Citadel. She saved most of the Alarei. She showed the galaxy what Quarians are capable of. And yet you pull this on her. If you had let me finished you would know that Tali, nor Rael were not responsible for what happened on the Alarei. The Alarei suffered a cyber attack from the Collectors."

"The Collectors are a myth," Daro'Xen said as she finally involved herself in the trial. She would not allow this level of mockery to continue. "They are nothing more than bedtime story monsters parents use to scare their children into going to sleep."

"The Collectors are very real." Shepard pulled up his omni-tool and displayed footage of the Collectors on Freedom's Progress and then on Horizon. "The Collectors have been collecting human colonists all over the Terminus."

"Why would the Collectors attack our Fleet?" Raan asked.

"The Collectors are agents of the Reapers," Shepard replied. "And I know you know they exist. You know that Sovereign was not a Geth construct. The Reapers are coming to this galaxy to harvest all life. What better way to do it then to pacify the largest fleet in the galaxy before they arrive?"

"What evidence do you have that this was an attack from the Collectors?" Zaal argued in vain.

"The digital signature of the virus matches the virus we encountered when we were attacked by the Collector cruiser." Shepard sent the data to the admirals. "This data proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Collectors were behind the cyber attack."

The admirals looked at the data.

"This data is good," Gerrel said.

"I believe we can vote then," Raan announced.

The admirals raised their omni-tools and cast their vote. Raan looked at the votes tallied. It was not a surprising result. "On the crime of treason, Tali'Zorah has been found not guilty. Congratulations." She breathed a sigh of relief. "This concludes the hearing. Keelah Se'lai."

The crowd quickly dispersed allowing Shepard, Tali, Ash and Legion to crow together.

"Well that went well."Ash quipped.

"Yeah I feel a lot better now."

"Lets hope they make the right choice. Come on we've got unfinished business."

The four then left for the Normandy there was one thing left to do.

* * *

**A/n I was planing to do the bit where Shepard reviles who he is but it was taking too long so enjoy this. **


End file.
